Shades of Light
by mewritetoo
Summary: Edward Cullen is a playboy extraordinaire, at least that's what the public thinks. Bella Swan and her twin brother Emmett run the charitable organization Shades of Light Foundation. Who will be helping who when it all comes together?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm new to this side of fan fic…I hope you will be gentle, as it's my first time.

I have a wonderlific beta named AllThatSparkles, and without her, I'd have nothing. She catches what I miss, and edits brilliantly.

They say write about what you know. I know not much. But I do know how much it would mean to help those that fall in between the cracks of our society. I think it's very important to help those that are in need.

All characters are cannon, and human in this story. A wee bit of angst involved, but not much. It is an Edward/Bella story.

I do not own any rights to any characters or places mentioned in this story, they sadly are not mine, but I do own a super husband, 3 beautiful girls and a dog named Ozzie.

**Prologue**

As Edward searched over her willowy form standing in the window, looking out over the bay, he was overcome with emotion.

Was this love? No. Nope…,couldn't be. He had never felt _**tha**_**t **love before, why would he now? He wasn't made for that kind of love…was he?

His left brain caught up with his right brain and smacked it hard. Wow. That thud of his brain against his skull made him stand a bit straighter. _Bella was __**the one**__. She was __**it**__._

His heart pounded and shivered as he took a drink of his coffee, his eyes alight with wonder at this discovery. A shy smile graced his glorious face.

Would she feel the same?

How would he find out?

Who in his right mind would just spout those three words?

It was verbal suicide if she didn't feel the same as he.

Edward gained courage as he walked toward her. She was deep in thought. He could see that clearly. What was she thinking about? She always scrunched her nose up tight and her eyes almost shut as she thought deeply about things.

He reached for her softly with one hand, while his other held not one, but two cups of coffee.

Bella turned, and looked up at him. There it was. That smile. That smile just for him.

It made him feel warm inside.

In the next instant several things happened. Edward handed her one of the coffees, a group of elementary kids came rushing around the corner to look out onto the bay, knocking into him. The coffee spilled on her cashmere sweater and she giggled. _God that sound_ he thought. _What wonderful music to my soul. _

He couldn't hold it in any longer. Apparently, neither could she.

"I love you" slipped from both their mouths at the same time.

Coffee was forgotten as he claimed her lips in a searing kiss to make it known to her that he was in this. Whatever _**this**_ was, he was in.

By Bella's responding kiss, so was she.


	2. Chapter 2

And here we go. Hopefully, updates will be weekly. That is the goal, and I am anal about goals.

Edward, Bella and Emmett are all 26. I will update ages, etc. as we get deeper into the story.

Once again, thank you to my beeeeuuuutiful beta AllThatSparkles. Without she, I am not me.

I do not own these characters or anything associated with them. I do own two magical silver balls though.

**Chapter 1**

THERE WAS A GIRL:

Present Day:

The light turned just as Bella was rounding the corner onto Main Street. The puddle she tried to avoid inadvertently splashed all over her new wool coat. As the car passed, the driver looked into his rear view mirror and smirked, a tuft of blindingly bronze colored hair sticking straight up over the headrest. "Asshole" she muttered, as she made futile attempt to rid herself of the muddy water.

Why did chaos and all that came with it always find her? Like a beacon of light, she drew it all to herself….everyday. It was quite depressing, actually. "Oh for just one day of calm" she shouted to no one in particular. She hastily chided herself for that thought though, as she entered the building. This morning had been bad enough with the coffee pot explosion when she hadn't had the filter cup pushed in far enough. After she'd cleaned up the mess, she took her shower and about choked on her toothbrush. Whoever thought brushing their teeth while in a slippery tub, under a typhoon of water was a good idea was an idiot. She had managed to put her makeup on and not impale her eye with the mascara wand. You would think she would be used to it all by now….but each time she had a _**"clumsy, karma from somewhere"**_ episode, it set her mood to extreme pissy for the rest of the day.

Ready to start her day, Bella passed the reception desk and chose the steps to her office instead of the elevator. It was only 3 flights. 24 steps upward…..8 steps to each flight. She counted as she huffed up them. Bella hoped the air hitting her as she made her way up would dry her coat a bit. She was lucky this time. Only her coat got the soaking of that godforsaken puddle.

Bella made it to her office at five to nine. Right on time she thought. She laid her things down, took off her coat and hung it on the rack just to the right of her door. As she booted up her computer, she looked over her 'to do' list for the day, prioritizing what needed to happen first.

Coffee. It was crystal clear to her. She needed coffee, and she needed it now. Copious amounts of coffee. For as she looked at her to do list, one thing stood out among the others.

She had a meeting at 9:30 with a new prospect.

God she hated this part of her job. As much as she truly was a _people person, _she hated interviews with new prospects. If they were good, all was well. If they weren't what Bella was looking for, she had to send them on their way. Bella hated that. Hated it with a passion. She wrote on her to do list one other thing at the bottom.

'**Hire an HR Rep'**.

Bella was enjoying her third cup of extreme caffeine with a touch ….just a touch….of hazelnut creamer when her assistant called through the door.

"YO BELLA", his deep bass voice boomed through the office…."Hey Bella…you got company".

Bella scrunched her nose, wrinkled her eyes and wondered to herself, _where in the hell did this guy come from? _Emmett. Her twin brother. Oh she knew where he came from, but she couldn't fathom her mother giving birth to two kids within 5 minutes of each other, so spectacularly different. Emmett, the gentle giant, with a kids heart. Bella, always serious and studious, with a quick temper. Comparing them to the canine variety, he would be a St. Bernard. Bella a Doberman.

Emmett large, she small, rather petite in her 5'4, 120 lb frame. They looked nothing alike, except their brown hair and eyes.

Emmett entered this world 5 minutes before her and with a smile on his face. Bella came out squirming and screaming bloody hell. It would make one think his overwhelming love of flatulence began in the womb. If there hadn't been witnesses to the births, you would swear they were not related at all. The Odd Couple. That's what they would be called from day one.

Emmett was in this endeavor with Bella, but she was the brains. He was the brawn. At 6'5, he was easily 225 lbs. All muscle. Head included. Emmett had dimples that could make a woman blush, drop her panties and attack at a moments notice.

Bella served as the front woman of their organization. The _**face**_ of it. Emmett was the silent partner. When he could remain silent, that is.

Bella got up to greet her 9:30 appointment.

When she walked out into the lobby, she did a double take. There was a déjà-vu moment as she looked at him.

_Where have I seen this guy_? She quickly remembered, as she flipped through her recent memories.

_OH HALE NO _her inner voice shouted. _ No..just ….oh fuck no_…..inner voice stomped her foot for effect. That bronze mess on his head was more noticeable than a false-titted Double D on the cover of US Weekly.

It was that asshole from this morning. The dude didn't even have the conscience to _**play**_guilty.

Bella was seething. The man looked up from his magazine and smiled at her, shining an ornery grin. He knew who she was, _**he had to**_. That smile was not one of comfort. It was one of wickedness, and it would only do her harm in the long run.

They stood there, eyeing each other. He grinning from ear to ear, she with daggers and anger.

Emmett cleared his throat as he watched. "Um Bella?...this is Edward Cullen". …"He's your 9:30". Emmett couldn't help but chuckle as he sized Edward up. _Dude has no idea, N.O.N.E. of what he's getting himself in for here, _he thought to himself. Emmett didn't know what got Bella's dander up this morning, but he could just about guess as to how said morning went. He chuckled quietly as his eyebrows raised about 2 inches into his forehead. _This shit is gonna be too good to miss, and I got a front row seat. _He could hear _**"Letssssssssssss get ready to Rummmmmmmmmmmmmmmble"**_ playing in the recesses of his mind.

The air was palpable with tension as the stand off continued. Emmett had a shit eating grin on his face as he watched , head lobbing back and forth like he was watching a champion match at Wimbledon. He waited for the fireworks to begin. Bella was a true firecracker when she was angry. He sat back down, picked up his mug and waited…..and waited…..and waited.

Bella finally came to her senses and let her mind calm. "It's a pleasure Mr. Cullen". She held out her hand to him. Edward took her hand in his and shook firmer than needed.

Edward needed to show her who was boss. He knew she was the head of this organization, but for some unknown reason to his tired brain, he needed to show her he was man. All man. 100% man. Large and in charge man. Dominate.

_OH….__**Splash Girl.**_ Edward momentarily felt guilty; Bella was the woman he accidentally splashed with the puddle this morning. There was no denying those eyes, they were the same ones he could see burning into his as he looked back at her through the rear view mirror.

_Those eyes_…_Damn she looks fine when she's angry. I bet she's a hellcat in bed. _Edward thought to himself, while keeping the smile plastered on his face.

_Shit….I hope she doesn't recognize me._

"Pleasure is all mine Ms. Swan" he replied to her. Edward dropped her hand and stood there awkwardly, waiting for a cue from the hellcat. _This foundation is key to helping my self image, not to mention that of Masen Enterprises. The tax write-off is also a must….according to the dreadful board that seems to manage my every waking moment._ Edward amazed himself sometimes. Sober, he was able to keep a running monologue in his head, and appear to be paying attention at the same time.

"Let's have a seat in my office, and we'll discuss your attributes, shall we?" Bella said to a still smiling Edward.

Bella stiffly did an about face, and returned to her office. Edward followed. The door shut loudly.

Emmett was both miffed and befuddled. How the hell was he going watch the show now? _Ah….easily solved, _he snickered to himself as he opened the secret compartment to his desk. It held 3 things in case of an emergency: a shot glass, a fifth of Jack, and a Fart Bag. He was after the glass.

Emmett's dimples took on a life of their own, his grin ear to ear as he carefully placed the glass on the door and his ear on the glass. _Well done my boy, _he mused in his fake British accent. That accent had gotten him laid more times than he could count.

Emmett continued to listen, he was waiting for the fireworks…._THIS, _he thought with a chuckle, _..Is gonna be good!  
><em>

Bella settled herself in her chair, with Edward taking the seat opposite her on the other side of the desk. She was pissed about this loser, but had to maintain. Calm was needed for this interview. She would not let him get to her.

"Mr. Cullen, it says here that you have international contacts that could be of benefit to our organization". "How is that so?"

Edward looked at her, and straight though her. It was more than easy to picture the feisty hellcat naked and laying on his bed. Oh the things he could do. He licked his lips and glanced at her perky chest. His _**rather**_ big lil me readily agreed and woke up from its nap. Without thinking it through, he chuckled and answered her. "Ms. Swan, I can think of many ways to benefit you _**inter-nationally. INNER nationally **_is more like it." Edward was both proud and appalled he had just answered her like that.

Apparently, Bella was just appalled.

She came up and out of her seat, and pointed a perfectly delicate finger at him. The sexy hellcat came alive and for a moment, he feared her. God she was hot.

"Let's get one thing straight right off the bat you asshole. This foundation is MINE. It was my idea. Conceived by ME. Brought forth in a great delivery of sweat, tears, hard work and life blood by. .._**ME**_. You and your _**I'm a Greek God**_ attitude will be checked at the door if you want to work anywhere near this outfit."

Bella took a deep breath and continued. "I expect the person given this position to work hard with diligence, integrity, and truthfulness. You can add to that list Mr. Cullen, humbleness, courteous behavior, open ears and eyes, with an added measure of willingness to step back, taking themselves out of the equation and watching what is going on around them".

She stepped out from behind her desk as she was speaking. Edward was beginning to think he had misjudged this woman. Shame….oh what a pity. She was so pretty. He had hoped to get the job on his looks alone. They were good looks he thought. Fine looks. Down right awesome looks. He had depended on them before.

Yup. He'd misjudged. In some perverted way, that turned him on. This woman was more than a hellcat. She was a sexy, she-devil vixen with flames. He could see both fiery passion and sweet surrender with her. His body felt as if it was electrically charged.

_What was it about this Bella_ he thought as she continued on in her rant. He heard but a fraction of it because he was pondering the possibilities of his big-lil me meeting her lil her. _OK Cullen_ his brain banged against his skull_….Snap out of it man….You want this opportunity…..well…both these opportunities. Play it cool man…play it cool._

"and furthermore…." Bella stopped short. She glanced at him. Edward had a faraway look in his eyes. A slight smirk graced his Godlike features. He hadn't been paying attention. That much was evident. Nothing pissed her off more than someone not paying attention. _What the hell_ was all the pissed off she-devil could think. Before she could control her actions, Edward was soaking wet. Smelling like hazelnut and no longer in his own imagination.

"What the fuck"….Edward bellowed loudly. By this time, Emmett no longer had to press his ear up against the door. Chuckling to himself, Emmett sat back in his chair and opened his first spreadsheet of the day.

"Yup" he said quietly…. "There will be minor damage to pretty boy, but finally…_**finally**_ this one's gonna tame her but good".

**A/N** I wanted to get the "show on the road" so to speak, so I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. From here on out….it will be weekly, or week and half…ly…..Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am baaaack….I hope chapter one met expectations? Here is Edward's side taking up from the hot coffee toss. Kisses and hugs a plenty to AllThatSparkles for doing her job damn skippy good.**

**I do not own Twilight, its characters or any of the fancy clothes they wear. I do own a raggedy pair of chucks though that I garden in**.

**Chapter 2**

THERE WAS A BOY

As the coffee splashed all over his Gucci Suit and tie, Edward woke up from his daydream. What a rude awakening it was. "What the Fuck" he shouted at her. The she-devil went too far.

Bella stumbled back a bit, not expecting him to come out of the chair and meet her nose to chest. His chest, to her nose. He smelled of something other than hazelnut at the moment, and she couldn't place it. Her girly parts could though, and they were all for the manly smell Edward emitted. Craving it was a better estimation. She took a deeper whiff before she caught herself and straightened up a bit.

Edward looked down at her, angrier than a hornet. "Did you just sniff me"? he shouted. Bella had the good fortune of her long mahogany hair to cover her flaming cheeks.

"You smell like hazelnut", she haughtily replied.

"Well, color me fucking surprised dollface" ….."I wonder why that is". Edward backed up just a bit, because he smelled something delicious as well. He couldn't afford to lose this competition they had going. He was Man…ALL MAN, and he would get this position. Even if it was by sheer intimidation, he would succeed. The Board demanded it from him. In the last 2 years, he'd more than ruined Masen Enterprise's good name with his less than stellar reputation. He needed to change his image. This was the best option for that.

"All right asshole…first of all, I wouldn't have had to waste my coffee on you if you weren't such a son of a bitch, and second….second..." Bella's frustration was getting to her, she blew out a breath heavily. "Just get the hell out of my office!" Bella yelled back and pointed towards the door.

_Oh….OH…this man_…infuriating and arousing at the same time. _What the Fuck indeed! just who does he think he is?,_ thought Bella as she turned to go behind the safety of her desk.

She handed him some Kleenex from the drawer as she sat down. While he wiped himself down a bit, he chanced a look in her direction. God she was beautiful. Stunning actually. Hair down to the middle of her back, all silky and shiny. A nice rack, most likely C's he mused. Slim but not stick skinny, this girl had curves right where God intended them. Legs that would make a man weep and a pouty set of lips that would feel so great nestled right….

"HEY…Arrogant Prick of an Asshole, you can leave anytime _**Mr. Cullen.**_" Bella sneered.

_Well shit_ Edward thought, he'd done it again. Gone there. He wasn't supposed to go_** there**_**.** He needed this position. He would have it before the day was through.

"Ok look" Edward responded. "I need this position, and you need my talents. It's obvious that you are attracted to me; I can see it in your eyes, your blush…which is beautiful by the way, and in the way you carry yourself." "Being the Greek God …your words not mine….that I am, I also am attracted to you." His cocky grin widened into an almost menacing smile.

"I have abilities and contacts that can make your organization go far, and you hold the keys to helping me put a new face on myself in the business world. I say we call a truce for the time being." Edward sat back in his chair just a bit and put his right leg over his left at the knee. He gathered his hands and balanced his arms on his leg with the tips of his fingers resting on his chin.

"Ok then Mr. _'__**I am all that**__'_ Bella replied. "Let's see what you got". _This outta be good, _Bella thought as she rolled her eyes and settled into her seat.

They spent the next hour going over the remaining contents of Edward's resume and portfolio, all the while Edward laying on the charm pretty thick. In the file was a duo of paperwork carefully crafted by one Esme Cullen. Edward hadn't even looked at it before hand. Bella, however, wasn't impressed by the file, or the charm.

Somewhat reluctantly, Bella told him the history of Shades of Light Foundation; how it started, what their main cause was, how they helped those in need, one at a time.

While Bella talked, Edward found himself surprisingly immersed in her story. She was so descriptive and passionate with her words, he could see it all happening as she revealed everything.

Her mother, Renee had died when she and Emmett were young, only 10. She needed a kidney transplant, and no match was to be found. They put her name on the national registry, but nothing came up. She simply ran out of time.

The day after Renee's funeral, Charlie, her dad had chanced a go at the state lottery. He never played. Thought it was a waste of money. But this sunny Saturday, he decided to. He'd used all their birthdates and months. The last number played was the year he and Renee were married.

The following Tuesday, he found himself a millionaire. An 84 million-millionaire to be exact. When all was said and done, he had a tidy sum of 42 million dollars to his name. He knew he'd never be able to use all that, and in his line of work he saw despair everyday. Being the county sheriff was not an easy task.

So he asked Bella and Emmett for good ideas. They were only 10, and you can guess what Emmett's were. Disney….Go to Disney. Or buy the Seahawks…or um…OH..Be Forest Gump..YA….

Bella thought for a bit and said she would like to help others that didn't get help when they needed it. You know….those that _**fell between the cracks**_ of the system.

Charlie knew Bella was a smart kid, but this idea of hers, well now, this idea just may work. He talked with accountants and lawyers to see if it was feasible. And then, he waited. He put both kids through school, and that 42 million kept growing. Fourteen years later, when Bella and Emmett were through with college, (both with Masters) Emmett in Computer Technology and Bella in Business Administration, he handed over 60 million dollars to begin a foundation that would rock not only Forks off its axis, but the nation as well.

Shades of Light Foundation had helped people across the globe. One crisis at a time. The mother that could either afford groceries or the Dr. for her children. The small family strapped by the economy's hard times and needed braces for their daughter and didn't have insurance. The elderly couple that couldn't afford all their monthly medicines. Single mothers that couldn't buy Christmas. Shades of Light hit all these and more.

As Bella finished her story, she looked into his eyes…and then it hit her. "Oh MY GOD", she shouted, startled at her tone. "You are _**THE**_ Edward Cullen…..of Masen Enterprises". She sat back and stared at him, eyes wide, and mouth hanging open. He not only was a prick that splashed unsuspecting walkers, he was a rich prick who splashed unsuspecting walkers. Why hadn't she recognized him earlier?

Edward had a twinge of guilt. She was too pretty and good to use this way. He needed to dump some of his money. He needed a tax break…a HUGE one, he needed to fix his reputation and he was pushed on this organization by his board of directors.

_Doesn't matter_ he thought to himself. _I gotta do what I gotta do and this is as good a place as any I suppose._ He shook his head to clear the attack of conscience he had going on and sat up straighter.

"Nice to know the history Bella…I am sure that we will work well together". "I have contacts globally that will put your organization at higher levels, and you can help me put a new face on Masen Enterprises". "We need each other".

"I don't think I need you" Bella stated rather bluntly. "But I can see the advantages of a partnership so to speak". "Why did you come in here though, looking as if you needed a job?" She was a bit miffed to find out he owned one of the largest airplane manufacturers in the world.

"I didn't think you would recognize me, and quite frankly with your attitude this morning, telling you who I was wouldn't have helped". Edward once again sat back with a satisfying smirk on his face. He had her there.

"Ok then _Mr. Cullen_" Bella stated, "why don't you enlighten me as to how you can help my company"….

"Well, _Ms. Swan", _Edward used the same surly tone she just did, "why don't we go for lunch, and I will enlighten you from your head to your toes". "My treat", he laughed to himself a bit. She would never bite. He knew it.

"Your treat? Ok then, let's go". Bella knew just how to break this egomaniac and it was going to happen today. She would have him running for the hills. She didn't need him, nor did she want his prickly self in her life, and her organization. His reputation far exceeded him.

Outside the office door, Emmett sat with his phone, shot glass safely back in the secret drawer. _Call or text _ he thought_…Um…..text…it's quieter._ He sent one text. **The eagle is ready to attack. The flounder may have minor damage by 2pm today. Operation SAVE THE FLOUNDER ready to commence.**

An incoming text had his attention as the door swung open to Bella's office. As he watched Bella and Edward head toward the elevator, he looked down at his phone.

_**10-4 Good Buddy. Operation SAVE THE FLOUNDER is a go. They won't know what hit 'em.**_

_Nope, they have no idea, _thought Emmett_. Bella needed the Flounder in her life, as much as the Flounder needed saving._

Emmett closed his phone and sat back for a moment, reveling in the closet genius he was.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Glad you are still here hanging in there with me. We've quite the journey to go.**

**AllThatSparkles is the cheese to my macaroni…the PB to my jelly…..the marshmallow in my smore.**

**I don't own a damn thing twilight….but I do own a fart bag.**

**Please, read on as I'd like to formally introduce you to Emmett and Rosalie as it were.**

**Chapter 3**

THERE WAS AN EMMETT

3 Months Prior:

Emmett was a good guy, by all accounts, he was almost a saint. A teddy bear wrapped in a scary, muscle man exterior, Emmett considered it his job to protect Bella. It didn't matter to him that she never noticed his protective efforts; it was Emmett's duty to guide and protect his little sister, and that is exactly what he would do.

Being just as protective as Emmett, if not more, Charlie had his own set of instructions for how his baby girl's life should be managed. Charlie made it a point to ensure that Emmett would protect Bella at all costs; this not only meant beating the shit out of any boys that mistreated her, but also that he should do everything in his power to make sure she was happy.

So, although Emmett agreed with his father to a degree, he felt that Bella should be allowed to find happiness in her own way.

When Charlie asked this of Emmett, he gladly accepted his position as silent but deadly partner to his sister at Shades of Light. In return though, Emmett asked his father to promise one thing, relinquish his hold on Bella's life and let her live it the way she wanted.

As it was, Bella didn't have much time to date. Always wrapped up in something, whether it be college or Shades of Light business, there wasn't much time left for anything else. Charlie, of course, was happy to see Bella live this way. It meant that she was kept innocent and protected. Emmett, however, could see that his sister wasn't happy…something was missing.

Because it was Emmett's job to ensure happiness, _**Operation Get Bella Laid **_came to be. Sex always made Emmett happy. It should send Bella over the top as far as Emmett was concerned. Bella needed to let off a little steam, feel that post coitus, relaxing, make me smile kinda feeling. That was until Emmett saw the prospects in Port Angeles for said sexy times. The men, or rather boys around here were either gangly, pimply faced, fresh out of college nerds, or they were egotistical business men. Not much to choose from.

Emmett thought about who may be worthy back in Forks. That led to thoughts of Eric Yorkie. That led Emmett to picture Eric Yorkie and Bella. That thought led to Emmett gagging and losing his breakfast.

Operation Get Bella Laid morphed quickly into _**Operation Find Bella Love**_. After 6 months of searching all the internet match sites, they were at a standstill.

"Why the fuck is this so damn hard?" a frustrated Emmett yelled at the computer. "I've got Rose, Charlies got Sue, hell…even that lame ass stoner Jasper has Alice"…."Why in the hell can't we find someone for Bella?"

"I heard that dude", Jasper chuckled as he took a seat next to Emmett, his bohemian shirt billowing as he sat down. "Bella has to find love for herself". "You can't be forcing things on her man. The right one will come along, and when she least expects it. Quit trying so hard bro, and just let it flow". Jasper's hands went out and up in a flourish to emphasize his point.

"Nope". Emmett shook his head. "Listen man…your brain is fried. Bella doesn't know shit about relationships. She sure as hell won't see it if it's right in front of her face. Even though she would never admit it, she needs my help here. Just a wee lil shove and that's all I'm doing."

Emmett took in Jasper's face. His blond messy hair and his bloodshot eyes. He watched in awe as the stoner stuffed half a ham and cheese sandwich into his mouth, wondering how in the hell a skinny man-child could eat more than him. Even sober, Jasper could out eat Emmett. _Where the fuck did all that food go?_ Emmett cleared his head of those ponderings and got back to business.

"Well, then how about this" Jasper replied. "I've got this cousin see,….."

"Oh hale no my man", Emmett shouted. "There is no way in hell I'm gonna let you introduce your stoner cousins …or any friends for that matter to my sister".

Jasper held up his hands in defense, "Wait just a minute dude"…"I smoke for medicinal purposes only"…."and my cousin is most def NOT a stoner". "In fact he's…."

"yada…yada….yada…."…"I hear ya dude…sure…" Emmett cackled. "medicinal purposes MY ASS". Emmett bust out laughing. "Next you're gonna tell me you have sex for therapeutic purposes". "Tell me another story buddy".

Emmett got up and went into the kitchen, effectively dismissing Jasper. With his head in the fridge grabbing a beer, he gave thought to what Jasper said. He almost gave in and then thought better of it. Stoners do not good boyfriends make. Good partiers?..Well that goes without saying, but good boyfriends? Hell to the NO and back. "There has to be a man out there for her, and I'm gonna find him", he said as he closed the door, beer in hand.

Emmett didn't realize just how much those words and fate would play into his life the next day.

**~OoO~**

As he haphazardly whipped his jeep into the parking space at the center, he nearly hit an all black Mercedes…._Dayuuuuuum….._he said under his breath. _Since when does a Mercedes come to the center?...WTF?...Buddy and how, this better not be another prissy social worker sent to __**"make sure you are up to county standards"…**__damn skippy. _His neck hairs were in top standing form as he made it out of his car and went to the trunk for supplies.

He had never been so pissed, and it took a lot to piss off Emmett, since the day Rosalie Hale pounced her prissy ass into the center and proceeded to take over the place. She was a social worker from the county checking up on a complaint they'd had from an _**"anonymous source"**_.

The fact that she was centerfold beautiful was not lost on him. What are the odds that someone that gorgeous…..with all that beauty, had such a big, fat, venomous mouth?

"Anonymous source my ass", exclaimed Emmett out loud as he rifled through the contents of his trunk, looking for something. "That was old woman Crowley." A nasty she bitch from the pits of hell as far he was concerned.

Lauren Crowley didn't like kids…she didn't like fun, and she most certainly didn't like the Swans. There was some long standing bitter feud between Charlie and her, something about property lines of the center and her house. She called the authorities at least twice a day while the center was in operating hours. She would yell at the kids as they got off the bus, and would watch the bus drivers, just waiting for them to put one inch of tire on her portion of property upon their exits. Mean spirited hag she was. It made Emmett shiver and not in a good way.

"Eww.." Emmett shuddered, as he shook his head, trying to rid his mind of that evil bitch, Crowley. "Now what was I doing again? Oh….AHA!"

He located what he was looking for in the mess he called a treasure cove, and shut the trunk. As he was walking into the building, he passed that car and checked out the plates. Nope…not a county vehicle. _Hmmm…who's here? No one that volunteers here could afford a car like that _he pondered.

Emmett went into his office and laid down his box of goodies for today. He opened up his laptop and logged into the center's security system checking all that was going on. The kids safety was his top priority. From the moment they arrived, to the moment they stepped off the property, safety of those kids was of the utmost importance to him.

After he checked over the security monitors and was satisfied, he opened the center's ledgers and thought again about Rosalie. It was 6 months ago, and yet the moment he first laid eyes and ears on her was as clear today as it was when it happened.

**~OoO~**

She had ripped through the building, hell bent on finding the reason for the "_**anonymous**_" call and leaving no prisoners in her wake. If he hadn't seen her coming in anger, he would have thought she just jumped out of his latest librarian fantasy. All tightly bound up, in a pencil skirt, fuck me good heels and a button down silk shirt, the top three buttons undone. There were ruffles on the short sleeves if he recalled correctly. He had a thing for ruffles…..and buns. She wore her corn-silk blonde hair in a bun. Oh to take out those pins ..

Then she opened her mouth and ruined it all. The fantasy that is.

"Can I help you ma'am?" Emmett had tried to diffuse the situation before she scared the kids.

"Are you Emmett Swan?" she snootily replied.

"Well, yes. And you are….." he read the ID lanyard around her neck "…Rosalie Hale. Nice to meet you Rosalie. What seems to be the problem?"

Looking almost even with Emmett, anger filled her violet eyes. Rosalie bristled as she stepped forward, invading Emmett's personal space. "YOU sir.." she emphasized with a perfectly manicured finger "..are a danger to these kids, according to my log." Rosalie stood up a bit straighter and pulled back the finger she was pointing at him like a dagger, and used it to push up the glasses on her nose. "I'm here to investigate that, and several other complaints against the center."

She was all business and boy did she mean it…Emmett suddenly found himself able to pound nails with the hard on that was clawing its way out of his pants. _Down Boy_, he silently commanded his overgrown friend. _Now is definitely not the time to make an appearance_.

Emmett had no idea why Ms. Hale would make such an accusation. Back that up, he did know. Now he was _**pissed**_**,** but he had to play this off right or it may get him in more trouble.

That hagamuffin Mrs. Crowley was at it again. Fuckity Fuck Fuck Fuck a Duck in a Truck with a Bucket of Muck…Just.….Damn.

"Ms. Hale, when did these complaints come in" Emmett asked.

"Within the last 72 hours" was her reply.

"Are you new to this county Ms. Hale? I've not seen you before."

"I started last week _**Mr. Swan**_, and I'll be asking the questions if you don't mind."

Emmett rolled his eyes. He'd seen it before. Newbie county workers going for the gusto, sure as shootin' on catching the bad guy. They leapt before they thought. So many times their asses were handed back to them on a platter with a side of chagrin. If they'd only secure their evidence before they came barreling in to accuse, they may make better use of their time. Rosalie Hale was no different.

Except she was a stunning goddess.

If he could gag the wench, she would be darn near perfect.

Emmett smiled. "I'll be asking one more question if you don't mind Ms. Hale".

"Are all these anonymous calls from the same phone number? Surely your log there notates phone numbers."

Rosalie stood stock still and widened her eyes. _Shit._ In her haste to make sure the kids were all ok, she hadn't looked into the numbers on her log.

She swallowed hard and looked down at her log. Yup. 13 calls within the past 72 hours all from the same number. The calling system was anonymous, but it did track the numbers to validate the call. _Damn it..oh damnitalltohell _she thought…_no wonder that department head had gladly given me this case. How fucking gullible could I be?_

"Um…Mr. Swan, yes, they are from the same number…but I don't see how.."

Emmett cut her off. "you don't have to say a word Ms. Hale, just look at the number. Is it 555-742-1329?"

Her bulging eyes gave her away.

"I thought as much". He was surprised at his ability to keep his cool with all the venom that surrounded Rosalie.

"That number Ms. Hale, belongs to Lauren Crowley. Her property borders ours. She's a bitter old hag that complains about everything. If she has nothing to complain about, she will make things up."

He continued. "According to her, I am not only a pedophile with incestuous tendencies, but I am a bigamist with several different wives in the area. I've also been, in her words, 'caught in flagrante delicto' with her maid, her male gardener, and her personal assistant."

"I think the only person I've not had relations with in Mrs. Crowley's mind, is Mrs. Crowley."

Rosalie took a step back, both ashamed and embarrassed. She'd blown it here.

"Mr. Swan…I…."

"No need for apologies, Rosalie. May I call you that?" She sheepishly nodded.

"I appreciate your protective nature for the children, and your willingness to do your job. You were set up by an old lady that is pissed about property lines."

"Mr. Swan, I will still need to check out the center and talk with the kids to complete my investigation. I think I will also add Mrs. Crowley to my list."

Emmett spread his arms wide. "Mi Casa, Su Casa. Please let me know before you leave Rosalie." Emmett walked away, leaving a stunned Rosalie standing there.

When Rosalie was done, she knocked on Emmett's office door.

"I've completed my assessment, Mr. Swan." She said rather humbly.

"Call me Emmett", he replied. She smiled.

_Wow…her smile is beautiful. _

Rosalie handed Emmett her business card. "Emmett, I'm really sorry. Truly."

"You can make it up to me Rosalie", he stated with a twinkle in his eye. She was bitchy, but he wanted to know what was under that hard exterior she presented.

"Oh, how's that Emmett?"

"Accept my phone call next week. I'd like to take you to dinner".

Rosalie blushed. "Ok. But I bet you don't really call. I'll be waiting."

"I am a man of my word Rosalie." Emmett gave her those dimples. Full-force. Panty Dropping, Maximum Effect dimples.

**~OoO~**

As Emmett came back to the present from his memory lane trip, he smiled. "And the rest is HISTORY", he quietly snickered.

Emmett looked over the security tapes once again, and noticed a petite woman in one of the art rooms. He looked again. "I bet that's Esme". He'd only seen pictures of her, and that was years ago. She hadn't changed too much. _Ahhhhh, the fancy Mercedes belongs to her_.

He left his office and went in search of Esme.

Emmett was unknowingly about to become partners with one of the biggest cupids this side of the Mississippi. Hopefully, his mind could keep up with hers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Esme. Man I love this woman. She's an ornery one. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thank you and M & M hugs to AllThatSparkles for being my heaven sent beta. This chapter was a bit difficult for me, as I knew Esme in my mind, but she wouldn't come out of it. ATS opened up the treasure chest that is my brain and dug around in there for a bit and *poof* ….Esme appeared.**

**I own nothing Twilight related…not even any merchandise. I just screw with the characters heads a bit and share that with all of you. I still own a fart bag, old chucks…..and a magical pair of silver balls**.

**So, without further ado, I'd like to introduce you to Esme.**

**Chapter 4**

THERE WAS AN ESME

2 Months and 29 Days Prior:

Esme Cullen approached the small building with a grin, as she carefully balanced two boxes in her hands. It was her first day and she was anxious to get started. The Fork's Children's Center was the endeavor of her childhood friend, Charlie Swan. It was a wonderful place for kids in less than fortunate circumstances. The center not only provided after school activities and safety, but opportunities for them to learn and grow. No fees were charged to the families that utilized the center. The buses dropped the kids off right at the door. Esme saw through Charlie's eyes on this cause, and was more than eager to be to help out.

Esme Cullen taught High School Advanced Art at a private school in Seattle. It was rewarding on its own merits, for she loved to see thoughts and ideas brought to life on the canvas or in the kiln. This though, this volunteering at the center, allowed Esme to be present to observe un-established, unhindered minds unleash their hidden talents. This thought made her literally buzz with excitement.

Esme and Charlie Swan had been life long friends. They grew up as neighbors in Rochester, New York. They had each other all through elementary, high school and amazingly, onto college. Even though their families thought they would marry someday, Charlie and Esme were more like brother and sister than anything else. He kicked ass in he name, and she did his homework. During their last year of college, she was the one to introduce him to Renee. He in turn introduced her to Carlisle. Their lives had intersected over and over. A few years after college though, Charlie and Renee moved away to Forks, Washington, and Esme and Carlisle had stayed in New York. Who knew that 25 years later, Esme and Carlisle would find themselves on the same side of the US, only in Seattle.

Esme and Carlisle had been eating supper out in Port Angeles 6 months ago and ran into Charlie. They knew Renee had passed, and were glad to see him with someone. No one should be lonely, they both agreed. Charlie had caught them up to date and talked at great length about the foundation. It excited both Esme and Carlisle and they wanted to help out in anyway they could, which is how Esme found herself at the Children's Center this day.

Walking through the front door of the center, Esme almost tripped on a little, red headed boy who was chatting with his friends. When the boy turned to apologize, she noticed that he had green eyes. This reminded her of another green eyed boy she knew, Carlisle's brother's boy Edward. He wasn't a boy any longer, but he sure did act like one. 26 years old and still not set in his future. Edward's monetary future had been handed to him at the ripe age of 22, when his father and mother died in a train wreck in Europe, and he inherited Masen Enterprises. Edward was barely graduated from college when he was thrust into a position had he known little about. Edward knew how to run a business, but he knew nothing of Masen Enterprises. It was a good thing the board of directors showed him the ropes.

As a board member herself, Esme knew exactly what Edward's reputation was costing the shareholders. He had mucked a lot up, including the company's reputation as a family friendly business. Esme didn't quite know how to fix it. She would soon figure it out though.

Manwhore, that is what the press liked to call him, but Esme refused to think of her beloved nephew in that way. Esme knew he was a good person inside, if she could only get through the walls he had put up. She had inkling that the reputation he had earned in the spotlight was the result of one of the biggest walls he put up. No commitments, no serious girlfriends, no serious anything. Yes, consummate playboy was a well earned title….at least for those looking from the outside in.

_He needs a woman in his life,_ she thought. _Not just a woman, but a woman that will not put up with his shit, one who will be willing to go the distance with him. One who will be patient while he finds himself inside all those walls_. With a big sigh, she entered the room she would use today to connect with the kids of the center.

"Hello?"….."YO…HALLOOOOOO"…..Esme turned around quickly, startled. "You must be Esme Cullen, I'm Emmett Swan". Emmett held out his hand to a pale Esme. "I'm sorry maam if I startled you. I knocked twice and no one answered".

"Oh..It's alright dear," Esme replied. "Just caught me a bit by surprise, and I remember you. I've seen all the pictures!" "I must say…you are the spitting image of your dad".

Emmett blushed at the compliment….and then smiled. His genuine smile. "Are you all set up Esme?, or can I help you with anything?"

"Sure, I could use some help with these supplies." Esme gestured to the boxes she brought in with her and then looked up at the clock on the wall, "the kids should be coming in about twenty minutes and I want to have it all laid out for them." Emmett smiled, "I'd be happy to help." While they worked, Esme decided it was the perfect time to get some much needed answers, maybe something she learned, could help on her Edward mission. "So Emmett, tell me about your sister Bella? I've seen pictures throughout the years, and what a lovely woman she has grown to be. I didn't see any wedding pictures though….was there a wedding I wasn't invited to?" Esme had a crinkle in her smile, and an innocent look on her face.

_She's fishing…._Emmett thought, _but you know, maybe she knows someone worthy of Bella. _Emmett didn't know much about fate, but the space between his eyes just met it. So, being Emmett, he took a deep breath and let it all out, and felt so much better for doing it. He always did after a _**girly, tell me about your feelings**_ talk. Emmett's masculinity never allowed him to give that feminine side away, only Rosalie actually knew about it.

His smile was bigger, and his shoulders lost some of the weight they held….well, that is until he saw the look in Esme's eyes.

"Esme, what are you thinking"? Emmett asked.

"Oh never you mind about that Emmett", she replied as she turned to welcome the first of the children. But the smirk in her smile and the gleam in her eyes said it all. Good thing Emmett couldn't see it.

Emmett wasn't going to give up that easily though. He pulled her aside and used his intimidation skills. "Esme, if you've got something up your sleeve, I want in. I've been trying to find someone for Bella for a while now, and no one meets my expectations. Come clean woman. "

Esme smiled, that Cheshire cat smile she had and told him a brief summary of what she thought should happen. Emmett balked at Edward's name, his hackles raising immediately. Esme shushed him. "Emmett, that's all hearsay. What you see in the rag mags, and what really is are two entirely different realities. Edward is just a little boy lost. I intend to help him find his way. Are you in or not?"

For some unexplainable reason, Emmett trusted Esme. Implicitly. So he let her speak a few more moments.

The children started arriving, and she and Emmett had to part company for the time being. She promised him she would lay it all out at the end of the center's day. As Esme worked with the children, she finalized a plan in her mind. There were mutual benefits to both Edward and Bella. _Yes, this could turn out magnificently_, she thought as she finished up the day's instruction and saw the children to the buses awaiting them.

True to her word, Esme met back with Emmett later that day and laid her plan out on the table, along with some homemade cookies. Emmett was skeptical at first that Bella would go for it, but Esme convinced him that his "goofy" side would come in handy, and that he could very easily play this important part of the plan. By the time Esme left the center that evening, she had a partner in crime.

**~OoO~**

Just a few days later, Esme lit the candles on the dining room table, casting an amber glow in the room. She made sure all the place settings were perfectly aligned and returned to the kitchen to put the finishing touches on the evening meal.

Soon, she heard voices in the foyer of their home, and Carlisle came around the corner with Charlie Swan and Sue.

After happy hello's, Carlisle helped Esme bring the rest of supper into the dining room. The roast was done to perfection, the braised, new potatoes and carrots wonderfully tender. Esme had cheated a bit and bought a loaf of French bread from the bakery, but the dessert that was to follow?..All Esme.

During the meal, they caught up with each other on what had been happening since they last saw each other. Charlie expressed desire once again that Shades of Light be able to cut through all the red tape and be allowed in those countries desperately needing food, shelter and medical care. Carlisle had been organizing a group of residents from Seattle General to be ready to go when everything was settled.

"If we could just oil the gears a bit. Move the wheels a tiny bit faster, we could meet the requirements of those governments, and get those people the help they need." Charlie's frustration for those people in need, as well as his own children's sadness over not being able to do anything for the moment was evident.

Carlisle piped up. "What do you plan to do about transporting all this over to those countries Charlie? Do you have accessible planes? Or are you choosing another mode of transport?"

"With the surplus of investments in Shades of Light's name, we planned to just purchase one." Charlie responded. "The upkeep of such an investment would be great though. I fear maybe too great."

Esme took a moment to let Charlie's words sink in, digesting in her mind. Her eyes lit up and she tried to maintain a calm façade though. If ever fate fell into her lap, this was it.

"Charlie, you know, Masen Enterprises is one of the top airplane manufacturers in the world. It would be entirely possible to put one or more, maybe even a fleet of their product at your disposal."

"At what cost Esme? I know of Masen Enterprises, and their less than sterling reputation. Edward hasn't helped anything by his appearances in many newspapers over the last few years."

"Hear me out Charlie. What I'm thinking here, could be beneficial to both Shades of Light and Masen Enterprises."

Esme sat back a moment and rested her fork. As she surveyed the room, she mentally prepared herself to talk Charlie into this endeavor. What none of them knew though, was her ulterior motives. The facade of the two companies working together was a great one, hiding the truth that she felt in her heart that Edward and Bella were meant for each other.

She took a deep breath and launched into a speech, worthy of an academy award, every syllable of it true. Well, to her at least.

"Charlie, it's true, Masen Enterprises reputation has gone south in the last few years. With Edward Sr. and Elizabeth's deaths, life has been rather cruel to Edward Jr. Never the less, he does need to step up and take responsibility. He's my nephew Charlie, and I want what's best for him. I think that a partnership with Shades of Light is the best way to achieve that, for both he and Masen Enterprises. If we show both the board and Edward the mission you have for Shades of Light, Edward would come around in helping, and that would go a long way to repairing the damage already done to Masen Enterprises. In turn, Shades of Light would receive the transportation it needs without the hassle of upkeep."

Esme looked at Charlie to see how this was being perceived. "This partnership wouldn't hinder either organization, as it would be a tax write off for Masen Enterprises, and a donation to Shades of Light."

Esme allowed Charlie time to digest what she had just said. The wheels in his mind were turning, she could see that. "So Charlie, what say you? You could come speak to the board at the meeting in October. We could formulate a plan of action, highlighting the simple aspects, and delving into the larger ones more fully. This truly could be a win-win scenario."

"Esme, I don't know if this is the answer. I surely don't want Shades of Light dragged down because of Edward, should he mess up and show himself the ass again. I'm sorry to be gruff, but the boy hasn't exactly been a pillar of the community from what I've read."

Charlie looked at Esme with a bit of sympathy.

"Charlie", Carlisle cut in, "I know my nephew has a long way to go, and I think this idea could help show him not only to be responsible and caring towards other in the public eye, but _**truly show him**_ personally what's going on in the world around him. Not only would you be helping out Shades of Light by utilizing what Masen Enterprises has to offer, but you would be helping Esme and I out as well. I made a promise to myself to look after that boy when my brother died. Edward is on a downward spiral, Charlie, and he seriously needs to get his life under control. Please consider giving him a chance to prove himself and rebuild the reputation of his family's company. We would be eternally grateful if you would at least consider it."

"Carlisle and Esme, I have known you both for a very long time. I appreciate what you are saying. There is merit to this scenario, that is true. I'll have to mull it over for a bit. Can I get back to you in a few days with it Esme?"

"Take all the time you need Charlie. It's a big undertaking here, but just know that Edward also has contacts in those countries Shades of Light wants into. This could effectively cut the red tape you are being held back by."

"Now, if we are done with dinner, how about adjourning to the living room for coffee and dessert?" Esme wanted to stop the Edward conversation there, and enjoy the rest of the evening. Just between friends.

"Only if it's what I think it is." Charlie grinned. He knew this part of Esme. When she wanted something, all she had to do was ply him with her homemade caramel apple pie, smothered with fresh whipped cream. Charlie was a complete sucker for that stuff.

"It is." Esme smiled and got up from the table.

**~OoO~**

Towards the end of September, less than 2 weeks after their supper together, Charlie called Esme. He wanted this, he wanted it to work. The partnership of Masen Enterprises and Shades of Light Foundation would be a beneficial investment for all those involved. The best part was the countries they had wanted so badly to help, would be receiving it soon.

Esme and Charlie lunched the very next day and mapped out their plan. Well, Charlie mapped out a plan. Esme used that plan, and added it to her very own plan for a love connection.

Charlie was to appear at the Board of Directors for Masen Enterprises at its October meeting. Esme crossed her fingers that the board would listen to Charlie's plan, and all would be well. She needed this foot in the door so to speak to proceed with the next phase of her own plan.

As they walked out of the restaurant in Port Angeles and said their goodbyes, Esme had a gleam in her eye. It didn't go un-noticed by Charlie.

"What's up with you today Esme?" Charlie smirked. That gleam she had usually meant she was up to no good.

"Nothing Charlie." She responded. "I was just thinking about the weekend with Carlisle." _There…that would get him off track for a bit, and I can get out of here_. Esme giggled internally.

"Okey Dokey then, enough said." Was Charlie's quick response. They parted with a hug and a promise to have a meal next week.

As Esme drove the distance back to Seattle, her phone rang. "Hello?...Yes, it will work out well…..I think Edward's not gonna know what hit him…Yes, I promised you I would stay out of his love life, but dear…this one is too good to pass up. They are right for each other. I just know it…Ok..I'll see you at home Carlisle."

Only Carlisle knew of Esme's true plan. While he appreciated love as much as the next guy, he didn't think it should be played with. He feared Esme's interference would come crashing down and more than just Edward would be a casualty. He hoped his fears would be wrong.

Esme pulled in the driveway of her home, and turned the car off. She sat there for a moment, reflecting on everything that had gotten Edward to this point. She bowed her head and closed her eyes. "Lord, please, please I beg you, help me to guide Edward to what he needs to be happy. He has closed himself off so much, and I know I'm interfering, but seems as if someone has to, or he will repeat this unhealthy cycle. Help me to help him Lord. That's all I'm asking."

She took a deep breath, let it all out and felt a peaceful calm wash over her. It would work out, she just knew it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Some sooper , sekrit, sneaky stuff about to transpire. Esme 's the only one who truly knows what's going down…*chuckle..giggle..snort*. I'm all over it.**

**Thank you AllThatSparkles….for making me rise to the challenge. You give me that warm, sunshiny feeling….just don't tell my hubs.**

**I still own nothing Twilight related…nada..not a damn thing….none of it…. I am the proud owner of some homemade granola though.**

**Let's meet the Board shall we?**

**Chapter 5**

THERE WAS A BOARD

2 Months Prior:

Jim Banner, Board Chair for Masen Enterprises, Inc. brought the meeting to order that sunny October day. He was a genuinely nice fellow, who not only had Masen Enterprises and its employee's best interest in his heart, but Edward Cullen's as well.

As the meeting progressed and stock options, employee benefits, and comp packages were discussed, Esme turned to her left and whispered to the man sitting there.

"Charlie, I think the Board will recognize me next and that's where you come in, are you ready?"

"Yes ma'am I am", Charlie replied with a wink and a chuckle. The man was clueless to Esme's scheme. She almost felt bad for keeping Charlie in the dark. Not bad enough to confess her true plan though.

She sat back, proud of herself. If this not so little feat came off like she expected, all would be glorious. If it fell in the crapper, there would be hell to pay. She wasn't sure she had the ransom for said hell.

Masen Enterprises headquarters were located in Chicago. Once a month, Esme, previously Carlisle, and always Edward made the trek from wherever they were to the city for the meeting. Esme thought back to how they had gained this responsibility.

Carlisle's brother Edward Sr. had married Elizabeth Masen. It was an arranged marriage, one that not only suited both partners, but worked well in the business industry. It didn't hurt that Elizabeth and Edward Sr. soon grew to love each other deeply.

When the couple died 4 years ago, their wills stated that either Carlisle or Esme would sit as a member of the board of Masen Enterprises until such time as Edward Jr. should marry. If the marriage failed, they would then resume their place on the board.

Edward Sr. and his wife believed whole heartedly that the business should stand for family values and unity. This was one reason Esme had a hard time understanding Edward Jr.'s supposed philandering ways.

Board chair Banner cleared his throat, bringing Esme back to the present. ….. "Thank you Simone. Now the Board recognizes Esme Cullen and guest Charles Swan. You may have the floor Esme." Jim Banner sat back down a curious expression on his face. He was very interested to see what Esme had up her sleeve.

Esme got up and looked at Charlie with a smirk. He knew half of her plan but didn't _need_ to know the other…at least not yet. That one was for her…Emmett too if she played her cards right.

"I'd like to talk about the dwindling reputation of Masen Enterprises. " Edward looked up sharply as she stated this, his expression pinched. _What's she about? _ He thought. _So much for __**having my back. **__She seems ready to feed me to the wolves.  
><em>

Esme continued on, aware of the glare Edward was giving her. _All in good time my boy…all in good time. _"We all know that in the last 2 years, sales have taken a massive hit. "For some reason," Esme glanced at Edward, "our good standing and family image has come into question. We suspect that Edward's notoriety in the press is one of the major factors for this". Esme looked over to Edward again, gauging his reaction. _Yeesh…this isn't coming out as good as I'd hoped. I'm sorry boy…it will get better soon, _she reassured herself.

"I propose a plan that will not only help Masen Enterprises regain that family friendly status, but also helps another great organization. It's a win-win situation that couldn't possibly fail."

Esme took a breath and walked over to Charlie, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Charles Swan has been a friend of the Cullen's for a very long time. You may know the Swan name because of his children's foundation, Shades of Light. I'll let Charlie fill you in on the details, but I do believe that partnering with this foundation will be of benefit to us all in the long run".

"Charlie?" As Esme sat down, that glint in her eye returned. Phase One complete. She wasn't the only one with something in her eye. Edward couldn't seem to stop the glare coming from his. _She has that glint, _he thought_, nothing good ever comes from that glint. I need to figure out, and quickly, what she's up to. _He had a feeling his world was about to change, and not for the better.

"I'd like to tell you a bit about Shades of Light Foundation first, then address the immediate need of Masen Enterprises and how Shades of Light can help, and lastly, answer questions you may have."

Charlie chanced a quick glance at Esme and smiled. "Shades of Light was my daughter Bella's idea. She has put a great amount of work into making sure it is an organization of high integrity and standards. You may know already that we help those that seem to fall between the cracks of society, but I bet you don't know the intricate inner workings.

Underneath the canopy of Shades of Light, there are several mini organizations if you will. Safe houses for battered women, men and children. The Forks Children's Center; an after school youth center geared toward finding children's talents and watching them blossom. God's Checkbook; a vouchering system where those that are in need can get their bills up to date, and learn about financial responsibility. The Everything Bank; where those in need can find not only food and clothing, but household goods and supplies.

Shades of Light also coordinates with many agencies around the nation to provide food and medical supplies to those hard hit by tragedy.

Bella and my son Emmett have worked long and hard with no pay to make sure that the needs of those that come to us are met. They have gone a step further in teaching all those people to better care for themselves. No one that is in need is turned away.

Edward looked at his watch, and then up at the ceiling. _Yada yada yada….c'mon old man, get to the point…I haven't got all day. He briefly glanced out the window and saw a woman walking on the street. OH baby sway those hips...come to papa. Too bad she's walking away, I could have made her day.  
><em>

Charlie took a small sip of water and continued. "It's no great secret that Masen Enterprises used to be a family dedicated business in all aspects. Masen Enterprises was held in high esteem until about 2 years ago. Precisely 2 years after Edward Jr. took over. "

Edward laughed out loud, not even trying to disguise his lack of interest. _How dare he judge me. He doesn't even know me. _When Charlie met his eyes, Edward's were full of disdain.

Charlie was able to return that look, not intimidated in the least and it made Edward settle for the moment.

"It doesn't take a genius to match up the reasons why the business went to shit when Edward Jr. came on board. Just look at any magazine in the country. Edward has caused quite the scandal; whether it's all true or false, it's out there. Too much and too late to take it back."

Charlie looked to Edward with apprehension in his eyes. Edward didn't look like a scoundrel to him, but Charlie had been wrong before.

Charlie gave Edward a final warning glance, and continued. Edward returned Charlie's gaze, a little green around the gills and more than sufficiently pissed.

"So I propose a change. If the paparazzi are going to follow you Edward, then let's make sure you are photographed under the best of circumstances." _And what would that be old man?...the best of circumstances would be you shutting your pie hole so I can get the hell out of here._ Edward's internal monologue was having a field day with his emotions.

"Edward will take a position at Shades of Light, and work with us. The planes Masen Enterprises makes can be used in partnership with Shades of Light to bring supplies and food to places in need, international and domestic alike."

Edward snorted, sighed and looked at his fingernails. _Godddddddddddddd this is boring. So many things to do today, starting with the gym. This geezer needs to get on with it._

Charlie saw Edward's outwardly behavior and being Charlie, he commented on it, rather loudly. "Am I boring you son? I can assure you Shades of Light needs neither your company, nor your good graces. I came here today to give a solution to your fucked up ways. Now be a good boy, and sit up and listen."

That got Edward's attention. He shook his head at Charlie and sat there, a boy chastised. _This is a clusterfuck of shitastic proportions. _He seethed inside, this time more quietly.

Charlie continued on. "You have contacts in foreign countries that can help pave the way so we can send medical teams and supplies in. As I see it, this is a win-win. You can help us with all the foreign red tape, and we can help society see Masen Enterprises and yourself in a different light."

"Edward, Bella will not know we're organizing this. She'd never go for it as a "set up"…You will go in as a potential employee. If she recognizes you, just sell her to the finer points of how Masen Enterprises can help her with international relations." _Oh God help me. This chick is most likely a card carrying Dowdy Debbie. I've never heard of her, nor remember seeing her anywhere. _

"Being seen and working closely with Bella will help your reputation as a scoundrel. This will have a domino effect on your company. But there are rules to follow Edward." _Rules my ass, _Edward continued his conversation internally_. I have no desire to be seen with, let alone work with a fugpie, and quite frankly, it makes me nauseous thinking about it. I play by MY rules Charlie…God, this is one fucked up mess._

Charlie took another sip of water and a deep breath.

"There will be no pictures of you with different women every night. No dating for now. Your life will consist of traveling between the two companies and making a difference. There will be fund raisers you will need to attend. You will accompany our family to those. Again, I stress, NO women. We will not give the paparazzi anything to photograph, except your excellent behavior in humility and integrity." This got Edward's attention. He sat straight up and venomously glared at Charlie, just waiting for the right time to interrupt. _The HELL you say?...OH no…no,no,no,no. I fuck who I want, when I want, how I want and wherever I want. Fuck you and the white horse you rode in on Charlie Swan._ His inner voice sneered in revolt._ Unless he's gonna offer up Dowdy Debbie Do Right. A man has needs, and maybe a paper bag would help the poor girl out._

"What do we get at Shades of Light?"…Charlie emphasized the next part, "_**Secured transport**_ for our workers, volunteers, food and supplies to the needed locations out of state. Include in this, any transport needed for those searching medical facilities out of our state."

"That's a hefty write off on Masen Enterprises taxes correct?"…. "Yet another benefit to your company Edward. Charlie gave Edward a final sneer of his own. "We all know, if the board is happy….the CEO is happy."

Edward wasn't convinced of anything. Hell, he'd barely listened as it was. Charlie had made him out to be some sort of pussy monger. _If they expect a pussy embargo on my part, they better offer me something better. _ _Speaking of pussy…..I've got a 10:00 at the gym with Jared. That pussy owes me thirty bucks from kicking his ass in last weeks basketball game. I wonder if he'll ask for double or nothing today?_

"Ladies and Gentlemen", Charlie gave a quick wink to Esme, "I ask that you talk amongst yourselves and come up with the questions you need to ask. I will step out of the room and enjoy your reception amenities while you do so."

Charlie took his jacket off the chair and quietly left the room.

Esme looked around the room to see what "tells" were evident in the faces of the board. All were seriously contemplating this idea. As her eyes rested on Edward, she began to fidget in her seat. His eyes held many emotions. Happiness was not one of them.

He looked positively livid. As he tapped his foot impatiently, she gave a small smile to him in hopes he would settle a bit, but that didn't happen.

Edward gave her a final glare and stood up sharply. "Would someone like to _**enlighten me**_ as to why all of this is necessary? Masen Enterprises sales are **fine**! Market shares are **fine**! Our company's reputation is **fine**!"

He continued as he walked around the table slowly. "I don't see the need for me to give up my life, _**whatever that is**_, for this. How **dare** you all presume to know what I need and what I shouldn't do! What the hell is your problem?" Edward spoke to the whole board now. "Sending in a fuckwit to tell me what is going to happen, and how I'm going to behave? What the hell is wrong with this picture? I should fire all of your asses right now!"

Edwards ears turned red and his fists clenched by his side. _Oh my_ thought Esme. _The boy's just getting started._

"My life, however scandalous, is just that **MY LIFE**! I've never been late to work, I've never called in. Four years…**FOUR FUCKING YEARS** and no sick days! Whomever I choose to spend time with outside this company isn't anybody's business, nor is it the board's obligation to decide whom I can date, have drinks with, fuck or have breakfast with the morning after said fuck."

He had circled around the room and was back to his own seat. Before he sat down, he added one more thing. "This whole scenario is bogus. Its bull shit. I will not participate in this ruse. Let's not forget Ladies and Gentlemen, I own 70% of Masen Enterprises. **I AM** Masen Enterprises. _**Don't. Fuck. With .Me. **_

"You're right about one thing Edward." Jim Banner stood and walked around the oblong table Edward had just circled. "You most certainly are Masen Enterprises. You are the face of our company, and when people see you, they see Masen Enterprises, because of that son, you need to avoid scandal at all costs. A different girl on your arm every night, whether you bed her or not isn't helping us at all. Being seen coming out of unsavory places and hanging with haughty party crowds, isn't helping us."

Jim made his way around the table and towards Edward. "Video clips of you walking aimlessly while drunk and disorderly aren't helping us. It doesn't matter any of the circumstances behind those things. The public sees it how it's presented and _**that**_ my boy is what they remember."

As Jim reached Edward's chair, he put a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed Edward into his chair.

"Edward, what you do that hits the public eye is most definitely this boards concern, and its business. The by laws of Masen Enterprises state clearly that (1)The Major Shareholder shall in all things conduct him/herself with utmost integrity and discretion. That (2)They will cooperate fully with the board of directors upon any campaign to help Masen Enterprises both financially, and commercially. That (3)If said shareholder isn't cooperative with the said by laws, as long as they are in a scope of reason, then shareholder can and will be removed. No matter how many shares he/she holds for a probationary period of not less than 3 years. During such time, they may not sell their shares."

"So Edward, truly I say to you, it's either our way, or the highway. You may want to weigh your options."

Edward sat in shocked silence, red faced and fuming.

Jim went back to his chair and sat down. "I call for a motion to accept this partnership with Shades of Light."

"Who will second this motion?"

"I will", stated one of the board members.

"Let's take a vote then, shall we?" Jim sat back further in his chair with a grin. _This plan will work. I just know it. There are 15,000 jobs on the line. It has to._

"All in favor of a partnership with Shades of Light as described and laid out in proposal #362 say aye". "Simone, please note for the record that 11 board members are 'for'.

Edward glared at all of the board members, his disgust fully showing.

"All against this proposal say nay". "Simone, make sure to also notate only one vote was registered 'against'. "Lets get Charlie Swan back in here for questions."

Edward sat there, both defeated and awed. He'd never seen such a thing. Sure he was a tad _**randy, **_he liked the comfort of women and booze from time to time, but 3/4ths of those photos were bogus. Most of those women had run up to him for a picture, then he shook them off. If he were being honest with himself..and he was…he was very choosy about who he took to bed. It was never his bed either.

The drunken video he couldn't deny, but he'd not been drunk like that since. That was almost 2 years ago.

He resigned himself to this plan. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. Bella Swan. She was probably some mousy, girl, not worth his time. "This should be good, at least I won't be tempted", he muttered with another eye roll. _What the fuck do they __**really**__ do there at Shades of Light anyway?_ As he pondered this all, he didn't realize Banner had adjourned the meeting.

Esme came to him and gave him a hug. "This truly is for the best Edward."

"Why? How do you know that?" Edward had so many emotions running through his brain at the moment, he couldn't decide a winner.

"I just do. I suggest you Google Shades of Light and learn as much as possible. The board meets in one week and we move forward at that time. "

Esme turned to gather her things and silently squee'd. _Phase two complete!_


	7. Chapter 7

**You are still with me!..YAY !... We are chugging right along….we'll be back to Edward and Bella's lunch soon, but in the meantime, enjoy a lil Esme and Emmett.**

**I own a lot of things, but not anything Twilight or it's characters.**

**AllThatSparkles….mushy hugs and kisseys and hot cocoa love. You are the best beta a girl could ask for.**

**Chapter 6**

THERE WAS A PLAN

One Month Prior:

Esme was thoroughly enjoying her time at the center. High school kids were great, but there was something about opening the eyes of small children. It made her come alive as well.

It was a crisp November day and the kids were working on clay leaves. They'd picked various leaves off the ground and made an imprint in the rolled out clay. They would then fire them in the kiln. Glaze would be painted on and the leaves would be fired again. It was a good project. One the kids seemed to enjoy.

Esme opened the door to her art room and turned on the lights. Emmett came barreling out of nowhere.

"Esme…so…how did it go?...is he ready?...tell me..c'mon…" Emmett had regressed into a little kid, eagerly awaiting Santa.

"I think we are going to see this plan into fruition and it's going be glorious. Edward still has some research to do, but he will be ready. Is Bella suspicious of the new PR/Marketing position you've created?"

"Nah. I told her I was too busy now to do that PR stuff, she hates interviewing people, but she'll get over it."

"I'm gonna _**conduct**_ bogus interviews and then tell Bella I've narrowed it down to the three most prospective employees. The first two of these three will piss her off royally. It should make Edward seem like a breath of fresh air."

Esme giggled. The plan was going along so well. She thought back two months ago, when she'd brought Emmett homemade oatmeal cookies on her first day. He was a sucker for cookies.

As she revealed her plan that day, he sat still, mesmerized by her words, hand to mouth moving in perfect synchronization.

**~OoO~**

She had told him all about Edward. The false press he'd gotten, his depression at his parent's death, the overwhelming responsibility of Masen Enterprises and his good heart. Edward just needed the right woman. He tended to be a bit bossy at times, territorial at others, and stubborn _**always**_.

She also agreed with Emmett on his concerns for Bella.

It was perfectly clear as far as Esme was concerned. They needed each other. Bella to get him into emotional shape and break down those walls, Edward to take the extra "shrew" out of her. Esme had high hopes for this plan.

Edward only knew he was to secure the position and do his duty for Shades of Light. Bella only knew a new position had been created and they would need to hire.

Edward and Bella would be spending lots of time together and Esme could _**smell **_a love match in the air.

**~OoO~**

Emmett brought Esme back to the present. "We have to come up with a name. _**"The Plan"**_ isn't a good name for this deviousness you've created in your mind Esme. It's shitty and lame actually."

"Well, Emmett…I think I'm going to leave that up to you. I trust your mind in matters such as these." Esme handed him a new batch of cookies as she sat down.

"Okey Dokey then," replied Emmett as he took a cookie out of the container. "You describe Edward as if he's floundering at sea, ya know, and we know Bella soars above everybody just waiting to pick them off." Emmett snickered at his metaphor of the two and managed to spit out his cookie all over Esme.

"Oops", he blushed and wiped his mouth.

"What did you say dear?" Esme countered, while she picked crumbs from her blouse and hair.

"I said, Edward is floundering at sea, and Bella soars high above waiting to pick off victims".

"Oh…interesting Emmett. Hmm…." Esme sat for a pondering moment and then her eyes lit up. "Emmett! You're a genius. Edward is a _**Flounder**_. You've described Bella as an _**Eagle**_. Someone who flounders needs saving. Bella's Eagle is going to save Edwards Flounder. Unless she eats him first…but we won't think about that scenario."

"Bella's eagle needs to be slapped across the neck with a lil flounder as well" Emmett chuckled. "Operation Save The Flounder it is then".

**~OoO~**

One Week Prior:

Bella threw her pen and smacked her head against the desk. "For the **LOVE OF GOD!"** she exclaimed with a muffled voice as her face was still sucking fibers from it.

In the last two weeks she had interviewed two people. One prospect each week. Emmett was supposed to have whittled it down to the best candidates. Emmett was a buffoon. Surely in his process, he could have found more worthy candidates than this? She needed more coffee.

Bella had a position to fill by years end; just a few weeks away. The prospects were not looking good.

The first was Mike Newton; he had credentials, but after the interview she wondered how in the hell he actually obtained them. From his flamingo pink pants to his black painted nails, chopped all to hale hair, nose ring and eye-brow piercing, he presented himself like a reject from a Billy Idol video.

His speech was somewhat slurred, and Bella had asked if he had an impediment. "Nah…I had a wee lil nip for courage on my way here Ms. Swan." He tried in vain to make the "wee lil" sign with his thumb and pointer finger. It wasn't working out for the boy. He gave up, drooled a bit and smiled at her.

"Oh, I see. Can you tell me Mr. Newton, this "lil nip" you had, how lil was it?"

"I dunno." Mike sat perplexed. Taking a hard look at the clock on Bella's desk, he tried to recount his day so far. Ticking off with his fingers….he went to the bar at 10:30, his appointment here at Shades of Light was at 12:30. "Hmmm," he said, fingering his fucked up hair…"It's 1:00 now, right?"

Bella nodded slowly. "OH!.", he exclaimed. "Yeah, uh..maybe I had just a bit more than a nip actually."

"Indeed, Mr. Newton." Bella was pissed. Pissed at Emmet for wasting her time, pissed at the lack of understanding on his part. What the fuck was he doing, selecting a candidate like this? Bella grasped the concept of Emmett's responsibilities being too involved now to handle the PR/Marketing, but this was a clusterfuck waiting to happen…maybe it already had.

"So, Mike, how many "lil nips" would you say you have on a daily basis?"

"Um…not too many I don't think. One when I wake up", he slurred. "One when I get out of the shower. Gets the blood pumpin' ya know. One before I leave the house. Um…", as he was deep in thought, lips all scrunched up and teeth showing, he drooled again. Fool didn't even realize it was dripping on his shirt. "Um..well, and then there's Mary."

"Mary?"

"Yes, Mary Jane. My best friend. She travels with me everywhere." He patted is pocket.

Bella's eyes bulged. "I think that will conclude our interview then Mike." She stood up hastily. "Yes..um..we'll let you know."

She walked to the door and opened it, signaling for Mike to leave.

"Say Belllllllaaaaaaa, what's this thingy here on your….." the sound of tinkling glass and splashing water filled the room. "Oops." Bella winced and closed her eyes.

The music box with a winter scene filled globe had fallen out of his hands and shattered. It wasn't an heirloom, but was one of Bella's favorite Christmas decorations. It had a calming effect on her. Now, not so much.

"That will be all Mr. Newton". Emmett's firecracker was minutes away from exploding. The fuse had been lit.

As if he'd had a great epiphany, Mike miraculously became sober and quickly left her office. He shut the door behind him.

Bella's muffled screams and words rocked her office.

"We have detonation. Well done Newton. Well done. Say…what all did you do in there? She's really pissed", Emmett asked.

"Secrets of the trade my man." Mike held a sly grin and moved to the front of Emmett's desk. "Do you have my pay dude? I have a four o clock stage call."

"Sure…sure". As Emmett handed Mike an envelope, he grabbed his arm for a moment. "Best $300 bucks I've ever spent."

"Easiest $300 bucks I've ever made man", Mike snickered on his way out the door.

Bella downed coffee number three as she shivered and reminisced about candidate #2. Just the thought made her want to sanitize her office…again.

Jessica Stanley was ushered into Bella's office that second week. Bella could see right away why Emmett had picked this one.

Those boobs looked familiar.

A week had passed since Jessica stumbled through the door. She was dressed semi appropriately and this was something easily negotiated, if she were to obtain the PR position.

It was when Jessica sat down and began to answer Bella's questions that a resounding _NO…UH UH…H to the E to the Double L….NO Friggin Way _screamed at Bella, via her subconscious.

"So, Jessica, it says here that you attended the University of Washington for Marketing. It doesn't say you graduated though. Did you?, and if so, what year?"

"Well, no,.. see, here's the thing. A professor there kinda liked me. I kinda liked him too. So we went out…..like a lot…and who knew it was uneth…..uneref…..unewth…well, who knew it was wrong?"

"I see. Well, Jessica, how long did you attend then?"

"Oh, about four weeks. I did have a lot of good experiences though."

"What can you tell me about those experiences?"

"Well…..", Jessica snapped her gum. "Like Frat parties, and Free Booze Fridays and sex on the Prof's desk….HEY….did you know that if you bend over facing the desk and keep your legs closed…"

Bella interrupted her quickly; she had no desire to find out what happened if you kept your legs closed over a desk. "I'm sure you did have quite a few memorable times. Tell me Jessica, how did you learn about this position?" Bella wanted this girl out of her office _**NOW**_, but Jessica was comparable to a train wreck. You didn't want to look, yet you couldn't turn away.

"Oh, um..well…I overheard some peeps talking about it during my break at the show."

"Really? Your resume doesn't list your theater employment."

"I know right? That's because my friend told me not to put it on there."

" I see. So what show are you in?"

"Lady Lucy's Bedtime Stories."

"I've not heard of that. Where's it showing?"

"At the Peek a Boo Club down on Kindle Street."

Bella choked and spit her coffee all over her desk.

"Jessica, it's been nice to see and talk with you, but I'm afraid our time is up."

"Oh, ok then. When do I start?" Jessica sat straight up, a smile on her face.

_When pigs fucking fly_, Bella's mind spoke to her.

"We'll get back to you Jessica."

Bella stood to signal Jessica it was time to leave and but the girl did not move.

"Ya know Bells…this room would be like super cool if you added black lights, silk covered lamps and attached some chains to your desk."

Bella stood there stunned. Blown away was more like it. Thank God her senses took over. She only had to hold it together for 10 seconds to get this chick out of her office.

"Jessica, I'll take that under advisement. Now if you'll excuse me, I've another appointment."

"Sure thing." Jessica got up and adjusted those familiar boobs.

Bella mentally slapped her forehead. _THAT's where I know those boobs from. EMMETT. Fucker was in for a beating. _Jessica was on his tacky ass desk calendar. Bella was sure of it.

Once Jessica left, Bella was livid. Emmett had no time to protect his head, let alone get out of the way of her flying hand.

"Ouch. Whaddya do that for?"

"Emmett, you asshole. You sent someone from a strip club to me as a possible candidate. What the hell were you thinking?"

"WHAT?...no way…really?" Emmett's eyebrows shot up. "Which one?...stripper I mean?" That answer garnered him another slap on the head.

"Quit it Bella….that hurts."

"Shut up you pussy. Our _**interviewee**_ has been right here with you bozo."

Bella handed Emmett his desk calendar. She pointed out Jessica. Emmett giggled. _**Giggled.**_

"Oh ya, ….I'd know these boobs anywhere. It's just she had them covered this time. She wears these eeney, weeney, tiny, little…"

The sound of Bella's office door closing alerted Emmett to the fact she wasn't listening anymore.

Emmett turned around at his desk, placing the calendar back in its position of honor. His smile grew, and although he desperately tried to keep quiet, he snorted out a laugh.

His dinner and drinks last week with Jasper at the Peek A Boo Club had been quite productive. He didn't even have to pay this one to act. _Righteous, _he thought as he fist pumped the air.

As Emmett sat there reveling in the genius he was, he heard it. A low, slow, long growl. Grinning like a Cheshire, he counted down out loud. "5….4…3….2….1, and we have detonation Ladies and Gentlemen."

The next sound he heard was Bella's potty mouth as she blew. His phone rang taking his attention from Bella's rant.

"Hallo?...OH, Esme…ya…it's going well actually. Yep, she'll be more than ready for Edward next week….."

Bella sat in her office, holding her coffee mug, staring off into space.

"Please Lord….please…send me someone who is not a freak…someone who can actually do this job, that's all I ask."

If Emmett's 3rd and last candidate didn't _**fit**_ Charlie would be mourning the loss of one son, while bailing a daughter out of jail.

**~OoO~**

Present Day (Yup…_**That **_Monday….)

Edward awoke a half an hour before the alarm. "Shit", he said to the wall he was facing. As he rolled over, he thought about all that had to be accomplished today. What it meant for Masen Enterprises, and himself.

He pushed the covers off and hopped a bit on his feet as they hit the hard wood floors. _Why the hell didn't I let Esme put the carpeting in here again? _He thought.

December in Washington; no carpet, no socks = D.U.M.B. His naked form quickly ran for the bathroom. Edward turned the hot water on full blast. Good thing he was smart about the water heater.

The heated water of the 4 pronged shower head hit him, easing tense muscles. Edward's thoughts rolled back again to how he got here and what must be done today.

He'd researched Shades of Light the moment he left that board meeting two months ago. That's a lie; he spent the first moments being pissy in his office before calling for the car and going to a bar to sulk. But after that, when he was good and full of Makers Mark, he went to his condo near Hyde Park and sat in his favorite chair and thought. The next morning, Edward turned to his laptop for answers.

Shades of Light Foundation was a viable option to fix the mess Edward had caused. They had some difficulties reaching more remote countries where help was desperately needed. It wasn't a monetary problem, but a connection problem. Masen Enterprises could help with that. He could fix it. Masen Enterprises not only manufactured jumbo jets for major airlines around the world, but also held several military contracts and private owner contracts as well.

Edward smiled for the first time in two months. He was starting to warm up to this idea the board had forced him to accept. He could clearly see the double benefits of his being installed at Shades of Light.

In all the research he did though, he never got a glimpse of Isabella and her brother Emmett Swan. Edward wasn't able to find a lot on his Google search, not even so much as a picture. Their website held nothing of a personal aspect. All the portfolio had to offer was pictures of the places they had helped, and the breakdown of the organization itself.

Over the next month and half, Edward's brain was picked, plucked, pulled apart and put back together as the board and Esme readied him for this endeavor.

He could recite all that Shades of Light did. What their key mission was, what kind of capital their money coffers held, what their quarterly expenditures were. He could tell you what progress each of Shades of Light's endeavors was making and what Shades of Light's hot button was.

That is where Edward had is _**"in"**_. Even if Isabella and Emmett Swan figured out who he was, he had another ace up his sleeve;his endless contacts and his planes.

He could easily meet this particular need they had of reaching small countries that desperately needed medical care and food.

The governments of these countries had tied Shades of Light's hands in eternal red tape. Edward could bust through this with a few calls. Just that alone would go a long way to repairing both Masen Enterprises and Edward's reputation. _Only problem with this,_ thought Edward, _was no one would know_.

Edward needed to be seen at Shades of Light, interacting and working, he needed the paparazzi following him there and going through the organization so America would know he'd turned a corner. _How to accomplish that though, without drawing the wrong attention to Shades of Light? _He didn't need the Swans to be in the spotlight, he only needed to be connected to the organization.

The PR/Marketing position would solve that, but Edward knew nothing,really, about PR and Marketing. Well, except how _**not **_to behave in front of paparazzi. Edward would have to bullshit his way through the interview and depend on his charm and good looks. _**That**_, he knew how to do.

Edward was no rakish Lothario, but he could be one hellava Casanova when he needed. He'd never had any complaints from the dozen or so women he'd bedded in the last 8 years.

Edward had been a late bloomer, not realizing his sex appeal until college. He'd never been one for casual sex, although the press played him that way. He did, however, know how to charm to get his way. He had used that trick often.

Crooked grin: check

Twinkling eyes: check

Slight tilt of his head: check

Velvet voice: check

The voice came from college radio. He'd Deejayed the late night program at WNTH in Chicago while at Northwestern. "Smooth" one of his exes had called his voice, "dripping sensuality". That voice made women surrender without ever having seen him. He couldn't count all the propositions he got over the waves. Edward's "_**bedroom voice**_" would ensure victory. Isabella may be a tough nut to crack though. Edward figured he'd have to use all of his "charm" techniques today to make sure Ms. Swan agreed to hire him.

That set in his mind, Edward stepped out of the shower and dried off. Twenty minutes later, dressed in his _**Lucky Suit, **_a beigey, gold Gucci with a chocolate brown tie, he left his house ready to take on Shades of Light.

He truly loved this house in Port Angeles. It was on a small Cul De Sac on the outskirts of the city. Quiet, tranquil, peaceful quiet was what this house was. There were only 3 houses occupying space on the Cul De Sac. His and one on either side of him, with almost 2 acres in between each house. Masen Enterprises owned all three.

With offices in Chicago, New York, San Antonio and Seattle, residences for the heads of each office were provided. Thankfully for Edward, Seattle's two leads just happened to be away for the time being. One was on vacation with his family. The other was attending a conference in Taiwan.

As he drove, to the center of town to meet his "_**destiny**_", Edward ran over the plan one more time in his head. "Get in there, charm the pants off this mousy girl and get my company back on track." Edward chanted this over and over, out loud. He didn't anticipate too much work on his part, just a bit of this, and a bit of that. Some phone calls and paparazzi opportunities and he'd be good. Maybe, if she was nice to him, Edward would requisition a plane or planes just for Shades of Light work.

As Edward came up on Main Street, he saw a puddle. A rather large puddle. He could _**never**_ resist splashing someone while he was driving. He was in the Volvo today, and it might be a bit tricky. That car wasn't the best "_**splash option car**_" he had. Now the Vanquish? Ya….that was a splasher's wet dream. All in good fun though, as no one would expect it from a Volvo. He chuckled as he thought about his "_**mom mobile**_". _Too bad there was no one to …._he sat up straighter and giggled like a six year old imp who just pulled a girl's braids. _Well looky, looky. _ He clapped his hands and measured the distance. _If I slow down just a bit…OH this is grand. _He had an unsuspecting victim. She was _right there…**RIGHT FUCKING THERE**…_ He couldn't contain his glee as he did the countdown. "5..4..3..2..1 Houston, we have liftoff. SCORE!...WE HAVE TOUCHDOWN…THE MOTHER LOAD OF ALL SPLASHES AND I WAS PART OF THIS MONUMENTAL OCCASION." Edward laughed hard, deep in his gut and chanced a glance through his rear view mirror. _Oh shit…..she looks mighty pissed. _Usually, they were all dumbfounded, but today's victim looked downright pissy. _Those eyes….WOW. _

Edward swerved a bit and managed to gain control of his self. He didn't know why he had this obsession with puddles and people, but he did. It was an OCD type of overwhelming need to splash someone whenever the opportunity arose.

He cleared his head and parked the car in the lot behind the building. Edward walked through the alley between Shades of Light and a small café. He stopped in front of the buildings and took a moment to look at the store fronts.

Shades of Light Foundation was nestled in between a bakery and a café. This entire portion of businesses; three blocks long, five blocks wide had been renovated back to the original architecture specifications. The Port Angeles Business Association had seen to it. It was amazing just to look at with the brick re-surfaced and the old metal overhang shutters redone. The city's dome style street lights were even overhauled.

If Edward only knew what awaited him inside that neatly nestled building, he may not have entered so cockily.

"Good Morning. I'm Edward Cullen, here for a 9:30 with Ms. Swan", Edward stated somewhat condescendingly to the person seated at the reception desk.

"Well now, aren't we the spiffy one this fine A.M.?" replied the giant sitting behind the desk. "Listen bub, let me give you a hint before your interview with the firecracker."

"One: Lose the tude dude. You will be blown to bits otherwise".

"Two: Call me Emmett. " Emmett offered his hand to Edward for a shake. "Ms. Swan is known as Bella. But don't call her that right off that bat. Give it a few. "

"Three: I'm in on your _**plan**_. " Emmett used his fingers in a quotation gesture. "I helped to get you here. You're on your own once you step through those doors though buddy", he said pointing behind him.

"Think you can handle that?" Edward nodded and sat down a bit more humbly, wondering what the fuck he had gotten himself in for. "Good!" Emmett nodded with a scary grin. "Cause its _**Showtime**_!"

"Yo Bella…..Hey Bella, you've got company."

Edward truly had no concept of what awaited him just beyond those doors, but soon he would. His "Dowdy Debbie Do Right" was about to become a "Debbie Do Me Right, Left and Sideways". Oh what the boy had to learn about the opposite sex.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lunch. An interesting concept would be…um… lunch with someone. Much more interesting than lunch alone right? You talk, you eat, you interact. Let's see if this lunch meets your expectations. **

**I love my beta. Did I tell you she is the diggity dog? She's the bomb. She's the pickle on my hangaburger. AllThatSparkles is friggin awesome! **

**I own nothing Twilight…still, But I do have an amazing, holy, worn out, crotchless (almost) pair of "thinking sweatpants" that I refuse to part with.**

**Chapter 7**

THERE WAS A LUNCH

Present Day:

As they exited the Shades of Light Building, Edward couldn't help but be taken by Bella. He thought she was beautiful before, but upon seeing Bella in the sunlight, he found her to be simply exquisite. The way her hair fell silkily around her shoulders and down her back...he couldn't help but imagine running his fingers through it.

Edward's hand itched to reach out and touch it. He was mesmerized. What was this she-devil woman doing to him? While Edward wasn't truly a Lothario, he did enjoy the comforts of a woman. He hadn't either…in a very, very long time. _Maybe that's all it is_, he thought as he chanced a sideways glance at her. _Maybe I'm just undersexed, over horney, needing some love boat for my oar. Hmmmm….._

"…So, as you can imagine…." Bella stopped at the door of a pub two blocks from the office. "Edward?...did you hear a word I've said?"

_Shit…she was talking?..._ "Um…sorry, I was thinking about my Aunt's birthday coming up." _Good save bonehead_. Edward's inner monologue pulled out a major eye-roll.

"Oh really? That's sweet, when is it?..." Just then the door opened hard and fast, knocking Bella back two feet.

"Bella are you ok?" Edward had caught her just before she slammed on the concrete. As Bella looked up into his eyes, her girly parts stuttered.

_Snap out of it bitch, c'mon…he's just a piece of ass…_

_OH my, but what an ass that is, I'd take a piece of that._

_Keep your eggs in the basket sister, and pay attention to our feet on the ground._

_You're just jealous because my basket actually has eggs in it you bity. Bella…hey Bella..yoooo hooo…Bella…snag that fine specimen before someone else gets him…c'mon baby..you can do it…_

"Yeah, I'm ok. Let's get lunch." Rubbing her forehead, Bella walked through the door and up to the hostess stand. "Betsy, can I get a quiet table for….."

"Edward Cullen, OH MY GOD…Is that your sexy ass?" A bold, over flamboyant woman in her mid 40's approached. "Good Lord Eddie, I've not seen you in ages." The woman looked Bella over head to toe, then dismissed her. "So, Eddie boy, you cradle robbing these days?"

Edward's balls tried to crawl up his ass to hide. _Move over_, Big Lil Me huffed as he tried to push Thing one and two over so he could fit in said asshole as well. _I want in too_. Mr. Asshole put a stop on the whole invasion. _Hell no boys. This is no man's land. Don't be knockin' here…crawl inside yourself. Big Lil Me..I know you can man. I've seen it on cold days._

"Tanya. What brings you here?" Edward's tone and body language were evident, he was all but openly hostile.

"James is buying more things. I guess there's some starving artist show over at a kid's center in some town near here, Forks I think. You know how he "_**supports"**_ the arts. So Eddie, when can I see you again?" Tanya tried to slide up to Edward, slightly nudging Bella out of the way.

Bella would not be nudged. She was pissed and had no idea why. Bella had no claims on Edward, hell, she didn't even like him. Why her lady bits were warring with each other she could not fathom.

"Mrs….?", Bella laid the question out there, emphasizing Mrs. , so a point could be made. "Hello. Nice to meet you, I'm Isabella Swan, Founder of Shades of Light Foundation. The Forks Children's Center is part of my organization."

"Bella, this is Mrs. Tanya Victor." Edward cooly answered. Tanya stood there mystified, as Edward went on. "Her husband and his large endowment support a lot of new artists Bella."

Tanya must have found her tongue, because she snarkily replied back. "Yes…he supports all artists he comes across. Isn't that right Eddie Boy?" Tanya tried once again to push her way alongside Edward only to have Bella stand firm and shoot her elbow out, effectively blocking the skank.

Edward's patience ran out. Bella had moved on from pissed, and was now both territorial and amused.

"Well, Mrs. Victor", Bella drew the words out slowly, sensing his discomfort. Bella put her arm through Edward's and looked up at him like a girl in love. "We are grateful for any support that Mr. Victor can give the Children's Center." Bella stepped up on her tiptoes and lightly kissed Edward's cheek. "Aren't we schmoopie bear!"

Edward couldn't decide whether to go with this or just walk away. _What the fuck was a schmoopie bear? _ "Oh, snickeroodle doodle, that we are." He could play this too…and he would…gladly to get the hell out of Tanya's path.

Edward grabbed Bella and kissed her like he was a starving man, and she was the buffet. If he could have swallowed her whole face, he would have, just to prove his _**"man"**_ point.

Tanya grimaced at the display in front of her, clearly put off. "Well, I see you two are busy. So, if you'll excuse me."

Edward and Bella were still locked in their mutual face buffet and didn't even realize Tanya had departed. Finally, they both came up for air. Bella's eyes were crossed and Edward's tongue was twitching. They stared at each other for a moment. Bella shook her head and regained her senses. Edward tried to maintain, but big lil me was not cooperating.

Bella cleared her throat. "Eddie Boy, let's have lunch." She chuckled as Betsy showed them to their table. Edward maneuvered around the hostess and managed to hold Bella's chair for her. "Oh Eddie, you sure know how to lay on the charm, do you treat all your conquests like this?" Bella's face held the giddiness of someone who knew a great secret and couldn't tell it. Somewhere between the office and this bistro, she lost the angry edge she had. She wanted the truce to work, but secretly, she was turned on by pissing Edward off.

"Only the cougars," Edward sneered back. Edward's mind showed him the score card. Bella 1, Edward O. Edward's growing need for showing her who was the _**man**_ was still present, but his anger towards her seemed to be diminishing.

Bella couldn't hold it any longer and bust out laughing. She didn't mean to laugh at his expense. Lie. That was a lie. She did mean to. So she did. Loudly. _Egotistical maniac_, he deserved it she thought.

"So, Eddie Boy…you gotta thing for overly perfumed, trashily dressed cougars with fake tits?" Bella sat poised, looking innocent, waiting for an answer.

"It's really none of your business, but if you must know, I've never been with a cougar. Tanya has tried for a long time, and I'm not going down that road. Her husband James has a thing for new artists though. No sexual preference either. He just likes sex. Hell, it could be a goat and he'd go for it. I met them at a gallery opening in Seattle a few months ago, and it took me all night to lose them. Tanya somehow secured my phone number, how I don't know. I finally had to tell James man to man to keep her at bay, and before you ask, James likes young artists, but not underage artists. Your center will be no threat from him. His first love really is the art.

"So how did you get rid of her then? Bella was more than curious to know. Edward shivered at what must had transpired. "I believe he sent her off to some plastic body part retreat in Colorado. She evidently has just come back."

Their server appeared just then with water and bread. "Mo Mella, My Bella." The server chimed. "What brings you here today?"

"Jake, why do I always come here?" Bella grinned up at Jake.

"Because my ass is too fine and this is where you can get a front row seat." he cheekily replied. "And who is this Hottie McScmottie? Ooooo gurl…you been holdin' out on me. He's fine. " Jake looked over to Edward with a smarmy, yet ornery smile. "Your door swing both ways handsome?" Jake batted his eyelashes at Edward.

Edward choked on his water, eyes wide open, and looking to Bella for help.

"Jake, bad form. You can't practice your character on Edward, and besides, you have the flamboyant part all wrong. There is a sway of hips and hands you need to work on."

"Oh darlin', my lil BellaSmellaBean, I got this..I'll be ready for that stage come the 30th."

Jake guffawed and slapped Edward on the back. "So man, what can I get you from the menu?"

Edward sat there stunned. Totally out of it. One would think an alien invasion of his brain had just happened. _Wake up you pussy. She got you again. Bella 2, Edward 0. Snap the fuck out of it dude…_

Edward snapped back really quick and put the ball in Bella's court. He'd never eaten there, but she obviously had. By the looks of her fine physique, she wasn't a vegetarian either.

"I'll have what _**BellaSmellaBean**_ is having I guess." Edward could be _"cheeky"_ too. By the look on her face, he had just hit some form of pay dirt. _Bella 2, Edward 1. _The she-devil's horns were breaking through the tip of her skull.

"And what will BellaSmellaBean be having today?" Jake taunted Bella.

"I will have the Watercress salad and a glass of lemon water."

"What?..Bella, you never…."

"I said _**Jake**_, I will have the Watercress salad with a glass of lemon water." Bella hated, _**absolutely hated**_ watercress salad. Her need to see Edward suffer was greater than her hate of the green though. "So I guess Eddie Boy, you also will be having the Watercress Salad." Bella topped it off with a innocent smile.

"Excellent." Jake was still grinning. "I'll bring those right out."

"So, BellaSmellaBean, what's in Watercress salad?" Edward asked as his stomach rumbled.

"Watercress, mint, parsley, romaine and if he's nice, Jake will put a lime dressing on it."

_Good Lord what did I just do? _thought Edward, as he tried to hoard the bread basket. He was starved, and rabbit food wasn't gonna cut it. _Suck it up pussyboy. You can get a burger after this is through. Maintain…calm…you can eat this shitty salad and act like it's a rich man's buffet. She will NOT get another point on your ass._

Jake brought out their salads rather quickly. "There ya go boys and girls, and this one's on me." He skipped away chuckling.

"OK Edward, let's get down to business. You wanted to take me to lunch, here I am. Explain yourself". Bella started tucking into her salad. _Just woman up. Put your big girl panties on and eat the shit. As soon as he leaves today, you can beeline it to the cafe_.

Edward looked up from his measly lunch and eyed the bread basket again. "Well Bella, you told me your story, so I will enlighten you with mine." He pushed his plate away and took a long drink of water.

"I lost my parents four years ago in a train accident in Europe. I had just graduated from Northwestern; a double major of Economics and Finance. I was preparing to go on to Grad school."

Edward looked outside for a moment, then back to Bella. "I'm originally from Chicago, that's where Masen Enterprise's main headquarters is located. My parents were "old" money, or rather my mom was. Her family started Masen Enterprises. When she inherited it, I was 3."

Bella sat there transfixed by what he was telling her. She knew what it was like to lose a parent. She couldn't imagine losing them both at the same time. His next words brought her out of her ponderings.

"Even though I grew up with that business around me, I really never paid attention. I just did my thing growing up knowing there would always be food on the table and a roof over my head. I'm an only child Bella, so Mom and Dad lavished attention on me. I had a charmed life. My parents loved each other and they both worked hard to ensure that Masen Enterprises was a family organization. "

After another quick gulp of water, Edward continued. "I had just finished packing all my things to be stored while I was away, and had just signed the very last box to be put on the mover's truck the next morning. I was going to spend the summer with Mom and Dad in Europe, just relaxing before I had to be in New England for Grad School in the fall."

_Man up buddy. No show..no show…hold the walls up, don't be a pussy, get it together. _ Edward couldn't afford to show any emotion at this point. He didn't want Bella holding it over his head. He'd seen that before with women. Finding a weak link in his manly armor and using it. It could not and would not happen.

"At 6:00 am I received a phone call. Mom and Dad had been on a train from Brussels to France and it went off the tracks. The train flipped over a 75 foot embankment. There were no survivors. So I had to fly to Europe anyway. I had to go to the morgue in Paris and identify my parents bodies and bring them home. Thank God for Esme and Carlisle, because it was tough. "

Bella also remembered this accident. It was a major streamlined express train. Good God, she remembered it. She remembered clearly, as well, the funeral procession, and the look on Edward's face. Edward's body language belied his tone. Bella could see it, but she knew now was seriously not the time to offer him comfort. His wall was up, she just had to let him be.

"After the funeral, I stopped the plans for New England. I buried my parents. My body was present for the reading of the will but I had checked out….. literally. Esme went over all of it again later though. My mind was in a haze during that first two months, and it's hard to recall everything that happened.

_The house in Rochester. The house in Hyde Park. The apartment in Vail. The stocks. The bank accounts. Masen Enterprises. _Edward thought back to what all Esme had gone over with him. He was taken aback. Even though he had been trained through university to do just this; run a business, he was in no shape to actually step up and do it.

"It was a lot for a 22 year old to take on Bella. I was not prepared. I knew how to run a business in theory, but not practice. Those pictures and video you saw of me drunk were two weeks after the will had been read. "

Bella gasped and sat back. "Oh…I didn't realize."

"Not many people do Bella. I was so overwhelmed, but the damage was done. I'd lost credibility because of how I was portrayed. So instead of fixing it, I sunk to that level. It was already expected of me, so I just rolled over and let it be. I made sure to be seen coming out of smarmy places, I paraded women around, even if they were only on my arm for a picture. I acted the ass."

Edward sat back for a moment and let all of this absorb with Bella. "It was almost as if I wanted to punish Mom and Dad for leaving me with all of this …this…" Edward searched his mind for the right word. "This burden. It took two years for me to fully tarnish Masen Enterprises, but I did it. I spent the next two years trying to make it better. There is a Board of Directors that I lean on, and I need to rise to the challenge. This partnership with your organization will not only help me get the "feel" of family back for Masen Enterprises, but will connect Shades of Light to countries around the world."

Bella was trying to quickly absorb all Edward was saying. It was a shitload of info he was laying on her. She sat up, eagerly waiting for him to continue.

"Bella, you could help so many more families with Masen Enterprise providing the air travel. This is a win-win if you ask me."

_He's right. So many more families could be helped globally. Shit…the man had a double Bachelor's in Economics and Finance…He owned a airplane manufacturing company, and he had global connections. _Bella stewed a bit. There were so many unanswered questions she had. With determination to get it all out there, she leaned up and into the table. "Tell me why Edward…why the hell did you apply for the marketing position if you talents lie elsewhere?"

"It was the only position being offered at the time? Bella, my company's goal was to come in, work for Shades of Light, be seen working there, and fix Masen Enterprises' and my reputations. In exchange, Shades of Light received access to the countries it desperately wanted into."

"I have a ton of questions Edward. Starting with your Lothario reputation. You are acting anything but the Lothario. I don't get it, is this some clever scheme to appear normal to me to get what you want? I can't have and will not permit your reputation to drag Shades of Light down." Bella needed this answered first. It was important for the sake of Shades of Light and all the important work it did. Bella worked too long and hard to wash it away with a string of bad pictures featuring Edward Cullen.

"I'm not a rake. I only play one on TV." Edward gave her the crooked grin, and tried to lighten up the atmosphere a bit. "Yes Bella, I flirt a lot, and yes I'm seen with quite a few women, but that doesn't mean I bed them all. People perceive what they want in a picture. I can't help that. What I can do, however, is make sure from now on, not to be cast in that light. I want to turn over a new leaf. I realize trust is earned. I intend to do that, for the sake of both our companies. All the paps will see from now on is me being a monk."

Edward continued on, "The only thing I fear though is the paparazzi will be restless for some action from me. When they don't get it, they will delve deeper into where I'm at; what I'm doing. This could get a little dicey for Shades of Light until enough time has passed and they find me boring and move on. I will try very hard not to let that happen. I will make sure to protect your company as best I can."

Bella was impressed. He wasn't trying to charm her. He actually was being honest. _Maybe those walls aren't as thick as I originally thought..hmmm….. _"Impressive Mr. Cullen. Next question: What are we going to call you, since you obviously are not our PR person? We will also have to keep this volunteer level work."

"International Liaison" Edward chimed back.

"Emergency Flight Coordinator" Bella shot out. _No..that didn't sound right. It sounded like a entry level position, and with his degrees, it needed to be recognized for the public to take him seriously_. "I've got it! Director of International Economic Affairs." She sat back proud of herself. Edward smiled. He was just as proud for some reason.

Edward perked up. "hey…that sounds promising. What's the first thing we need to do?"

"Hire a PR Rep." Bella deadpanned. "No seriously, we've much to do. secure an office for you at Shades of Light. Hold a press conference. Go over expectations and sign paperwork. How much time can you afford to give Shades of Light Edward?"

He thought about it for a moment, and decided to split his time. He rather liked the idea of actually contributing to something worthwhile. It would only take a few phone calls, but he could make it seem longer, and he could see Bella more. Oh he liked that idea.

"I can split my time between here and Masen Enterprises. I'm sure it won't be too hard of a hassle. "

"Do you even live around here ? Do we need to help find an apartment close by? Bella didn't need him jetting it every week. "No, I've a house here in Port Angeles, I'm good. Now let's go over the list ….."

He was cut off by Bella's phone. "Excuse me a moment Edward. It's Emmett."

"Emmett, yes, we're just finishing up lunch…yes…if you are yanking my…..I will kick your…enough!...OK…we'll be back in a few."

"We have to get back to the office. We can finish our talk there, as well as find you an office an sign paperwork. A real PR specialist just stopped by, and I could strangle myself for not thinking of her in the first place.

Edward was secretly glad she didn't. Bella didn't let on, but she shared the sentiment.

As Edward helped Bella with her coat, he noticed the stains. "I'll pay to have this dry cleaned. I'm sorry again for this morning."

"You'll pay mister. You'll pay." Bella's mind and her lady bits were suddenly in cahoots. She shimmied into the coat, hiding the need to rub her thighs together. _Damn him and his fuckhawt hair._

Bella's tummy growled. Edward chuckled. Bella blushed and turned to face him, buttoning her coat. "Now…how bout we grab a quick cheeseburger before we hit the office?.. I can call ahead to have it ready."

"Make mine with the works." Edward replied. _If I can keep my hands off her, this just may work out perfectly._


	9. Chapter 9

**My beta is a miracle worker. Can I just say that? She is the creamy, caramel center to my chocolate. Doesn't get any better than that. AllThatSparkles….you own me!**

**I do not own anything Twilight. I have taken inventory of the things I do own though. Quite interesting. Seems, on top of the silver balls, the worn out chucks, the fart bag and homemade granola, the fine 8$ vino and an old pair of sweats, I found pair of jeans size 5. *snickers and giggles* I remember clearly the last time I wore those. 1990. I'm waiting for the style to come around again. At least that's what I keep telling my size 12 frame.**

**Whilst eating supper one night, I was able to type. Never mind that chili is now encrusted in my keyboard forever. I had important things to do, and eating wasn't going to stop me. One would call this a "working supper"….I think that's what's going to happen below, except theirs will be much more entertaining than mine. I made sure of it. Shall we?**

**Chapter 8**

THERE WAS A LUNCH THAT TURNED INTO A SUPPER

Present Day:

They picked up their burgers from the café next to Shades of Light and went up to their office. Emmett was waiting for them by the elevator doors. As soon as they opened, he was all over Bella like white on rice. "She's here…She's here…SHE'S HERE!" Emmett was too excited to see what Bella held in her hands.

"Saved yourself an ass beating with this one Emmett."

Emmett smirked. "Cuz that's how I roll".

Alice Brandon was waiting in Bella's office with tears in her eyes. Edward, Emmett, and Bella all approached and crammed into the room. Alice was sitting there mumbling to herself and tears were falling at a rapid pace.

"Alice Brandon?" Edward was mystified. "Is that you?"

"Edward?" She tearfully replied, "What…what are you doing here?"

"That's not important right now Alice, but did Jas do something wrong? What's the matter?...If he hurt you, I will kick his ass!"

"No, he's fine…we're fine."

Bella and Emmett watch the exchange with wonder. "Wait, so you two know each other?" Emmett was starting to put two and two together.

"Alice is my cousin Jasper's girlfriend." Edward answered the question floating in Emmett's mind.

_Oh…so this is the cousin Jasper was trying to ….oh how funny. Dude's not a stoner….wonder how Jasper turned out to be the only pot head in that family? _Emmett stopped his mental musings when Bella spoke up.

"Alrighty then…You know Alice, I know Alice, Emmett knows Alice. We all know Jasper. Now that that is all cleared up, Alice what's wrong?" Bella spoke a little bit louder to get the conversation back on track. "Alice…honey?...what's happened?"

"I was let go. Company downsizing." Alice displayed her pixie sized fingers in quotation marks to emphasize her point. "Five years and lots of hard work. All down the drain. That's the only job I've ever had. Now I'm unemployed. Next, I'll be a homeless savage on the curb begging for my next meal, wearing hand me downs." Alice shuddered as the waterworks began again.

"Hey…hold up lil pint." Emmett shushed her with a hug. "We just happen to need a PR/Marketing person here. You just happen to be available. Could this be any more perfect?"

Alice hugged him back. "That's great Emmett, but I can't volunteer. I need a paying job."

"Alice, this position is actually a paid one. I've seen your work, and you would be perfect for it." Bella reassured her.

"Well then, now that it's all settled, I guess we'll be here the rest of the day arranging things. Alice, I won't be requiring your mad decorating skills in my office though" Edward snarkily chuckled as he shoved his now cold burger in his mouth.

"HEY…you guys GOT burgers from Harry's and didn't bring me one? Damn scandalous…down right selfish, if you ask me." Emmet stomped his foot.

Bella opened her burger and took a bite, savoring it openly as if it gave her the big "O". "OH MY GOD Em, this burger is soooooooooo good." She opened her mouth and showed him. "Yummy, yummy in my ….."

"Ahem", Alice's voice tinkled through the air. "Bringing the focus back to me please and thank you. How is this all going to work Bella?"

"Well Little Miss PR, that's where you come in. First we need to get you both set up."

"Both?" Alice's astonished reply interrupted Bella's train of thought. "What's HE doing?" Alice pointed to Edward who was quietly sitting in a chair enjoying the hell out of the burger he was consuming. "He doesn't need a job? What the fuck are you on about Edward?...How greedy could you be?..Good Lord, you're a bazillionare as it is."

Emmett snorted and Bella giggled. Edward just glared.

"Hey twinkle foot" shouted Emmett over the mayhem, "Lets get you settled first, THEN we can talk all this out."

**~OoO~**

The afternoon sped by as offices were appropriated, furniture brought out of storage and Emmett filled his tummy. After all the paperwork had been filled out, stamped and filed, they took a breather. Emmett laid on the carpet in Edward's corner office and cracked his knuckles. They were all gathered there taking an end of the day breath.

"Bella, what's for supper? I am starving…a starving man, and Rose is working late tonight. I really don't wanna eat by myself." His stomach growled loudly to give truth to his words.

"I don't know…maybe a pork roast?"

"Oh yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Emmett sat up and did a quick upper torso dance. "With mashed taters and peas?" he raised his eyebrows in expectation.

_God he sounded like a little kid. _"Yes biggie boy," Bella grinned at her overgrown oaf of a brother with the kids heart.

Edward got up to leave. "If that's it for today, then I'm out of here…catch you all…"

"We're not done yet Edward," Bella calmly stated. They had so much more to accomplish by tomorrow. "Why don't you grab dessert at the bakery downstairs and Alice, you grab a bottle of wine and everybody meet back at my house so we can continue."

Bella gave Edward directions to her house. Everybody scattered and were back at Bella's within the hour.

Edward smiled as he parked at the curb and exited his car. Bella's house in Port Angeles was about five blocks from the Shades of Light offices. It was a wonderfully kept older neighborhood. Families lived here. He could tell by the snowmen that dotted the yards of the houses on the block. Most of the houses looked to be built in the 30's. A hodge podge variety, all two stories. Some bungalows, some townhouses, some very ornate with colorful brick. Just a well kept, clean, tree lined neighborhood with ample back yard space.

As Edward's hand went to reach for the doorbell, the door flew open and hands as big as bear paws grabbed the package he was holding.

"Shit Emmett. Can't I at least get in the door?"

Edward closed the door behind him and watched Emmett skip to the kitchen off the foyer. "Who the hell skips?" As Edward stood there, hoping someone would remember him, Bella came sliding around the corner and stopped right in front of him.

"Hey Edward."

"Hey yourself."

"So, this is my home."

"A lovely home it is."

"Um, would you like to come in?"

"I am in."

"Further?"

"Perhaps."

"What would entice you?"

_You…naked and in my bed, _thought Edward. He smiled at her and said "Supper. Is it ready?"

Bella smiled shyly and led him into her kitchen. "Would you like a tour before?"

"Yes, please and thank you. I appreciate old architecture." Edward really wanted to see her bedroom….he had a deep seeded need to see if fantasies would come true there.

"Well, shall we then?..." Bella held out her arms to direct Edward forward.

"After you madam." Edward made a show of bowing before her , one leg propped out.

Emmett made a show of gagging.

"Hey there brother bear, no puking in the dessert box. We'll be right back." Bella smirked as she took said box out of Emmett's hands and looked into it.

"OhMyGodit'smyfavorite…ofalltimefavoritedessert…ohmygodhowdidyouknowtogethis?" Bella took a breath and looked up at Edward. "Caramel Mudslide Double Layer Cake with Cream and Nuts." A smile took over her whole face.

_I'd like you to cream my nuts _Big Lil Me responded for Edward this time. Edward shook his head slightly and reprimanded his best friend. _Down boy. Lay off. You're not important right now. Keep it professional. _

Big Lil Me wasn't having it and stomped his imaginary foot. _Just give me an "out" here, and let me at her. _

Edward was firm in his resolve though. _No. This isn't why we're here._

Big Lil Me chuckled as he raised to his full height. _Maybe not you, but I'm always __**here **__for __**that**__._

"Are you ready? You seem miles away Edward." Bella turned to lead the way, and Edward begrudgingly followed. He knew what would happen here. He would lose this battle. Big Lil Me just grinned and drooled, hopping up and down in excitement with the view before him. Tight, little, round, firm ass just begging…begging to be fondled. Edward hid his miserable condition as best he could.

"So, this is the library. It's my favorite room. It's also the smallest. They were in a room right off the entrance hall. "I use it as my home office as well."

Edward surveyed the room. It was small, but organized very well with book shelves, neatly arranged and lining one wall, with a bay window that made up the front wall of the house. Bella's desk sat opposite, facing the window. The house was full of hardwood floors from what Edward could see, but this room had a beautiful shimmery taupe carpet.

The art on the remaining walls was romantic in nature. Lots of dreamy fields and meadows with one thing the focal point in each picture. A bright red barn in one, a girl in another, a house and mailbox in the third.

There was a perfectly placed overstuffed chair in the corner. It was large enough for two and was accompanied by a matching foot stool. This room was perfect for a cozy, winter afternoon.

"Very nice Bella. I'm impressed. Who did the art?..I'm not familiar with it."

"Several of the students at the Center. They have talent, but no means to express and reveal it. That's where we come in."

Bella led him out of the library and down the hall. "The two bedrooms downstairs are just fluff. Unless I have a house full, they don't get used." Bella showed him one, then the other. Both were done in muted tones with simple oak furniture and paisley rugs. "There is a guest bath at the end of the hall." This too was very modest, with clean lines and simple fixtures.

Bella approached the stairs and looked over her shoulder. She caught Edward checking out her ass and smirked. "Uh Edward? Eyes up here please." Bella pointed to her face.

Edward had the good sense to blush. "So Bella, what's up these stairs?" Edward cranked up the charm a bit.

"My home within my home." Bella left him standing there a bit to figure out the puzzle she just spoke.

At the top of the stairs he noticed only two rooms occupied the whole floor. There was a set of French doors at the end of the hall, leading to a balcony that overlooked the backyard.

"When we renovated the house, I wanted my own bathroom, so we converted two of the bedrooms up here into adjoining baths, effectively making this floor two master suites."

The guest bedroom was done in black, red and white. The theme carried to the bathroom. Modern furniture and abstract paintings completed the look. Edward was impressed with Bella's sense of style. Nothing was too elaborate, but in its simplicity, it was all very well matched, clean and crisp. Truly elegant.

Bella approached her bedroom and slowed for a moment.

"What's the matter Bella?" _Fraid of showing the Big Bad Wolf your den?_ Big Lil Me let out an impressive howl.

Bella blushed. "Well, I've never had a man in here."

"Ever?"

"Nope. Never. Ever."

"Not even Emmett?"

"Emmett doesn't count as a man, but no, not even Emmett."

"Well then, by all means, let me lead the way." Edward pushed ahead of her and opened the door. What awaited him on the other side had him standing in awe.

The room was shaped as if it were round. The house was pretty much a rectangular box, but this room was round. There were no corners to the walls.

"How?..." he stuttered.

_Cause I R Smurt Edward_, Bella's snark remained quiet. "I know this amazing architect. His name is Jasper, and he's a genius."

Edward nodded and continued to look around.

Bella's domain was done in dark blue with a gold over brush. Just enough to give it a bit of sparkle. The bed was a massive sleigh, done in all white wood. She had a patchwork quilt of blues and gold on it. The rest of the woodwork in the room was all white, including the dresser and wardrobe. In the walls were windows, but they were also round. Almost reminiscent of Light House windows. As he looked up, Edward was stunned again. There was a round window…in the ceiling. He could see the damn stars.

"This is incredible Bella."

"I've always liked laying on the grass and gazing at the stars at night. I thought I'd bring it inside. This is a peaceful place of safety for me."

Big Lil Me was stunned into silence. The way the moonlight hit the bed through that window…OH. MY. GOD. Edward swallowed hard and looked like a caged animal. He had to get out of there. Like…_**Right NOW….**_

"So, Bella…what's left to see?"

"Oh..well, the kitchen, which you've already gotten glimpse of and the living room that shares space with the dining room."

"Lead the way Miss Moon Gazer."

"Don't you want to see the bathroom? It has an impressive jet tub."

"Let's leave that for another day." Edward smirked. He needed an exit immediately.

Bella's hackles were raised for a moment. _Presumptious ass._ "Oh really? What makes you think….."

Bella's mouth was met with Edward's fingertips, as he pinched her lips shut.

"Don't spoil it Bella. We are actually getting along. I meant nothing sexual about it." He hoped Bella believed him.

He removed his fingers and let her pass. _Liar. You are a big fat, hairy ass liar. _ Bil Lil Me wasn't the only one disappointed. If Edward saw what he thought he saw, Bella looked a little sad.

Edward shook his head for the umpteenth time today. He badly needed to clear it of all the sexual innuendo. _A good dose of Salt Peter may do the trick_ he thought. _OH NO WAY you friggin dumbass. That shit makes me woozy and I can't stand up. _Big Lil Me had to assert himself on this note. He didn't like the effects of that shit, he'd seen it do damage to his comrades.

Edward walked behind Bella as they made their way downstairs. He made sure to look eye level with the back of her head the entire time. That gave him a small dose of relief. They made it back to the front of the house just in time to see Alice and Jasper walk through the front door.

After hello's and Jasper's raised eyebrow at both Edward and Emmett, everyone followed Bella back into the kitchen. Edward shouldn't have been, but once again he was amazed. Beautiful, refurbished cupboards and an old gas cook stove wired for electric use were the focal point of the room.

There was a side by side fridge that blended into the cupboards. She had redone the woodwork in here slightly darker than the rest of the house.

Edward appreciated the aesthetics of the whole house. From the swinging door, he could see an open dining/living area. It was done in sage and deep brown with a hint of amber. Cozy not only described the library, but the entire house.

Bella pulled the roast out of the oven and sat it on a block to rest. As she mashed the potatoes, she thought about the changes that were coming. Some were intriguing, exciting even. Some not so much, and some scared the shit out of her. Either she wanted to throttle Edward or jump him. Neither was work appropriate.

_The dick is off the table. Get over it. _

Bella laughed out loud. _I wonder if the table would hold him?...hmm…. _No matter. Any thought of being romantic in any way with Edward was forbidden, taboo, restricted she mused to herself.

She would muddle through somehow. Bella touched her lips. _Damn those hands were soft. Such long fingers, and his thumb. _Bella quickly took a breath and swiped at her forehead. _No…he is off limits_. That thought made her tear up just a bit.

Edward went in search of Bella to see if she needed any help. She must have not heard him enter, for as he stood there watching her, she seemed to be at war…with herself. Bella was definitely having an internal conversation. Then she wiped a tear away. What the fuck? Who made her cry? He would beat the shit out of anyone_…Dude…come on man…_Big Lil Me said. _Why so mushy? You like that girl? We don't do "liking girls" man, you know this. Impossible, improbable, doesn't happen…..ever._

As she glanced up, she saw Edward standing there and gave him a look that said "let it go." So he did. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Thank you Edward. I've just to carve the roast. Can you take the other things out?"

"No problem." Edward grabbed bowls and out he went.

Soon they were all sitting in a warm room, eating good food and discussing all the ways to promote this partnership. The press conference seemed to be the biggest agenda item.

"We can have it at the office, but Bella, I think with this type of "merger of minds" so to speak, we should hold it at the Port Angeles Playhouse. It has auditorium seating. There is a stage to set up the microphones and table, and it sits empty during the day. It's a perfect opportunity. Rent is rather cheap too." Alice was taking her new job seriously, and for that Bella was glad. Alice was a force to be reckoned with. Much would be accomplished in a short period with Alice at the helm of any PR.

"I agree Alice. How about you start working on that tomorrow. Edward, can you start to call your contacts and arrange meetings with them? Emmett and I will go over the financials once again to see where Alice fits in the budget, and talk with the accountants to set everything in place. Masen Enterprises will also need some figures, so Emmett can crunch those tomorrow."

Before they knew it, midnight was upon them. Bella was fortunate. She was home already. The others, however, had to drive. So without further delay, she adjourned the meeting. As the dishes were cleared, and goodnights were said, Edward took a moment to absorb all that had happened today. He was pleased overall with the outcome.

With a promise of _**bright and early tomorrow guys**_, Bella closed and locked the door, making her way to her safe haven. Quickly cleaning her face and brushing her teeth, Bella donned her ratty old sleep shirt and fluffed her pillows. She snuggled deep under her bed covers. Sleep came easier than it ever had. For some reason, she felt settled. Funny, she was anything but settled, and yet she didn't awake until she heard the alarm the next morning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Let me just state off the bat, that in the course of true love, nice isn't always the theme. Sometimes, the theme is just downright bitchy. **

**I hope this story has amused you, entertained you and kept your attention. AllThatSparkles keeps me on my toes so I can write better. She's great man…a lovely person…just a great, super duper beta. I luff her.**

**I own nothing Twilight related. Not even a blow up doll, however, I was at a party once and there was a blow up sheep doll thingy. Go figure. I didn't introduce myself. **

**OK…On with Edward's sexy charm, and Bella's bitchy snark. Also, we've caught up to the "present day" so you won't see that in the storyline anymore.**

**Chapter 9**

THERE WAS PROGRESS…MAYBE…WELL, NOT REALLY BUT KINDA….

The sun shone on Bella's face through the window early that next morning. She stretched and yawned. For the first time in …well, for the first time ever, she hopped out of bed ready for the day.

Stopping at the bakery before going into the office was a must today. The fresh bagels were calling to her, as well as the honey walnut spread to go on them. There were two more occupants in the space Shades of Light occupied now, and she was anxious to see how it would all play out. It had been only Emmett and she for the last two years. Everyone that volunteered reported directly to where they were helping. The only thing Emmett seemed to be upset about was losing the X Box space that had formerly occupied Edward's office.

Edward met Bella at the elevators and spied her treats. "Oh …Breakfast?...YUM".

"If you're a good boy, I'll share."

"I'm always a good boy Bella" Edward let the words roll off his tongue so slow and drawn out, that Bella's lower region was suddenly very warm…and moist. He continued with his damn velvet voice, "and it's nice to share you know."

Bella blushed and looked down a moment. Her ovaries were taking over again, driving on the pervy highway and warring with each other enough to put Thelma and Louise to shame.

_Good God the boy smells so divine this a.m._

_Lady, check yourself. He's a hormone on a stick. Nothing special. Get over it._

_Oh girlfriend…he's got a stick alright, but it looks more like a redwood from where I'm floating._

Bella couldn't stand it any longer and felt the need to intervene on her ovaries behalf.

"Edward, why is it your voice drips with innuendo whenever you open your mouth?" Bella had to know, it was driving her insane.

"Ahhhhh…Bella, I've not innuendoed anything. That's just your mind at work dear. Mine is on the straight and narrow today." Big Lil Me tapped Edward in the tummy and interjected. _Nice save pussy. You earn high marks for that fib._ Edward stared straight ahead and hoped like hell Bella couldn't see the hard on trying to break free of his pants.

The doors to the elevator opened and Bella sprung out at a frighteningly fast pace and threw the bakery box at Emmett as she tromped by. "I'll be in my office." Bella slammed the door a little too harshly behind her.

"Dude, she gets breakfast and you piss her off? What the fuck? You gotta slow mode your brain." Emmett threw a pumpernickel bagel at Edward. "Here, chew, swallow and chill out man".

Edward stood there staring at Emmett as the bagel bounced off his forehead. His hand instinctively shot out and caught it at the last moment. He opened and closed his mouth several times before just giving up and stuffing the bagel in it. Slowly turning and walking into his office, Edward wondered what the hell had just happened.

As he sat on the corner of the desk and finished his bagel, he pondered where he had gone wrong this morning in the elevator with Bella and just how he was going to fix it. Edward sulked a bit, then looked around the office space allotted him. Sparse. It was sparsely furnished, as the storage company had not delivered the rest of his furniture. Sparse. What a descriptive word. _Had I been sparse with my comments, maybe Bella wouldn't be pissed, but damn-it…she started it this morning, all sexy and flirty._ He couldn't help himself. _I was trying to be good. I was._ He couldn't help it he flirted so easily, that's who he was. _Maybe Bella just needed to lighten up_ he thought.

"Dude…quit trying to justify your behavior. You pissed her off, period. Stay low for a bit and she'll get over it, which is perfect, cause we can box for a bit." Emmett stood in Edward's doorway happy as a clam that all the furniture hadn't been delivered yet so he could play his Xbox in there a bit longer.

"What?...did I just say that out loud?" Edward was embarrassed, he didn't want anyone to know his feelings for Bella and he didn't want Emmett kicking his ass.

"Ya dude, you did. You got it bad man." Emmett smirked and shook his head. "You've been here for like what, 24 hours and you are in so deep, a back hoe wouldn't dig you out." Emmett exited the room in search of an extra chair so he could play.

_Bella 3, Edward 1_ Big Lil Me reminded him. _I've got to fix this and be professional_. Edward strode to the door of Bella's office.

"Damn velvet voice, all smooth and oozing sensuality…oh hellbangertittytwanger…." there was a loud _**"thwack"**_. "Shit…shit…shit…shittyshitshit…foot hurt…foot hurt…oh my gawd foot hurt."

Edward was about to open the door to make sure Bella was ok when he heard "Mr. Too Sexy Hair get me all bothered…..who the hell are you anyway?...coming in here and making my ovaries fight each other and my brain mush?...**GAWD** I need to get laid…those copper hairs on your head all sexy and tousled…the set of your shoulders…that bite me ass…..damn-it…ok Bella…focus…professionalism…business at hand…**get it together**…."

Edward was both in awe and amused on the other side of the door. She liked him. Bella liked him. As he turned to listen again, his ear met with something hard. _What the…?_ _Was that a shot glass? Good Lord, it is. _Emmett was attached to said shot glass, a wicked smile, and two fingers over his lips in a shush motion. Edward took the covert hearing aid and listened a bit more.

"He's probably a bad lay though, all talk and no action…I bet he has a pencil dick. Yup. That's it…the smooth talkers always have little dicks." Bella stopped her dick size rant long enough to have a business minded thought. "I can't believe I thought this could work, him here...working…nope…isn't gonna work." After that one sentence, though, she was back to justifying in her mind why she shouldn't enjoy Edward's assets. "I bet he couldn't even satisfy the mouth of a goat, or a ferret's pussy…yup…yup..…if a ferret wouldn't have him, then I definitely shouldn't…or can't…no…I mean…I won't…uh uh…nope…I don't _**do**_ small dicks…"

As Bella's rant continued, Emmett couldn't hold it any longer and bust out laughing… "Bwahahahahahaha…dude…did she just call you pencil dick?"

Edward was incensed, actually he was downright pissed now. Big Lil Me was quite offended as well. Mr. Asshole could tell by the way he stood at attention. Edward pushed Emmett out of the way and forcibly pushed Bella's door open. He slammed it so hard, the knob hit the wall and made a hole.

As Edward stalked toward Bella, she didn't even have a moment to prepare. Edward grabbed her shoulders and growled. Fast as lightening, Edward pulled her to him and kissed her for all it was worth. He claimed her with his lips, giving her no escape and no dominion. When Edward let Bella up, she was stunned but only for a moment.

_There…hmph_…he said to himself. _Little dick my ass…_

Edward was shaken from his inner monologue once again, by the overwhelming smell of hazelnut. He looked down and then up just a bit to meet her eyeball to eyeball. She-devil had ruined two suits and two ties in two days. "What was that for?" Edward swiped at the remnants of Bella's coffee on his face.

"You egotistical ass…..pompous fucking bastard."

"For your information, I do NOT have a pencil dick…I can prove it." Edward moved his hands to his trousers.

"You were listening...at my door?" Bella was quickly losing any semblance of calm she may have had a moment ago.

"Bella, one could hear your moronic, false I might add, ramblings from across the whole office."

"Oh really? So that's why Em has that shot glass in his hand?"

They both looked to the doorway and there was Emmett, eyes like a deer in headlights, glass in one hand, waving slightly with the other.

Edward stomped closer to Bella, until he brushed up against her. "Listen here you bitchy little princess. I wouldn't fuck your harpy pussy with one of your own vibrators, let alone my more than adequate sized cock."

Bella felt the evidence he'd just tried to show her moments before and he was right, this was no pencil dick. She couldn't resist her next comment though, and she would pay for it. "Edward, your pencil dick says otherwise."

Edward grabbed her and kissed the shit out her one more time. Bella pulled back and slapped him across the face hard. Edward seethed, his breathing became ragged and his eyes narrowed. "I don't know who you think you are wench, but if you ever throw coffee on me or assault me without just cause again, you shall regret it."

"You asshole, you forced yourself on me." Bella barked back in his face.

"That may be so, but you needed it you shrew. Do us _**all **_a favor and get yourself laid so you can calm your shit out."

Edward turned to the door and walked past Emmett. "Hold my calls, I'll be out the rest of the day."

As Bella watched him leave, tears formed in her eyes. She was mad, sad, frustrated and humiliated all at once. She slowly sat on the corner of her desk and looked up at Emmett still standing there.

"Oh Em…..I'm such a bitch today…what the hell is wrong with me?"

Emmett crossed the threshold of the door and stopped at her desk, pulling her to him in a brotherly embrace. "You'll get no arguments from me there sis, but you need to slow down and take a breath. Actually try to work with others. Edward is not out to get you. Hasn't he been up front with you from the get go?...Edward's original intentions may have been less than ideal, but he's modified them upon seeing what we're really trying to do here."

"Yes." Bella's muffled reply came out from Emmett's drooled on sweater.

"Then you take the day off too, there's nothing so pressing it can't wait. Just go home, change into comfortable clothes, and take a jog or a walk in the park. Make hot cocoa and nestle up in your favorite chair and read a book. Take a nap. Anything Bella, just chill your shit baby girl."

"Emmett, I can't…not today…I've so much…"

"Yes you can, and you will. You're a time bomb Bella, the firecracker just blew, but the nuclear war head is waiting. Diffuse it honey. Get out of here for the day."

Bella thought about the wisdom of Em's words. He was right, she needed a day to just "whew". She picked up her coat and left the building.

Christmas was a week away. She hadn't even decorated her house yet. Gifts had been purchased and the meal planned, but not a single decoration had come out of the boxes in the attic. _Today would be a good day_, she thought as snow flakes started to come down.

Emmett texted his accomplice. _**Houston, we have a problem. There are minor casualties.**_

Two minutes later a responding text came. _**Lucky for you good buddy, Houston's hanger is open for casualty repairs. He's called already and is on his way, madder than a rooster that's been shut out of the hen house. Repairs in 5...4…3…2…1.**_

_**10-4 Esme. **_Emmett texted back. He liked this covert shit…kinda_ Mission Impossible like_. He smirked to himself…then guffawed… as Esme's next text came in.

_**Where's Bella going to be today? Has she left the office too?**_

_**I just sent her home. I suspect she will curl up in her tub for a bit, and then sulk, but she should be there if I've guessed correctly.**_

_**OK then. "Phase: Fix the Broken Missile" in effect. I'm on it. I'll let you know how it works out Emmett. Over and out.**_

Emmett went back to his desk and put his glass away. "Well shitschnotknockers on a stick." he loudly exclaimed. "How the fuck do we smooth this bump in the road?"

**~OoO~**

As Bella finished her decorating later that afternoon, her doorbell rang. She opened the door and there stood Esme Cullen, sympathy on her face.

Bella was suddenly embarrassed, and slightly pissed too. Had Edward gone bawling to his auntie?.._How fitting_ she thought. _Little whiny rich boy_. Before her dander went too far up, Esme spoke.

"Bella, would it be alright if I came in for a moment?"

"Why yes Esme, excuse my poor manners." Bella moved to let Esme in. "What brings you here today?"

"Oh I think you know why I'm here, and gorgeous decorations by the way. Very homey and inviting. Just lovely."

"Did Edward send you here to fight his battles Esme?"

"No, Edward is actually miffed I'm here, but someone had to break the hate balloon you two have been playing with."

Bella stood for a moment, rightly chastised.

"Look Bella, we need to talk. Do you mind if we sit?"

Bella regained her composure. "Yes, of course, in the living room or the kitchen?"

"Kitchen please." Esme replied. "It's cozier and closer to the coffee pot."

Bella readied coffee and some snacks for the two of them and pondered all the ways this could go. She didn't get to ponder long however, as Esme jumped out of the gate with her speech.

"Child, calm down a bit. I'm not here to bitch you out."

"Esme, Edward is a very egotistical, opinionated, demanding kind of person…."

"And very much smitten", Esme smiled, "with you."

Bella's ovaries woke up at the same time.

_Say whu girlfriend?_

_Nah, the boy just wants to free willy._

_Now wait a minute, he's smitten…with …us!_

_Open yer ears hoochie mama, he just wants to lay some pipe. Nothing to get excited about._

_I think your overly bitter ways are getting the best of you. He likes us…Well most of us_ _anyway._

_He likes the thought of us being easy, that's all._

_Not all guys are douche-bags. Give him a chance._

_Why?..so it can end badly and then he's a apart of Shades of Light? Bad idea mixing business and pleasure. Bad. Bad. Bad idea._

_Lighten up ya old bitty. Just explore it. We can pull back if need be._

"What do you mean he's _**"smitten"**_ with me? Why would Edward be smitten with me?...I'm hardly cover girl material."

"Why wouldn't he be? You know as well as I that all the cover girls are a sham anyway. They're not his type."

"Just what is his type?"

"Pretty simple actually…..you."

Bella blushed and shook her head no. "Esme, I think you're wrong here, but how do you propose I fix the bitch-fest I held today in his honor?"

"Oh my dear, it's not up to you to fix it. It's up to you to just accept the fixing that's coming your way. I don't mean to roll over and stamp welcome on your forehead either, but jut loosen the reins on your control at Shades of Light and more importantly, your heart."

Esme looked kindly at Bella and smiled. "A bird doesn't learn to fly on its own time per say. Mama always gives a little push. Fly then birdie. Be free." With that, Esme finished her coffee, donned her coat, kissed Bella on the head and turned to leave. "Truly amazing work you've done on this home Bella. Especially the Christmas decorations."

Bella stood there for a moment in the kitchen, speechless. _What the fuck was that?_

It took Bella a while to regain her logical sense after Esme left, and as she sat in her overstuffed chair in the study, watching the snow fall. "Maybe"…she let out a deep breath. "Maybe…just maybe."

**~OoO~**

_**Hey 10-4 Good buddy…..**_

_**That's not an opening text Houston, it's a response.**_

_**Shush you…I'm all over it…fixing that is. It's done. Many wonderful seeds did I plant today. Watch and learn Em.**_

_**LOL, we shall see…we shall see. Over and out Houston.**_

Emmett laid his phone down and closed up shop for the day. Rose was getting off work early. The thought made him grin. Widely.


	11. Chapter 11

**Let's get caught up to date with some characters and place settings (not of the fine china variety….) ok?**

**Bella, Emmett and Edward: Age 26**

**Jasper: Age 28**

**Alice: Age 28**

**Charlie, Sue, Carlisle and Esme: All mid 50's**

**Rosalie: Age 25**

**Shades of Light's offices are in Port Angeles. The Fork's Children's Center is in Forks. The other charities we will be introducing from time to time will have their headquarters or their buildings in and around Washington State. Safe Houses are located in several cities throughout the US.**

**Esme and Carlisle live in Seattle. Bella and the gang all live in Port Angeles. Charlie and Sue live in Forks.**

**Masen Enterprises has offices in Seattle, San Antonio, New York, and Chicago. Chicago being the main headquarters.**

**I hope this has caught you up to date, in case you were pondering ….**

**AllThatSparkles deserves a Tantric chair all her very own for the efforts she puts in to make me look damn good. I would buy it for her if I made a ton of money…but alas, I own nothing Twilight, so I'm broke. I could maybe buy that blow up sheep for her though…hmmmm….**

**Chapter 10**

THERE WAS AN APOLOGY

After Esme left, Bella sat on the couch in the living room with the lights off and the tree lit. She pulled the tangerine throw off the back of the couch and snuggled into it.

On one hand, if she pursued this and it ended badly, it could do severe damage to Shades of Light. She had more than herself to consider. So many people depended on the foundation.

On the other hand, if she acknowledged her feelings for Edward and things did work out, it could be glorious. Grand, spectacular even. Maybe she would finally know true happiness that had evaded her all these years.

Bella didn't know how long she sat there but when her stomach growled, she picked up the phone and called for take out. Chinese was the thinking food for her. Some of the best think tank sessions she'd been in included Chinese take out.

She went to the kitchen to clean up the coffee mess and brew a pot of Horney Goat Weed tea. She snickered at the name, but the tea was good for a person's liver and kidney function. Who didn't need good kidney and liver function?

Twenty minutes later, tea on the tiny kitchen table and Bella more than ready for food, the doorbell rang. She grabbed her wallet and opened the door. There stood Edward, he looked like a school boy sent to the principal's office. In one hand he had the Chinese she'd ordered. In the other…a bouquet.

Bella was stunned. "How did you…?"

"I arrived at the same time, I paid and the guy left. He was in quite a hurry…and rather trusting I'd say. Do you mind? I've not eaten and you ordered enough to feed an Army."

Bella moved aside. "Sure, come in Edward. Let me help." Bella reached for the bags, but Edward held out the flowers instead.

"Take these, I'll carry the rest." Edward stepped into the house and continued onto the kitchen.

Bella stood there weighing her options, she listed the pros and cons in her mind.

_Edward seemed to be making a truce. Again._

_Edward seemed very presumptuous in thinking Bella wanted a truce._

_Edward had a soft side, she'd seen it._

_Edward had a ton of walls just like her._

_Edward was sexy._

_Edward was infuriating._

_Edward was charming._

_Edward was charming. Shit. _She glanced at the bouquet. _Interesting. _A beautiful display of pale pink roses, snow white tulips and a smattering of Star of Bethlehem, all artfully arranged with the darkest evergreen she had ever seen.

Forgiveness, hope and friendship . The meaning of these flowers was not lost on her. _The pros are winning, _she thought, as she smiled to herself and moved toward the kitchen.

Edward had already set the small table there with everything they would need.

"Thank you for the flowers Edward, that was very kind of you."

"You're welcome and what do you have in this pot, it smells wonderful?" Edward pointed to the tea pot that sat on the table.

"Horney Goat Weed Tea", Bella couldn't contain her snicker.

"What?" Edward's eyes bulged, he felt like an innocent bystander in a Beavis and Butthead show.

Bella giggled. "Horney Goat Weed tea, it's good for liver and kidney function. It tastes a bit like licorice. I add some honey and cloves to make it a tad milder."

"Well then, I shall have the Horney Goat." Edward unleashed that crooked grin and Bella couldn't help but reciprocate with one of her own.

They sat down and began to dig in. Edward was right, there was enough to feed an army. Truth be told, Bella never could decide on any one thing and Emmett would always vacuum up her leftovers at lunch the next day anyway.

As boxes of Shrimp lo Mein, Sesame Chicken, Mongolian Beef and rice were passed around, Edward took advantage and snuck glances at Bella's face. He traced the contours of her cheeks and eyes, memorized the crinkles between her eyebrows as she struggled to decide which food she would sample first. He found her to be simply beautiful; every nuance, every line... all of her. He truly wanted this to work out and he hoped that she did too.

They ate for a bit in silence, then, Bella put her fork down.

"Why do I irritate you so much Edward?"

"Why do I irritate you?" he threw back calmly.

"I asked first."

"Ok then, you irritate me because you have a sassy mouth." Edward ran his hand through his hair and continued. "There is this air about you that screams 'I have to be in control'. Delegating is not your strong suit. Bella, you can't do it all and it frustrates me to see you try. You're stubborn as hell yet I find that it's very attractive..._that_ irritates me. You're smart and I'm intrigued by you and that also irritates me because that's never happened to me before." Edward gave a final tug on his hair and nodded in agreement with what he just stated and took a drink of tea.

"Wow…who knew Horney Goats would taste this good?" He thought aloud.

Bella continued to stare at Edward, open mouthed and wide eyed. Edward reached over and pushed gently on her chin to close her mouth.

"C'mon Bella, surely you're not speechless now?"

But she was. Utterly speechless that is. _Edward had hit the nail on the head. Well, she didn't know about the feminine physique or intriguing intelligence, but everything else? Bingo._

Her bitchy side woke up and for some unexplained reason, once again, she felt the deep need to challenge him. _You are one sick bitch girlie. Getting off on pissing him off._

"Um…yeah… so Edward, why is it so important that I relinquish anything? You seem like one that also needs to have control…of _**everything**_. " Bella had to fight with her mouth so it didn't go into snarky mode. Edward was being nice this evening, she should really try to can it with the bad attitude.

Edward put down his tea mug. "I feel a need to protect at times, to take the lead at others and to fade into the background when it seems appropriate. But I don't have a problem with sharing responsibility." Edward looked her right in the eyes as he said this, pinpointing her biggest problem.

"So what is it Bella, why are you so irritated with me?"

Bella huffed and started gathering food boxes. "It's difficult to pinpoint Edward."

_She was stalling. Why?_ He leaned up a bit, halting her hands with his own. "Bella if we can't get past this irritation we have with each other, this partnership will never work. Just spit it out."

"Fine, it's you." Bella sat up and took a breath. "Your very presence irritates me; the way you present yourself in three ways, sometimes all at once. " She counted them off on her fingers. "As a playboy who doesn't give a shit, a cocky elitist above us all and now this self appointed protector act. It's giving me whiplash. I have no clue who's going to pop out at any given moment."

Edward raised his eyebrows but kept silent.

Bella continued. "I don't trust the playboy, I don't feel worthy of the intelligent man, and I don't need another protector Edward. I have to make my stand in this world on my own. I have two over protective oafs as it is. They wouldn't even allow me a high school prom without lurking in the dark shadows of the damn gym. Emmett's finally let up a bit, but I need…I _**need**_ to be able to handle life and it's charms, regrets, failures and successes my way."

"It's easy to feel protective Bella, you're very delicate."

Bella abruptly stood. "God **DAMN IT**, I'm not some wall decoration made of glass Edward. I'm not **delicate!** She pounded her fist on the table for emphasis.

"Sit down and be calm so we can discuss this." Edward's temper flared, his eyes narrowed and his fists clenched. _Oh for the love of God, she was so damn aggravating._

"Excuse me?...**EXCUSE ME!**" Bella had crossed a threshold, once again, she acted before she thought. In a move so quick Edward didn't even see it coming, Bella had the teapot in her hand and dumped the contents in his lap. Edward instinctively jumped out of the seat.

"**YOU sit the fuck down Edward**. I'm done!" Bella trounced off toward the living room.

Edward's senses came back quickly, he rushed at Bella from behind and had her turned and up against the wall facing him in about 3 seconds. He held her hands above her head with one hand and gently held her chin in the other. His hips braced her lower body so she couldn't kick out.

Edward looked her right in the eye. "I told you if you did that one more time, you would regret it. Now you shall."

Bella looked in his eyes and saw resolve there. She squirmed a bit, but was really no match for him. _Shit…..oh shit. What's he gonna do?..._She knew he wouldn't hurt her. Not really. He didn't seem the type for that behavior.

Edward hauled her over to the sofa and sat down, pulling her over him stomach first her ass poised in the air. "Bella, bad girls get what they deserve. You can be naughty bad or you can just be plain bad. While I prefer you were the former, tonight you've decided to be the latter."

_Oh MY GOD…he wouldn't…no…uh uh…surely he wouldn't go __**there?**_ "Edward, let me up this instant. This is uncalled for you…"

"Hush she-devil, or it will be so much worse." The gleam in Edward's eyes did not go undetected by Bella as she looked back over her shoulder at him.

Edward braced one arm over her legs and thighs, and in a moment reminiscent of The Taming of The Shrew, he paddled her once, not hard enough to really hurt, but it got her attention. He repeated himself on the other cheek.

Bella still tried to rear up and struggled a bit, Edward was ready and used his hands to gently but firmly push her back down.

"I think ten should do it, you could count if you prefer. I'm giving you the freedom to choose my dear."

Bella was pissed, embarrassed, vulnerable and for some reason turned on as all hell. She remained quiet though and fumed.

"Three, four, five, six…." Edward went back and forth on her bum pillows, none of the spanks truly painful, but the constant slapping of each cheek was starting to burn.

"Seven, eight….." Bella had tears forming. Again, not from any pain but from her own inner walls breaking. It was a cleansing cry actually, cathartic in some primeval way.

"Nine, ten." Edward released his hold and brought her up to sit sideways on his lap, a soft pillow under her tush. She refused to look up at him, totally chastised for her behavior.

Edward used both hands, cradling her cheeks to lift her face up. "Forgive me for making you feel anything but worthy, because you are. Forgive me for making undue advances, or for making you feel anything less than who you are." Edward looked her in the eyes and softly kissed her forehead.

That's all it took. The dam burst and Bella sobbed openly. She laid her head on Edward's chest and cried. He rocked her as she let loose years of pent up frustration.

"I'm not trying to control you Bella, corral your mind? Perhaps. It's clear you have a brilliant mind Bella, I would really appreciate the opportunity to understand it better. I think we need to map out our exact expectations of each other both in and out of this business venture. You are an amazing business woman and have a heart for the foundation you run."

Bella still hadn't said anything, she was quite frankly in awe. She gazed up at Edward and nodded.

Edward stood up and walked upstairs with her in his arms, he entered her room and didn't stop until he had reached her bathroom. Without saying a word, he set her on the sink and started the tub.

As the bubbles rose he helped her undress, using utmost care and gentle hands. This wasn't about being sexy, it was just about being a caring friend. He used a clip to put her hair up in a loose bun, and held her hands as she stepped into the tub.

Slowly and very carefully Edward washed her body, massaging as he went. When he was done he wrapped Bella in a towel and pulled the plug. Bella still hadn't said a word. Nothing seemed appropriate at the moment. Many looks were shared, amazingly understanding and deeply intimate looks. Bella had never experienced this level of platonic intimacy before; it both unnerved and comforted her.

As Bella sat on the toilet, lid down, Edward let her hair down and brushed it. He then carried her back to her room and put her in bed. She looked up to him and simply said "I'm sorry." He kissed her forehead gently and ran his fingers over her cheek.

"Get some rest. I'll see you in the morning and we can begin again. I want this partnership to work Bella. Fifty-Fifty. "

Bella once again nodded, and closed her eyes, exhausted from the day.

Edward cleaned up the mess downstairs and let himself out. He sat in his car for a moment, letting it heat up and pondered what in the world had possessed him to act the way he did tonight. All of it. He had never cared enough for someone before to exhibit _**any **_of that behavior. He felt the need to paddle Bella to help her regain her focus. The whole episode was as cathartic for him as it was her he surmised. Never mind that it was a tad on the weird side.

He put the car into gear and pulled away, turning on the radio. Colbie Caillat was on. "Falling for you", he couldn't resist a chuckle. _Irritating she-devil_.

**~OoO~**

Bella watched the sunrise from her perch on the window seat in her library. As it made its appearance, the sun warmed the room.

_So much to think about. So much to change_. She had thought she was totally self sufficient. She knew now she was wrong. What had transpired last night proved that to her.

Bella took a step outside of her brain and replayed all of last nights events, every moment. As the reel played in her memory, she saw a different picture than she originally remembered, she saw it as it actually was.

Edward making peace. Edward laying the cards out. Edward trying to be a gentleman. Edward succeeding in being a gentleman. Bella also saw herself jumping to conclusions and reading signals all wrong. She saw herself being argumentative and rude.

_God, _she thought. _I never realized how badly I've acted towards others when I feel them closing in._

Last night was a breakthrough for her. Even though Edward's method was seriously unconventional, it served a good purpose. It shocked her into focusing. Bella felt drained and refreshed at the same time.

The sun warmed her body and thoughts of a new day warmed both her heart and mind. She smiled as she readied herself for the day.


	12. Chapter 12

**You know, with all that I have to disclaim, and then claim….I almost want to sing a tune to it….like the 12 days of Christmas, only "The 12 Things I own". Let me think about it and get back to you. In the meantime, let's be reminded that I'm a broke chick with nothing Twilight to my name. **

**My beta is awesome. Wonderlific and Effing Fantastic. .All.**

**Merry Christmas a wee bit early, since we all should be with our families on Sunday...  
><strong>

**Chapter 11**

THERE WAS A NEW BEGINNING

Emmett was so cold as he walked into Shades of Light, he turned the office lights on and checked the thermostat. The weather had gone from cold as a witch's tit, to Frosty's balls are frostbit, and the temperature inside was just as bad.

"Damnation", he muttered as he cranked the heat up in the outer office. "Fudgin' building so drafty, I can feel it in my bones." He made a mental note to talk to the maintenance crew about fixing this problem as he turned on his small sized heater hidden covertly under the desk. "Ahhhhh….." the warmth that little thing put out gave him the urge to pee.

Bella came bouncing in with coffees for everyone. Alice followed shortly thereafter, ready to start the day. Edward strode in about half an hour after everyone else.

_How can he always be so damn calm? _Bella slurped her coffee a bit, burning her tongue. She sat down gingerly, for her tush was a tad sore. Not unbearably so, just a wee bit tender.

Edward watched as she took a seat on the reception room's couch and he smirked to himself. He'd have to make that up to her somehow.

Alice shivered and bounced on her toes for a minute.

Bella shivered and hugged herself, trying to ward off the chill.

Edward shivered and put his coat back on.

Emmett sat at his desk and kept working, oblivious to the Popsicle people all around him.

Edward, Alice and Bella all looked at one another and then at Emmett. Something was off. Emmett looked relaxed, content…and…warm. Emmett looked warm.

They heard it then. The slight whirr of a motor and it was coming from under Emmett's desk.

"You sneaky son of a …" Bella shouted.

In true John Wayne fashion, Emmett braced himself. "Now hold on there baby sister….this here is MY heater. You want one? Go buy it. Be my guest. No where in the manual for this one person heater does it say _**best when shared**_." Emmett smiled at his genius.

"Oh really, Boy Wonder?" Bella had more up her sleeve than her arm. "Sucks to be us then 'eh Emmett?"

Emmett's smile dropped. _Shit her brain is in motion. I'll get the short end of the stick again….here it comes._

"Well, since it sucks to be us," Bella pointed at Edward, Alice and herself, "I deem us not worthy to be in your honorable presence. We must remove ourselves from your sight….and we shall do so post haste."

Bella smiled innocently and batted her lashes at Emmett. "Oh wherever shall we go?" She tapped her fingers on her chin.

Alice caught on quickly. "Ohhhh Bella, is there no where we can be deemed worthy?"

Edward liked this game, but wasn't sure how to play exactly.

"Alice, woe to us humble peasants. We are only worthy of soup and bread. Perhaps if we are lucky, maybe…maybe a baker would also throw in a cake...or half of a used pie, or some stale bagles.

"Bella, we should tarry on then dear." Alice looked the pathetic waif, hand to forehead.

Edward just sat, watching the exchange and studying Emmett, who'd finally caught up with it.

Bella addressed the lowly Alice, smirking as she did. "So dear, whilst Emmett enjoys his _**one man heater**_ on this cold winter's day, we shall pack up our laptops, graphs, pens and pencils. We shall gather all that is officey and tarry on down the hall…..and down the steps to beg from the café and the bakery. Then we shall trudge back to my house to work, where we are all in an atmosphere of worthiness."

Bella winked at Edward. "OH…and Emmett…call the maintenance crew for the heater. Enjoy your treasure big brother." Bella giggled, guffawed and hee-hawed back to her office.

Emmett stood there seriously contemplating the plate of ass that had just been handed to him. "Well shit." _Brainiac just won again. _"Say Bella…um…Bella…I could come with all of you…" Emmett's pathetic tone amused Bella.

"OH no Em. You can't belittle and sully yourself hanging out with us. No..no…you're right. You should stay here….with your heater. Stellar idea there bro. Just genius."

Bella couldn't contain her laughter any longer. Edward as amused watching the exchange. Alice giggled to herself, although her pixie twinkle giggle could be heard by all.

"Ok Em…tell ya what, you call the repairman and meet us back at my house. I'll get the goodies on the way.

Emmett's answering smile reminded one of a little boy that had just won the frog races behind the school.

Within the next ten minutes, all but Emmett were ready to go. Edward and Alice loaded up their cars and took off for Bella's.

Bella stopped by both the bakery and café buildings that bordered Shades of Light. Pity was taken on her predicament and soon Tortilla soup, Beef stew, biscuits bagels and a black Raspberry pie graced her car's trunk.

She smiled as she gave thank yous and cheek kisses to both Marcus at the café and Ms. Cope at the bakery.

_Those two should seriously date _she thought_. They'd work really well together. _She saved that nugget of thought for later.

Somehow Emmett made it to Bella's house before she did. He always knew shortcuts, and he never shared. That and his extreme lead foot caused Bella to be last whenever they were to "meet" somewhere.

**~OoO~**

After they had set up everything in the living room at Bella's, Alice started with her proposal of possible PR strategies and what needed to happen at the press conference.

"As we talked about before, the Port Angles Playhouse is willing to provide space for an afternoon press conference. Their stage hands will take care of all of our needs for lighting, sound and technical stuff. The price was extremely reasonable, but they want a thank you in the next day's paper as a bonus for the short notice." Alice smiled, and went on. "So that's set. We should do this quickly, so I scheduled it for next Friday afternoon. That's a week and a half away. It puts it on the 23rd, and will be a good segue into the Christmas Bash Shades of Light puts on for the charities underneath it."

Edward spoke up. "Can you tell me about this Christmas Bash? I've no problem being there, I just need more information."

"Edward, you don't have to go to this, it's two days before Christmas, don't you want to spend the time with Esme and Carlisle? Our time of _**partnership **_isn't to start officially until the New Year begins." Bella said in a concerned voice.

"Bella, they are but a small drive away. I think this would be a good idea and actually, Esme and Carlisle may want to attend as well." Edward turned to face Alice. "So Alice, tell me about this bash."

"Well…first, since you can commit Edward, the press conference is to be at three p.m. We will then immediately go to the Convention Center across town for the bash." Alice took a quick, pixie breath. "All of the charities under Shades of Light's umbrella will be represented there. Workers and those receiving help alike. It's a family affair, casual dress and Santa comes for any kid on site."

Emmett's eyes lit up. Alice continued, "The Christmas Bash began out of a need to reach more sponsors and raise more funds. We felt our families deserved Christmas on a much larger scale than we had been able to provide in years past. Last year, Shades of Light put the word out through our sub organizations and held a press conference in Tacoma. They wanted to reach as many people as possible. For many families, this is the only chance to have a traditional Christmas, complete with meal. Santa is available so the kids can have hope. Every parent or guardian that accompanies their children will receive a gift as well. Shades of Light will pay the month of January's bills for them. Safe houses outside the state receive enough funds to provide a wonderful Christmas for the residents of each safe house."

Edward only ever looked at donating as a tax write off, he had never seen it from this point of view. He hadn't given much thought to where the charitable donations went at Masen Enterprises. What Shades of Light did was amazing, it helped so many people. Edward was utterly intrigued, and simply amazed.

"Now, the New Year's Bash is a different bird. It's a progressive, nationwide celebration. Not only here in the state of Washington, but in Canada, Wyoming and North Carolina. Each year, we hope to add a few new states, trying to get all 50 within the next 10 years. We are all linked via satellite." Alice giggled. "Kinda like Dick Clark's lil shindig. It's a big fundraiser dinner with all the fancy trimmings. It's held in Seattle. Can you be here for that too?"

Edward sat up for a moment, deep in thought. Generally, he didn't spend the holidays with anyone. Esme and Carlisle invited him every year. Edward always declined. He had never had the want or the patience to gather with family during any holiday. _This could be interesting though, especially with Bella in a slinky dress,_ he thought.

"Bella, what does it take to accomplish this, how many Tech guys are needed? We could really start the New Year off with a bang and include Masen Enterprises in it as well." Edward's words came out methodical, as if he was still thinking while talking. "Every office of Masen Enterprises, in each state we have offices in has their own New Year's Eve party as it is. We could blend with whatever theme you are having and link them as well. That's New York, Chicago, and San Antonio. Seattle's offices could just come to Shades of Light's in Seattle."

Alice jumped up and down. "OhmyGOD…ohmygodohmygod..Edward…this is brilliant…just brilliant. What a way to bring in the year with a friggin bang." She started planning out loud, albeit in a muttering tone that no one could really hear. Her thoughts flowing as rapidly as her mouth usually did. "We have to lay some ground rules for your attendance though. Sorry to be the downer on this hit parade, but Edward, there are rules."

She took a deep breath and continued at a pace they almost couldn't keep up with. "In the interest of fixing your less than savory reputation, you can't have a plus one." Alice pointed her finger at him and squinted one eye. "You have to come alone. Mingle, be nice, but you come alone and leave alone. No macking it up with anyone while you are in attendance."

Edward chuckled. "Alright pixie, there isn't anyone I'd really like to bring anyway. I'll be "Mister Single Good Boy" for this ok?"

Alice beamed.

Emmett looked amused.

Bella looked hopeful, and for the first time in he didn't know how long, Edward looked….happy.

"So Alice, about Masen Enterprises…" Edward wanted the focus back on track. "We could get the press involved and all the money gathered for the meal would be donated directly towards any safe houses in those states represented by Masen Enterprises. I have the donation committee's number on my laptop, I'll give it to you before we are done today so you can get the ball rolling. We've not got much time right?"

Alice jumped up and down and grinned gloriously. She was meant to do this kind of work and Edward had just handed her a treasure.

Bella stood up, a large smile adorning her face as well. "We need to map out all these possibilities so we can see which direction to go."

Alice snapped her fingers and ran to Bella's coat closet in the hall, she came back with a huge Post It board and markers. "This will work." The board was part of a picture drawing game they all played together.

As Alice set up the board, Bella began. "Alice, man the board please. Number one: Finalize the Christmas Bash and secure payment vouchers. Number two: Make sure tech support is up to date on what needs to be done to link in Masen Enterprises' offices for the New Year's Eve Bash. Number three: Finish the press conference notes for the twenty third and contact the press for coverage of the New Year's Bash. Number four: Edward needs to start communicating with his overseas contacts. I want to go into the New Year ahead of the game."

Bella looked over the board, satisfied for the moment. "Em, what else needs to be done right now?"

**~OoO~**

As they worked the rest of the afternoon and ate their "peasant meal", everything was being finalized. All systems go. Before they knew it, the only thing left was the statement for the press conference on the twenty third.

"Alice, can you write up a brief statement and we can go over it tomorrow? I think we need to take a break for the night. Good work everybody."

They worked together to clean up and as the last of the group left that night, Bella giggled to herself. This was all shaping up wonderfully. Bella had high hopes for what the New Year could bring for Shades of Light. _Maybe for me too, _she pondered. Masen Enterprises could help Shades of Light reach so many more than she could ever dream on her own.

**~OoO~**

The heat was repaired and her office nice and toasty when she arrived the next morning. A shortcut through the bakery to see Ms. Cope netted her a pumpkin spice scone and Bella wasn't sharing that with anybody. As she went over the fourth quarter financials and the next year's preliminary budget, she gazed out the window. The sun coming in hit right across her desk and warmed the room even more.

_Hope is an excellent word, _she thought. She had very high hopes for this joint venture. Perhaps even out of the office, if things went well, another type of joint venture could transpire.

_I need friends, or __**a friend**__ of a different variety_. She didn't have that many true friends as it was. _Could I just be his friend_, she thought. _Nothing more?_ She weighed her options. _He's good looking, but he knows he's good looking. He's charming, but then again, he knows he's charming. He has a good head for business, but his business reputation is horrid._ Bella wondered how much of that reputation was really just gossip fodder, _Is he telling me the truth about it all? Or was Edward telling me what I wanted to hear? _The doubt weighed equally in her mind with the fluttering in her stomach.

Alice chose that moment to burst in. "Ok chickie girl…**I GOT IT**…you ready?"

Bella looked confused for a moment. _Ohhh…the press conference. _ "Let 'er rip sistah", Bella giggled.

"Ok…you will give this statement", Alice handed the transcript to Bella, "… and all press on site will have to sign a disclaimer as they come in the door that states no personal questions will be acknowledged. Go on, read it."

Bella read through it once, twice and a third time. She looked up at Alice amazed. "Alice, this is fucking brilliant. Magnificent even. Where the hell have you been?"

"Apparently, right under your nose girl, stuck in a thankless job. I don't think I've ever been so glad to be fired."

"I think this is perfect. Now….what are the rest of the details?"

**~OoO~**

The day came and went fast. Many days came and went. Before they knew it, the 23rd was dawning, and everything-absolutely everything was in place, just as it should be.

_Alice is worth her weight in gold….hell, she's worth Em's weight in gold_. Bella mused as she put on her makeup and drank her first cup of hazelnut heaven. She wasn't going to the office this morning, she had some things to finalize for the New Year's Eve Bash, and a smattering of last minute details for her Christmas day dinner.

Everyone would be at her home for Christmas this year. Bella certainly had the room for them all. Charlie and Sue, Esme and Carlisle; Port Angeles was half way between Seattle and Forks, so this made sense, and she was excited to have them all here this year. Emmett and Rose, Alice and Jasper, even Ms. Cope and Marcus were coming as well.

Then there was Edward, he had graciously said yes. Bella wasn't sure he would, but after a few days of thought, he conceded. She was worried he would be alone. Bella was glad it had all worked out this way. Her house could accommodate many overnight guests, and she was sure all but Emmett and Rosalie would make use of the space. She wondered if Edward would stay?_ He lived close enough, but would Edward stay and enjoy the hospitality or sulk off on his own after dinner? _

Bella's ovaries came awake with the caffeine induced morning.

_We will make it worth the boy's while to stay babygirl._

_Our relationship is only professional dear, he can leave if he wants. No bribery on our part._

_What?...who said anything about bribery? We've got all that man can handle right here_

_Shush you. The man only wants to be our friend._

_Friend, Frrrrriend….Tomato, Tommmaaaato. Doesn't matter you old grump. He'll be in this house and we have wine, and food, and warmth, and giggles. He won't be able to resist the pretty either._

_You wanna bet? Let's bet my slutty sister. The boy stays, and I leave you alone. You can slut it up all the way to New Years. If he leaves, then you close your damn mouth and take the slutpuppy attitude off the table. You in?_

_Ok hagpie, I'm in. And you need to leave me to prepare. Bella and I have a luscious, moan infused, man of meat to get ready for._

Bella guzzled the rest of her coffee, gave herself one final look over in the mirror and then scrambled downstairs and out of the house for the day.

**~OoO~**

As the press entered the theater and took their seats, Edward and Bella both gave the opening statement one last read over. Alice flitted about like Alice did and Emmett watched over as the sound system was set up.

At precisely three p.m., Bella stepped up to the makeshift podium on stage. There was a table and seats for Edward and her to sit at behind the podium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the press, I'd like to welcome you today. It is an exciting thing when two companies can come together for a joint venture to help those in need. Masen Enterprises and Shades of Light will work effectively together, closing the gap on what has been our most difficult outreach problems. Singularly, we accomplish much, but together?...together we can accomplish great things, farther than we ever could dream alone. "

Bella looked over the audience. "This partnership started because of a need; a need to be able to get into foreign countries, where food and shelter is a rare commodity. Masen Enterprises has the transport ability and the connections that we lack at Shades of Light. We have the supplies and crews that Masen Enterprises would need to provide for those countries. I'd like to personally than Edward Cullen, CEO of Masen Enterprises for agreeing whole heartedly to partner with us. The coming year will be one of many miracles and I hope deeply, that you will get to experience them first hand with us. Thank you for coming today."

Bella stepped away from the podium and took her seat next to Edward. He pushed her seat in and re took his own, smiling the whole time. _This will be good. Only good things are coming. I can feel it. _Edward gave Bella a quick wink and settled in for the questions they were about to receive.

"The floor will now open for questions." Alice stepped up to the podium to field the reporters. "Yes…Mr. Brown from KBNC."

"Ms. Swan, can you elaborate on how this all came to be? Your two companies, however well paired, would never "run" in the same circles so to speak."

Bella cleared her throat, "You are right Mr. Brown. My father and Edward's Aunt and Uncle have known each other for a very long time. During a get together one night about six months ago, while catching up on each others lives, they stumbled upon the idea." Mr. Brown, satisfied with the answer, sat down.

Alice pointed to another closer up in the audience. "Yes…Ms. Smythe."

"Edward, this is quite the endeavor for your company. What does Masen Enterprises hope to gain by venturing into this type of charity work?"

Edward sat up a bit straighter and leaned toward his microphone. "Masen Enterprises is a family oriented company. Shades of Light specifically works with families. We have the means to help Shades of Light go further in their quest. By doing so, Masen Enterprises also learns first hand what it means to help those desperately in need. It's quite simple, actually. I also find that if more people would help those around them whenever they can, we would all be better off. I see this endeavor, Ms. Smythe, as one family helping another."

"Mr. Price", Alice directed.

"Edward, it's more than well known that Masen Enterprises has taken a hit to its formerly good reputation in the last few years. Isn't this just a fancy, well played PR scheme to up sales at Masen Enterprises?"

"Mr. Price, this isn't a PR scheme. It's one company filling the gap for another. We take no profits from this whatsoever. Anyone from Masen Enterprises who helps with this mission is doing so on a volunteer basis. The planes and upkeep donated to Shades of Light are just that, donations. There is no charge to Shades of Light for their use. This way, all of that money can be funneled back into Shades of Light to help those who really need it."

Price wasn't getting the answers he wanted. "But Edward…surely you are getting….shall we say…something out of this, perhaps the lovely Bella there, in this family merger?"

Bella saw red. Edward wasn't biting, but Bella was ready to take a chunk of Price's ass for that one. Edward gave her one look and she instantly calmed. _Odd_, she thought.

"Mr. Price, I can assure you most whole heartedly, that I receive nothing from this partnership, other than to grow and learn about the plight of others. Nothing at all, except to learn what I can do as a man and what my company can do to help lessen the burden for others. It's true, Masen Enterprises has suffered some with its reputation. Let's counter that with this _**shall we**_; Masen Enterprises has the means to do something about the burden many face, especially those in foreign countries. I think we set an example by our actions here today and in the future. If more people would just lend a helping hand and do something, anything to help those in need, then the burden would be less and the friendship greater among our society."

Edward found the balls to continue and he meant every word of it. "If Masen Enterprises only wanted good press, Mr. Price, we would just openly give to any and all causes without getting so involved. You know as well as I that the press play things as they want them seen. The public in turn sees what the press has "primed" them too. So Mr. Price, what say you today? Are you prepared to give to the cause? To help others, or are you just out for some sensational lie to put in a magazine?"

Mr. Price's questions must have been answered, because he sat down rather quickly, a stoic look upon his face. He didn't utter a word the rest of the press conference.

Bella had never seen anyone shut up a reporter that fast. _Damn the boy is good. REAL good. I hope he didn't make that shit up. No…couldn't have…it was too filled with integrity. Surely he can't lie THAT good….nope…he had to have meant it. What a heart he has._ Bella's pro/con list kept popping up in her mind.

**~OoO~**

And so it went. Alice would call on someone, they would ask a question and Bella or Edward would answer. No one dared ask another question of a personal or smarmy nature. By the time 3:49 rolled around, they were all spent.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am sorry, but this concludes our time. Be safe in your travels and have a Merry Christmas." Alice turned off the microphone at the podium, cutting the power to the rest of the mics in use.

Edward looked at Bella and smirked. They'd done it. Pulled it off so to speak, and they'd spoken the truth to boot.

"Good job deflecting Price Edward. I'm proud of you."

"Good job not exploding on Price Bella. I'm proud of you." Edward cheekily replied.

"Ya..ya…all in the name of charity 'eh?"

"Ok peoples….up..up..up…Go get changed, we've got to be at the Civic Center by 4:30." Alice clapped her hands and away they went.


	13. Chapter 13

**In the interest of saving everybody's ear drums, I shall not be singing my 12 things/ to the tune of 12 days…but I will list them. Truly…I was the "silent singer" during chorus at church…no lie…truedat.**

**I own nothing Twilight, SM owns it all, and God Bless her for being genius enough to write it all down.**

**I do own though****:**

**One very fine husband**

**Three very beautiful daughters**

**One very ornery Ozzie Dog**

**One pair of gardening Chucks**

**One Bag of homemade granola**

**One fart bag**

**One set of magical silver balls**

**One pair of size 5 jeans that my ass will never fit into again**

**Several bottles of fine (more than $8 bucks) vino**

**One pair of holey thinking sweatpants**

**One broken crock-pot I refuse to part with…and….**

**One beta that is absolutely the best. Hands down the best. AllThatSparkles…you are the crème de la crème. **

**Alrighty then, onto Christmas shall we?..Get yer snot rags handy please…**

**Chapter 12**

THERE WAS A CHRISTMAS

As soon as the press conference ended, Alice was shoving Bella in the bathroom to change. "Sister, you gotta haul ass. We've got less than half hour to be across town."

Bella looked quite amused at her friend's antics. "Listen woman, cool your jets. We'll get there in plenty of time." Bella finished dressing and came out to the sinks to refresh her hair and makeup.

"Ohhhh what the fuck are you wearing baby girl?" Alice looked positively green.

"Whu?...It's just clothing Alice. Comfortable, causal clothing, and NO Alice, you may not alter it in any way shape or form."

"Hmph." Alice gave as her genius reply. "Why….well, but….FINE! We don't have time, but you won't get away with this at the New Year's Eve Bash."

"Wouldn't dream of it Pixie." Bella looked down at her chosen apparel for the evening. She had on a nice pair of dark jeans, a dark grey V-neck sweater and a pair of Doc Martins. Nothing fancy, but certainly not her ratty sweats. This was more than appropriate for what they would be doing tonight.

They exited the building and found Edward waiting by Bella's car.

"You didn't ride over with Emmett?" Bella asked.

"Nope, wanted to escort two pretty ladies."

"Awww, Edward, you say the mushiest things." Alice snickered.

Bella just smiled shyly as she unlocked the car doors.

"Shotgun!" Alice ran for the passenger side.

"Seriously…Alice?" Edward was a bit miffed. "My legs are the length of your whole body and you call shotgun like a juvenile?"

"Snooze, you loose buddyboy." Alice's eyes twinkled. "This way, you can find out what a ride is like in the back seat of Bella's car."

The thoughts running through Edward's head at that statement were anything but appropriate.

Bella turned beet red and huffed, starting the engine.

"So…Edward…." Alice bounced along, oblivious to anything she'd just said. "You ready for this?...I can guarantee you it will be unlike anything you've ever experienced before."

"Oh really? Do tell pixie, and should I be afraid?" Edward sarcastically replied while digging in the seat to remove an offending ice scraper.

"You should be very afraid coppertop." Alice was over the moon giddy, for she truly loved this time of year. The Children's Christmas Bash only added to it and she had a hard time containing her glee.

Bella pulled out into traffic, looking quickly in her rear-view mirror and capturing Edward's eyes. Those eyes made her panties wet. _There must have been a shift in the atmosphere _she joked to herself silently as she drove across town. Edward perplexed her, she was simultaneously irritated and turned on by him. No one had ever done that to her before. _Anyone even attempting to do the things he's done would have had my fist in their face and my knee in their twig and berries. How the hell did this man avoid all that with me?..How did I let all that happen?...hmmmm…Have I let my guard down and I'm going to be disappointed? What the fuck is going on with me...with him?_

Bella pulled up under the convention center's canopy and waited for the attendant. As she exited the car and met Edward's eyes, what she saw there floored her. He looked genuinely happy. Downright _**happy **_to be there. _ Hmm…I wonder why,_ she once again pondered the meaning of it all, but was brought back to the present by Edward rushing to the door to open it for her and Alice.

"Oh kind sir, thank you." Alice curtseyed and giggled.

Bella batted her eyelashes at Edward and he winked at her. _HE WINKED! _

Edward kept his eyes firmly on Bella, "My pleasure fair damsels." _A lot more pleasure could be had if you'd drop a few more walls sweet Bella. _Big Lil Me had to put his two cents in yet again today. _Straighten up flesh of my flesh, or no good times will be had by you for a very long time. _Edward chastised back. _I'm trying real hard to straighten up you pussy. You only have to lean to the right a bit and I'll be able to._ Edward reminded himself, this wasn't a bar. No pussy call here. He needed to keep his shit together. He didn't know what had possessed him to behave the way he did with her the other night. She was a shrew, but a beautiful, desirable, intelligent shrew and he saw behind her façade.

Underneath it all, she was a shy, real girl, afraid of losing control. Bella had a stubborn, independent streak that could piss him off, but she was so damn sexy when she was pissed. Edward would need to hold off a bit. Undue advances weren't cool and he didn't want to box her in or threaten her in anyway.

What Edward saw as they entered the main reception hall blew his mind. Literally. He was in complete awe. "Who?...who did all this?" he stuttered out.

"Alice was in charge this year, she did a bang up job no? She's helped in years past, but this year we just let her creativity flow." Bella smiled at Alice.

Alice took a bow. "Thank you…oh thank you! Now let's go enjoy!"

The civic center was decorated like the North Pole and it went on and on and on. All fabulously recreated to look stunningly real. There were snow topped Gingerbread storefronts, candy cane light posts, mechanical reindeer and elves. Two dozen or more fully decorated giant trees lined the snow filled main street. Talking snowmen directed you to certain stations to play games, create crafts, and make candy and cookies at. There were reading stations where kids could pick out books and clothing stations where those in need of a new coat could find one. It seemed that volunteer _**elves **_manned each of these. There was glitter and streamers and bells and chimes and music and there in the middle of it all was Santa, sitting on a big ass red chair, talking with kids and parents alike.

It was truly unfuckingbelievable. Edward had never, ever seen anything like it. The scene before him put FAO Swartz to shame. In another section a live Nativity scene was taking place. _Amazing…Literally amazing.._Edward squinted…_was that?...Oh MY GOD..it was..a Living Christmas Tree was to the rear and side of the Nativity._ Edward had seen these before. Thirty or so people standing in the shape of a Christmas Tree were singing carols. _WOW!. _His brain was screaming …_Overload. Visual Overload._ Edward took a deep breath, closed his eyes and stepped back. He then began once again, and really took in everything around him.

"What do you see Edward?" He hadn't heard Bella come up behind him. "Tell me Edward, I want to **_see_** what you see." Bella asked once again.

"Happiness, joy, and …love. I see happiness, joy and love here Bella." Edward watched the kids, so many of them…all over, laughing and interacting, not a care in the world. All sizes of kids, big ones, little ones, walking and disabled alike. They all had one thing in common. The blinding smiles on their faces.

"Bella, this is the most wonderfully, perfect thing I've ever encountered. Thank you for letting me be a part of it."

"You are welcome. OH..and the nights just begun. Now go have some fun for yourself." Bella turned and went to find some of that fun.

Edward took it all in one more time. He watched in awe as Santa giggled and listened to the children that sat on his lap. The dude looked exactly like Santa, down to the white beard and rosy cheeks.

Santa helped a young girl off his lap and looked up meeting Edward's eyes. He winked at Edward and smiled, nodding once before the next child claimed his lap. "Utterly amazing" Edward said aloud.

"It is isn't it?" Emmett came barreling by.

"Emmett, wait up man." Edward didn't want to waste his time just staring, and Emmett seemed to know where he was going.

"Dude…it doesn't get any better than this right?"

"Emmett, who thought all this up? Who's brainchild was this?"

"Bella."

"Really?" although he shouldn't be surprised, Edward was. Bella had a heart for giving and Christmas would give her a perfect opportunity.

"There's a committee that makes sure every thing is done, but the raw ideas are all Bella's, and most of the things you see are all donated. The civic center keeps the displays for us in storage and then doesn't charge us any rent. The stations set up have items that are all donated, as well as the time of the peeps manning each station. The only thing SOL actually pays for is the meal and the candy. This is so we can give even more to those families that need it. The safe houses, you know…in other states?..ya those..they get the same as here, just not on a such a grand scale. Lack of a big enough place. We're working on that though. Bella's unstoppable when she wants something."

Edward stopped walking a moment to absorb it all. Something in the pit of his chest pinched…hard, then it released and he felt so relaxed. He felt so warm inside.

_What the fuck was that, _he wondered.

_It was your armor chinking. Let the guards down a bit and have some fun _was his mind's reply.

"Say Edward…there's Rosalie. It's her first time too. Do you mind if I…?"

"Emmett, no man…by all means, go ahead."

"Thanks man. I'll catch up with you later."

Edward was about ten feet from a book station. It looked like the reading corner of a library. Amongst the kids was a little boy about 7 or 8 by Edward's estimation, writing in a journal. _What's he doing? That doesn't really look like a journal…? OH..OH…that looks like…is that kid writing Braille?_

Edward realized the boy was blind and it appeared he was making notes in a Braille journal. He quickly walked up to the boy, curious. _Awww hell, I've no experience with kids. What am I supposed to say?_

The boy sensed his awkwardness, and alleviated the problem.

"Hello. I'm Ricky. What's your name?" Ricky held out his hand to shake Edward's.

"Forgive my manners Ricky, I'm Edward." Edward took Ricky's hand and shook it gently.

"May I sit?" Edward asked.

"Sure Edward. Is this your first time here?"

"It is."

"A lot to absorb isn't it?"

"It is."

"Ricky, can I ask what you are doing over there?"

"Oh…sure, I'm making Braille books for Santa's friends at the VA nursing home." Ricky went on. "See this tool? I dent into the paper and make words on each page. When I'm done, you turn it over and feel the dots. " Ricky set his tool down and turned to Edward.

"Santa's got some blind friends over there and they don't get to experience a lot, so I do it for them. It's my way of saying thank you."

"What are your books about?"

"All sorts of things. Whenever I go somewhere, or do something new, or even just make up stuff in my head, I write about it. Then when I get to the Children's Center, Esme helps me put it all in a binder and that's a book. This one wasn't finished in time, so I'm trying to get it done here. It's about a boy and a dolphin."

"Is this one of your experiences Ricky?" Edward smiled, already knowing the answer.

"No silly. Its too cold to swim with them now…but I made it up and my mind is very over …over…." Ricky thought a moment and then grinned. "Over active…at least that's what mom says."

"I'm intrigued Ricky, very much so. What can you tell me about the other books?"

"Well, I like being able to help. My books may not be super, but I'm only eight. They make those guys at the VA laugh though, so I guess they are ok."

"I bet your books are well received. Hey…when you become famous, can I have your autograph?"

Ricky blushed. "Awww man…cut it out."

"Can I ask you something else?" Edward had found his confidence, and felt a deep desire to know. "You're blind. How do you get around? Is it hard? I don't have any experience and I'm curious. It's ok if you don't want to answer." Edward suddenly felt sheepish for asking this of a kid.

"It's ok Edward", Ricky replied. "I lost my eyes when I was about five I think. Mommy said a high fever took them. It's ok though, cause I remember Edward. I remember everything. I guess I'm lucky that way. Mommy says some people don't remember the red of Santa's coat, or the color of the sky. I do. I remember what the tree looks like when the lights are all on it, and mommy says to keep those memories alive as best I can. I can even remember what black bubble gum looks like on my teeth." Ricky giggled a bit. "But ya know what Edward?...I can see with my ears and nose and these." Ricky held up his hands. "May I?" he asked Edward.

Edward instinctively knew what he meant and leaned in. "Of course."

Ricky gently traced every part of Edward's face with his hands. Over his eyebrows, down the slope of his nose, across his cheekbones and through the contours of his lips and chin.

"Edward." Ricky said finally with a nod of his head, almost as if he'd memorized Edward in his mind.

Bella watched, entranced by all that had gone on between Ricky and Edward. A slow, deep smile crept across her face and made her warm inside. _I knew you had it in you Edward. It just needed a lil push and Ricky is the perfect pusher._ Bella walked away quietly, Edward none the wiser to her spying.

"Ricky…" They were interrupted by a tall, slender female. "Are you about ready? Santa's waiting."

"Yup. Mommy, this is Edward. He's my new friend. This is his first time here."

Edward stood to greet Ricky's mom.

"Edward Cullen, nice to meet you."

"Angela Cheney, likewise."

"You have an incredible son Miss.."

"It's Mrs., and yes, we do. His father is over in Iraq right now. He's due home next week."

"Ah…is this why the VA is so important?"

"Well, yes and no. For obvious reasons it is, but see Santa over there?"

Edward nodded. "He helped Ricky learn Braille and got him over the hump of being down on himself. Edward, when Ricky first lost his sight, his dad was in Afghanistan. Santa there stepped up to help me and Ben both with Ricky. We will be forever grateful for that. We owe so much. Our helping with the VA and Shades of Light is small change compared to what we truly have been given."

Mrs. Cheney smiled at Edward and looked toward Ricky. "Ok champ, seal that sucker up so we can go see Santa."

"Edward, would you like to join us?" Angela asked as she placed some of Ricky's equipment back in his bag.

"HEY WICKY…WICKY…." A small girl about the age of three Edward estimated scampered up to Ricky.

"STACEY!" Ricky excitedly exclaimed. "I'm glad you came Stacey. Where's your mommy?"

"Oh, she over dere." Stacey pointed Ricky's arm in the direction her mother was. "Wicky…momma say I can stay wif you a widdle bit if your momma say is ok. K?"

"Sure, here help me get the rest of this put back together so we can go see Santa." Ricky replied.

Stacey was suddenly aware of another person in their midst. She tugged on Ricky's shirt. "Wicky?...who dat?"

Ricky reassured her. "That's Edward. He's a new friend. He's pretty cool Stacey."

"Edburd?"

"No…EdWard."

"Ok. Hey…you mister Edburd?...Wicky say you his fwiend. You be my fwiend too?"

Edward couldn't help but smile at the small girl with golden ringlets and deep blue eyes. "But of course my dear. We were going to see Santa. Would you like to join us?"

"Oh yessssss…I wike Santa Edburd. You gots any kids Edburd?" Stacey asked as she grabbed Edward's hand.

"Nope, not yet."

"Oh. Well, it's nice when you has kids. That way you get snuggawews."

"Snuggles?"

"Ya…wike dis." Stacey grabbed Edward around the legs and squeezed tight. "It much easier to snuggawew when you sit down Edburd."

"Oh Stacey. That was excellent. Do you give your mom and dad snuggles like that?"

"Of couse siwwy. My daddy is da best snuggawer awound, and his snuggawews be spweshal to me Edburd." She giggled and squirmed to be let free. "Wicky….Santa gots nobody in wine."

Bella once again was able to witness a great pusher in action. Ricky was good, but Stacey could melt the hardest of hearts with a smile. Edward was no match for Stacey. A lone tear formed and fell on Bella's cheek, and she quickly turned and went the opposite direction.

Ricky got excited and walked faster, reaching for Stacey's hand as he did. "GREAT, Let's go!" He took off not waiting for Edward or Angela.

Stacey's mom intercepted her at the end of the line and walked her up to Santa while Ricky waited his turn at the runners.

"HEY Ricky, wait…." Edward's scolding was cut off by Angela's words.

"Let him go Edward. Just watch, he will go directly through the line for Santa. He hears the voice and uses the runners to guide his way. Stacey will help him as well."

"Does it scare you to just let him go?"

"Shitless, but I keep him in my sights and he has to be able to experience life. It would be wrong of me to hold him back from _**what he can**_ do. I choose to focus on that."

Edward was in awe. So much challenge here, yet they met it head on and didn't flounder. He had so much to learn. _Was I that protected from life, or was I just that desensitized to what was going on around me?_

As they neared the roped off area and Santa's chair, Ricky was animatedly telling Santa about his latest book. Edward caught the last of Ricky's sentence. "…..and I hope George likes this one. He asked for dolphins…so I gave him dolphins."

"Ricky" Santa began, "I can't tell you how happy George is gonna be. He and Paul love getting your books. I'm proud of you!"

Ricky smiled big and gave Santa a hug.

"So, Ricky, what's it gonna be this year?...What's on your list?"

"Just for daddy to get home safe next weekend Santa. "

"That's a wise request Ricky. "You've a good heart son. I think good hearts such as yours need to be rewarded. How about..um..how about if daddy comes home safe…now?"

"You mean it?..You promise? Triple Dog SWEAR with a tongue twist on a frozen pole?"

"That's heavy duty boy…but yes, all of that. Here, turn around a bit." Santa rearranged Ricky on his lap.

Just then, Ricky's dad came from behind the curtain that covered the backdrop of Santa's big chair.

"Ricky?" Ben Cheney's voice was both full of joy and tears.

"Daddy?...OH…OH DADDY!" Ricky jumped so fast, Santa barely had time to catch him, letting his feet hit the floor.

Before you could say "On Dasher", Ben held his boy in his arms.

Edward tearfully looked at Angela. "Did you know?"

"Yes. About an hour ago. He got in and came straight here. I saw him and we had our own tearful reunion, but this part needed to be just him and Ricky.

"Mom…" Ricky yelled while still in Ben's embrace, "Mommy…..Daddy…Daddy's here…and he's _**staying **_this time!" Ricky's glee couldn't be contained, and Edward couldn't be happier for this family.

Angela gave Edward a parting smile and went to her two favorite boys. Edward stood there, a few tears running down his cheeks. He felt that ping again. _Damn! What the Fuck is that?... Dude…it's your heart. The thick, limestone walls are cracking…..BREATHE…..and accept it. You are a softy. This is a good thing dude._

The Cheney's walked off together, Ben still carrying Ricky in one arm, while the other rested around his wife.

"So, Edward…come for a turn with Santa did you?" Santa's words roused Edward from his ponderings.

"Um…no…I was, um..I was just talking with the Cheney's."

"Well, my boy, come up here and grant an old man some time to ramble 'eh? You're not dressed the part, but you can fill in for my elf while she's on break."

Edward cautiously approached, taking the chair off to the side of Santa's.

"You can call me Bob, Edward, unless you prefer Santa." Santa grinned, his cheeks rosy and full.

"How do you know who I am?" Edward wondered out loud.

"I know a lot of things Edward…..I'm SANTA, besides, I've been doing this since it began, and I've never seen you here. Couple that with the fact that I have mad typing skills, can Google with the best of them and I watched the press conference earlier this afternoon, and WAAALAAA!"

Edward was amused. "So, what do you do Santa, other than this?"

"I run the VA Family Home that's attached to the VA hospital and nursing home in Seattle. It's like a Ronald McDonald home but for VA families."

"Impressive. I've never heard of that before." He pondered this a moment.

"Bella." They both stated it at the same time. Edward for recognition of the _**who**_, Santa Bob because it was obvious.

"It's a new concept she tried, and it's working. So many families, young ones especially can't afford to be with their soldiers during recuperation and therapy. This way, no soldier has to be alone."

Edward was in a mental system overload. This was all so much to take in. _How? How is it possible to give of yourself in this capacity and not be worn out completely_ He wondered.

"I see you're over thinking it all Edward. Don't do that. Your brain will explode. Bella's a good girl with an overly large heart and a mission for meeting the needs of others." Santa Bob gave Edward his raised eyebrows, warning him not to interrupt, and then he continued.

"Bella blew into my life at a rather odd time. I was in a Men's shelter that she brought supplies to once a week. She was a bit too trusting and brazen, but informed me never the less that I was going to help her bring the supplies in from her van. So I did. " He took a breath.

"Every week she came and every week I carried. For two months we did this and we talked about a lot of things, some of consequence and some nothing but rambles. During one of those last talks, I let slip what I felt about the VA and the patients. Edward, I don't have any family, and I remember what it felt like to be in there healing and having no one. Bella smiled and said we should fix it, and she did. She saved me in the process."

Edward waited to hear the rest of the story, finding himself amazed at Bella once again.

"The **VA Family Waiting** house is a God send and I'm privileged to run it. Bella didn't have to trust me with that big of a responsibility, but she did, and I will spend every waking moment I have to prove to her I am worth the responsibility she has given me. "

Santa Bob's eyes spilled over with tears. "She saved me Edward. She gave me purpose and desire to make a difference. Bella's a good egg Edward. Stick close to her, she's worth it." Santa Bob leaned over and looked at Edward with a smile, the tears slowing.

Children started forming a line then, their talk abandoned, but as Edward played Elf to Bob's Santa, he had a lot to think over. A while later, the real Elf reappeared.

"Santa, did you eat? I can bring you a plate."

"I'm good for now Cassie. I'll get something in a bit. Edward, Cassie. Cassie, Edward." Santa Bob introduced them with a smile and a wave of his hand.

"Dude…you're so lucky. They didn't make you wear the tights." Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Well, there can be only one Santa's helper right? I'm afraid the tights didn't come in my color anyway." Edward shot back with a smirk.

"What's your color?"

"What colors did they come in?"

"Just this green."

"Blue. Blue is my color."

Cassie laughed and turned to get ready for the next line of kids. "Nice meeting you Edward."

"You too Cassie."

"Edward, think about all we've discussed please." Santa rushed out before Edward turned to leave.

"Will do Santa."

**~OoO~**

Edward spent time at each booth that night and one thing stood our clearly to him. The Swan family meant something. To every person he talked with, they meant something. He was impressed and in awe of their selfless nature. Edward obviously had a lot to learn, and for the first time in four years, maybe longer, he wanted to.

This happiness was a drug to him. He was addicted and felt as though he couldn't get enough. _Dude…let yourself go…it's not superficial or fake with these peeps. Remember mom and dad? You can have that again…just gotta open the gate and let it go._

"Sup Dude?..You're mighty deep in thought there bud." Jasper had managed to come across Edward in the food line.

"Please tell me you're not stoned Jas."

"Whu?...NO!…" Jasper lowered his voice, but not his anger toward Edward for thinking what he was thinking. "Damn, man…what kind of asshat you take me for?"

"Your plate suggests otherwise Jas."

"Hey now…I've always had an appetite. Don't need any chemicals to enhance that. Shit dude…..hey...you look funny…_you ok?_

"What do you mean I look funny? How so?"

"Your cheeks, they're…um…they're like glowing…and your eyes..dude…..wow man, you're eyes are …ARE YOU HIGH?"

Edward back handed Jas in the chest. "Would you shut up?...Gees Jas, there are kids here."

Jasper lowered his voice just a tad. "Well pot meet kettle, only this time the kettle is full instead of the pot. Edward, you raz me about tokin' a little and you come here high?"

"What the Fu…..shit..Jasper, I'm not high, stoned, drunk or anything. What's your problem?"

"Ed man…there's something different about you. You look different. Glowy…kinda. Seriously dude, you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine Jas. Maybe you dropped some bad acid or something. Let's eat ok?"

Edward didn't like the attention drawn on his self and he was a bit worried about his appearance. He didn't feel bad or sick, but maybe that ping in his chest was related?

After they ate, Edward excused himself to find the bathroom. As he looked in the mirror, he noticed it too. _**Glowy.**_ That was an appropriate description. His cheeks were kind of flushed, his eyes twinkled a bit, and there was a soft smile on his lips. No frown lines. "Huh?" he stated out loud. Edward felt great actually. "Must just be the excitement" he said to his reflection.

The night was drawing to a close and Edward caught up with Bella at the candy station. "Saving the best for last _**Edburd**_?" she teased. "I had supper with Stacey and her parents. Funny girl that Stacey. She has a quirky sense of sniffing out the good guys. She seems to think you top that list. Care to explain?"

Edward blushed. "Not really. I keep some secrets close to my chest Bella." He changed the subject quickly, not ready to talk about the feelings that had been running through him tonight. "So…how does this machine work?"

"That's a cotton candy machine."

"I know…how does it work?"

"Easy. The sugar gets put in here", Bella pointed to a slot in the top of the machine, "then it goes down here and melts and it spins here", again Bella pointed out different spots on the machine. "It then shoots out of these holes here and the air from the fans cool it real quick while it spins and waaalaaa, you have cotton candy."

Edward looked impressed, but he was really avoiding his emotions. "Can I have some?"

"Only if you help me clean this sucker when you're done." Bella laughed at her blackmail technique.

Bella took a paper cone and gathered up some of the sweet treat then handed it to Edward. She then shut down the machine in preparation for cleaning.

"Oh yum…this was one of my favorite parts of being a kid." Edward said around a mouthful of candy.

Bella gave him a big grin. "Mine too." She swiped a large piece of his candy, and he tried to take it from her with no luck. "Hey…I'm working for that…"

She laughed out loud and pranced away, satisfied she'd gotten a big ass smile from him. "This has to cool down a bit before we can clean it up. How about we go see what else needs done?"

Edward nodded and walked beside her eating his prize. Truth be told, he was pretty damn happy in this moment.

**~OoO~**

The Children's Center Christmas Bash was officially over. Kids and parents had gone home. Crews had cleaned up and packed away all things North Pole. Santa had almost left the building.

After a parting prayer from Santa Bob, and a sentimental good night between the crew, it was time to leave.

"So Edward, " Bella asked as she dropped him off at his house, you are coming over tomorrow night with Esme and Carlisle right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the anything Bella."

"Great. See ya tomorrow then."

"Night Bella."

As Edward watched Bella drive away, he smiled yet once again and out came a deep chuckle. A deep, hearty chuckle…much like a Santa chuckle.

He didn't hear Santa Bob's car approach either, and was startled when the man's car stopped at his curb. "That's love you're letting out boy. I could hear the chuckle from down the street."

Edward stood there stunned. "Are you stalking me Santa Bob?"

It was Santa's turn to chuckle. Geesh boy, give me some credit here...I make a habit of following Bella home when I know she's out at night driving. Safety first ya know."

Edward looked at him, studying.

Santa Bob looked right back at him, a sly grin creeping on his face. Santa knew exactly what was going on with Edward, even if Edward himself wouldn't admit it.

"That's love boy. That's what's wrong with you. You've held it in too long son and you don't recognize it."

Santa Bob winked at Edward and pulled away, disappearing almost as fast as he appeared.

"Love." Edward tested the word on his tongue. "Love..." he pondered the thought, then dismissed it "Naw...", he shook his head and went into his house.


	14. Chapter 14

**Are ya done with the snot rags yet? I promise, not many tears this chappie. I'm kinda partial to Santa Bob..what about you?..I think my beta AllThatSparkles has a wee tiny crush on him, cause I heard her beltin' out "Santa baby" the other night, but hey…it's all good….**

**I own nothing Twilight, SM owns it all, even the mood ring thingy on Bella's pointer finger.**

**Let's finish out Christmas ok? We've got a boozer of a New Year's to get to.**

**Chapter 13**

THERE WAS THE REST OF CHRISTMAS…AND A NEW YEAR

The morning of the 24th came in with clouds. This did nothing to dissuade Edward's still chipper mood. He found himself humming in the shower, cheerily tidying up his house and loudly singing "Let it Snow" as he did his daily workout.

Edward checked his watch, noting he had an hour before he needed to be at Bella's. After a quick shower and a stop at the store, he arrived with four bottles of wine. Two white, and two red….just in case.

Bella's driveway was filled with cars and Edward chose to park on the street. He got out of the car noticing the snowmen of last week were now gone and grey and gloomy was all that was left. Edward had high hopes for a White Christmas.

The door opened and a smiling Carlisle was on the other side.

"Carlisle, you playing Jeeves now?"

"I'm not a butler, but I play one on TV", was Carlisle's stoic reply. "Say Edward…..what do you have there?" He tried to sneak a peek into Edward's bags, with no luck.

"Be good old man, and I may let you have some."

"Ah….that's the spirit Edward. Cocky as ever I see. So, how have you been?"

"If you let me past the front door, I'll tell you." Edward's sarcasm was at an all time high.

"There's a toll my boy. You must pay the piper if you want to cross into the Promise Land."

"Oh..so now you're a butler and a piper? Tell me Carlisle, do you often go without your meds?" Edward

grinned and walked past Carlisle.

Carlisle stood there, a grin of his own. _That boy is happy. Hmm.. happier than I think I've ever seen him. Maybe Esme was right._

Bella's house was decorated to the hilt. Lots to see, yet very simply and elegantly done. Her tree was loaded with lights and wooden ornaments. Gold jingle bells adorned several branches as well. The stairs had garland hanging and there were vases with arrangements, swags on the doorways and fireplaces. Even her bathrooms showed signs of Santa's impending arrival.

Edward dropped his contribution to super in the kitchen and wandered around a bit. The living room fireplace had stockings hung. There was one for everyone attending tonight. Edward was surprised to see one for even him_…and….hey..there's stuff in it!...What the hell?...what is it?..._Curious more than he would like to admit, he reached for the one with his name.

"Uh UH UH…nobody likes a snoopy boy Edward." Edward turned around just in time to see Jasper shaking his finger. "Dude…Bella will bust your chops if she sees you being a sneaky pete. You have to wait until midnight just like the rest of us."

Edward sheepishly grimaced at having been caught, but he wanted to know more than anything what was in that stocking.

"Dude…she may have put coal in yours. I got that one year….. It sucks….. hairy balls."

"What is it with you?" Edward's _**adult voice**_ came out suddenly. "Why are you in here creepin' on me?"

"Somebody's got to. I remember you and Christmas Edward, you are not to be trusted."

"Jas…I didn't get Bella anything, I didn't realize we were supposed to." Edward was a bit worried, he had nothing to give.

"Oh Edward…no man…just…no. There is no gift giving tonight. Bella just loves Christmas. The stockings hold nothing of big dollar value, but you'd be surprised at the fun she packs in them. It's ok to just receive on this one cuz. In fact, it would hurt her feelings if you did otherwise."

Edward was once again amazed at the generosity Bella's heart seemed to store.

He meandered to the kitchen, only to find the women giggling. Rose was even there; he'd met her briefly the night before with Emmett, and she seemed nice.

"So, Edward….I see you brought wine." Esme stood looking into the bags on the counter. "Be a dear and open them, I think I need to take the chill of my weary bones." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, daring him to object.

Bella was pulling a magnificently, mouthwatering prime rib out of the oven. Edward salivated while trying to locate the corkscrew. As he opened the wine, Edward looked over at the food accumulating on Bella's table and counter space.

He couldn't remember eating like this in…years actually, well, since he was a little boy that is. When he had outgrown Santa, his parents took him on European trips during the holidays well into his college years. With a frown, he remembered the last four years when he'd spent the holidays alone with a bottle of Makers Mark and a bad attitude.

The aroma from the food section of Bella's kitchen roused him from his thoughts. There was that prime rib and roasted red potatoes. There was a huge ham and mashed potatoes, he saw veggies alone and in sauces, salads galore and desserts. _So many desserts, good LORD so many desserts_. As he scanned it all once more he saw what looked like ….._Oh my God…was that?..No….could it be?..It was…oh yum it was. _A Yorkshire pudding stood proudly back and off to it's own on the table. Edward hadn't had one of those since grade school. _How would she know? Maybe it's just a coincidence?...Doesn't matter….I'm glad she did._

Edward looked up and right into the eyes of Bella who gave him a shy smile and a blush. Edward smiled back at her warmly and felt the blush rising on his own cheeks. _What the hell Edward...this is not a date...why are you suddenly self conscious?_..._dude...you haven't been like a schoolboy with his first crush..since...well, since you were a schoolboy. Snap out of it._

"Tad overwhelming isn't it?" Bella came up beside him.

"Um…it is a lot yeah." Edward straightened his shoulders and cleared his throat. "Bella how did you do all of this? Yorkshire pudding is my favorite, did you know that?"

Well, I'd like to say I'm a badass in the kitchen with mad cooking skills, but everyone contributed to this feast. I made the meats and potatoes. As for your favorite, Marcus did that when he heard I was making prime rib. Seems Yorkshire pudding is a wonderful accompaniment to it. You see what happens when many hands work together to accomplish a feat?

"Touche." Edward lifted his glass of wine to Bella in toast and smirked. " Is there anything left you need help with?"

"Yes, you can help me put the extra leaves in the table."

"Sure thing boss-lady." Edward set down his glass and rubbed his hands together.

Bella just about hit the floor watching him. _Those hands….oh and those fingers..I wonder what…._

"Earth to Bella. Hey…you ok?" Edward was as close as he could get to her and whispered in her ear. "What is going on in that mind 'eh Bella?" An ornery smirk caused his grin to become a tad crooked and Bella had a hard time focusing.

"Yeah….I'm ok. Just thinking a bit." She gave him her own smirk right back and he stood stunned for just a moment.

As they expanded the table from six place settings to twelve, Edward was hit with so much overwhelming emotion; it was hard not to remember holidays with his parents. He frowned a bit and sighed. If Bella saw it, she said nothing, and he appreciated it.

Edward was in a hurry to help though. The sooner the table was set, the sooner he could eat that pudding, and that would surely turn his frown upside down. Seriously, his appetite at the moment could rival Emmett's, he had never felt this ravenous before.

Before long, it was time to sit down to supper, everyone at a place designated. Charlie manned one end of the large table, Carlisle the other.

"Dad" Bella grinned at Charlie, "You know what to do my beloved old fogie."

Charlie chuckled. "Let's bow our heads for a moment of thanks. Lord, we thank you so very much for the blessings bestowed. Please show us how to help others as you desire it so. May all we do in the upcoming year be because you ask it, and not for our own glory. We ask Lord, that you keep our troops safe and bring them home to us soon. Thank you God, for everything. Amen."

A loud chorus of amen's were shouted and Emmett wasted no time running to the food line.

Later that evening, after all the food and wine was consumed, and the dishes cleaned and put away, they gathered in Bella's living room for coffee. She stood by the fireplace with a _**ne'er do well**_ gleam in her eye and an ornery grin on her face.

Bella handed out the stockings, one to each guest, and wondered if they would realize what the surprise item in each of their stockings represented. She ticked off each item in her mind one by one.

_Emmett-A Thor doll. He was her protector, her Thor. More times than she could count, he'd saved her ass._

_Alice-A small bottle of glitter. They'd met in Jr. High over a bottle just like the one in her stocking. One of the catty seventh graders was picking on Bella, and Alice had walked up, introduced herself and dumped the entire contents of said bottle on the girl's head. She then took Bella by the arm and walked away. They'd been inseparable since._

_Jasper-3D glasses, for watching movies with her when she was scared to go to sleep one night. He'd been stoned, she sober, but the sentiment was there._

_Charlie-Handcuffs, for taking care of that boy in college who thought Bella was easy prey._

_Esme-the small trinket holder Renee had made for her and never sent. It had Esme's name and birth date on the bottom._

_Carlisle-An old picture of Renee and Carlisle, on Carlisle and Esme's wedding day. Renee had snuck out to the car to decorate it and been caught by Carlisle. He'd covered her in the confiscated silly string._

_Edward-A book, so he could truly see himself and his journey to come. _

Bella ran the rest of the stockings items through her mind as everyone looked in their stockings. Once in a while, she would catch someone's glimpse as they remembered the meaning behind their item. Often, she got a tearful smile back.

Edward hesitantly looked through his stocking and found it. A book. _**The Red Badge of Courage**_. It puzzled him for a moment, until he recalled what the story was about. The transformation of a lost boy, into a dependable, trustworthy soldier. With a nod, a smile and a wink to Bella, Edward sat back and enjoyed the last of his coffee. _She gets me. Such faith she has that I'll be someone other than the selfish jack ass I am. Can I truly do this? I want to, but I know I'm gonna fuck it up. C'mon man…toughen up a bit…you can do this, for all those depending on you. You can do this for Bella. You can do this for you…..because you want to._

**~OoO~**

The snow had appeared out of nowhere, and if fell uncharacteristically fast. By the time everyone was ready to leave, they couldn't. Normally, Seattle only saw about eight inches of snow per year, this year was way off the norm with this being the third heavy snowfall in as many weeks.

"Good thing Bella's got tons of room." Emmett spoke out breaking the silence as the group watched the snow fall from the window.

They all found resting places and readied themselves for a "long winter's nap". Edward designated himself to the overstuffed chaise lounge it the library. Bella gave up her room to Charlie and Sue; she, Rosalie and Ms. Cope shared the other suite on the top floor.

Esme and Carlisle along with Jasper and Alice claimed the two first floor bedrooms, while Emmett the couch hide a bed in the library, and Marcus the living room sectional.

It was a full house and Bella wouldn't want it any other way.

**~OoO~**

Christmas day dawned bright and clear. Most of the snow had already melted as everyone except Charlie and Sue tidied up and said farewell.

Edward took a quick moment for reflection, and he was lost in his thoughts when Charlie tapped him on the shoulder bringing him back to the present.

"Nice time 'eh?"

"Indeed yes Charlie. Best Christmas I think I've ever had maybe…"

Charlie smiled. "You'll do just fine son. I see in there…" he tapped Edward's forehead. "And I see in here…." he tapped Edward's heart. "There are good things that want out from beneath those walls Edward. Lower the drawbridge and set them free."

Edward nodded his understanding and walked to his car. _So much to absorb_. He had come from a good loving home, but had kept himself disconnected from real life. _The Swan's took real life by the horns and rode it for all it was worth._ _I want that._

Edward took the long way home, thinking and absorbing and reflecting on all that had transpired in the last 3 months. When he was finished, he took a deep breath and let it out. A smile replaced a frown and he had something in his heart and mind that he hadn't had in four years. Peace.

**~OoO~**

The week flew by quickly, preparations for the New Year's Eve bash the priority. Two "bashes" in two weeks always made the last of December hectic.

All of the state to state satellite connections and link ins were complete. Large TV screens adorned each banquet room at each hotel of those states participating. Emmett was the techie nerd in charge of it all. He was an ass at times, and a tough, James Dean with dimples façade going on, but deep down…he was a nerd. A friggin genius nerd as he oversaw all the IT things needed to accomplish the whole feat.

Satellite connections were hooked up for the "partners" in Phoenix, San Antonio, Chicago, New York, North Carolina and this year Wyoming. This was no small feat, and with Emmett in charge, it was all working wonderfully.

The 31st came upon them rapidly. Before Edward knew it, he found himself standing with Bella and Charlie at the entrance of The Seattle Inn. This was a stellar location as the venue was large enough to accommodate, but had the qualities and comforts of a smaller four star hotel. Puget Sound could be seen from the terrace of the banquet room and Pike Place Market was but a five minute walk away.

Together, all three of them entered the banquet hall and surveyed the decorations. Stars and lights, silver and navy. Glitter and confetti, horns and a big ass band. Champagne and appetizers, technical business and big screen monitors. Bar maids and Dj's, buffet and dessert tables.

This was the biggest New Years Eve to date, and Bella couldn't be anymore excited. The committee, comprised of both Shades of Light and Masen Enterprises volunteers had worked long and hard, and their dedication showed. The banquet room looked absolutely perfect.

The funds collected from ticket sales went exclusively to the safe houses. Many times women or men even came to a Shades of Light safe house with nothing but the clothes on their back These dollars from tonight would go a long, long way for each of the safe houses.

Bella fit right in with the night's theme. She was wearing a midnight blue gown with one shoulder strap, clasped with a bright silver star. Bella wore no other jewelry other than a silver cuff bracelet. Her hair was up n a cascading bun that gathered on the side opposite her shoulder strap, and on her feet? Some strappy, silver three inch heels.

_Beautiful. Absolutely stunning._ Edward thought as he saw her approach after her brief talk with the bar tenders. _She doesn't need to be all made up. She's a true beauty._

When Masen Enterprises came aboard for this year's festivities, they suggested opening up the invitation to the public. This way, more donations could be brought in and those funds be set aside strictly for the safe houses. Bella was a tad unsure about that, as they'd never done this before, but with security set up around the room and the hotel in general, she was sure things would go well. The Seattle Inn, helped the cause by securing a block of rooms for anyone wanting to purchase a "bundle pack" with a nights stay included. Those costs as well, would be donated to Shades of Light.

Bella mentally calculated all the funds that could be collected if this went off as planned. Her eyebrows raised as she tallied it, and then she grinned. _If I'm right about the numbers, we wouldn't even have to have the July 4__th__ Blowout…..but we could anyway and just keep that money back for a rainy day….hmmm…_

At precisely seven thirty pm, the doors officially opened and after one last briefing, Edward, Bella, Charlie, Sue and Emmett stood at the double openings to the banquet hall and greeted their guests.

Bella was so very proud of the work that had gone into tonight's event. The committee truly had outdone themselves.

Alice approached Bella as Edward and she were greeting and nudged her. "hey…when you get a free moment, we need to talk."

"What is it Alice? Is everything ok?" She had Bella a tad worried.

"Fine…it's fine. I just need to know if you want to do the funds announcement before or after the buffet is opened for supper."

"Oh…sorry, we didn't talk about that before I guess. Let's do it before. I'll announce you, you give your report and then I'll close with a prayer of thanks. Sound good?"

"Great."

Appetizers and drinks were being served and as a waiter approached, Bella snagged a glass of champagne off his tray. "Thanks"" she said as an after thought. Bella didn't realize how parched she was, and had to fight with herself to not guzzle it. _Whoa Nelly…this won't do…need water._

Only a few guests were trickling in now, so she excused herself to find some water. Jasper intercepted her at the bar, his face filled with mirth.

"What's up Jas?"

"Um….nine o' clock…floozy."

"What?"

"Floozy, hagpie, pussy poison…you know…a skank at nine o' clock."

Bella frowned at him, but took the bait and looked over. There was a woman dressed to kill with an equal look of determination in her eyes. She was scanning he room in search of someone.

"She looking for you loverboy?...Jas, it's not like you to be so mean. What's up?"

"That right there missy is one of Edward's _**exes.**_ There aren't too many see….he preferred to act the ass so they'd break it off, but this one….she's in a category all her own. Psycho doesn't describe her adequately. She's 10 shades of a crazy never listed on the crayon box."

"What the hell is she doing here then? Should we alert security?"

"No. She's not a danger to anyone here. She just refused to believe _**Eddie**_ is not hers."

"Jasper, I so don't need this right now." Bella was feeling a bit territorial for some reason, but tried to cover it with indifference. "OK….she's here now, so what do we do?"

"We run interference for Edward. If he sees her, he will shit. Bella….listen, if Irina's here, that means Maria and Bree most likely are too."

"What the FUCK?...Jasper, what is this? The exes reunion?"

"Well, you got part of it right. Those are the three women whose hearts Edward broke. Irina refuses to believe its over, Maria tries to trap him every time she sees him, and Bree just competes with the other two. They seemed to have formed a funky friendship the last two years, and they travel in a pack. It's gonna get like Cinderella's step sisters in here, unless we run interference."

"How do you propose we do that?"

"You ever play _**keep away**_ as a kid Bella?" Jasper smirked.

"Are you serious? We're gonna have to follow his ass all night to do that."

"Naw…it'll be me, you, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle for sure…maybe even Em and Rose. We can work in shifts. As long as he's occupied, they won't cause a scene. Here's the good thing….they all live on their own daddies dimes. Said daddies are in attendance tonight." Jasper pointed out the blessed fathers. "So…you game?"

Bella thought about it for a minute. "Yup. Count me in."

"Count you in what?" Emmett and Rosalie came up just then. As Jasper relayed the events about to transpire, Carlisle and Esme appeared. Bella quickly filled in the gaps for them as well.

"So…did you spot the other two?" Emmett asked. He always liked to be aware of his opponent.

"Not yet, but if Irina is here, they aren't far behind. " Jasper scanned the room once more. "Oh….oh…bingo! Two hagbags at ten o' clock."

They all turned to see Bree and Maria amble up to the bar. True to his word, Irina was predictable and spotted the hags, turning to go in their direction.

"Oh…." Said Emmett in awe. "This is gonna be fun. You say these ladies are wacko?"

Jasper grinned and nodded. "Yup."

"Well then….say 'ello to my leddle friends". Emmett tapped a tex out on his phone and a minute later, Mike Newton appeared with two dudes in tow.

Emmett took Mike and his friends aside and explained the situation. "So, you in dudes?...You can make some quick cash and practice your acting skills."

"Sure man, but what do you actually want us to do?"

"See those three ladies there?" Emmett pointed out the hagpie trio at the bar.

"Ya dude…they aren't so bad…are they?"

"Well, see, it's like this…" Emmett huddled with the three and laid out a plan to make sure Edward was covered at all costs. As he finished, he looked up just in time to see the pussy poison squadron spy Edward.

"It's on like Donkey Kong dudes." Emmett clapped his hands and chuckled. He walked the short distance to where Bella was talking with Rosalie.

"Em, why is that loser Mike Newton here?" Bella's eyebrows raised, daring Emmett to lie.

"Never mind now, we've got bigger fish to fry, and besides, he purchased a ticket. It's all good baby sister. Bella, you've got first turn with Eddie boy in our keep away game. You know, I've never played keep away with a human before…this should be an awesome game." Emmett couldn't contain his full face grin any longer. "You're on sister…skank attack ten o' clock."

Irina was within five feet of Edward when Bella got to him. Before Irina could grab Edward, Bella whisked him away.

"Edward, there's a problem with the buffet. Could you help me out a bit please?" Bella chanced a glance behind her and saw Irina glaring at her. _Snooze and you lose beyotch, _she silently sneered.

"Um….I …guess?" Edward was still oblivious to the hagpie trio that was stalking him. "Bella?" he talked as they walked.

"Yes?"

"I don't know anything about food….um..why would you ….?"

"Seems you have some old baggage with you tonight lover boy. Consider yourself our ball in the keep away game."

"What?" Edward was totally clueless and wondered if perhaps Bella had hit her head in the brief time they had been here.

Ten, twelve and two o' clock Edward. ….NO..don't just turn around and look, be smart about it. You have the hagpie trio at ten, twelve and two o'clock. Seems they have you surrounded you baaaaaad boy."

Edward pretended to look at the buffet, masking his sideways glances. His look of confusion quickly turned into a grimace as he saw what Bella was referring to. "Oh damn. Fuckity fuck fuck fuck a shit filled duck." He was not happy, this much was clearly evident.

"Now, now Eddie boy…I don't like to lose games, so cooperate. Ignore them and all of us will keep you out of their grasp this evening alright?" Bella batted her eyelashes for effect.

"Seriously?"

"Yes pretty boy. Just play along like you have no clue. You will not yell, scream, cuss or even acknowledge them, and your ass will be saved no?"

As they were looking over the buffet, Bree slowly approached Edward, trying to emulate a sexy walk. She came off as a hippo with palsy.

"Oh Edward", she she squawked. "Edward….Yoo HOO…Eddie…."

Before he could answer, Emmett swooped in and swiped Edward up, practically carrying him away.

"Edward my man…..the wire in connection 27 needs your attention. " Emmett was rather proud of his acting 'chops' and wanted to play this game full force.

Bree stomped her foot and gave Bella the stink eye before retreating.

They all played this game until after the meal was finished, going as far as pretending to perform the Heimlich maneuver on Edward when Maria approached. Edward was both a tad miffed at Carlisle, and a tad sore for Carlisle's attempt .

"Realism, my boy. It needed to look real." Carlisle grinned like a fool, but he didn't care. He liked this game.

"Sure Carlisle, now can you pass the tape please? I think my ribs need attending to."

So the game proceeded with instructions not to hurt or maim Edward. One of the hagpie trio would approach and someone would conveniently _**need**_ Edward and take him away.

Charlie, who had no clue what was going on to begin with, sat back, amazed at the amount of involvement Edward had in this New Year's Eve party. It looked like every time Edward turned around, someone from the foundation, or Masen Enterprises was whisking him away to fix some problem somewhere. "Huh…who'd a thought?" Charlie mused to himself. "That boy fits right in. This just may work after all."

When the dancing portion began, Emmett's paid players stepped in to keep those three skanks busy. The attention shown the hagpie trio seemed to be working and gave the rest of the players in the game a moment's reprieve. Bella took a deep breath and a swig of champagne to celebrate it. "So….lover boy…..you can take a rest for a moment. How's the ribs?"

"Very funny Bella. I think I'll use this moment of peace to go to the bathroom." Edward rolled his eyes and stood up. Emmett started to get up to escort Edward there. "ALONE please…" Edward said firmly. Emmett shrugged his shoulders and sat back down. "Surely the traveling road show over there will leave me alone long enough to piss."

Edward finished his business and washed at the sink. Jasper bolted in the door at that same moment and pushed Edward up against the stalls.

"What the fuck Jas?"

"Play along man…no place to hide….shit…oh shit..man..just do what I do and don't punch me."

"Wha?..." Edward's lips were suddenly covered by Jasper's and the nausea was overwhelming. Big Lil Me was disgusted beyond belief and tried to hide behind the ball brothers. OHHHHHHHHHHH_ dude….so wrong..so damn wrong…that's a man…kissing you….shit that's wrong…and he's family….ewwwww…that's like two lines crossed right there buddy…disgusting man…just uck…._

Jasper was about to stop when the door slammed open and in rushed Maria.

"OH MY GAWD!" she exclaimed. Both Jasper and Edward acted startled and looked up at her.

"Edward?...You?...and Jas?...How long?...WOW…isn't he like your cousin or something?..." Maria straightened her shoulders and walked toward them. "Doesn't matter, I can do you both at the same time. Kinda like kissing cousins right?"

Before they had a chance to react, the door flew open again and there they were….the rest of the hagpie trio. Irina was the first to talk.

"Maria, what are you doing in here?"

"Same could be said for you Irina. Why would you bust in a men's room like that?"

"I saw you fly in here, Bree and I wondered where the fire was. Seems like we found it…very interesting."

"Hey…" Bree found her voice, "What's Edward doing in Jasper's arms? Is Edward sick?...oh Eddie….are you ok?"

"God Bree, how dense are you?" Maria sneered. "They're GAY…..ya…and like family. How dark and creepy and sooooo damn sexy."

"No."

"Yes."

"Uh uh."

"Ya huh."

The three ladies seemed to all at once be on the same wave length and stalked towards the boys at the same time. Fearing mass hagpie attack, Jasper stepped in front of Edward and put on his _**don't fuck with me**_ face.

"Ladies, this lad's all spoken for. He's mine, and I will fight for him. Now c'mon….do you really wanna go back out there with black eyes and busted lips?...cause I'm prepared to lay down and cut a bitch for this one." Jasper's brain was doing a double take of it's own, trying to reconcile his words to his true _**manly **_feelings. "Get me straight girls….I DON'T SHARE." He growled at them, and they stepped back, obviously afraid.

Irina spoke up, albeit timidly. "Then why in the world would Esme have invited us here tonight?"

"WHAT?" were both Jasper and Edward's next words.

"I know right?" Bree countered back. "She paid for our tickets and everything. Daddy didn't want us to come, but with a free ticket, well, let's just say…..he couldn't do anything! So we came, because Esme said Eddie here would be so pleased to see us."

They talked amongst themselves for a moment, both Edward and Jasper frozen in their stances, waiting for the next shitastic thing to happen.

"Well", Maria finally said, "Seems Esme didn't know what Eddie boy was up to in here, and since he doesn't seem to want to have fun all around the room, let's ditch this joint girls."

Irina gave one last look at Edward and slowly followed the girls out the door. Edward wondered how long this news would take to reach all the gossip blogs. He could really care less for himself, as it meant those bitches wouldn't bother him any longer, but he was a tad worried for how it would look on Shades of Light.

"Say, Jas….."

"Already ahead of you man. If something comes out in the gossip blogs, I've got ammo against those skanks to change the tide immediately. Don't you worry."

Edward breathed a sigh of relief. Jasper texted a message on his phone, and soon Emmett appeared at the bathroom door to run interference for Edward.

"So…dudes…what did I miss?" Emmett was a little pissed he didn't play in this portion of the game. "You don't even wanna know Em." Jasper shot back as they all left the bathroom.

"Jasper Whitlock….I'd punch the living shit out of you, but I'm glad you got them the hell away from me." Edward smirked over at his cousin, grateful really for his inventiveness at saving what could have been a bad scene.

"No prob cous…it's what I live for." Jasper rolled his eyes. They made there way back to the tables and just in time as Esme and Carlisle walked up, a giggle coming off Esme's lips.

"Esme…did you invite the hagpie trio?"

"What?...Me?..."Esme acted affronted.

"Yes, you. Why?"

Esme blushed a bit. "Well, um…see…it's like this….", She pushed her shoulders back, not wanting to be the bad guy, but knowing she was gonna take a hit for this one. "I wanted to see if you would all work together. If Edward would let you all help him, and what would transpire. Congrats! It worked! "

A triumphant Esme tried to take the heat off her self, and continued. "It was bonus that they all DID help you Edward, without reservation. So this tells me that you all….as a group…..are going to run marathons in the name of charity." Esme was quit pleased with her brand of bullshit and wondered if they'd buy it. She lifted her glass in salute. "Salute!." She and Carlisle started to walk off hand in hand, but not before she met with Emmett's eyes and gave him a secret wink.

AS the midnight hour approached, Bella and Edward found themselves watching the monitors as all the New Years Eve Bash's sights were checking in. Edward cleared his throat and tapped the mike. "Ladies and Gentleman in all states, Bella has an announcement to make. Could we turn our attention to her please."

Bella stepped up to the mike. "As you know, Shades of Light and Masen Enterprises have tried very hard this year to meet its goal for our yearly operating budget. This progressive fundraiser alone raised two million dollars. We have not only met our goal, but surpassed it. Good job to everyone!" There was a round of applause on every monitor as well as right there in the room, and Bella waited for the noise to die down a bit. "Grab your glasses and join me in a toast please." Bella waited a few moments and continued. "To working well together and meeting the needs of families all across the globe. One family at a time." She held her glass up to cyberlly meet all the others and took a drink.

Charlie took the mike from her and Bella stepped down. "Ok everybody, the countdown for us here in Seattle is about to begin. I know the rest of you east of us may have already celebrated the official new year, but join us once again as we enter the new year."

They all chanted the numbers, "20…15….". Edward looked at Bella. "Seems it's just you and me right at this moment kid."

"8….7…6…"

"Guess so Eddie Boy…you want me to kiss you?"

"5….4…3…"

"Oh yes."

"2…1….HAPPY NEW YEAR" could be heard throughout the banquet hall, and on the monitors occupying it.

Edward leaned in and kissed her softly, once, twice and a third time on the lips.

"Happy New Year Bella."

"Happy New Year to you too Edward. You sure do know how to take out the old year with a bang." Bella winked at him and smiled. _Damn he's sexy._

Edward raised his eyebrows and then waggled them at Bella. "That I do."


	15. Chapter 15

**I love snow storms….you? You get to stay home from work….you get to stay in your jammies if you want, there are cookies to make and cocoa to drink, and books to read…it's pretty when the snow falls, and as long as your heat doesn't give out and you have food….it's all good. Sometimes, lemonade is a much needed, refreshing drink in the middle of said snow storm 'eh? I'll say one thing about snow storms…sometimes they are long ass things…much like this chapter was to write, but those two wouldn't give me a moments worth of peace.**

**AllThatSparkles….oh gurl…..you complete me. Thank you for making me put my big girl panties on and rise to the challenge of doing something great.**

**As always and forever, I own nothing Twilight related, but I am having a ball messing with these characters.**

**Read on young Jedi…read on…**

**A/N at the end…for you benefit!...YAY you!**

**Extra note…..in Chapter 13, there was a line from Jasper when confronted with the hagpie trio….he said "I Don't Share" for some reason..the ff thingymagigingythingy doesn't like it when you put a period in between each word….so it came out as "T" with a period in there and the word "Share"….sorry bout that.**

**Chapter 14**

THERE WAS A SNOW STORM

Bella thought back to two weeks past with a smile. Even the cleanup after the Annual New Year's Eve Nationwide Bash went spectacularly well. She was amazed at how flawlessly the entire evening went, including the keep away game. Bella chuckled at the memory, loving it when a good plan came together.

Shades of Light netted enough to more than adequately meet the needs of all the sub charities under the Shades of Light name. They wouldn't have to do the July 4th Blowout, but maybe they would anyway. _It is a good fundraiser, and we could store the monies in case next year has some unexpected needs _she thought. As an extra bonus, ten new safe houses would be started in several states under the partnership. Masen Enterprises seemed to want this collaboration for the long haul. They were re-structuring things there since the new year, and wanted a long term tie in with Shades of Light.

Bella hadn't gotten around to taking down her Christmas decorations yet, and this blustery winter night was a perfect time to do it.

_Nothing like being alone, and dateless on a cold Friday night. _The ovaries were at it again. Bella thought they would shut up for a while, but it seemed they fought with growing intensity these days.

_The quiet time is good. It's relaxing, calming and we need the down time. Just go to sleep please, and leave us in peace._

_We need to get laid….we need to ride the baloney pony babe…we need a hot pocket in our cold microwave….we need a bear boner to wake up our cave of wonders….we need…._

_I get it you slore…..I get it….you need to roll over and shut your egg hole. We need peace and quiet._

_We can have peace and quiet after the long dong schlong has left the building baby. We NEED some man meat in our freezer….and I must say….your side has icicles….you need thawed the hell out._

Bella grimaced at the tone her body was taking with her, it was as if a rebellion had started and she couldn't stop it. She took a deep cleansing breath and reminded herself of the work she had to do on the decorations. There was a crock-pot full of homemade pasta sauce and a bowl of salad waiting for her when she was done. All she had to do was boil the pasta and make some garlic bread. The few slices of Rocky Mountain Make Me Moan Cheesecake just sitting in the fridge would round her night's activities. _No sex equals orgasmically good cheesecake!_

As Bella was in for the evening, she wore her scrubby sweats, oversized hoodie and some really comfy fun socks with snowmen on them. She seriously couldn't remember the last time she'd had good sex. _Have you ever honey?..I mean..really?_

_Nope, she hasn't…she had that one bozo about a year ago, that lasted about all of 2 minutes. What was his name? Peter Drags? Oh well, all the better, life isn't about sex. It's about giving of yourself, working hard to accomplish things. Sex is over rated._

_For once I agree with you Arctic Queen. He was a bozo. I think his red nose was bigger than….._

_That's enough there floozy. Listen, she's been without for about …well..ya…about a year now. Wow…was Bozo really the last she's had?..Damn…you may be right egg sister, maybe a good rocking of her world would focus her more... no?_

_That's what I've been saying this ENTIRE TIME…I'm bout ready to explode over here, and that would NOT be a good thing. _

_Hmmm…..thoughts to ponder…..But Edward?...he's a fine piece of…._

_Hey now…my thoughts run amok in the dirty underbelly of the sexually deprived, not yours._

_I'm just saying….he's probably someone who would KNOW what they were doing right?...he could be of benefit to us down here right?...he's not bad to look at either…..I wonder…hmm…I wonder if his di…._

_I think sister, if we work together, we could find out just how big his di….. _Bella's internal bickering came to a stop as she heard the kettle on the stove whistle.

She prepared her tea, turned up the heat a tad and chanced a glance outside. Bella was content as far as one could be, considering, and after a small smile to her self, started disassembling the tree, carefully packing away the ornaments.

Blustery, cold, wet and swirling, the snow was coming down rapidly. Six to eight inches was expected by mid noon tomorrow. "let it snow….let it snow….let it snow…." Bella sang as she worked diligently and moved onto the lights of the tree.

A sharp rap on the door broke her from her musings. She looked out the peep hole….."What the Hell?" _What the hell?_ Edward was standing on the other side. Frozen popsicle Edward was here, snow in his hair, lips almost blue and chattering.

She winged open the door and pulled him in. "Edward, what in tarnation are you doing out there?...Why?" She was speechless at the sight of him.

"J-J-J-ust i-i-in t-t-the n-n-eighbor-h-h-h-ood…." Edward's teeth were chattering and his body shaking.

"Where's your car?"

"S-S-tuck in a snow drift t-t-t-two blocks over." Jumping from one foot to the other, Edward tried to thaw himself out.

"Why?"

"Um…c-cause that's what happ-pens when you are d-driving in a snow storm and you can't see then you drive into a snowbank." Edward grinned through his chattering, which was lessening as the heat of the house warmed him.

"Did you call a tow truck?"

"Yup."

"They coming?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Emergency road alert I guess? Nobody's to be on the roads."

"What?...It's not that bad out there."

"Um…Bella….you looked outside lately?" Edward had stopped hopping from foot to foot and now just stood there, a dripping mess.

"Well, yes…before I started taking down the tree." She moved toward the front door.

"Look again…" Edward was still dripping on Bella's floor.

"Oh MY GOD" , Bella exclaimed as she got a good look at just how bad it was outside. She had been at the decoration de-trimming for a few hours, and wow did it get worse in that short of time. At least twelve inches had already fallen. They weren't supposed to get that much yet.

Bella looked at Edward and ran to the kitchen for a towel. "Here" She threw the towel at him.

Edward quickly mopped his face and hair, then looked at her. He was still dripping. "Um….Bella...I could use some dry clothes. You wouldn't happen to…"

"Oh…OH..." Bella startled. She had been lost in thought and hadn't given Edward a second glance. "Sorry. I was mesmerized by the snow. It's really piling up out there."

"Yeah, um…the forecast updated from eight inches by noon tomorrow to 36 inches."

"No…really? That's an enormous change Edward. Dang….what about your car?"

"I managed to shove it so far into a snow bank that it's actually in a parking lane two blocks back. It's not even cockeyed or anything. It'll be ok."

Bella finally got a good look at her indoor snowman. "Edward, you need more than dry clothes. Go get in the tub and warm up. I'll get you some of Em's things from the spare suite upstairs. What were you doing driving in a snow storm anyway?"

"I was working late at Shades of Light, finalizing some things with contacts and started out too late to make it home."

"Well", Bella said as she took the towel from Edward and mopped up the floor, laid it back down and motioned Edward to stand on it. "Seems like this is gonna be your home for awhile. Take your shoes off bud and go."

Edward smiled, removed his wet shoes and practically ran for her bathroom.

Bella went to get Edward some things from the spare suite's closet upstairs. Emmett kept all kinds of stuff at Bella's _**just in case**_. She was now glad he did actually.

After securing a pair of sweats, a long sleeved thermal shirt and some long fleece socks, Bella laid them out on her bed. _Sorry dude…no underoos for you, and why Emmett keeps none here I don't wanna know._

She knocked on the door to her adjoining bathroom and there was no answer. Bella knocked again and cracked the door open.

"Edward?" No answer. _Could he be that amused by the shower he tuned me out?_

"HEY Edward," Bella raised her voice this time. No answer. Bella got a bit worried. _What if he's slipped?...and was knocked out…._Bella warred with herself. _If he's hurt and I don't go in there, it could be bad. I can just see the headlines…"Edward Cullen slips on charity founders soap and dies" OH SHIT this could be bad._

So Bella did what any safety conscientious person would, she opened the door…..and there he was. His back to her, naked….in her shower….his ass on full display…..naked…in her shower…in all his glory….wet..hard muscled….in her shower. _Oh LORD what a tight ass he has….naked..yum…and wet…and hard…and Oh God get me outta here._

Bella could barely contain her drool as it slowly dripped onto her chin. She quietly slipped out of the bathroom and stumbled away. _He didn't see me…all is good…he'll see the clothes on the bed….it'll be ok. OH MY GOD….what did I just do?...I can't believe….that luscious ass, and those arms….and …OK STOP BELLA….ENOUGH._ Bella's brains rolled as she shook her head hard to free herself of the visuals. It was too much for her. _How could any woman not combust just looking at that? STOP BELLA…NOW!_ She shook her head once more a bit more violently and went to check on supper, still partially on autopilot and in a definite daze.

Edward had heard the door creak when it opened, and had turned with his back to it just in time. Edward and Big Lil Me were having some serious one on one bonding time dick-scussing Bella when she appeared. How she hadn't heard him moaning her name he would never know, but she hadn't seen his stiffy and he hadn't answered her, so all was good in his mind. _Just play innocent dude, and it'll blow over, she'll be none the wiser_, he reassured himself. Except, all wasn't good. He was so damn close when she opened that door. One more slow stroke and he would have jumped off the cliff into orgasmic oblivion.

It wasn't like Edward made of habit of self love in a girl's shower….but Bella's smell, and the way she looked, and that damn smile she had all made him think of her naked…in there with him…and it just sent him over the edge so he had to do something to lessen the rapidly growing problem.

Big Lil Me was disgusted and depressed with Edward. _It's gonna have to wait man….you've gone longer…hold tight, _he chastised his friend. He dried off, exited the shower and opened the door leading him into Bella's bedroom.

There on the bed were some clothes, sans underwear. "No boxers?" he said out loud. _Was it her idea?...or just the way Emmett was?...and do I even want to know?...NO..especially if it's because of Emmett._

The sweatpants were rather thick, but he didn't know about the springy, jing, jangely jingling he was going to be doing. Big Lil Me was bursting with excitement at being let free to roam. He darted all to and fro in his nice warm cover. _BORN FREE…as free as the wind blows…as free as the grass grows..heh heh heh…speaking of growing…_ "Good lord dude…go to sleep already…dead puppies, grandma in her underwear, grandma nude…

Edward got dressed as quickly as possible all warm and cozy after his walk on the wild side two blocks back and cleaned up his mess. Afterward, he ambled down to the kitchen to find Bella.

"Bella?..." he turned the corner and found her, staring off into space, a smile on her face. "Bella"….he said it again a little louder. She woke out of her stupor.

"Oh Edward…you've come…I mean you're done..are you hungry?" She stumbled a bit trying to relive the awkward moment. _I wish I'd come_ Big Lil Me was starting to wake from his too short nap.

_What did she just say?...surely she didn't see….naw… _Edward acted like he hadn't heard her slip up and broached neutral territory. "It smells wonderful Bella. Yes, I'm famished."

Bella finished preparing the pasta and pulled the bread out of the oven. She fished the salad out of the fridge noticing dessert. There were four pieces of Rocky Mountain Make Me Moan cheesecake left from yesterday's guinea pig session with Ms. Cope.

She truly liked those sessions. Goodies always come home with her when she allowed her tongue up for experimentation. Cheesecake, smothered with caramel, pecans, marshmallow crème and peanuts, a generous drizzle of chocolate sauce topping it all off.

Edward was a step ahead of her, getting plates and silverware ready. They decided to eat at the kitchen table, it was nice and warm in there. Bella and Edward seemed to move together so well, silently synchronized movements, knowing instinctively how the other would go.

After filling their plates at the counter, they sat across form each other and began eating. Edward was truly awed with Bella's ability to do so many things, and do them well. Her food was excellent, he could easily eat it everyday. _Whoa….buddy….we don't 'do' permanent…or 'everyday'…remember?_ He brushed that thought away and instead thought more about Bella. She had wonderful organizational skills and could multi task with the best of them. She dearly loved kids and had a heart for giving. _Slow down there buckaroo….you are going in the wrong direction my man…single and free…that's what we want to be.._ Edward internally shook his head. His left and right brain had been at war for a while now, and it was going to come to a head soon. He could feel it._ Why hasn't someone married her? _

_Because she's meant for you. She just doesn't know it yet, and by the looks of your other "half" either do you._

_What the fuck?_

_Reconcile both of us Edward, your two best parts, then you'll see what's there. _

"Edward….." Bella snapped her fingers in his face. "Hey bud…you ok? Where were you just then?"

"Ya, I'm ok. Just tired today. I was able to accomplish so much but the day took its toll. Walking two blocks in a snow storm didn't help." Edward gave her his crooked smile and glanced down at his plate.

"Wait a minute, I wanna hear all about it Edward." Bella settled in to eat and hear some amazing things. Although what Edward was going to say interested her like no other, Bella couldn't help but let her eyes linger on his face, the way his eyes lit up... _oooh those eyes, _and the way his lips moved into that sexy grin that she loved so much. _Wait...love?_

Edward grinned, he could tell she was warming up to him. "Today was exceptionally productive. I managed to reach four of the six contacts that were my goal. Everyone of those four made a firm commitment to get the ball rolling, and we will all meet in Chicago at Masen Enterprise's corporate office to finalize details in February. This means, four territories you want into, are already on the band wagon Bella. This is an excellent start."

They spent the next hour eating and talking about all the possibilities, and although it was fiercely cold outside, _inside_ the walls that were once built up between Edward and Bella, seemed to be melting right away

Smiling, Bella got up to take the plates and Edward followed her. As she put the plates in the sink, he pushed against her, leaning around her arm to put the bread bowl in the sink as well. Edward breathed on her neck and she shivered.

"Cold Bella?" Edward said quietly.

"Um…no." She was visibly shaken by his proximity, he could tell. "Would you like dessert Edward?"

"Yes maam, I would. What are you serving?"

_Me…on the counter…naked…_Bella's thoughts made her quiver for a moment, then a determined look crossed her face and she squared her shoulders as if ready to do battle. _He's not the only one that can throw innuendo. YOU can do this girl._

"I have Rocky Mountain Make Me Moan Cheesecake." She turned slightly, tilting her head up at Edward who was still standing behind her.

"Vixen." He mumbled.

"Excuse me?" She replied. _See, you can do this. Give him a taste of his own medicine._

"I said I'm ready to dig in." Edward backed away so Bella could get to the fridge. "Bella, why do you always have food that sounds like sex?"

"Ah….those who don't…..eat."

"What?"

"Those who don't", she said again wiggling her eyebrows "eat." Bella put the dessert box on the counter. "Besides….." Bella turned red, but continued her thought outloud, " eating can be very sensual."

Edward just stared at her, he was very confused, and equally aroused as he watched that blush travel down Bella's neck.

"Here, watch….I'll put that theory to test." _Good Lord what have I gotten myself into?..He said he was tired….maybe he won't notice it…or maybe it won't turn him on….I should just forget it…look at his eyes….he's not gonna let me just go now…. let's just hope he doesn't think I'm a tease when I run the hell outta dogde as soon as this is over._

Bella took a fork out of the drawer and opened the box. As she closed the drawer with her hip, she gave him a come hither stare that would make an impotent man hard enough to pound nails with his dick.

She scooped up some of the cheesecake and slowly brought it to her mouth. All bug eyed and opened mouthed, Edward stood watching. Bella just lightly touched her tongue to the dessert on the fork and moaned. She licked her lips; eyes closed and savored just that small taste.

Bella opened her eyes to a still motionless Edward, his own tongue peeking out on his upper lip. She smiled shyly and put the fork to her mouth again. This time, she slowly slid it in and closed her pretty pink lips around the fork. She again closed her eyes and just as slowly, removed the fork, moaning in a husky, fuck me now tone. _Gawd I feel like such a fucking fool. I bet I look like I'm having a seizure….wait…he's looking at me…really looking at me…..too late to cancel now…better go with it._

Big Lil Me had had enough. He was drooling at an incredible pace. _Let me at her boy…now…_He was screaming and fighting to get out of his confines.

Bella slowly savored the bite in her mouth, chewing slowly and swaying her body slightly, side to side. Her free hand had made its way to her hair and let loose the ponytail holder, gradually coming back down to run alongside her breast, following the contours of her side. She swallowed and let her head fall back. Letting out a deep "ohhhhhhh", she regained her senses and righted her head, looking up at Edward. _OH shit…it worked…I mean really worked….wonder what's next?_

Edward was a panting, sniveling mess. His eyes had a feral glow and in two seconds he had her backside up against the counter. Edward looked down at her and took the fork from her hand. Never taking his eyes from her, he put the fork into the box and brought another bite up to her mouth, rubbing it across her bottom lip gently.

_Oh God, Oh God...there's no turning back now_, Bella thought as some very dirty thoughts ran through her head. _Am I really ready for this?_

Bella opened her mouth to accept the bite, and Edward slid it in, slower than she had. He brought it back out and watched her chew, mesmerized. _GOD she was sexy. All of it, all over….she…damn she….just everything….just sexy._ He'd never been so turned on by a woman, not on any level before like this.

Bella took the fork from Edward's hand and scooped some more onto it. She raised it to his mouth this time, teasing his lips with the tip as she begged entrance. He complied and slowly opened his mouth. As she slid the fork in, he was hit with many sensations and textures. The different tastes of all the flavors overwhelmed his taste buds for a moment. He chewed slowly, as Bella had, savoring it. His eyes closing of their own volition, and then it happened…. Edward moaned, a deep, growling moan felt in the depths of his groin. As soon as Edward swallowed, he looked at Bella and grabbed her hips, plopping her ripe bum on the counter top. He spread her legs apart and stepped in between them.

_OHHHHH….Thank God above, girl…you are sooooo ready….._her friends down below were finally in sync, and they were grateful for the attentions of Big Lil Me as he nestled in between Bella's legs.

Edward stared her down, his emerald eyes now dark forest green. Bella felt the presence of his state of mind, and she new what he wanted. She wanted it too. _Games gone too far…..I give up._

The wind howled outside and the wet snow pelted against the windows. Edward leaned in to capture Bella's lips. Touching cake stained lips gently, he got closer to deepen the kiss. She met him and griped her hands in his hair to hold him to her. The house shook.

_OH MAI GAWD!...am I gonna see fireworks next? The earth just moved…dayum…_ Bella was amazed at the skills this man possessed. Then it went black. _Good Lord, he's done kissed me blind_, she thought.

Bella surfaced from her kiss induced fog as Edward backed away slightly. "Oh shit…we lost the power!" Reality dawned on Bella and she came to rather abruptly.

Edward helped her down and started feeling around for the end drawer, hoping it held a flashlight.

Sensing what he was doing, Bella tried to interject "Edward…wait…give…"

"We have no power Bella. Do you have matches and wood?" Edward was mentally calculating all they would need to do quickly to keep light and heat in the house. He was glad Bella had working fireplaces.

"Yes…but..Edwar….."

"Where are they? We'll need them quickly."

"Edward….wait a min…"

"Bella, no time baby…no time….it will get cold quickly, …where the hell is your flashlight?"

"Edward…listen..please….just wait a minu…"

"BELLA!" Edward was loosing patience, and POOF…just like that….the lights came on and everything was made right in the Swan/Cullen world again.

"What the hell?"

"Eddie boy….." Bella smirked up at Edward. "I have a backup generator with an automatic switch. Over protective guys remember?"

Edward smiled and rolled his eyes. "Ok..you got me. Next time, I'll let you finish your sentence."

Bella wiggled her eyebrows and picked the fork back up, getting yet another scoop of that orgasmic dessert. She shoveled it in, and looked at Edward. "Whu?...ifs vood", her mouth was full, close to overflowing. "Vant thome?"

Edward took the fork from her and shoveled in his own mouthful. The sensual moment was gone, replaced by light hearted banter, but the tension was still present, thick as a stick of frozen butter.

They finished their dessert, even going as far as licking the box, and washing it down with an ice cold Coke. "Nothing better than pop and cheesecake 'eh Eddie boy?" Bella laughed. "The pop cuts right through the sweetness of the cake." _And gurl…nothing better to work off all those calories than a nice, big, thick, long….._

Edward laughed and belched , a deep, bass voice filled belch from the bottom of his gut. "Oh shit, I'm sorry Bella, but that felt so damn good. Pop does that to me."

Bella's eyebrows raised as she stared at Edward for a moment. "That the best you got boy?" She opened her mouth and chanted the alphabet up to N all in burp mode. "Over protective dudes taught me that too", she giggled, quite pleased with herself.

Edward clapped, impressed with her ability, but he was worried about their snow situation. "So, how long will the generator last Bella?"

"For a few days on constant, but if we use the fireplace and turn down the heat it won't be as hard on the generator. We can use the fireplace to cook food as well, like a grill and turn down the water heater just a tad."

"Ok..so let's build a fire, and get cozy then." Edward was liking this idea.

"Cozy?"

"Ya..um…warm, you know…with blankets….awww shucks golly gee Bella," Edward imitated a little boy who liked a certain girl. "Whaddya take me for?"

Bella bit the bait…. "Hmmmm….well then, consider me corrected. What a shame Edward." She walked away, leaving Edward there pondering his snafu.

Bella's cell rang as she was showing Edward where the wood and matchsticks were.

"Hello?"

"You ok?"

"Yes, you know I've got that generator."

"Doesn't mean you're ok. You got food and wood?"

"Yes…I'm fine. You ok?"

"Yup. Sue made me soup and I'm good."

"Great Dad. If I need ya, I'll call."

"K then."

"Nite."

Bella put her phone on the table and returned to Edward. "So…you got it going?...YAY!"

"Boy Scouts 101 Bella."

"You were a Boy scout?"

"No, but I beat one up once."

"What?...are you for real? Why?"

"He was making the moves on my girl."

"When?"

"Third grade."

"What happened?"

"He tied a stupid special knot for her and made her a bird house. The only way I could top it was to kick his ass. Jas was there."

"Oh MY GOD….Henry Littleton?"

"How do you know about Henry Littleton Bella?" Edward was confused…and surprised.

"Jasper talks a lot when he's stoned. He critiqued your performance of the whole fight like he was Howard Cosell." Bella burst out laughing.

"HEY….that kid was a threat. I was in love with Amy McIntosh and he stole her…broke my heart." Edward dramatically placed his hand on his heart and faked a frown.

That only made Bella laugh harder. "Oh c'mon Eddie boy…that girl was a floozy, playing you both for the best spot on the playground swings."

"You got that right. She dumped Henry the next week for Stevie Sontag."

"You know", Bella grinned as she sat down, "If we're gonna have therapy, we should have brandy, yes?"

"Ohhhh Bella…..I like the way you think."

Bella pointed to the liquor cabinet, "you get the brandy loverboy, and I'll get the snifters." She was out of the room and back before Edward had even picked out a bottle. _Ohhhh ya….she's got Clear Creek and Villa Zarri…..descisions….descisions….._Edward faced a quandary. The Clear Creek was a delicious Apple Brandy, but the Villa Zarri….oh yum. It was a traditional type brandy, from Italy, aged in oak barrels. Bella must have sensed what his choice would be, as she came back with the snifters, a pan and cinnamon sticks.

"Here, let's heat it…just a bit …its better that way."

He watched as Bella heated the brandy quickly, just a few brief moments and then poured it into the thick sifters. She added a cinnamon stick to the glasses.

Edward smelled the aroma coming from his glass. He swirled it a bit and took a deep sniff again, then a sip. As it rolled around on his tongue for just a bit he leaned back into the couch and felt the relaxation hit deep in his bones. "Bella, this is really wonderful brandy."

"I know..yum." Bella took a sip, letting the brandy stay in her mouth for a bit before swallowing it. The brandy coated her throat and slid down smoothly, making her warm inside.

"So…Edward….let's play twenty questions. I'll go first!" She leaned up a bit and clapped excitedly.

"Seriously?" Edward was stretched out on one end of the couch now, with Bella at the other.

"Well..ya…you think of anything better?" Bella raised one eyebrow at him.

"Frankly, yes, but I guess twenty questions will have to do."

"Ok then….Favorite color."

"Blue." _Because it looks stunning on you._

"Favorite TV show."

"Don't watch it."

"Favorite food."

"Anything you fix."

"Awww…..flattery will get your everywhere. Favorite movie."

"McClintock with John Wayne."

"Really? Why?"

"He knows how to discipline his woman." Edward smirked.

"Oh you don't say?...and what did she do to deserve discipline?"

"She poured coffee on him." Edward had a hard time keeping his laughter in.

"Are you serious?" Bella sat straight up.

"Well…yes actually… kinda…not about the coffee part really…. she was so damn stubborn, so he spanked her."

"What happened after that?"

"He took her home and made love to her."

Bella's flushed cheeks were impossible to ignore. "Um…ok then…your turn Edward."

"That's not twenty questions Bella." Edward said in a sing song voice.

"S'ok." Bella sat back and pretended to be busy stirring her brandy with the cinnamon stick.

"Alrighty then." Edward rubbed his hands together and chuckled. "Bella, what's your favorite color?"

"Green." It didn't used to be, but lately, all she could think about was deep, bright green.

"Favorite TV show."

"NCIS."

"What's that?"

"It's like a CSI but for Military."

"Oh…ok, favorite food?"

"I like all food Edward. Even Okra."

"Ewwww…okra? …..yuck."

"If it's cooked properly, it's delicious."

Edward shook his head. "Yuck." He then went on. "Favorite movie."

"Are you going to ask me all the same questions?"

"Possibly. Answer the question Bella."

"Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure."

"Why? OH God…tell me you didn't get high and watch it with Jasper?"

Bella laughed. "No, and it's because Bill and Ted are thought of as losers and they end up finding themselves by learning. They become absorbed in the lesson and find out they are cool beanie kind of guys. I like that underdog theme."

"Do you always root for the underdog?"

"Always."

"Favorite flower?"

"Tiger lilies."

"Favorite pop?"

"All of them. I'm a pop hoor Eddie boy."

"Favorite pastime?"

" I don't know…um…reading?...maybe gardening?"

"Favorite position"

"Position of what?"

"Favorite position", Edward raised an eyebrow.

Bella blushed, but put on her big girl panties and answered. "I'm partial to all of them Edward." She looked at him seductively.

"What's your favorite position Eddie boy?"

Edward just blew caution to the wind and went with it. He put Bella's snifter on the coffee table and pushed her back into the couch, settling in between her parted legs. He winked at her and said, "comfy couch Bella."

"Yes it is Edward."

"I'd rather show you my favorite position then tell you."

_OH GOD….._ Bella swallowed thickly, "what if I'm not feelin' it?"

"I'll demonstrate it again….and again…and again…" Edward leaned in and quickly captured her lips with his. She rose up just a bit and matched his ever growing intensity.

Edward found himself softly running his hands down her sides all the way to her hips. There he found the hem of her hoodie and he lifted it gently, tracing the soft skin underneath. Bella shivered and squirmed; her own hands left his hair and traveled down his back at a tortuously slow pace. She also found the hem of his shirt. Bella fingered it for a moment and then pulled it up toward his head. As it came up his body, Bella's fingers grazed Edward's back. He moaned his appreciation into her mouth.

Edward sat up and removed the offending garment. Bella was dully impressed. Edward's body did not disappoint, not in the least. Quite defined, but not overly muscle bound, he wasn't bulky like Em, just very, very, very toned.

Edward smirked at Bella, raising one eyebrow as he helped her sit up. "I showed you mine…..now show me yours."

"Bella shyly smiled and raised her hands over her head. Edward took the clue and lifted her hoodie up and away from her body. She wasn't wearing a bra. Big Lil Me jumped up and down, blinking rapidly, tears of joy running out of his one eye. _OH boy…oh boy….looky at my playmates!_

Edward sat back down Indian style and Bella sat the same, their crossed knees touching. He started at her neck, massaging and caressing his way down, eyes on her the whole time. Bella was mesmerized by his touch. She closed her eyes and rolled her head to the side. When he reached her breasts, he looked down. Edward had to fight with Big Lil Me to keep a slow pace. _OH..gimme..gimme…gimme…mine…mine.. mine…_

Edward traced the outlines of Bella's breasts with both hands, reveling in the softness of her skin. She smelled so sweet and he couldn't resist. He leaned down and took a nipple gently in his mouth. As he sucked and nibbled, one hand wandered down her side to her outer thigh. The other wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She cooperated, opening her legs and resting them on either side of his hips, effectively straddling him.

He gave both nipples one last lick and kissed his way back up to her neck. Edward put both hands in her hair, gently grasping the sides of her face. He framed her lower lip with his tongue, gently asking. Edward's request was not denied. Bella opened her mouth to him, her tongue coming up to meet his.

As tongues swirled and played, the two found themselves rocking together trying to create any kind of friction.

Bella broke apart first. "Let's go upstairs." Edward touched his forehead to hers and kissed her nose softly. "Whatever you want Bella. We don't have to do anything."

"I _want you_ Edward."

They double checked locks, cleaned up brandy snifters and abandoned clothes, closed the doors on the fireplace and slowly made their way upstairs, hand in hand.

_Slow burn dude….this is way different than those floozies from before. This is something to savor. _Edward's mind was reeling from the closeness they had just shared and the intimacy of what was yet to come.

Bella led them to her room and turned to face Edward. She pushed down his sweats, knowing what lie beneath. Edward did the same for Bella, both glad and surprised she was sans underwear. "Commando Bella?"

"Ah…its liberating Edward, and I'd like nothing more than to be set totally free right now." She blushed slightly, startled by her audacity and looked down.

Edward picked her up and walked to the bed, laying her down and quickly joining her. They laid face to face on their sides just watching each other for a moment.

Edward pushed a piece of hair off of Bella's forehead. "Bella, I'm clean, there really haven't been that many women…and the last was more than a year ago."

"I'm on the pill Edward, and I'm clean too, but could we still use a condom? I'd feel better, at least until we can both get tested."

"I don't have any with me Bella. It's not something I keep handy on my person, if I don't think anything is going to happen."

Bella appreciated his honesty, and it told her a lot about his integrity. He hadn't come here expecting anything but shelter.

"S'all right ….I do." Edward reared back just a bit. "You do?"

"Well, yes….but not because of any men in here, it's been a year for me Edward. The condoms were Emmett's joke gift for me Christmas morning." Edward calmed just a bit. He appreciated Bella's honesty too.

Bella reached behind her into the bedside stand and grabbed one. As she handed it to Edward, he looked intently at her. "Bella, this isn't going to be a one time thing for me. Do you understand that? I'm not going to be with you, and then be done. I don't do casual..at least not with you."

"Me too Edward" she replied. "Like I said, it's been a year for me too."

"This will change things Bella, are you ready for that?"

_Yes…I am._ Bella thought with a sense of peace. "I'm ok with that Edward. I'm ready for a change, especially with you."

Edward laid the condom behind him on the bed. He looked over her fully, slowly, head to toe. He'd seen some amazingly looking women, but for some reason, none of them compared with Bella. She was exquisite. Curves, soft skin, ample breasts, long legs and perky ass. She was perfect.

"Please Edward…we've waited long enough." Bella whispered.

Edward reached for the condom, and ripped it open. He put it on and turned back to face her. He let his hands wander once more, as he kissed her and soon found just how ready she was.

As he lightly rubbed her clit, and slid his finger down to enter her, she moaned and shuddered. Bella was so close. Ohhh so close as the delicious warmth of his finger entering her raced up her body. Edward slowed his pace and added another finger. _Ohhhh….so full, so good…but God I want more_. She bit her lip, trying to keep quiet, and enjoyed every sensation.

Not being able to take much more, Edward removed his fingers and lifted her leg over his, bodies lined up like puzzle pieces. He entered her slowly and once deeply seated in her, he rocked his hips once, twice, three times. She returned his rocking motion, thrust for thrust. They moved at a slow pace, just enjoying what all this meant.

Soon though, Bella was overtaken with her orgasm and as it rippled through her, she clutched at Edward and screamed. Edward watched as she rode out her high, his own not far behind.

Quickly, Edward rolled, taking Bella with him, and placing her on her back. His thrusting came at a faster pace now, Edward almost felt as if he had to catch up.

Bella's legs came up around his hips and she tilted her pelvis upward. Edward groaned at the intensity of the depth he could achieve now.

"Oh Bella….so good….so deep…Oh God Bella…mmmmmmm" he leaned in and latched onto her neck, hitting a sensitive spot. Bella's pussy gushed in response. Her second orgasm hit her like a wrecking ball and Edward could feel her inner walls pulsing and squeezing is cock as he gave one final thrust and stilled.

He yelled her name as he came. His orgasm seemed to go on forever and Edward had never felt anything like this before. Nothing compared.

As they both regained their breath and came down slowly, he looked at her intently. Bella met that intensity with a look of her own. One lone tear trickled down her cheek and Edward bent to kiss it away.

"Bella,….I've never…." Edward shook his head slowly, unable to continue.

"Hush…I know…me either."

They lay there, Edward still connected to Bella in everyway conceivable, his fore head touching hers, eyes closed, truly enjoying the moment. The two must have fallen asleep, because the next time Bella's eyes opened, it was morning.

As she leaned over to check the time on the clock, she noticed that the snow had not yet stopped. _9:42….WOW!. I never sleep in this late. We didn't go to sleep until late, but just wow._ She felt Edward snuggle against her back, his arm possessively around her waist.

"Mmmmmm….Good Morning….I'm starved Bella."

"Then let's make breakfast." Bella moved to get up. Edward stopped her with his arm before she could get very far.

"My breakfast is right here." Edward poked Bella in the back, driving his point home.

Bella reached into the nightstand so Edward's hunger could be appeased. She opened the condom and handed it to him. Once Edward was ready, he gently put her leg over his hip, her back still facing his front. He braced himself on one elbow and entered her with one sure thrust.

"Ohhhhh…" they both moaned at the same time. Edward's hips thrust quickly this time, an urgency present that wasn't before. He knew he wouldn't last. "This way", he said as he rolled Bella over to her tummy, never breaking their connection.

Edward put his legs on the outside of hers, effectively closing her legs and allowing his cock to fit tighter inside her. "Put your ass in the air baby and arch your back," Edward encouraged.

Bella complied and the results were immediate. It was next to impossible to describe the feelings. Edward fit inside her so tightly; she could feel his thickness as it glided in and out, the tip almost coming fully out of her, before he slid back in again. With each thrust, his cock massaged the walls of her pussy and the tip rubbed against the ridged flesh of her G-spot.

She felt close to something, but she didn't know what. This was way beyond anything she'd ever experienced. Edward reached down and pinched her clit, then gently swirled it with his fingers. He alternated both sensations, pinching and swirling and it didn't take long for Bella's pussy to contract with her impending orgasm. Edward didn't deviate though. Seems he knew something she didn't and he kept to task, whispering naughty things to her.

"Feel it baby….c'mon…..just let go….you want to….your clit is swollen. It wants to come Bella. Give it to me….I want that come on my cock."

Bella felt an intense nerve pinch as her muscles seized. Her pussy literally pushed Edward's cock out and she gushed. Her responding screams and groans were only of Edward's name. It took all of a second for Edward to re align himself and push into her, thrusting fast and hard, hitting that spot once again.

"Come on me again Bella. Once more…..I want your come to soak my cock ….again Bella…again."

Bella's inner walls contracted again and Edward felt her milking him. It was enough to make him reach the brink, and he shouted loudly. "Oh shit ….God Damn baby…..Uhhhhhhh…." He quivered as his orgasm shot into Bella's well sated body.

Edward collapsed onto Bella. Their arms both raised above Bella's head, joined and he kissed her shoulders, neck and back, reveling in the completeness of their lovemaking. Bella lay there, completely spent, not able to utter a single word.

After Edward had gotten his bearings together and Bella found her voice, she suggested a bath. Edward's stomach told another story, protesting with a growl.

"You get the bath ready baby, and I'll go get us some snacks and a drink." Edward threw his sweats on and trundled down the stairs.

Bella chose the lavender and vanilla foam bath and started the water. When it filled, she turned off the spigots and slipped in. The hot water on her overused muscles was amazingly soothing.

Edward came back up a few minutes later, tray in hand with all sorts of goodies. He sat it all on the sink and stepped out of his sweats. _Good God how did I get so lucky?...She's gorgeous….inside and out. _He caught her looking at Big Lil Me and he swore she drooled a bit.

"Are you that famished baby?"

"Yeah...but not for food." Bella gave him a lazy smile.

"Eat first, gymnastics later." He winked at her and got in the tub, tray in hand.

"It latches onto the tub Edward." Bella showed him how to secure the clamps on the bottom of the tray and he settled back in behind her.

They sat like that for a few moments until Bella's tummy made its hunger known. Edward turned her around, placing her legs around either side of his hips._ God she's beautiful….and mine….Please God…don't let me screw this up._

He smiled and reached for some cheese, feeding her slowly. She sucked his fingers into her mouth with each bite and she fed him as well. A few grapes, then some cheese, an olive or two and a sip of juice. Big Lil Me quickly woke and wanted to join the party. They continued to share the snack, feeding each other and talking about nothing….and everything. It was so very right, all of it, they both could sense it was like…..home.

The water had cooled and so had two wrinkling bodies. They left their watery haven in search of clothes. Bella checked the weather by looking outside as she put her socks on. The snow had finally stopped, but there was so much of it. Everywhere. A quick glance at the clock told her it was noon.

"Are you still hungry Edward? I can make us a real meal."

"Nope, but coffee sounds good."

Bella left the upstairs to Edward and went in search of the coffee pot.

**~OoO~**

Even though the snow had stopped, there was enough that Edward and Bella were stuck inside the rest of that day. They had yet to see a single snow plow go by. They spent the day making Wild Mushroom Soup and Rye bread.

With cooking together, a sense of peace was alive in the house. _It would be so easy to just…fall_ thought Bella. Something held her back that last inch though. Perhaps she was waiting for the other shoe to drop, perhaps she was waiting for Edward to come to his senses and see she wasn't worth it. _But….but what if there isn't another __**shoe**__? What if all of this is true, and I've finally found __**him**__?_ She finished her musings at the same time the soup was done, so she put it out of her mind for the moment.

Edward pulled the loaf of bread from the oven and turned to look at Bella. He sensed her unease at something. "Whatever is bothering you, I can assure you I've the cure for it."

"Oh ya?..what is it?"

"Massive sex" Edward gave her his scary look and stalked toward her. She squealed and ran for the stairs. He caught her in the hallway and showed her just how massive sex could cure any problem.

They enjoyed very cold supper of soup, bread and wine, and thought it was delicious.

**~OoO~**

The next day came with sunshine and cleared roads. Bella took Edward to his now uncovered car and waited for him to start it. She knew she would see him tomorrow and she had plenty of things to do at home, but she missed him already. She smiled sadly as she pulled away from the curb.

Edward watched her pull away and vowed to not leave her side after this, unless it was absolutely necessary. _Now I just have to convince her of that. _

**A/N….here it is…the recipe for Rocky Mountain Make Me Moan Cheesecake…enjoy it..preferably nekkid with the one you love.**

**Rocky Mountain Make Me Moan Cheesecake**:

One prepared cheesecake of good quality (NY style etc. Ms. Cope makes her own...I cheat.)

One jar of caramel ice cream topping

One jar of marshmallow crème

One jar of chocolate syrup

One small bag/jar of salted peanuts (shelled)

One small bag of crushed pecans

Poke holes in the cheesecake's surface with a round wooden spoon handle. The more the better.

Pour the caramel topping on, using a spatula to push the caramel into the holes.

Sprinkle the pecans on top.

Stir the marshmallow crème until it's very easy to spread.

Carefully spoon that onto the cheesecake and spread gently.

Sprinkle the peanuts on top.

Drizzle in neat patterns the chocolate syrup on top of all of that...

Cut into VERY slim slivers...it's gonna make you moan...I swear...


	16. Chapter 16

**Some secrets are good to keep, like…..you've bought your love a special gift. Some secrets are not good to keep. Edward finds this out. Will Bella be forgiving...or run his ass out in the street...Hmmmm…What to do….What to do?**

**SM owns everything Twilight related, I just play in the pool of fan fiction.**

**On the ever growing list of odd items in my home, some of which are mine, I'd like to add one Hello Kitty Straw that has seen me through thick and thin and I won't give it up. If you review, add one item from your home that is totally oddball. It will make me chuckle!**

**AllThatSparkles….I luff her. Nuff Said.**

**Chapter 15**

THERE WAS A SECRET THAT SHOULD NOT BE

The winter passed quickly, all the snow with it. Washington saw two more large snowfalls that season, but none compared to that first blizzard.

Valentines Day was spent with a blushing Bella, a very horney Edward and a quiet catered dinner at her house.

That was about all they had time fore as Masen Enterprises had released a jet to Shades of Light so the groundwork could begin to get them into the countries that so desperately needed food and supplies.

Most of February was spent in the air rather than the ground as Edward and Bella went back and forth between Seattle and Chicago. Not only did Edward split his time, but Bella had to as well because of the mixed corporate meetings at Masen Enterprises.

Bella loved Edward's Hyde Park house, almost as much as her own. Edward also had a condo just outside of Hyde Park, but she preferred the "family" home with its calm, quiet neighborhood. The house, an old greystone, stood tall and wide. Edward felt it was _**imposing.**_ Bella felt it had charm and history.

The house had belonged to Edward's great grandmother, and was passed down the generations always being kept in mint condition, but he didn't like to stay there, at least not before Bella had accompanied him. Before, it felt cold and empty, much like a museum. Now, it wasn't so bad. She brought warmth and something else he couldn't put his finger on.

One particular trip toward the end of February came with mixed results at Masen Enterprises. The board, including Edward, and Bella, representing Shades of Light were gathered for a mass meeting with all of the contacts Edward had called from the countries Shades of Light was interested in helping.

Some of the contacts were culturally behind the U.S. in terms of a women's independence and wanted nothing to do with Shades of Light. Edward tried to appeal to their sensibilities, but they would not budge.

One rather feisty older gentleman from Mali was of the notion Edward should have Bella pregnant and at home, keeping silent. This bothered Edward and outright pissed off Bella. Mali had so many problems as a country. The people had poor sanitation, little to no education because of the cost, malnutrition, and few medical facilities. HIV/Aids and childhood diseases took out more each year.

Shades of Light had the means to help eradicate these problems and Bella was being blocked by a bozo in a seersucker suit with a Neanderthal idea of what a woman should be.

So while Shades of Light could help a country run by a man and his fat cat constituents, this contact of Edward's would rather his people lie down and die rather than accept help from a woman.

"This is bull shit Edward."

"I know, I know Bella, but you have to let me work with these men to get them to understand."

"It shouldn't matter that I'm a woman Edward." Bella was getting more pissed as the minutes passed.

"It shouldn't baby, but it does."

Bella wanted in that room of "meeting minds", that "old boy's club" just to kick their asinine butts.

Edward was quite aware of this and that's why Bella, Alice and the others were in a nice sitting room one floor down.

"Listen Bella…C'mon please?...Listen….." Edward grew frustrated, for and because of Bella. He had to calm her down to get her to see his point. "What's the goal?"

"Shut it Edward. I'm beyond pissed right now."

"Hey….we knew this could be a challenge. I told you some of these guys would be against your leadership… remember?" Bella nodded at him begrudgingly. "So…what' the goal then Bella?"

Bella stomped her foot a bit and looked up at Edward. "That we get the needed supplies into those people."

"That's right, and what does it matter if they say yes to you, Charlie, me or Carlisle?"

Bella pursed her lips and grimaced, knowing she was going to have to give in. "It doesn't matter, as long as we get the supplies to them. It's just….Edward…" Bella was resigned, and didn't like it one bit.

Edward leaned in and kissed her softly. "I'm not trying to belittle you, but baby, if we want in there we have to respect their cultures. You'll still be there, doing what you want most in your heart."

Bella eventually saw the wisdom in his words and agreed. Edward gave her another soft kiss and returned upstairs.

Once it was made clear to the refusing parties that Edward and Carlisle would lead the teams in, they agreed to put some wheels in motion to get things going. The meeting ended on a positive note, each member getting what was most important to them.

Bella was still pissed however, and it took Edward two nights straight of being the best loverboy on earth to break her out of that mood.

**~OoO~**

March began quietly enough. Edward and Bella were in Seattle, preparing agendas and itineraries for upcoming trips to Mali, Sudan and Algeria. Supply coordination, along with medical teams and security was taking up most of their time. Alice planned a press conference, announcing the upcoming visits. If all went well, they would spend April, May and part of June in the three countries.

The goal was to go in, and set up health facilities, visit homes, help set up more schools and providing funds for children wishing to get an education that couldn't pay for it. Food and supply huts were being drawn up so they could be constructed in these countries as well. Mali and Algeria weren't too tricky, but Sudan may get rough, so extra security needed to be added.

By St. Patrick's Day, all was going according to plan, and Bella was satisfied enough to let go of her grudge. There would be one final meeting before they took off for Mali in April.

As she got ready at Shades of Light for her and Edward's "date night", she thought back to how fast the time had gone by since January. Bella laughed as she remembered their many "experiments" all over both of their houses, his homes in Chicago and the plane. Bella finished up and grabbed her winter jacket.

Edward was waiting at O'Malley's around the corner. She hadn't seen what he was wearing, but he knew the rule. No green equals pinching and his eyes didn't count. Bella kind of hoped he didn't have on anything green. She bustled across the street and around the corner in less than five minutes.

Bella could see in the pub's storefront window and spied Edward. He was dressed to the hilt in green, including his sparkly top hat. _Damn….no pinching…wonder if I can sneak one in?_ Bella giggled to herself and went in.

The smells of corned beef and cabbage hit her as she closed the door behind her. There was a buffet set up over in the corner, and it had all her favorites, including a baked potato bar. The desserts she could spy made her mouth water. She only indulged in them this one time a year, but she loved them dearly. There was Chocolate Orange Guinness Cake, and Apple Barley Pudding and a Bailey's Irish Cream Cheesecake, among tea cakes and cookies.

Bella was suddenly famished. As she made her way to Edward, she shed her coat, revealing her festive choice of attire. Edward grinned and wiggled his eyes as he saw her silky green mini dress with a black jacket. She had on matching green satin _**fuck me **_stilettos and Edward wasn't going to last long.

He got up and met her halfway to the table. The hug he gave her was beneficial for two reasons. One because he truly wanted to, and two because he wanted to feel for a bra. There was no way she could wear one with that dress if she took off the jacket.

Bella looked up into his ornery eyes and winked, she was onto him. "No panties either Eddieboy." Edward swallowed hard and had to fight not to fall over. He was ready to leave now, never mind the food, booze and atmosphere. _Hell with it all! _His mind was chanting.

Bella smiled and sat down, as a waiter brought her a green beer and placed cutlery and plates on their table for the buffet. "Already order did you?" Bella asked Edward, a sly smile in place. She knew she had him, but she was surprised he was on top of his game this early in the evening.

"The buffet has all my favorites on it, was an easy choice." He replied. Edward hadn't had these foods, prepared this way, in years. His lust for Bella rivaled his lust for the corned beef and cabbage.

They got up to make the rounds of the buffet and refresh their drinks. Bella had enjoyed her customary green beer, so she wanted something different this time. "Red wine please" she told Edward and he relayed her request to the barmaid.

Edward and Bella ate, and ate, and ate and talked about everything and nothing, enjoying the atmosphere. Somewhere in between the cabbage and dessert, he heard a familiar voice. _Good God, I haven't seen those two in years._

"Laurent? Caius?"

"Edward? That you my man?" Laurent turned with a smile and walked over to Edward and Bella's table. Caius followed.

"It's been a long time Laurent. What have you been up to?"

"Not much man, just going city to city right now. We're on tour until May, then back to the studio."

"Bella, this is Laurent Dubois and Caius White, founders of the band Breaking Dawn." Edward smiled, happy to see is two cohorts from his college days again. It had been so long.

Bella recognized them immediately, their folksy/blues rhythm a favorite of hers. "It's nice to meet you both. I'm a fan of your music."

"The pleasure is all ours" Caius pushed Laurent out of the way and took Bella's hand in his, kissing her knuckles.

Laurent chuckled.

Bella blushed.

Edward was pissed.

"Hey man…lay off, this one isn't a groupie you can seduce."

"Eddie….I'm wounded." Caius grasped his chest and smiled, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Will you join us?" Bella offered. She sensed Edward wanted to catch up with the two, but was unsure. Edward smiled at her thoughtfulness.

As the two men took seats at the table, Laurent spoke. "So, what's new with you Edward? You just in town for Masen Enterprises, or what? …..Say….where's Jas? He's like our partner in crime."

"I'm staying here for a bit." Edward responded. Traveling to and fro actually. Masen Enterprises has partnered with Shades of Light. You hear about it?"

"Oh…yeah…we did…." Laurent mumbled around a mouthful of corned beef.

"So, that's like a charity right?" Caius added, waiting politely until he had swallowed a bite.

"It is, and Bella here is the head of it." Edward beamed at introducing her to two of his old cronies, and the fact that she was running a company persay of her own wasn't lost on any of them. The two visitors knew immediately that she wasn't a latch-on or a hoe looking for a quick money fix.

"Dude….."Caius grinned evily. "You mixin' business with pleasure my man? Damn Eddie, that's smooth, she looks like a nice one though. Don't be mean to her Eddie." Caius then looked at Bella. "He's got a good heart. Asshole can be his middle name, but deep down…." He pounded his chest, "it's all gold in there. Don't break him ok?"

Bella blushed. "I won't." She could feel Edward's eyes on her and looked up just in time to see his smile. He winked at her and fixed his eyes back on his plate.

"Laurent, what are you two doing in Seattle? I didn't see your show advertised." Bella thought changing the subject post haste was a good plan.

"Actually we came from a recording session on the reservation at Neah Bay. We're on our way down to LA. This was a quiet place to hang our hats for the night."

"You want to hang them with us then?" Bella once again offered something to Edward's friends simply because they were Edward's friends. Her selflessness never ceased to amaze him. She continued on, trying to convince them to stay. "You two and Edward can catch up, come on…there's more than enough room."

"Bella…I'm sure.." Edward was interrupted.

"Oh saweet….are you serious Bella?" Laurent was looking in between the two of them and he was excited. "Ed…we can catch up and just hang out. It's been forever man."

Edward looked hesitantly at Bella and spoke quietly. "If you are sure Bella." He didn't want any hard feelings when these bozo's didn't sleep all night with their catching up. They could get a bit loud, the three of them.

"Edward, its fine…really. There are the two guest bedrooms downstairs. Plenty of room", Bella reassured him.

"Ok then. Boys…eat up, we're going to Bella's."

**~OoO~**

They made it back to Bella's around midnight and she was gracious enough to play hostess for just a bit. _This is too cute, Edward with his lil playmates_. She thought as she raided the fridge for beers.

Edward had known Laurent and Caius since his college days. Both guys were music majors, and had stumbled across Edward in a Micro-Econ class. Laurent wanted to make sure they had a backup plan if their band dream fell through.

The two of them formed Breaking Dawn, and started performing in small cafes near campus. Edward had highlighted them on his radio show and their popularity exploded loudly, in fact, the band saw a rise to stardom so fast that they ended up finishing their degrees online while touring the Continental U.S.

Edward desperately wanted Bella to like Laurent and Caius; he would define them both as the "ultimate good guys." Edward wasn't so sure he wanted Bella to find out about the one matter that both tied them together and kept them separated at times. It was a secret only the three really knew about. The rest of the world came to their own conclusions. If Edward had his way, the entire time period would be erased from history.

Caius and Laurent had stored their things in the guest bedrooms downstairs and called their manager with the address for pick up later. As they came around the corner to the kitchen, looking for more beer, they witnessed Edward and Bella in a loving embrace and held back.

"Dude….you think she knows about Heidi?" Caius whispered.

"I dunno. It's not up to us to tell that story to her though." Laurent seemed the wiser of the two at times.

"He seems happy. I wonder how much he trusts her?" Caius wrinkled his forehead up thinking seriously about Edward. He wanted his friend to be happy, but knew some things must change before that could happen.

"If he's told her about Heidi, then you'll have your answer. I for one am excited as a virgin in a whore house for Edward. He needs someone to love him honestly."

They announced their entrance loudly this time to give Bella and Edward a moment to regroup. Bella faked looking through the fridge quickly, and Edward smirked a bit. "So, boys…..you want another beer, or some coffee?" Bella spoke with her head still in the fridge.

"Coffee is great man." Caius offered. It will keep us up long enough, and we can sleep on the plane to LA."

Bella set about making coffee, and Edward followed the boys out to the living room. It was a good thing neither Bella nor Edward had to be in the office in the morning, as this surely was going to be an all nighter.

Over the next few hours, Bella was entertained by stories of radio show gags and bar room antics, most of which were led by Edward.

He tried hard to deny them all, but Bella could see through his bluff. "you were quite the baaaaddddd boy Eddie!"

"Really, seriously….I wasn't bad, just a tad ornery." Edward grinned at Bella, knowing she was about to call him out again.

"Yeah, sure…I'm watching you mister." Bella pointed two fingers at her eyes then repeated it at Edward's.

Caius stopped laughing long enough to add yet another tale of a good boy gone wrong. "Once, when we were bored with studies, we went to the bar right down the street. Edie flirted with the waitress….a lot….like…touched her ass and shit…."

"Hey now….let's leave some of our fun times to mystery and intrigue shall we?" Edward tried to stop him to no avail.

"So…..he's smiling at her, telling her about his radio show and rubbing the back of her thigh….." Caius was interrupted by Bella.

"OH MY GOD Edward!" Bella went bug eyed on him then turned back to Caius. "So..go on…what happened?"

Caius burst out laughing for a moment then continued on. "The bouncer saw what was happening and came over. Seems the bouncer was this chick's significant other." Caius used his fingers to emphasis in quotes and then went on. "Well Bella let me tell you, that bouncer was a big ass, beefed up specimen…of a girl." Caius waited just a moment to let it sink in, and then told the rest of the story. "She picked up Eddie here by the back of his shirt and hauled his ass outside, where she proceeded to kick the shit out of him." Caius and Laurent looked at each other, then at Bella, then they grinned really wide at Edward before bursting once again into fits of laughter.

Bella was momentarily stunned. She hadn't seen any of that coming. "Is that true Edward?"

"Yup." Edward was a tad red faced, and pursed his lips as he looked over at the laughing hyenas sitting across from him on the couch.

"You got your ass kicked by a girl?"

"Back up there Bella. She was a big girl…..like a German weight lifter kind of girl…probably didn't shave either…." Edward shuddered at the thought. "She could probably kick Em's ass."

Bella laughed. A deep throaty, in your gut laugh, the kind that comes out with no sound for a moment. With tears running down her eyes, she called it a night. "I'm out guys. This is too much stimulation for me, but you all carry on…have a ball and I'll see you two before you leave in the morning okay?"

"We'll be here." Laurent answered between his chuckles. "Bella, thank you for your hospitality. We truly appreciate it."

"Ditto." Caius added.

Edward rose and walked Bella to the stairs. "I'll be up in just a bit baby. Thank you. I know they are kind of out there, but they've got good hearts."

"You have good friends sweetie. You deserve to spend time with them, and I'm glad you are getting to."

Edward kissed Bella's forehead and smiled. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"It's just because of your mad skills in the bedroom Edward." Bella deadpanned as she turned and walked up the stairs, a smile across her face.

She readied herself for bed in record time and lay there, drifting. Sounds of laughter rose from downstairs and it made her smile one more time.

**~OoO~**

Sometime past five a.m., Bella sat straight up in bed. She'd been asleep a few hours, but Edward hadn't come up yet that she could see. She grabbed a robe and started down the stairs in search of him.

As voices wafted up from below, she stopped for a moment on the stairs.

"You gonna tell her about Heidi man?"

"Why do I need to Laurent?'

"Because she has a right to know all of you, not just what you want her too."

"It's my story to tell." Edward balked back.

"Man….whatever…story, truth, lie….whatev Edward, but the girl deserves to know. You actually like this one…we can tell. Come clean. You won't be able to commit to anything with anybody until you do. Bella has to know all sides of your box man." Caius stopped a moment to reflect on his monologue and waited for Edward to respond. He was worried for Edward. Heidi meant a lot to all of them and Bella deserved to know.

Edward's anger rose. "Look…..when I'm ready, then I'll tell her….but I don't see the need really. That's part of my past, and it should stay there."

That got Laurent's dander up. "How can you not see the need? Heidi is still an integral part of your life asshole. You won't let her go, and you've built walls up to protect that, so she's not part of your past…..she's right here with you every damn day." Laurent went on, not satisfied yet. "What woman wants to compete with something she has no clue about? You can't NOT tell her. Seriously Edward….do both yourselves a favor and come clean so you can move on man."

Laurent had enough. He'd seen Edward push away some nice women because of his inability to just let go of the past with his ridiculous notion of guarding his heart this way.

Bella sat there momentarily struck dumb and numb. _Who the hell is Heidi?...and why was she still so prevalent in Edward's life?...and Why the FUCK had Jasper NEVER told her? Jas shares everything…..everything….Good God almighty what is going on?_

She quietly shuffled up the stairs and laid in bed staring at the wall. Sleep eluded her. Bella's thoughts raced and wondered about this Heidi. _Lover? Wife? Daughter?..who the hell was she, or is she?...why so important that Edward keep whatever this was from her? What's he not telling me? Has he been double dipping this whole time? Good Lord, am I the other woman?_

Bella needed answers. She wasn't sure how to broach the subject, and another wave of insecurity hit her. _Oh God…what if he's been playing Shades of light and me this whole time? What am I gonna do?_ The tears started as she let all those old insecurities come to the surface. _Never good enough. Not pretty enough, not sexy enough, not outgoing enough. _Bella shook her head a moment and just laid there, mind blank and tears falling.

They were cathartic those tears. They managed to cleanse her mind of her inner ramblings and gave her a new resolve. _New Bella will not back down. _She thought as she replayed just what was said in her mind one more time. When she was finished, she had a bit clearer vision of what had to happen. _Either Edward was just afraid to let go of whatever this was with Heidi, or he's playing me, but before he leaves today, I will have the answer._

She got up to shower since sleep was not on the agenda. Edward made it upstairs as she was starting the water. He tried to enter to join her, instead finding the door locked.

_Hmm….she never locks this door…were we too loud?...maybe she thought the boys would wander up here?_ Edward lay down on the bed and went over the conversation he had had with Laurent and Caius. He knew deep down it was important for Bella to know, but the walls around his heart didn't want to relive it again. Edward only felt a hurt like that one other time, when his parents died. The quickest way to avoid the hurt were the walls. Part of Edward didn't understand why he couldn't just skip over it all, it really had no consequence on Bella.

_Yes it does bub, and you know it. If you don't tell her, you can never trust her, and without that trust, you're only faking a relationship. What do you want man?...a lonely life?...or Bella?_

Edward came out of his ponderings by Bella's entrance into the bedroom. He could tell she'd been crying, showers didn't lead to puffy, red eyes and they hadn't partied. The drinking she had done had stopped before they left the pub.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward stood up and walked to her quickly.

She turned to him, "We need to talk I think."

Edward paled. _Oh shit…that's Dear John in abbreviated form….I've heard it before. _He braced himself and looked at her. "Okay….why?"

Bella couldn't figure out a way to ease into the conversation they needed to have, so she just ripped the proverbial band aid off quickly. "Who is Heidi?"

Edward both grimaced and breathed a sigh of relief. He really didn't want to do this, but part of him was glad. Edward had to, and Bella had certainly forced the issue.

Still feeling a tad scared Bella may run once she heard it all, he hesitantly answered.

"How do you know about Heidi?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it does. Who told you?"

"No one. I came down to find you earlier, and over heard."

"You were eavesdropping?"

"Yes, sort of… I didn't mean to, I kind of walked into it."

"I guess I had it coming. Bella, I want to tell it all to you, but could we lay down for a bit first and just rest?" Edward wanted just one more time with Bella in case she sent him packing.

"Answer me this first." Bella wanted one more time with Edward incase she sent him packing, but she had to know this one thing first. "Is she your wife?"

"What?...NO…." Edward practically shouted as she'd surprised him. "Bella, she's from my past, not my present." He held onto her and kissed her forehead, eyes and nose. "Bella….I promise you, it's not pleasant what I have to say, but Heidi's not a part of me like you were thinking."

Bella breathed a sigh of relief and fell into Edward. "Edward, I don't think I can rest til I know, but I'll try."

"That's all I ask baby….just try with me."


	17. Chapter 17

**Do you hate me for that cliffie?..In everyone's life a lil cliffie must fall right?...OK then..onto better times****.**

**I own nothing Twilight related, SM owns it all, and if I did….you would have an R rated Breaking Dawn…no lie.**

**AllThatSparkles lights up my days and nights with her wisdom…..we should all be this smurt…..truedat.**

**Gonna give you this one a tad early this week...tomorrow is a busy busy day in our house. Hope you enjoy this chappie as much as the others.  
><strong>

**Chapter 16**

THERE WAS A SECRET THAT SHOULD NOT BE PART DEUX

Bella and Edward managed about three hours sleep before they were awaken by the sound of a dog's rabid barking outside.

They dressed and made their way downstairs for food and coffee, finding a note by the coffeepot. Laurent and Caius had to go, but thanked Bella once again for her willingness to open her home to them.

Both Edward and Bella knew a serious talk was about to ensue, and both had reasons for putting it off just a bit. Edward was fearful this would be too much for Bella and she would put an end to what had just begun. Bella was afraid that she wouldn't like what she had to hear, because if it was serious enough to keep a secret from her, then it was serious enough to split them apart.

She stood there in the kitchen fidgeting until Edward came up behind her, and put his arms around her. "Bella, let's make breakfast and relax a moment then we'll talk….I promise." He kissed her temple and sighed. "You know, things are easier to talk about on a full stomach."

Bella didn't believe that for a moment, but he was hesitating and she would give him this little bit of leeway. She turned in his arms and looked up at him. What she saw almost brought tears to her eyes. "Okay. Let's do breakfast first, but after that Edward…."

"Yes, after that. I promise you, we will talk." Edward finished for her.

He moved toward the coffeepot to start it, Bella toward the fridge for the eggs. They prepared a simple meal and sat down to eat, trying, but not fully enjoying their repast.

Edward put his fork down, stomach satisfied enough, and sat back in his chair. He watched Bella finish the last of her coffee and smiled softly when she was done.

"Bella….I….."

"I'm not going to throw you out Edward, and I'm not going to be nasty with you. You answered the biggest question I had before. I just want to know what's going on, and why this is so hard for you."

Edward smiled once again, relieved for the first time in four or so hours. _Lord, thank you for this woman and please help me not screw this up. _He let out a deep breath and got ready to tell the story, holding nothing back. The boys were right….again. If he truly trusted her he had to break this last wall down and let her in.

"Bella, I'm going to tell you everything, but I need you to hold back on any questions until I'm done okay? I need to get it all out before I lose my nerve."

"Okay. I'll listen Edward." Bella sat still, ready and waiting.

Edward nodded and began. "I met Heidi while I was in college, she's Caius's older sister. Heidi went to the Art Institute in Chicago, she was a senior and I was a sophomore at Northwestern." Edward tugged at his hair a bit, knowing what he had to tell, and not wanting to.

"Heidi and Caius were sort of a package deal, so when I met him, I met her. We were attracted to each other from the start, but I didn't know then it was just physical. Things happen as they normally do when people are attracted to one another, and soon we became exclusive. I really thought I loved her, and she me." Edward got a far away look in his eye for a moment, and then frowned.

"She was an art major, focusing on paint as her medium of choice. Bella, she had a lot of talent. Tons and she was bursting with it. She had so much promise as an artist."

Edward shook his head, grimaced and took a breath to let Bella absorb all of what he had said so far. "As a favor to Caius, I promoted her on my radio show. This usually wasn't done, as she didn't attend Northwestern, but she was _that_ good. Heidi had a show coming up and Caius wanted everybody to know about it. The art show was a big hit, in more ways than one. Her work, every bit of it…sold within 2 hours that night.

One of the professors at Northwestern was a prolific art buyer. Aro Phippa bought more than her art that night, and Bella, I never saw it coming." Edward's head hung down in grief and he fought the tears. Bella rubbed his shoulder in comfort, waiting patiently for him to continue.

"Aro Phippa introduced himself to her that night, as he purchased 10 of her paintings. He was twenty three years her senior and he seduced her." Edward's former grief turned into anger as he relayed the rest of the story.

"We were seeing each other, she was mine….and he seduced her. He used his contacts in the art world, he used booze and drugs. He played on her want to be "famous" and then he used her body. Once he had her with the booze and the drugs, he kept her close to him at all times. No one could talk to her, reason with her. She became snide to me and broke it off. Caius tried to do an intervention, but she was so drugged all the time, she was truly oblivious to what was going on around her. Aro was smart, he knew how to disconnect himself from her illegal activities. Heidi was twenty two, and she had free will. Aro knew she would do anything for those drugs, including whore herself out to his cronies."

Edward took a break, breathing deeply, knowing he had to get it all out because he most likely would not be able to do this again.

"Aro bored of Heidi, as did his cronies, and he broke it off with her. The damage was done however, and Heidi wasn't the same girl we all loved. She craved attention from the spotlight, she craved the drugs and the booze. Once again, we tried an intervention, but if the subject doesn't want help, or see her need for it…..it's a moot point. I still loved her though, or I thought I did, so I let her lean on me.

A few months later, after one of her art shows, she overdosed on some heroin. We found her, Laurent, Caius and I that next morning when she didn't show for a breakfast date. Bella, she was so damn emaciated, laying in her own waste…" Edward couldn't hold it any longer and broke down a bit, the tears coming freely. With his head in his hands, Edward struggled with his next words. "Bella, it was devastating. Such promise and all of it…all of it gone to waste. The guilt of what I could have or should have done crept in a few days after the funeral." Edward sat up then, looking Bella right in the eyes. " I began to realize too, that I loved her, but wasn't _**in love**_ with her. That made the guilt all the harder to bear, because maybe if I had been, she wouldn't have been so easily seduced by Aro. So the walls went up, because I figured I must be incapable of that kind of love. It would be less damage then if I didn't _**do**_ relationships or commitments. Much less to blame on me when it all went south right?

When Mom and Dad died, well…that was the topper to all of it. It confirmed to me that I couldn't do any relationships, except casual ones. No one too close to my heart, so no one got hurt….all expectations set out first, so I couldn't be blamed for anything. Makes living so much easier….or so I thought."

Edward shrugged and hoped that Bella would not find him a selfish bastard….or worse, an uncaring bastard, especially towards Heidi. The guilt of what he didn't do for her still rode high on his heart.

Bella sat still for a while. She was taken aback by it all, she never expected this for his explanation of the mysterious Heidi, and it left her speechless. So much had happened between Edward and herself so quickly, it was all like a cyclone had come in and torn open her home, her office and her heart. Overwhelming was not a strong enough word to define it.

When she was able to form a sentence, she got up and walked over to him and embraced him with her arms. Bella tried to straddle his lap as he sat on the kitchen chair, and Edward gratefully helped her arrange herself on his lap.

"Baby," she began as she looked him right in the eyes, "None of that was your fault. None of it. Heidi's soul wasn't strong enough, neither was her mind. She gave up and gave in. You didn't have anything to do with it. Your love, or lack of being _**in love**_ didn't lead her down the wrong path, and I think you are capable of so much love Edward."

Edward didn't look too convinced as of yet, so Bella continued. "You know….I believe there is one true love for everybody." Edward tried to interrupt, but Bella placed her fingers on his lips and shushed him.

"There is Edward. Not everybody finds that one, but I believe wholly, that there is a true love for everyone on this planet. Heidi wasn't yours. You tried Edward, and before you say you didn't….you did. Not many men would take back their girlfriend when she blew him off for another man. No matter how much harder you coulda-shoulda-woulda, it wouldn't have been enough. It was Heidi's time…period. Stop beating yourself up about it. It's ok to love and be loved, it's ok to let your guard down and accept love. Live Edward….live. You are worthy."

Bella touched Edward's lips with her own very gently, just once and then hugged him to her.

It was Edward's turn to let loose the tears and have a cleansing, cathartic cry. For some reason unknown to him, it wasn't emasculating at all. It was ok, especially with Bella. So Edward cried. He mourned Heidi, he mourned his parents and he mourned the fuck ups he'd created over the last four years.

When Edward was done, he kissed Bella with a new urgency. He needed more than her emotional love to put things back on the right course. It was a fresh start for him, a new beginning. Edward needed deeply, to make love to her, to know what making love was really like….to feel it all with no walls in place, keeping him from experiencing all life and love had to offer.

He carried her up the stairs to her room and laid her on the bed. Edward stood there a moment taking in her beauty. Bella moved to get off the bed, but he leaned over and stopped her.

"This…is a new beginning Bella. Let me do it all the way I should…..the way I need to."

Bella laid back and let Edward be what he needed to be. She would never get over the change in him…and herself, in such a short time. _Is this fate? ….could it be?_ She wondered.

Edward had himself undressed and was kneeling by her head on the bed in mere seconds. He lifted her up to her knees and took off the robe she was wearing. She was bare underneath and it made Edward's heart quicken to think all of this…all of it was for him.

He laid her back down on the bed, moving to sit on his knees at the side of her. "Roll over Bella."

"Why?" Bella smiled up at him.

"Just trust me and do it."

Bella complied and turned over. Edward began massaging her back, starting with her neck and shoulders, working his way down to her rump and thighs. He spent some extra time on each ass cheek and inner thigh, coming so close to her "promise land" that she lifted her ass in response. Edward didn't soothe any aches in that region.

He continued down her legs, massaging and rubbing his way to her feet. After each toe was thoroughly worked and her arches and soles deeply massaged, he ran his hands back up to her back.

"Turn over Bella." She lazily complied. Edward started all over, this time on her front side. He ran his hands in circular motions all over her chest, massaging as he went, squeezing and soothing the flesh. This time, however, he bypassed her feminine juncture and went on down to her feet.

Edward watched her squirm as he did so, an ornery twinkle in his eyes. When Edward thought she had had enough, he began his assent back up to her pelvis. Using the same circular, massaging motions, he worked both hands from her outer hips inward to her mound and inner thighs.

As Edward sat in between Bella's out stretched legs on his knees, he held her body still at her thigh/pelvis area with his hands, using his thumbs to make circular patterns on her pussy. Slowly, Edward ran the pads of his thumbs over her outer lips, reaching all the way to her clitoris for a quick swipe as part of the circle pattern, then moving over it all again.

Bella moaned deeply, enjoying the technique he was using. She was so wet from his hands working their magic on her, she needed no lubrication for his fingers. Those fingers split her wide open and Edward inserted two fingers deep into her. Bella's moans were coming out at a rapid pace now, she was barely hanging on.

Edward removed his fingers and pushed her legs out further, propping them up so the bottoms of her feet rested flat on the bed. He used his whole hands this time to touch her. Starting at her right thigh, he rubbed her own juice into the skin there. Slowly, he moved over her pussy and rubbed the entire portion of it in circles, and then he moved onto her left thigh and again rubbed the liquid into her skin. He repeated this until he heard her whimper in desperation.

Edward smiled at her, and lowered himself down to lay at her entrance. Braced on his elbows, he nuzzled her pussy for a moment, then licked and kissed both thighs.

Bella was nearly in tears. "Please Edward….Please…." As she moaned, she knew that the first lick from his tongue would send her into oblivion. Bella tried to raise her pelvis up toward his face for the friction she so desperately wanted, only to have him hold her down with his hands.

"Shhhhh…..Bella, just relax….enjoy it…all of it." Edward sensed she had suffered enough and he leaned in and kissed her clit and soft outer lips like he would her mouth. He then lavished attention on just her clitoris, licking and sucking back and forth in circles, over the surface. Bella could feel it pulsate; she knew Nirvana was but moments away.

As Edward closed his lips around her clit and sucked gently, he inserted two fingers into her dripping pussy. The combination of both these feelings was so intense, Bella gushed. Deep in the core of her being….she gushed. Bella screamed Edward's name, followed by a string of profanities so dirty, it made Edward blush a bit. _God she's beautiful…all the time…but when she's uninhibited….like this….truly she is exquisite._

Edward continued to suck and nip at her, massaging her inner walls with his fingers until she pushed him away_._

"Girlie bits….to sensitive….OH GOD Edward…so amazing…so….Good God …where did you learn….." Bella couldn't focus and her broken thoughts said aloud proved it.

Edward scooted up beside her and brought her into his arms. _Stunning…she's stunning._

"Edward", Bella roused herself a bit and looked up at him. "What about you?"

"In a minute love, let me just enjoy you in my arms." He replied.

Edward watched as Bella fell asleep, perfectly content in his arms. He too, was perfectly content, having her nestled next to him. He realized he had called her "love" but wasn't sure he could truly say the words he wanted to. _One step at a time…maybe she is right….maybe you are capable….time will tell. If this is as close as I can get, I only hope she is ok with it._ He quietly pondered while Bella slept on.

Edward did feel freer than he had in four years though, it was amazing to him how liberating a good cry and wall breaking could do for a person.

Big Lil Me stretched as he woke up and brushed up against Bella. Edward groaned at the sensations, silently chastising him to go away. Bella chose that moment though, to stir and her hands found Big Lil Me of their own volition. Edward tried to lay still but found it impossible as she ran her hands up and down his length.

Softly, Bella took his balls in one hand squeezing gently, his cock in the other stroking up and down. Edward could hold it in no longer. He pushed his hips towards her hands, in effect, fucking them.

"Bella….oh…babe…um…." Edward couldn't see straight it felt so good.

"Stand up by the edge of the bed baby" Bella said to him.

Edward did as she asked and Bella laid herself on the bed, widthwise, back down and head hanging off the side. She opened her legs, bent her knees and placed her feet flat for leverage.

Edward was mesmerized by the way Bella was spread before him, wanting him as much as he did her. He shuddered as she took him in her mouth slowly, her tongue moving over his cock as it went deeper and farther towards the back of her throat.

When Edward was fully seated in her this way, she closed her lips around him and began a succession of sucking movements. Fast and slow, her tongue still moving against his rock hard cock.

Edward felt his legs quiver a bit _DAMN..._he thought _I've never…no one has ever…_He couldn't finish his thought as Bella started to move on him with her mouth. Up and down she went, slowly, lips and tongue giving attention to every inch of him. Her hands fondled his balls and he grunted loudly in pleasure. Every so often, she'd stop for a moment and just suck. It blew his mind. No one had ever loved him in this way…well like this before. He'd had his fair share of blow jobs, but no one had ever lavished attention on him to this extent before.

Bella pushed on his ass cheeks to get him to bend toward her a bit and Edward complied. He found that this was perfect height to fondle her breasts and he did, alternately pinching her nipples. In a reaction to his ministration on her, Bella moved faster on him and it wasn't long before he came, shouting his own dirty words back at her this time.

Thoroughly spent and wobbly legged, Edward collapsed on the bed to the side of her, feet hanging off the bed. Bella readjusted herself and turned toward him facing his limp cock. She licked and kissed all over, including his balls, taking one then the other in her mouth and gently sucking on them.

Edward was sensitive after all that loving, but he still rose to the challenge, amazing himself. He would not be outdone and turned his face into Bella's pussy and began to lick and kiss. He lifted one leg a bit and held it there as he sucked on her clit and ran his tongue down her outer lips and then entered her. He fucked her with his tongue going as deep as he could. Bella must have liked it, for she bucked her hips into him.

All too soon, she called a truce and stopped what she was doing. Bella sat up and pushed Edward over, mounting him and sitting down in one fluid motion. She took a deep breath as she adjusted to the size of him stretching her already sensitive flesh.

Edward waited for her, taking all of Bella in. Her mussed hair, swollen lips, and flushed cheeks were beautiful and sexy at the same time to him. Even her breasts had a pink flush to them. Edward couldn't resist and reached up to gently pinch her nipples as she began to move. He lifted his hips as she came down, grabbing her hands and holding them out with his own.

They moved like this for a while, the need to come becoming greater than the wonderful sensations they were feeling.

When Edward could take it no longer, he sat up, folding his legs beneath him then lifted her body, turning it so her back was to his chest and her legs on either side of him. Edward helped her lift herself up and down, their pace increasing drastically as they neared orgasm.

Bella came first, squeezing and milking Edward's orgasm from him. As he came, Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's stomach and buried his head in her neck, rocking them back and forth just slightly.

No one spoke, not a sound made except for the ruffling of the sheets and the heavy breathing of two well spent lovers.

_Is this it then? Is it?...so fast? How in the….? Is it possible, to give my whole heart…so fast? ….If feels right, but is it?_ Bella pondered these thoughts for a moment as she came down from her orgasmic high.

Edward was having much the same thoughts. _Can it be?...Is it possible?..I'm not built to love like that..I know I'm not….What is this?...Lord I beg of you to help me here. Whatever this is, if I can have it, and have it with Bella….please God don't let me hurt her. I don't want to screw this up._

When they stopped rocking and were too tired to sit anymore, Edward lifted her off him and went in search of a towel. Bella came running into the bathroom, an urgency to pee leading her to forget about privacy. She sat on the toilet and watched as Edward soaked a washrag in hot water and handed it to her. After they had cleaned up silently, Edward and Bella walked hand in hand back to the bed and got in, covering themselves. He gave her one last kiss, and she snuggled into his side.

Edward and Bella both fell into a deep sleep, the words they wanted to say ready on their tongues, but not ready to be spoken yet.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey there!...So….how did weepy Edward make you feel? Hopefully good since all his walls are down..as are Bella's for that matter. We can now proceed with the adventure of a lifetime…or the preparations for it.**

**Only a few more chapters guys….it's almost to the end.**

**As always, SM owns it all, lock, stock and barrel. I own, I found out not so long ago…a squirrel tenant in my Florida Room….funny that.**

**AllThatSparkles…..YOU DA BOMB bb…your editing skills blow me away. You challenge me and make me be better. Thank you!**

**Chapter 17: There Was Trust**

The end of March found Bella and Edward in New York City finalizing Shades of Light's upcoming trip to Mali and surrounding countries. The United Nations had unexpectedly become involved now because of all the attention Shades of Light had received in the last few months.

Bella mused about the irony of it all. _No one would listen to me before, but add a little publicity and a few big ass planes and people are jumping on board faster than pee flies in the wind. Go figure._ She giggled to herself and then frowned. It bothered her still that some of the organizations willing to help were doing it for the news value instead of what it was meant for: To help those in need. _But….if the end result still helps those that need it…_

Bella had to swallow hard that bitter pill and just keep her mouth shut because as Edward had said, the end goal is all that matters in this situation.

Bella and Edward were staying at Shades of Light's New York condo. It was in SOHO, just a few minutes from the United Nations. The condo had an open, airy feeling, something hard to come by in a cramped and busy city. Sometimes Bella would come here just to get away from it all for a few days. The peace she felt while here was sublime.

Today's last session with the United Nations put Bella on edge and by the time it was over, she was ready to let loose and have some fun. It had been extremely demanding; the arguments from Mali's reps and Algeria along with Sudan not grasping or agreeing on why Shades of Light would be going to Mali first. They all wanted the help, but didn't want to compromise to get it.

_This is why I stay out of politics_ thought Bella as she sat quietly by, trusting Edward to get her thoughts across. After the lunch break, Edward worked hard to fulfill each requirement, while not budging on both he and Bella's.

By the end of the day, Edward had three countries smiling, Bella frowning and himself gleeful for the negotiated extra security for Sudan.

They left shortly before four and headed back to the loft to drop off their things and change clothes. From there, they were going to the South Street Seaport Museum with a stop also at the Imagination Playground. Bella wanted to check out the playground for ideas on how to make something like it work in Mali.

Bella came hopping around the corner towards the kitchen, putting her shoes on at the same time and Edward didn't notice her until it was too late. Bella screamed as the liquid hit her hair and back and then ran onto the floor.

"What the…." She cried.

"OH GOD….Bella, I'm sorry…I didn't see you." Edward was mortified and surprisingly satisfied at the same time. _Now she has to change her clothes…that means no clothes and …..yum…._ Edward cleared his throat and tried very hard to maintain a serious face.

"Edward…why?"…..Bella was dumfounded, but she saw the hidden grin he had.

"I didn't see you until the last moment and tried to avoid you , but it was too late. I'm really sorry Bella…truly I am. Want some help?"

Edward watched smirking as droplets of coffee dripped off Bella's hair and onto the floor.

Bella stood there, mouth open, hair and clothes a mess and laughed. She laughed until her sides hurt.

Edward grinned at her raising his eyebrows and ran his hand through his hair.

"So….this is what it feels like then?" She said, still laughing.

"Yup, pretty much, but hey…you carry it off well. You should get out of those clothes and shower before it gets all sticky. I could help with that you know….." Edward tried to grab her around the waist, but she managed to slide by him, almost slipping on the coffee soaked floor.

"Oh no pretty boy. We'll never get out of here if you help me. I'll be out in ten." Bella quickly scrambled up the stairs to the bathroom and simply began again.

Bella bathed and changed quickly and they were on their way. Edward had convinced Bella that they should see the South Street Museum first, or break up that visit with the Imagination Playground. Both stops were important to Bella for differing reasons. She had a deep love for history, and the sea both so the Museum made sense as a tourist attraction for her.

The playground would help her with tangible ideas to take back to Emmett so he could create something wonderful for the children in Mali. If that idea worked in Mali, they could re create it in Algeria and Sudan.

As they rounded the corner the museum came into view and Bella was entranced. She'd always wanted to come here, yet never found the time. The South Street Museum wasn't like an ordinary museum. It was a multiple site museum, with several buildings worth of history and seven vessels to explore. Bella was more than excited.

Edward found her enthusiasm infectious and soon was as eager as she to see the sites.

They went vessel to vessel, the Ambrose being their favorite. It was a lightship from 1908 that guided ships into port, such a big responsibility for a boat so small.

Bella and Edward went through the gallery and saw the Titanic Memorial Light House as well. They walked through Schermerhorn Row, which was the main gallery to see. It was almost information overload as there was just too much to see in a short time, Edward and Bella tried in vain though to cram it all in.

They took a break before exploring the final boat and went over to the Imagination Playground. Bella wanted badly to see if they could construct something similar to it when they went to Mali. With all the pipes and blow horns, climbing devices and things to touch, turn, pound and beep, this was possible a perfect playground. It used 4 of the 5 human senses, and Bella wanted something just like this for teaching those children. She took photo after photo, in all angles to give Emmett as much information as she could. Edward used his phone to take a video of some kids using the playground equipment as well.

Edward and Bella finally finished there, and made their way back across the street to the museum. Their last stop of the day would be the SS Peking, a 1911 four masted bark boat.

Bella felt the breeze from the Hudson and it chilled her a bit.

"Are you cold Bella?" The answer was obvious to Edward, but he wanted to hear her voice.

"Just the breeze Edward. Do you think we could get a coffee around here?"

"I saw a Starbucks just down the way a bit, you stay here, and I'll go get them." After he had settled her on the upper deck seating area, he went in search of two coffees, one with hazelnut cream.

As Edward stood in line, he thought about all that had happened since he'd met Bella.  
><em><strong>Whirlwind<strong>_ didn't appropriately describe or define it. Nothing had ever happened to him like this before. It was exhilarating and frightening at the same time. _All so new, yet it feels like I've known her for a lifetime._

Edward's order didn't take long to complete, and he smiled to himself as he made his way back to the Peking. There, he located Bella and just stood still for a moment enjoying his view. As Edward searched over her willowy form standing on the deck, looking out over the River, he was overcome with emotion.

_I love her... wait, no. Nope...I don't...do I? I have never felt that kind of love for anyone before, why would I now. I'm not capable of that kind of love...am I? Could I be?"_His left brain caught up with his right brain and smacked it hard. _Wow…._That thud of his brain against his skull made him stand a bit straighter. _Bella was the __**one**__. She was __**it.**_

Edward's heart pounded and shivered as he took a drink of his coffee, his eyes alight with wonder at this discovery. A shy smile graced his glorious face.

_Does she feel the same? Oh lord…what if she doesn't…have I wasted time….is there more time?...I want so badly to say it…to have her hear it….what if she doesn't say it back?_

It was a chance worth taking in Edward's mind, even if it was verbal suicide if she didn't reciprocate.

Edward gained courage as he walked toward her. She was deep in thought, he could see that clearly. _What is she thinking about?...She always scrunches up her nose tight and her eyes almost shut when she's thinking…._

He reached for her softly with one hand, while his other held not one, but tow cups of coffee. Bella turned and looked up at him. _Oh, there it was. That smile…that smile just for me_, he thought. It made Edward feel warm inside, and he smiled back at her like a fool in love.

In the next instant, several things happened. Edward handed her one of the coffees, a group of elementary kids came rushing around the corner to look out onto the river, knocking into him. The coffee spilled on her cashmere sweater and she giggled. _God that sound_ he thought. _What wonderful music it is_….._I want to hear that for a lifetime….everyday_.

Bella looked up to him still giggling and took in the intensity of his stare. "Edward, its ok…its just coffee."

Edward continued looking at her, deeply, and his eyes watered a bit. He couldn't hold it in any longer. "I love you Bella. I know it hasn't been that long, but you mean everything to me." Edward waited for a moment, hoping he hadn't killed any chance with her by declaring himself so soon.

"I love you too Edward…. it happened really fast…and I didn't think it possible, but here we are."

With the spilled coffee seemingly forgotten about for the moment, Edward claimed Bella's lips in a searing kiss to make it known to her that he was hers, that he was in this….whatever this was, he was in, and by Bella's response, so was she.

Their moment passed as quickly as it had come though by some tinkling giggles. They both looked down to see a pair of little girls watching them from a few feet away, hands clasped over mouths, shoulders bunched up. Edward winked at the girls as he led Bella off the ship.

**~OoO~**

After a quick detour back at the loft to freshen up and change, Edward and Bella left again, in search of supper. The ride to the Harbor Lights Restaurant gave both of them time to ponder just how quick everything had come into place, both with Shades of Light and Masen Enterprises, but also with their personal relationship. It was a quiet but contented ride, both okay with sharing the space and time quietly.

Bella thought about how far she had come in trusting another man. This was difficult for her, yet with Edward the journey had been very enlightening. She thought too about all the help he had given towards Shades of Light, and how he was so very different than the media had portrayed him to be.

Edward reached for Bella's hand and held it as he thought about all the things Bella had shown him about himself and how to truly be selfless and give to another. He was grateful for the lessons, and grateful for her presence in his life. He wished his parents could have met her. Edward was sure that they would more than approve.

They both thought about the ground they had covered and made headway on where Shades of Light was concerned. It was amazing the headway that was made when they worked together side by side to complete the tasks. Edward's contacts and Bella's good name managed to dissolve a lot of red tape. They were both more than satisfied with the outcome of all those meetings. Soon they would be on a journey of another kind, to fulfill Shades of Light's promises to those that needed help in other countries.

Edward parked the carat the valet station and hurried around to open Bella's door. He didn't care for the valet's staring as Bella looked out the window_._ Edward pointedly looked at the valet as he took Bella's hand to help her from the car. The valet shrunk back a bit and averted his eyes. _That's right buddy…she's mine...keep your eyes to yourself fucker._

They entered the restaurant and Edward signaled the hostess for a quiet table out of the way. Edward and Bella made their way to the table and Edward pulled out her chair.

"Why thank you kind sir" Bella smirked.

"We aim to please my lady" He replied.

Bella and Edward talked about the day's events, much of it very productive in both their opinions.

As Bella looked over her menu, she suddenly grinned huge. "Lobster…..Eddie Boy…I'm having Lobster."

Edward perused his own menu and decided on the bacon wrapped scallops and pork medallions. As he closed the menu, he chuckled a bit at Bella's declaration of her meal choice. "Lobster?" I wasn't aware you had such an affinity Bella."

"OH…Edward, all that butter, and sweet, succulent lobster meat, it's so thick and juicy on my tongue…." Bella opened her eyes and looked at him. She smiled just a bit and wiggled her eyebrows. _Never thought I could be sexy like that, but look at him…._she bit her lower lip just a little for extra effect.

Edward shifted in his seat and stared at her, almost looking through her. "Bella…I…"

The waiter chose that moment to appear and took their orders. With that effective cockblock, Edward decided to continue to talk about the day's events.

Bella expressed her thoughts about what they could do with the playground equipment and the clinics they would be setting up.

Before they knew it, wine glasses were being refilled and supper was served.

The food looked sublime and Bella couldn't wait to dig in. As she cracked open a claw filled with meat and forked it through the butter filled cup on her plate, Edward chanced a look at her.

_God she looks almost orgasmic _he thought. Edward watched, shifting uncomfortably and trying to hide it, he settled in to attempt eating his own meal. He was entranced though, watching her enjoy the lobster, oblivious to her actions.

Edward ate as quickly as possible, hardly enjoying the delicious meal before him so he could just sit and watch the erotic display in front of him. He sat up a bit and finished his wine. When Edward couldn't take it anymore, he called her name.

"Bella….Bella" he said it a bit louder the second time and it brought her back to the present. She opened her eyes, startled for a moment. Blushing, she realized what she had done and she bit her lip again.

"Sorry, um….I can't help it when I eat lobster. It just does something to me." Bella felt the remnants of some butter on the side of her mouth and went to wipe it away. Edward stopped her hand though and looked her in the eyes directly while he touched the corner of her lip to wipe it away himself.

Bella's eyes widened at the sensuality of his touch. _So soft…his fingers..oh so soft…._ she thought. Edward slowly brought the digit to his mouth and slipped it in. He savored every bit of flavor both the butter and Bella brought.

It was all she could do to keep herself from flying across the table, scattering dishes, food and glasses.

"Check" was all Bella said.

As soon as the tab was paid and a generous tip left on the slightly mauled table, Edward helped Bella into her wrap. The valet must have had a second sense about them, because the car was waiting at the entrance of the restaurant.

Edward maneuvered like a master through traffic, and they were back at the loft in 10 minutes. Before the key was out of the ignition, Bella was out of the car and at the front door, struggling to open it.

There wasn't a star in the cloudy night sky, and she felt rather than saw Edward's presence behind her. The softness of Edward's lips on her neck, ever so slightly, the tingling of his five o clock shadow as he lightly rubbed against her cheek made her lose concentration and she couldn't pull open the door. Edward chuckled darkly, and pushed open the door to the lobby. He walked quickly with his hand on Bella's back to the elevator. Edward pushed both buttons on the side wall in his haste to get her up to their loft. Once the elevator opened, she pulled him in and slammed the button for their floor.

Bella tapped her foot anxiously as the door closed. Once closed, all pretense of Mr. Nice Guy wore off. Edward had her trapped against the wall and covered her with his body. He skimmed his nose along her neck, up to the lobe of her ear, whispering naughty things. Things that made Bella rub her thighs together in order to get some friction, but before she could reciprocate, the doors opened to the loft's floor.

Bella sprinted toward the loft door, keys at the ready. Edward was fast behind her and took the keys from her hand, opening the door and pushing her in. He didn't wait for her walk though the door completely, instead slinging her over his shoulder and walking with purpose, first depositing her leftovers in the fridge then up the stairs and to the bedroom. Edward kicked the door shut with his foot upon arrival.

Bella wasn't put down until Edward reach the bed. Softly, he laid her down with her hair in a halo around her head, spread out like a great feast before him and Edward's eyes roamed the expanse of her stomach, now showing through her upturned blouse.

He could see just a hint of her lace bra though the shirt. His fingers itched to touch it. As his eyes roamed up to her face, he was met with the most glorious smile. Bella was ready, _very ready_ he thought. Edward reached over to undo the top button on her blouse. One by one, he let them loose, slowly…savoring the moment. Bella grew tired of his efforts though and ripped the shirt from her shoulders, sitting up as she did. Her bra and the rest of her garments quickly followed, and there she was….openly displayed for his pleasure.

Edward wasted no time in ridding himself of his clothing and joined her on the bed. Again, he looked Bella over; she was ripe, just waiting to be plucked like some juicy forbidden fruit. Bella's cheeks were flushed with the most beautiful rose color he had ever seen. As Edward leaned over to claim her lips, she grabbed him forcefully, landing Edward right on top of her. The skin on skin contact was sublime. _Will it always be this good? _Bella wondered.

Mouths clanked together, teeth knocking, tongues fighting for dominance. Edward pulled back just a bit to look into her eyes, he wanted to see her fully when he sank himself in her.

As Bella's senses returned and she looked up into Edward's eyes, she saw many things, but one thing was more than abundantly clear. The colors in Edward's eyes seemed to swirl with lust, and Bella saw love in them. Deep, soul searching, all or nothing love. He leaned down into her and tenderly gathered Bella in his arms. Edward whispered words of love and commitment as he entered her. They moved simultaneously, each giving and taking until they fell over the cliff together.

Afterwards, cuddled in Edward's arms, Bella wondered about the where and what would be of their lives now. Edward seemed to sense her unease and grasped Bella's side to him more firmly. "No matter what love, we will be together. We can get through all that is coming, here and in Mali as long as I have you."

Those were the words she needed to hear. Bella knew they could talk more about all of what was coming, and how their personal lives would intersect tomorrow, but she needed that re assurance right now. As the sun slowly rose over the horizon, Bella snuggled deep into Edward and was content.

They awoke several hours later, both sated and well rested despite their late night activities. Stomachs grumbling, Edward and Bella made their way down to the kitchen.

As Bella pulled their leftovers out from the fridge, Edward noticed the lobster and butter in a container. Eyes sparkling and grin ever so big, she turned around with it in her hands. "This is mine. It was my dinner, and I didn't get to finish it. Pity, I'm sure you won't want any of my leftovers…..Um….let me see what else there is to…."

Before Bella could finish her sentence, Edward grabbed her hand and the container within it. Two seconds later, he had her pinned to the counter and held her there with one hand. After Edward used his other hand to place the container in the microwave and tap out the time, he pulled Bella close to him and lifted her onto the counter, settling in between her legs and giving her a soft, open mouthed kiss.

The timer beeped, bringing Edward's attention back to the here and now. He slowly lifted the lobster and butter out of the machine and turned back around to her on the counter. Bella started to giggle and Edward gave her a fierce, feral look, it made her giggle even louder.

Edward raised an eyebrow at her, daring her to continue on with the laughter. Bella bit her lip to stifle it, not faring well. Edward held her still on the counter with one hand and with the other began to feed her little bits of butter covered lobster. He wiped it across her lips softly, tickling her and she opened her mouth to accept each bite. Once in a while, Edward would tease her with it, only to bring it back to his own mouth.

_Really? Two can play at that game Eddie Boy _Bella thought as she kissed him to distract and grabbed some lobster of her own. When they surfaced for air, she drug the lobster through the butter and teased Edward's lips. Smirking at him, Bella opened her mouth to get Edward to mimic her, and he did. Giggling once more, Bella quickly brought the morsel to her own mouth and put it in, closing her lips and chewing with a moan of ecstasy.

Their meal went on like this, teasing and retreating until sadly, all of the lobster was gone and they only had the butter left. Edward and Bella both looked up at the same moment, mourning the loss of the lobster, but looking intently with hope at what they could do with all that butter.

Quicker than greased lightening, they were back in the bedroom, butter in hand….or bowl as it were.

Edward tossed her on the bed with one hand, and held the butter bowl in the other. He smirked at her and Bella pulled his t-shirt over her head and disguarded her panties. Bella crooked her finger at Edward and gave him that sexy smile…._**his smile.**_

Edward laid the bowl down on the end table by the bed and removed his boxers. Orneriness glinted from Edward's eyes as he dipped his finger in the bowl. Edward traced his own neck, down to is collarbone before he needed more butter.

Bella sat watching him, mesmerized. Edward continued down to his happy trail with the buttered finger. Bella raised her eyes as if in challenge to him. Edward accepted.

Edward dipped his fingers and thumb into the bowl. He slowly moved his and toward his semi-hard cock. Once Edward grasped it, Bella gasped and shuddered. She had never seen Edward touch himself in this way. They had done a lot of things, in a lot of places, in a lot of positions, but she had never seen Edward please himself quite like this, and it was hot….so erotic to watch. Edward's cock, fully erect now, was shimmering with the butter.

As Edward stroked, he couldn't help but moan. This was taboo, this touching himself in her presence like this….he had never done it before to this extent and it both excited and frightened him. Edward sped up his pace a bit, the butter making his hand slip and slide against his throbbing erection.

Bella could take no more, but she held herself back. She wanted to see how far he would go before losing control. Bella licked her lips as she looked up at him and Edward looked lustily into her eyes. She leaned over quickly, before Edward could move and on his down stroke, took him fully in her mouth.

_The butter just made everything better_ she thought as she worked him up and down, sliding her tongue on the underside of his shaft. Edward's hand, abandoned its post and found itself wrapped in Bella's hair, tugging her head closer to him as he fucked her mouth. Edward was close, he knew it, Bella knew it, and his cock knew it. One more swirl of her tongue made Edward still completely and come hard. It shook him to the tips of his toes. As he finished in her mouth, Bella turned him a bit and pushed Edward to sit on the edge of the bed at the side, like she had previously done. Once there, Edward sighed heavily, completely satisfied and anxious to see what was next.

Bella faced him at angle, back to the bedside table and put her fingers back to dip in the butter. Bella then traced her own collarbone and between her breasts, around her nipples and back to the center of her chest she went, smearing the butter all over her upper torso. Bella reached behind her once again and dipped into the butter.

This time, Bella slowly traced down her lower torso, just passing her navel. She continued on down past her hips and her outer labia. Bella opened her fingers and pulled back up, until her fingers rested on her clit. She traced it with her pointer finger and let out a moan that would rival a porn queen.

It was Edward now who stood motionless, totally mesmerized…..he was in awe of her beauty. Bella was sexy, sinful and beautiful all rolled into one for him. He was instantly hard again and aching.

Edward pulled Bella to him and pushed her fingers away, replacing the clit touching with his own. His other hand went around her waist to hold her still. Not to be outdone, Bella grabbed his shoulder with one hand to stabilize herself and the other went straight for his cock. She could feel her knees starting to weaken a bit, but was not losing this challenge Edward had presented her with.

It soon became a competition of who could get who off the fastest. Bella would stroke faster and faster, then slow down to a snails pace. Edward matched her stroke for stroke, and when she sped up, so did he. He had a bit of an advantage over her though, as on the slow strokes, he would slide his fingers down and enter her, pumping just as slowly.

Bella's head fell back and she lost all resolve on winning this competition. Her knees almost gave out as she came on Edward's hand, the butter and her own orgasm, making his hand so wet, he had to taste it. Edward did so with Bella looking right at him, and damn if she wasn't ready to go again.

Edward moaned as he lapped at his hand, getting every bit of come and butter off of it, sucking on his fingers as well. When he was done with his treat, Edward leaned into Bella and kissed her, softly at first, and then more passionately. She could taste the butter and herself on him, and it fueled her desire.

Edward knew he had to be in her before he came again, and he had a feral need to take her roughly. He knew he wouldn't hurt her persay, but a beast had erupted out of him with her last orgasm. Edward reached up and threw her on the bed, stomach first. He brought her hips up off the bed and pushed her knees apart.

Bella was breathing heavily, trying desperately not to come again already. _This is too erotic…I've never seen him this wound up…God this is beyond anything I've ever experienced _she warred with her brain a few moments longer, wondering if it would always be this good or if this was bad….she didn't know, but Bella did know, that in the here and now, she wanted it…wanted him to take her…..and to do it roughly.

Edward nestled himself up behind her and in one swift motion, entered her. _Oh God yes….I need…this is need, plain and dirty and raw need…._he fought to keep his emotions in check, but was losing that battle swiftly. _Please don't let me hurt her, but I need to just fuck her….to show her what it's like to be fucked hard._

Edward's cock throbbed and he moaned loudly. "Oh shit Bella…your pussy is so tight, so good….Ohhhhh baby…..be still, Do NOT Move" he warned, "Let me fuck you girl…just let me fuck you…let me show you what a good fucking is like".

Bella fought her orgasm off hard this time, moaning his name and a "shit" here and there. Truth be told, Edward's words alone made her want to come, not to mention the pressure and fast pace of his cock entering her and retreating. It was heaven and hell at the same moment for her. Bella tried yet again to gain some leverage, to push back against Edward, but he placed his hands on her hips and held her there, still and steady, to receive his pounding. "Stay down Bella…I only need your ass and hips in the air…Let me do the fucking this time." Edward was sweating at a furious pace, the faster and deeper he went, the faster and deeper he needed to go.

Bella was close to being over stimulated and she knew she needed to come. All the sensations were driving her wild, and when she reached back to touch her clit so she could reach orgasm, Edward batted it away and put his own hand there. "I will do it…I will Bella…ME. This orgasm will come from my cock, and my hand…and if you don't come, I will suck your clit and lick your pussy until you do. Is that clear?..It's all from ME…" Edward's feral nature had taken on more beastly side as he worked to bring her to completion. He knew she needed to come before he could, and he was right because that was all she needed to hear and Bella fell over the edge, shaking and shivering as her orgasm overtook her.

As she squeezed his cock and shouted his name, Edward came…harder than he ever had before….with anyone. This was the most intense orgasm he had ever, ever experienced and it totally wiped him out. Edward found the strength to lie on his side and bring Bella over to him. She looked up at him, sleepy eyed and smiled. Edward leaned down and kissed her softly once on the lips, nose and eyes. "Mine Bella…..mine" he murmured, quickly falling asleep. "You belong with me…to me…mine baby…mine… for me."

Bella smiled to herself as she watched Edward fall into a deep sleep. "Yes baby…yours."


	19. Chapter 19

**Well, here we are….just rolling on down the FF lane…merrily I say….our gang is headed for the wonderful sights of London on their way to Mali…you excited? I am. Wonderful stuff to happen this chapter….read on…..**

**I own nothing even worth the money that Twilight and its sequel's made…SM owns all of that.**

**AllThatSparkles….you are the honey in my tea. You have mad editing skills and I am lucky to have you!**

**Chapter 18**

THERE WAS A TRIP

It was mid April before all the wheels fell into place and Shades of Light made their final plans for a departure date. Bella was a tad discouraged but they pushed the last leg of their journey through July, so it all worked out.

Mali was to be first, then onto Algeria and The Sudan. It was decided that the security detail would be with them the whole trip, as Mali had been experiencing some civil unrest as of late.

Bella and Edward spent the last few days before Shades of Light's flight working late as they finalized each step of the journey. Plans, back up plans and re-routes were worked through to the last detail to ensure the safety of everyone involved.

Carlisle had managed to sign up a staff of doctors, nurses and clerical workers for the clinics. The first goal was to open said clinics, and train people in the regions to help the resident doctors already there. Second on the list, and just as important to them all, was to visit as many residents as possible to give treatment to those unable to come to the clinics.

Once the clinics had enough native staff, Carlisle's group would then come back on a rotating basis to check over and help out. If this first trip went well enough, Doctors Without Walls wanted to become part of the effort. This was a big blessing, as the group would fund at least half of these trips, so the effort could continue. Carlisle knew a lot of people in the medical profession, and he didn't hesitate to call in favors so this endeavor would go smoothly.

Emmett was working with a team of teachers to bring new things to the regions they would be visiting. He had taken Bella's photos of the Imagination Playground and found ways to easily adapt it for the desert. He was excited to be helping out in such a large capacity. Computer technology was also going to come to these areas, and Emmett was thrilled to be bringing it. As long as the communities had electricity, they would be able to have computers. No internet, but they could play educational games and read, as well as do math and science on the programs installed in each of the computers. They would train the teachers there to run the programs and do troubleshooting. Hopefully, within the next year they would also be able to receive internet service in those regions. Emmett would train the teachers for it just in case.

Edward and Bella would be working with a group of volunteers in the food and supply co-ops, as well as overseeing the operations on a daily basis. Edward thought about the products sold in each country and found a way to not only bring goods in, but to set up at each supply building a small farmer's type market. He was also serving as liaison for the group to potential buyers from the United States of the craft products. As many contacts as Carlisle had in the medical industry, Edward had in the aviation industry. He hoped to serve the people of Mali, Algeria and Sudan well with his efforts.

There would be massive red tape to go through, but Edward was willing and able. He would continue to work on the exporting process after the trip was over. The first goal was to set up shop and educate these people on how to make a little grow to a lot. As long as there was no fighting or stealing, Shades of Light would make continued drops at each supply building for as long as needed on a monthly basis. The hope there was "community". That each community would police its own and make sure that everyone had what they needed. It was Bella's thought that if this was so, and there was abundance, then people would be less likely to fight over items, knowing that there would be enough.

Jake's dad Billy Black along with two of Edward's friends, Liam and Garrett Nelson were heading up security. Billy had a long military career in covert ops and the brothers Nelson were both retired CIA operatives who ran a security company. The three worked wonderfully together and their plans ran smoothly down to the last, minute detail. All members on this trip were fitted with either a bracelet or a necklace that had a security monitor attached deep inside. The security detail then had an active trail on where everybody was at any moment. Edward tried hard to understand all the intricacies of the detail, but failed miserably. Both he and Bella did understand, though, what was needed of them, and how important it was to keep those chips intact in the jewelry worn.

In total, Shades of Light had a staff of 200 people going on this trip. They ate together, trained together and learned culture together for the 2 weeks prior to leaving. Three airplanes would be used to carry everyone and all the supplies.

Edward and Bella together with both Shades of Light and Masen Enterprises made sure that this trip was a well oiled machine. Everything in it's place, all i's dotted and t's crossed. They checked and re checked every aspect and every turn, and on April 25th, they leaned back in their chairs and sighed a breath of relief.

"We are ready." Edward confidently stated.

"Ready as we'll ever be baby." Bella concurred.

**~OoO~**

April 26 dawned bright and early as Bella and Edward set their luggage downstairs at Bella's, awaiting the car to take them to the airport in Seattle. This day was long awaited and much anticipated.

Everyone had to find their own way to the airport, and for Edward and Bella, that meant a ferry from Port Angeles to Seattle. From there, the group would board the planes and land in London. Two days was needed for re-fueling and checking cargo. Then onto Morocco with another day of checks and re-fuel. From Morocco, they would fly into Kidal, which was in the Northeast of Mali. They would all travel by land from that point, and the planes would go onto Saudi Arabia to wait the group for the flight home.

Bella's mind was full and juggling several thoughts at once. This was evident as she almost tripped coming down the stairs. Edward grabbed her at the last moment and steadied her.

"Bella, clear your mind babe. It's all smooth sailing from here on out. We've made plans, double and triple checked them, and then went over them again. Security is a go, volunteers are a go, supplies…also a go, food a go, doctors, nurses, staff all a go. We are all ready. Take a deep breath and let's enjoy this ride."

Bella took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Edward was right, things were falling into place. This trip would go according to plan. They'd made sure of it.

After a quick breakfast, Edward and Bella were out the door and on their way to SeaTac.

**~OoO~**

Once at SeaTac, the limo as ushered down the road a bit to the hangers Masen Enterprises had rented for the airplanes. Almost everyone had arrived and were excited for this journey to begin.

Flight crews were checking the status of each plane, volunteers were doing inventory of all the supplies being taken and airport crews were filling gas tanks and coordinating with the flight tower.

Before long, they were ready to board. Edward and Bella took their seats toward the back of the plane and settled in. This first leg of the journey would be about twenty hours or so, and Bella wanted to make sure she was really comfy. After the layover in London, and the subsequent one in Morocco, they would all land in Kidal. She estimated it would take about four days to make it to Kidal. Trucks would be swiftly loaded and transport everything into Mali. The group would make their way across Mali and Algeria with two short stops in Niger and Chad before going into Sudan.

After their month with the Sudanese people, the group would cross over into Saudi Arabia and meet back up with Masen Enterprises' planes for their journey back to the States.

It was going to be quite a trip. Three months, three countries. A lot had to happen in a short time, every step carefully choreographed to gain maximum effect in a minimum amount of time. Bella's head was buzzing, she had so many emotions, all running at the same time. Excitement of the unknown first and foremost, joy for what they would accomplish, happiness for her relationship with Edward, and a little bit of unease at what could go wrong. So many changes, so quickly in both her professional and private lives, it was a lot to take in.

As the plane taxied down the runway, she smiled to herself and took a deep breath. _I have a feeling we are in for an amazing ride _she thought as she grabbed Edward's hand and settled deep into the roomy seat, fully content.

**~OoO~**

Approximately twenty one hours later, Masen Enterprises planes touched down at Heathrow Airport in London and taxied toward the private hangers. The groups would stay seated on the planes while customs officials came aboard to check passports and issue visas. All cargo and supplies on the planes would also be checked, but that would come after the group had departed.

The flight crews along with Edward and Bella stayed behind for the cargo checks when the other passengers had been given the green light to depart. Buses awaited them for transport to the hotel. They were free to explore London at their whim, as long as all made it back to the front door of the hotel in two days time for departure back to the airport. This mini vacation was not only needed for international traveling arrangements, but was a gift to the volunteers for their time and sacrifice. Each had been given their hotel stay free of charge, along with meal vouchers and tickets to any attraction they chose to visit.

The crew left behind worked quickly and efficiently with customs to secure and inventory the planes. Soon, Bella and Edward said their good-nights and made their way back to the hotel.

Unbeknownst to Bella, Edward had secured a penthouse suite on the top floor of the hotel. He did it mostly for the view. They were just northwest of Westminster Palace and Big Ben. The London Eye could also be seen, more due east than south though. The suite's floor to ceiling windows allowed for a magnificent view and the lounge room as well as the bedroom of the corner suite had them. Edward surmised that sunrise would be exhilarating to watch from that balcony, and he hoped Bella would be as excited as he to see the city all lit up at night from their room.

When they were ten minutes from the hotel, Bella asked the driver to stop at a drug store. Edward had his shackles up instantly. "Are you ok….what's wrong Bella?" he questioned.

"Nothing, I just need to stock up on some things." Bella blushed.

"Oh…." Edward's face drooped a bit as he thought about what that could mean. "Is it…Bella…hey…you're not due for your..your….um….."Edward couldn't get the words out and suddenly turned very shy and blushed back at Bella.

Bella giggled a bit at his lack of vocabulary. This man of the world couldn't say the word _period_. She found it quite funny and started to snicker. "What...Edward…what are you trying to say?" Bella's eyebrows raised and she tried to stay serious but was having great difficulty.

Edward pulled on his hair, thoroughly exasperated. "YOU KNOW what I'm getting at Bella….it's not funny."

"Then just say it. Say it with me," Bella enunciated each letter carefully and fully, opening her mouth wide. "P E R I O D….is that it?" Bella giggled again. _We've never talked about this stuff, he just knows when it's a no zone..but c'mon….even Emmett is more mature than this?_

Edward found no humor in his predicament. "Bella…just put me outta my misery..please?..." _Gawd..is she really gonna talk about that?...and hell…..that means no…well just shit….HEY…hey….wait a minute…she just had… _Edward roused himself out of thinking mode to call her out. "Wait a minute ….you just had your…..like a week ago. Were you lying to me?" Edward was suddenly worried, and looked intently at Bella. _Was she lying now?...or did she before about having it?...Was there something wrong?...damn, it would be just like her to not say anything so she wouldn't be left behind for this trip…God Damnit!...if she's hurting and …._

While Edward was having a mini breakdown in his own mind, Bella sat still, lips closed but puckered to one side and raised her eyebrows at him. She knew he'd get with the program soon enough, although it was sweet how Edward worried about her.

Edward finally looked at Bella, remembering she hadn't answered him and he came to his senses. "So…what…what is it? Tell me right now Bella."

"Calm down there Sparky. There's nothing wrong with me, and I didn't lie to you. I did have my period last week, and since we would be on this trip, I switched to the shot instead of daily pills…..make sense?" Bella waited for Edward to nod his understanding before she continued.

"SO…since I went on the shot, the doctor advised condoms for the first week or so, just as a precaution ….and THAT Eddie Boy is why we need to stop and I…."

"Bella" Edward forged ahead without thinking "Why didn't you just tell me? I would have purchased them."

Bella started tapping her foot, and Edward realized his mistake. He sat back with a grimace, fully chastised. Bella put her hand on his mouth and continued. "I know you would have but with all we had to do to prepare for our trip and knowing sex wouldn't be a part of that preparation, I figured we could stop when we got here okay?"

Edward, who still had Bella's hand on is mouth nodded slowly.

"Miss Swan"….the driver called back.

"Yes?"

"We are a block from a chemist's shop, are you ok to stop there?"

"Yes, thank you William."

"Bwwa", Edward tried to speak with a still covered mouth. He gently removed her hand. "Bella….I can still go in and do this okay?"

"No…Edward, no…I can do it. You can come in, but I am a big girl and I can buy condoms." Bella stuck her tongue out at him for effect.

Edward looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Fine then….go get 'em tiger."

The car stopped with Edward's door toward the curb. He got out and helped Bella out as well.

"William, wait here, this should take but a minute." Edward said then shut the car door.

A bell jingled on the door as they opened it. The drugstore was narrow and long, a store placed on a block with other stores all of them long and narrow.

Bella perused the aisles with Edward on her tail. He followed so closely behind Bella, she became unnerved. She tried to ignore him as she went along, but Edward was so close, Bella could feel his breath on her neck.

Bella spun around, meeting his chin with her nose. She looked up and scowled. Edward waggled his eyebrows and chuckled. "What…What?" he grinned at her.

"Edward…must you trail so close behind me?"

"I just don't wanna lose you love. This is a very big store." Edward looked around the small store, willing Bella to see something other than ..well, a small store.

Bella snorted at him. "Get real Edward." She looked off into the distance a moment and then got a gleam in her eyes. "Listen, since you can't seem to let me do this, I want to make it worth your while." Edward was all attention bound then…. "Worth my while…hmmm..interesting."

"Good. Let's make a lil wager Eddie Boy." Bella's ornery grin appeared, and Edward was intrigued. She continued on with that sassy mouth she had. " You up for that Sparky?"

"Ohhhh Bella….I never lose a wager, are you sure about this?" Edward shot back with a wicked grin that only served to push Bella to make sure he lost.

As Bella turned to get a hand basket, she gave him the stink eye and prompted him to call his wager out. "Ok then Edward" she said, drawing out his name. "What's it gonna be for you...should I fall to fear?"

Edward thought for a moment and gave an ornery grin. He tapped Bella's chin and said "yes…yes you should" sure that he would be victorious, Edward gave his wager. "If you succumb to fear and cannot purchase the delightful prophylactics we need….then you have to stand on the balcony of our room at sunrise….._**NUDE**_."

Bella blushed and smirked at the same time, thinking that wee lil bit of exhibitionism wasn't too awfully hard. "Okay Eddie Boy….I'll take that wager. Now it's my turn." Bella paused for a moment, even though she knew what she would ask. "When you lose, because you will….you have to wear one of my naughty nighties for twenty minutes….The deep blue one I think..you know that one?..with the matching panties...the ones that tie with the ribbons...on the sides?..."

Edward shuddered. Bella was serious. He could sense it. Big Lil Me turned a tad green and gagged. "Bella, there is only so much you can ask of a man. Wearing your lingerie, no matter how sexy it looks on you gives me the creeps."

"You backing down Eddie Boy…really...you a big fraidy cat?..." Bella guffawed. "You know what a fraidy cat is right Edward?...It's a pussy. A big ol' pussy."

Bella stood there, waiting for Edward to reply. He had two choices. Play along and hope to hell he won the bet, or refuse to participate and have Bella hold it over his head….for a very long time.

_Maybe…..I can freak her out and she will back down…._ "Okay Bella, you're on. _**BUT**_…when you stand there at sunrise…I want you to also sing 'P.S. I Love You' by the Beatles."

Bella lost it then and cackled as she laughed. _Dude's a riot..there is NO WAY in hell I'm losing this bet. _"Okay, Edward…you're on." Bella proceeded down the aisle that read 'prophylactics'.

She stood there, stunned. Bella's mouth was open to the floor, her eyes as large as saucers. Edward was behind her sporting a shit eating grin. _This may be easier than I thought,_ he said internally.

"Oh MY God" was Bella's only verbal response to what lie in front of her.

"What's the matter babe?" Edward couldn't contain his glee at Bella's predicament.

"There are so many choices. This is like a Gawd Damn candy shop." Bella replied, still in awe of the massive display in front of her.

There were latex ribbed, latex thin, ultrathin, extra large, normal _What the fuck does normal imply?_ She thought. lambskin, lambskin ribbed, lambskin for her pleasure, latex for her pleasure, flavored with oil, flavored with pleasure ring, neon glowing "What the Fuck" exclaimed Bella at that finding. "Who loses their dick in a way that it needs lit up?" Edward's snorted, still behind her.

There were three packs, eight packs, twelve packs, _Good Lord…why so many freaking choices? It's a winky wrapper for pete's sake….aren't they just one size fits all like my rubber gloves?_

Oh….here's more….there were some neither latex, nor lambskin but some type of in between she guessed. _What the hell?..prote…profe…polyur….poli…OH HELL…._her brain nearly exploded. Once Bella got the jest of the different varieties, she then noticed that there were different brands…_God is this world filled with perverts? There are over 6 manufacturers here…What the Fuck….surely people aren't doing it THAT much?...hmm…wonder what kind of money there is in condom manufacturing?..._

Bella shook her head slightly and grabbed the first one she could reach. Latex, normal size, ultra thin.

"Nu uh" was the grunt she heard from Edward. She turned to look at him slowly. Edward gave her one raised eyebrow and pointed to the "normal" on the box and shook his head at her. Bella stepped on his foot and shoved the box in her hand basket.

Just then, an elderly lady came down the aisle. Seems that incontinence care and condoms were in the same place. _How odd is that? _Thought Bella.

Edward rubbed his sore foot on the opposing calf and stood there, shit eating grin still in place. He knew what was going to happen next. Edward had been through it several times. Nosy, old bitties calling him pervert and chasing him out of the aisle. Edward was waiting with baited breath. The woman perused her side of the aisle, slowly looking over her incontinent care choices.

Bella was flummoxed, confused actually. She never really paid attention to what Edward had used before. She tapped her finger on her chin and really pondered the options.

A hand reached out to move her slightly to the right. "Edward..quit…I'm allowed to think before I buy." Bella said, irritably.

"Shhh….dear…you are in a quandary because you over think." was the reply she received, and it wasn't Edward's voice she heard.

Bella turned toward the voice, startled and instantly her face was three shades redder than ever before. Edward's body was shaking so hard and his lips pursed so tightly that he looked like a convulsing duck.

"Now dear..look….these lambskins are for you if you have latex allergies. These over here are for the same" the woman pointed to the ones Bella couldn't pronounce. "Lambskin can have an odor sometimes, but these aren't latex either…now these…" the woman was very seriously trying to help Bella and it totally awed her. "These dear, are ultra thin. Good for him, but bad for you if they break. Don't bother with the flavors and gels or the neon ones either. Plain is good. …well, the ribbed are worth your money….trust me honey."

Bella stood stock still, mouth agape, face red as can be, eyes not blinking. The elderly woman smiled and patted her hand and then looked back toward Edward. "This him?" she pointed towards Edward quickly.

Bella could only nod her head. The woman looked back once again and sized Edward up. Edward felt seriously violated. He took a step back in protection.

The woman then turned back around and plucked Bella's box of her hand basket and put it back. She then picked up three boxes and put them in the hand basket. After another pat on the shoulder, the woman shuffled back down the aisle.

Edward and Bella stood straight as boards for another moment….just trying to catch their brains up to what their eyes had witnessed. After the shock wore off, Edward looked over Bella's shoulder and down into the basket. "Bingo. Damn she's good."

Bella looked down as well. Three boxes of extra large, lambskin, ribbed for her pleasure were in the basket. "Edward..is this the…."Bella managed to stutter out.

"Yup. Exactly…down to the extra large baby." Edward snickered back.

Bella hit him lazily with her hand. "Let's just pay and get outta here." She went up to the counter to pay and felt odd only paying for condoms. _Oh my GOD…they will know…all of them…they will know…everybody..._ She swallowed hard and took a breath. Bella weighed the pros and cons of having to stand nude at sunrise on a hotel balcony. She almost backed down, then the thought of Edward having to run around in her lingerie proved too good to pass up.

With a new resolve, Bella marched up to the counter and slapped the condoms on it. The cashier looked at her, then towards Edward, then back to Bella and winked. She took Bella's money without a sound and bagged the purchase. As soon as change and a receipt were given, Bella fled the store, a laughing Edward behind her.

"That is the funniest bet I've ever lost Bella. God that was beeeeuuuutiful." Bella smirked at him, thinking what she could do to sweeten her victory just a bit more…..


	20. Chapter 20

**Buying condoms…..what an adventure no? Why may I ask, do they put them in a generalized aisle with the feminine products and the incontinent products and the baby products? Is that like one stop shopping for women or what? Or is it to make teen age boys change their minds and be abstinent?(highly doubtful)...hmmmm…lots to ponder there no? Have you ever had an experience in a condom aisle? I have and to top it all off, I needed milk as well. Imagine the sales clerk's response when I slapped those puppies and the milk up on the counter. **

**Alas, I own nothing Twilight, none of it. It all belongs to SM. I just enjoy, gleefully I might add, putting them in hilarious situations….like the one coming…..add a dash of Emmett.**

**AllThatSparkles, I've no words anymore…you are just **_**IT. **_**I thank you for everything.**

**Chapter 19**

Once settled into the car, Edward turned to Bella, a big grin still adorning his face. He hoped against hope that she would not follow through with her wager choice. _I'll do it if I have to, but maybe….maybe, I can convince her that it would be better if I didn't….hmmmm…_

"What are you thinking about Edward", Bella looked up at his sparkling eyes and smiled at him.

"Oh nothing…just how I think you will love the hotel." They were staying at the Trafalgar in London and Edward couldn't wait for her to see the suite.

"You reserved just regular rooms right?" Bella didn't want luxury on this trip, it almost made her feel guilty because of the reason for the trip. She wasn't against luxury …at all, but for this particular journey, it seemed over the top.

"Yes, I reserved rooms." Edward didn't want to give away too much, and even though Bella would be against the luxury of it all, he hoped that she would be so awed by the beauty, she would forgive him this indulgence. It was with Bella's comfort he was thinking anyway. Surely she would see the good in that.

"Edward, what are you not telling me? We are staying with the rest of the group right? It wouldn't be fair to rent a house somewhere in the country, while they are all in town. We need to bond even more so with everybody before we get to Mali."

"Shush Bella. I reserved rooms in the very same hotel baby. Just relax and enjoy. It's not everyday you get to come to London. You deserve expensive sheets and room service, and some other surprises that I have in store for you. This is a mini vacation for you too remember."

Bella looked at Edward intently, trying to ferret out any information. His face was not giving any indication other than he was happy. So she went with it and took a deep breath. "Okay. Whatever you say. I want to enjoy this time with you before we get knee deep in the desert."

"Pardon me, but we are approaching the hotel. This will be the end of my service for the evening. I shall see you both back here in the mid afternoon tomorrow for a tour of London." William pulled up to the hotel entrance and turned off the car. "I have enjoyed driving you thus far, and I am sure tomorrow will hold many memories."

"Thank you William." Edward replied. "We have enjoyed your service, and look forward to tomorrow."

William got out of the car, opened Bella's door that faced the hotel and helped her out. Edward followed and met William by the trunk of the car. As William retrieved their luggage, he turned to Edward with a gentle smile. "She's a good one sir. Take good care of her."

Edward was momentarily taken aback by that statement. William had only known them for a brief few hours, but he could see what everybody else saw about Bella. She was good. Plain and simple, she was just _good._

William shut the trunk and turned to shake Edward's hand. "Thank you William, I shall." Edward handed William a tip for his service and then met Bella at the door of the hotel.

When they crossed the threshold, Bella was more than surprised. She had never been in a hotel quite like this and the décor was simply stunning. She was elated that all of the volunteers would be pampered so well during their brief stay here, and Edward was right. It's not everyday one gets to take a journey like they would be doing. She was going to enjoy what Edward had planned.

While Edward was at the desk securing the room keys and asking about the concierge services, Bella was taking in the decorations of the main floor of the hotel. A small smile crept on her face. "What are you thinking love?" Edward had come up behind her without her noticing. "Just how beautiful it is here."

"It is lovely here…" he replied, "but _you _are beautiful. Come on, let's go to our room." Edward led her to the elevators and pushed the top floor. He looked to Bella to see if it would register what floor he had chosen, and if she did notice, not a word was said. _Hmmm…maybe she will just let it be and enjoy it then?_

_Did he just push the top floor?..The top floor of a hotel is usually reserved for….oh shit, he got the penthouse suite…that is if this hotel has one…ok, breath Bella…remember….enjoy it..not a damn word girl…he did that for you._ Bella stood there, silent and still, waiting for the elevator door to open.

"Edward, I just want to say I love you, and Thank YOU." Bella resolved in her own mind that this mini stay and what they were about to encounter had nothing to do with the mission Shades of Light was on. It was okay that she pamper herself a bit. Shades of Light's funds were not being used, they were two separate entities. _Shit…that's kinda flowy free, liberating and I think I like that feeling_, Bella thought as she truly did let go of any apprehension she may have had.

"I love you too Bella, more than I can ever say. You are my everything." Edward grabbed her hand as the entered the elevator and made their way to the penthouse suite. When the doors opened up onto the floor, they exited and came to the suite's outer doors. Edward used a special 3 pronged key to enter. This was the only set of rooms on the top floor and Edward was quite grateful for it, as Bella could be loud at times.

The penthouse suite was everything that Edward expected, and nothing Bella had ever experienced before. It was more apartment than hotel room. There was a living area, called a lounge room and a kitchen as well as two bathrooms, a den of a sort and two very large bedrooms. The suite was done in creams and cranberry colors and it blended wonderfully well from room to room.

The floor to ceiling windows made Bella do a double take, and as she opened the heavy drapes adorning them, she gasped at what she saw. The view was breathtaking, and she was glad…very glad Edward had gone above and beyond this time. She could see all of London lit up in the night sky and it was just marvelous.

Bella turned to Edward and smiled. _Oh Thank Fuck, _thought Edward. _This will go much smoother than I had anticipated, and thank fuck for that…..she likes it…this is good!_

"Bella, we have to meet with security for a brief highlight of today and for the activities of the next two days. Why don't you call room service and order food for all of us, I'm sure the guys haven't eaten yet. I want to change quickly. Did you want to shower or anything before hand?"

"No, I'm ok for now, more hungry than anything. When will security be here?"

"When I give the call, they are on standby." Edward was removing clothing as he talked. He walked into the bedroom they would use and finished changing quickly. Bella made the call to room service and then went into the bathroom to freshen up. They had left the bulk of their luggage on the plane, only taking over night bags with them. Bella hoped their laundry service was as splendid as the rest of the hotel.

Fifteen minutes later, Billy, Liam and Garrett all were assembled with Edward and Bella in the living area of the suite, graphs, maps and paperwork spread out on both the kitchen and coffee table. Billy paced back and forth between the two while he talked.

"Edward, we have twenty of the United States top security men and women to guide your crew, plus Liam, Garrett and myself to oversee. Of those twenty men and women, they will be assigned a group of no more than ten volunteers each. This will allow a tighter edge for security and be much safer for all in the long run. Liam, Garrett and I will be assigned both you and Bella as well as running interference for the twenty. The individuals will then travel with each group, and our vehicle will lead. Are you ok with that?"

Edward nodded his head in agreement and looked to Bella for confirmation. While he didn't want her in any "lead" car, he also knew she would be in the best detail with all three men taking care of her.

Bella smiled at Edward and nodded back, assuring him she was okay with the arrangements.

Billy continued on. "Security will do a scope before anyone enters any building, or steps foot outside of a vehicle. It may sound like overkill, but when you are an outsider, entering into a country or countries dealing with civil unrest, you can't be too careful. We've seen enough in our lifetime to know these extra steps are worth the effort."

Billy sat down for a moment to make sure they were not overwhelming Bella. He had to grin as he thought back on all the memories of her growing up. Bella was a tough cookie, and she was also her father's pride and joy. Billy felt he owed it to Charlie to make sure she returned in one piece. He wasn't as protective over Emmett.

Emmett was a computer whiz and understood all technology given him. He learned to read and assess the programs the security team would use and had a knowledgeable understanding of their mission to keep the team safe. Emmett would do well, heed direction and be serious when the time called for it. _It's a shame he never entered the military. What an asset he would have been_. Thought Billy as his mind cleared and he came back to the present.

Liam was going over the entry points on the map and the path the caravan would travel from Kidal all the way through Sudan. "We were just going to give you an over view as we traveled, but decided to give you the whole of the information tonight instead. It's important that you and Bella have a good understanding of exactly what needs to happen."

"Liam, I trust you and Garrett with my life; you've protected me before, you will do well this time too." Edward placed a hand on Liam's shoulder to enforce his trust. "Billy would move heaven and earth to protect Bella, so I think we are covered."

Bella stood up as the door chime sounded, signaling room service. "Bella, let me get it. Garrett wants to talk more about the charms the group will be wearing for tracking."

Edward went to let the bell hop in with the food cart and Bella turned her attention to Garrett. Garrett held up two types of charm that could be worn either as a necklace, or as a wrist cuff. Both were a small oval shape and snapped into the jewelry to be worn. They held the Shades of Light logo on them, and for all intents and purposes, looked like a simple piece of jewelry worn to show they were part of a group. Much like t-shirts would be for the Red Cross volunteers.

Garrett began to speak. "Bella, within each oval is a tracking device similar to a GPS. It can not be detected by the naked eye, nor with any equipment other than the equipment that Nelson Security has. Liam and I have a patent on this system. This oval fits into either a necklace that rests here between the collarbones of the wearer, or a silver charm nestles into a leather cuff to be worn on the wrist." Garrett showed her exactly how the charms fit into the jewelry.

At any moment of any day, the security team can see the location of each wearer. The devices are water proof, shatterproof and fire proof. We've spent five years developing the system, and it is top notch." Garrett sat back for a moment to let Bella absorb all the information. "Do you have any questions so far?"

"What happens if the device becomes separated from the wearer? I mean, they could tear off during work, or become caught in something right...how durable are they…really?" Bella was thrilled with the devices, but unsure as to just how effective they could be if not worn.

"The devices are to stay on the wearer at all times. They can shower in them, work and sleep in them." Garrett showed her the chain to the necklace. "This chain is NASA approved metal Bella. It can't be torn off of the wearer. The necklace isn't long enough to get caught in anything, and look at this…" Garrett turned the charm over to reveal a latch of some sort. "If perchance the necklace would get caught, even though it's tested to not do that, the sensor in the charm, detaches it from the chain and then slips down into the shirt. Once there, it will attach itself to the individual's skin, much like a tick. It's not comfortable for the 'latching on' if you will, but it keeps the sensor on the wearer at all times."

"Impressive. Tell me Garrett, how bout the cuff wearer? What happens if that leather cuff gets ripped or cut off?" Bella wanted to make sure they had as many bases covered as possible.

"Same concept, only it drops down through the bracelet to the arm. The sensors in these devices are highly sensitive to being taken away from the wearer. Individual's cannot exchange devices either. Once the device is put on the wearer, and synced into the system, it measurers their body heat and mass, along with skin texture. No two people are alike in that. They can only be un-synced at the end of the journey when we manually do that by computer."

"Ok, then how will this all work? When will it take place? There are over two hundred people involved here, surely this will take hours to complete?" Bella was concerned with making sure there was enough time to 'sensor' everybody.

"When we reach Kidal, after custom's is done, we will sensor everyone, including the pilots and flight crew. Once we've synced a person, they can then depart the plane. It's a simple procedure really, and won't take very long."

"I am impressed Garrett. Thank you for the time and effort you and your brother are willing to put forth for this journey." Bella was more than satisfied that the volunteers would be kept as safe as can be."

"That's what we do Bella, and we are more than happy to participate. Edward means a lot to both of us. He helped us get our company off the ground, and gave us space and capital to research our plans." Garrett put the charms away and gathered up the papers on the coffee table.

"Billy, you've been awful quiet. What do you think about this?" Edward had been listening while standing at the door of the room. He knew all about this device, had given millions of dollars for research, and had pushed the patent through with his contacts in the government.

"I am torn Edward. Don't get me wrong, it's a wonderful device and will keep our volunteers safe for this trip, but I grapple with what this device means further down the road? Will it be used for good….or be bought by hate groups and underground groups to do harm? This is a very powerful tool and in the wrong hands…could be devastating."

Edward turned to Liam for an answer. "Liam?"

"Billy, we hear and agree with your concerns. This device will not be sold to anyone other than the US Government for covert ops and training. It will be leased to special groups such as this one when on missions in dangerous territory. We've thought long and hard about the implications should it get into the wrong hands. We will move mountains to make sure that doesn't happen." Satisfied with the answer, Billy sat back and nodded to the gentlemen.

"Well, now that the heaviest part of the talk is behind us, supper….is served." Edward gave a sweeping arm gesture to indicate the food tray.

**~OoO~**

After a late supper and a genuine thank you to security, Edward sat back on the couch in the living area and brought Bella closer to him.

"So…" he murmured as he kissed her temple. "Would you like to take a shower before bed…or are you too tired?"

Bella glanced up at Edward, eyes filled with mischief. "I would very, very much like to take a shower….with you."

Edward chuckled at her enthusiasm and started toward the bathroom. Bella followed but veered to the bedroom at the last moment.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked.

"Getting something out to wear." She replied.

"Oh really…."

"Yeah, something sexy."

"For me?" Edward pretended to be shy, reveling in the fact that Bella would take care to wear something sexy for him, even at this late hour.

"Oh baby….its all about you tonight." Bella smirked and went to her suitcase. When she was done laying out the sheer navy blue organza teddy with matching bow tie string panties, she stripped and joined Edward in the shower.

The water was almost too hot, but it felt so good against Bella's skin that she stood there absorbing it with a deep moan. After a quick wash and lotion up, Bella ran into the bedroom ahead of Edward.

"Should I close my eyes or would you prefer I wait in the other room while you put on that sexy thing?" Edward asked.

"What?" Bella looked at him confused.

"Do you want to surprise me?" Edward said a tad frustrated.

Bella giggled and replied "Eddie Boy….this here fine piece of heavenly fluff is not for me….it's for you!"

"Oh hale…."

"Are you going to be a sore loser and renege on your bet?...I won fair and square Edward…suck it up and don the nightie." Bella snickered and flung the panties at him like a slingshot.

"Oh c'mon Bella…it's rather late and…well, surely we can…."

"Nope. I demand payment. I won fair and square and I want my due." Bella pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow for added effect. "I didn't chicken out of buying the condoms…you can't chicken out of your ante."

"Oh Fuck Me!...FINE…." Edward was pissed, but he had to do it. "Turn around" he said, suddenly modest. "Damn Bella, these panties won't even fit me."

"Yes they will….they are tied on the sides…adjustable…just for you loverboy."

"TURN AROUND BELLA"

"Why?" Bella couldn't figure out Edward's sudden attack of shyness here.

"Just do it." Edward stomped his foot, causing Bella to shriek with laughter. She complied, though still chuckling.

Bella could hear the rustle of the fabric as he put it on. "Are you ready my sexy man" Bella cooed.

"Yes" Edward huffed. He truly was a sore loser.

"Ok biggie boy…..you sexy man beast….." Bella was having fun with this wager win, and she was stooping just a bit low in her name calling. "I've set the timer on my phone for 20 minutes, and then you can…." She stopped short as she turned to face Edward.

Bella opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out, her eyes round as saucers. The stupidity of the moment was not lost on Edward and he chose to rub that fact in just a bit.

"Are you happy now?" Edward said while crossing his arms at this chest and giving Bella a rather rude look.

Bella took in the site before her…silent and somber for a moment…..then she burst out laughing.

"Hey…quit it!...I feel vulnerable and violated here. Don't laugh at me Bella."

Bella took a bit of sympathy on Edward's plight and stopped her giggles. "Aw…c'mon Edward. Where's your spirit of adventure….your good sport side? I wear your boxers….so turnabout is fair play don't you think?"

"Ya, but you actually look good in my boxers and this is very emasculating."

Bella tried very hard to keep a straight face and lost the battle quickly. Edward stood before her, all six feet of him with panties creeping up his ass and thighs, barely covering anything and a too tight teddy that came almost but not quite to his belly button. It looked as if he had tried on doll clothing albeit a sexier version.

Bella straightened up a bit for Edward's sake. "Okay, you've got twenty minutes. No squelching on the deal."

"Whatever" Edward replied flippantly, thinking in his mind what he could do to get back at her for this atrocity committed against his manhood. Edward found it hard to think though with bows tickling his hips and material shoved up his ass. _God almighty these things are hideous. They really should make them more comfortable for the wearer….._

For some reason, Bella's legs started itching, and as she rubbed them she remembered the lotion in the bathroom. "I'll be right back, I think I didn't lotion up enough earlier."

"Ya…Ya…" Edward wasn't paying attention and moved to get the remote on the TV. Each step chaffed his ass and inner thighs. "You will pay for this" he said but Bella didn't hear, as music came from the bathroom. While Edward waited for Bella to get done, he flipped through the channels.

He soon found himself engrossed in a history show about mobsters. _Now THIS is about as manly as it gets. Bet none of these guys ever had to parade around in lingerie_ Edward pouted to himself as he tried to get comfortable with material riding his ass.

Edward was knee deep in 1970's Philly and the story surrounding a head mafia leader when there was a knock at the door. Without thinking of where he was, or what he was wearing, Edward got up still watching the TV and ambled backward to answer the door.

As soon as he opened the door, Edward had an _oh shit_ moment and there…..standing on the other side….was Carlisle….and Emmett.

Quickly, Edward tried to shut the door and take off the offending garments, but Emmett was faster and pushed the door wide open.

Edward backed up to the couch and tried to cover himself with pillows, but it was too late.

Carlisle had a rolling snicker going and Emmett just waggled his eyebrows and grinned ear to ear as he walked toward Edward.

"So…dude….is this what you do in your spare time...role play with Bella...Where's she at …getting the leathers and whips out….tell me man..you like it kinky do ya?" Emmett then bust out laughing and was soon bent over and on the floor, grasping at his middle.

Carlisle took it all in, snickering and waiting for Edward to explain himself. "So, I …um I can see we've obviously interrupted something here Edward….we could come back….I suppose." He turned his head a bit and put his hands up to gesture at Edward.

"Shut the Fuck UP you two. I lost a bet alright?"…Edward's humiliation morphed into anger and he found the strength to defend his actions…and his attire.

Emmett sobered up quickly. "Dude…OH MY GOD…you did NOT bet with Bella….tell me you did not bet with Bella…Oh lordy….you bet…it wasn't with Bella….right?" Emmett looked truly frightened as he questioned Edward.

_What is his problem?...It's Bella he's talking about…why is he so damn afraid?_ "Why the hell do you think I'm wearing this Em….and why are you asking me this…of course I bet with Bella."

Emmett shot up and checked the room over…every nook and cranny. He knew…just KNEW it was hidden somewhere…..it just needed to be found. As he overturned pillows and crawled along the floor, Emmett could be heard muttering to himself. "I cannot believe Bella would do this…damn thrill seeker….Edward has no idea what he has gotten himself into here…never, ever, ever bet with Bella….damn fool."

Edward was confused. "Emmett Swan…what the fuck are you doing?"

Emmett put his finger up to his lips and made the _shhhh_ motion. "Where's she at?"

"In the bathroom…can't you hear the music?"

"Good…" Emmett crept over to the mantle. Lifting things, scooting things, shifting thins and…."AH HA!" he said triumphantly….then shook his hands as if to lower the vocal sounds…. "Shhhhh….quiet…"…he said to know one but himself, as both Carlisle and Edward stood there stunned.

Emmett turned back around to the mantle, and there….nestled in a flower arrangement was a nanny spy. A wee little camera….and it was on. Emmett pulled it out, leaving it on and held it up for the other two to see. He then pointed to the bathroom and to the camera…..and nodded.

Edward's eyes opened up and he tried to speak, but couldn't, he was past incensed. Edward turned with a rage unequalled and started toward the bathroom. Emmett intercepted him and held him there whispering, "Yo….dude no…this is why you never, ever, ever bet with Bella. Cause she always wins bud…always, and then you get humiliated…even if she never shows the film….she always has something on you…get my drift?...Ed…Ed my man, we can turn the tables this very day…it will be better than….better than…." Emmett tried to think of what it would be better than, but frankly, holding a man in lingerie was creeping him out. Emmett let go of Edward and resumed his whispering. "Dude…just calm down…you have the power now….she doesn't know you know….or that we…" He pointed to both Carlisle and himself "know….you can turn this to your advantage."

Carlisle just stood there, once again taking it all in, amazed at what was before him. Such deviousness in this younger generation…..he liked it….ALOT.

Emmett straightened up and then grinned….that evil grin big brothers always get before a master plan goes into action. "Ok…I got it…here's what you do…."

** ~OoO~**

Miraculously, Emmett and Carlisle managed to leave without being heard by Bella. She had that music up so loud in the bathroom, she hadn't heard a sound.

By the time Bella came out to the living area, Edward was back on the couch, head in hands playing his role well.

The bell rung on her phone, signaling Edward's time was up. "Oh Thank GOD…." Edward exclaimed as he rushed to disrobe right there, ripping the fabric from his body.

"There.. there…good things come to those who wait Eddie Boy."

"I'm sure they do Bella…but I'm neither good….nor waiting….." Edward grabbed Bella and threw her over his shoulder, walking hurriedly toward the bedroom. He noticed her glance briefly at the mantle as they went by and her grin told him Emmett wasn't steering him wrong.

**~OoO~**

Dawn came upon the hotel suite sweetly. As Edward and Bella woke up, he snuggled her tighter to him and told Bella how much he loved her. Bella melted into Edward's embrace and repeated the sentiment back. Edward excitedly pulled Bella out of the bed. "Come on…let's watch…hurry, you'll miss it"

"Miss what?" Bella was confused. "The sunrise silly….it's amazing from our view." Edward said while tugging at her to get up.

Bella stopped to get her robe and Edward grabbed it out of her hands…"No…just grab a blanket from the couch love…we'll miss it…hurry."

Edward pushed Bella forward through the living area and she managed to snag a blanket on the way to the sliding glass doors. "You covered?" he asked. Edward's enthusiasm was infectious, and Bella couldn't help but push past him onto the balcony. She was confused as soon as she did though, for as she went through the door, it closed….taking her blanket with it. Bella spun around quickly with a gasp to see Edward locking the door from where he stood…..on the inside.

"What the….Edward…open this door…right now!"

Edward just smiled and held up the nanny spy. Bella gulped and turned pale. "Oh shit…." She muttered. Edward then put his lips to the window and made smacking noises.

Bella was both pissed and mortified. She started to plead her case. "But…c'mon Edward…it was all in good fun…c'mon…open the door…." She tugged on the handle to no avail. "It's cold….c'mon Edward…NOW!"

Edward just laughed and laughed….the balcony had walls that came up to Bella's shoulders, no one would see anything and she was safe….but he wanted her to suffer….just a bit.

"Do ten jumping jacks and maybe I'll let you in" he said.

Bella stomped her foot, forgetting it was bare, then hopped for a second. She tried in vain to get him to feel sympathy for her, even faking a cry. "Ah..Ah…Ah…no no little girl" Edward wiggled his fingers at her, not affected. Bella complied and did the ten.

Edward's head bobbed with each one, watching her chest bounce and leering at Bella the entire time.

"There…satisfied?" Bella huffed.

"Hardly" was Edward's reply. "Now turn around and bend over and touch your toes please."

"What.. Seriously…did you just say that to me?"

"Yes…why Yes I did. The sun will be up fully in a few minutes Bella….don't be a procrastinator….the early bird gets the worm and all that….if you want back in….before that sun shines fully overhead…and our neighbors see you…in all your naked glory….well, unless you want to stay out there all day." Edward's eyes twinkled, he was enjoying this way too much.

Bella did what he asked, shaking her ass at him in hopes Edward would give in.

"There!" Bella's skin was flushed from the early morning exercise, and Edward was entranced. "NOW can I come in? I've done what you asked EDWARD."

"Say please…."

"PLEASE" she yelled.

"Shhhh…..you'll wake the neighbors" Edward chuckled and did a mini dance at the door, and then unlocked it.

Bella reached for it and opened it before Edward could change his mind. She made to stomp past him and Edward caught her around the waist.

"Not so fast there tiger."

"What…what do you want?" Bella stomped on his foot, but it didn't faze Edward.

"oooohhhhh….I like you feisty baby…listen…", Edward looked intently into Bella's eyes. "You did a bad thing baby…bad girls get punished. I may be a sore loser, but Bella, you are a sore winner….and that's worse. In your own words, _**turn about is fair play**_. I'll just be keeping this nanny spy for payment." Edward held up the camera and Bella could see the light blinking.

"Oh my God…..did you tape me…out there…on the balcony…nnnnnnuuude?" Bella stuttered.

"Yup….turn about is…."

"That's underhanded…it's deviant…Edward, that's not nice."

"Oh really?" was his sarcastic reply. "Care to explain to me your need for the camera in the first place Bella?"

Bella realized she was losing this game and gave up. "Fine…I won't do it again."

"Why would you in the first place?" Edward wanted answers.

"Goes back to the leverage on some over protective assholes."

"_**Oh..**_" Edward pinched his fingers on the bridge of his nose for a moment before looking at her, "_**For the love of God**_…..Bella, how many times do I have to prove, I'm not an overprotective asshole?...well, suffice to say Bella dear, this…" Edward held up the nanny spy, "will stay with me from now on."

Bella nodded and sunk into Edward's side. "I give….ok…."

"Now that that's settled…how about breakfast in bed?" Edward brushed his hands up and down Bella's sides.

"Yum….you're on Eddie Boy."

**~OoO~**

The two day layover came and went, and before they knew it…it was time to depart for Morocco. Once there, they would spend the night, refuel and head onto Mali by way of private airstrip in Kidal. They would have to stagger their landings because of the small airfield, but this was ok, as the trucks would be waiting for them, and could take off as soon as they cleared customs. It was actually timed quite well, barring any unforeseen complications.

As Edward and Bella boarded the plane and took their seats, Emmett couldn't resist. He'd been silent long enough.

"Edward…Bella…you know what the best part of London was?"

Bella grinned. _Such a kid _"What Emmett?"

"Calisthenics at sunrise on a balcony…" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at her. "….Nude". He smiled and turned around; feeling quite vindicated for what he figured was years of betting abuse at her hands.

Carlisle chose that moment to clear his throat from across the aisle and Bella looked over at him. He just smiled, nodded his head and did an eyebrow wiggle of his own.

Bella sat there shocked and turned slowly to Edward, who was suddenly very interested in the itinerary. Just as she was about to give him a "what for", the flight attendants stood to give their instructions before take off.

"Good day to you all…our flight to Morocco should take….."


	21. Chapter 21

**The end is very near my dear ones…..four more chapters (Including this one) and we are done. Things gonna get a bit hairy for the next few, hence the titles…..hang with me…I love HEA's remember….Grab some wine and read on please…..**

**SM owns it all….still.**

**AllThatSparkles is my hero. Nuff said.**

**Chapter 20**

THERE WAS A RESCUE

The flight to Morocco was pleasant and uneventful…..well, except for the large knot on Edward's thigh from Bella pinching the shit out of it in retaliation for Emmett and Carlisle's knowledge of the balcony snafu.

Edward smiled to himself, despite the pain. _Worth it…every last ache….totally worth it. _He patted his jean pocket slightly. That nanny cam would not be out of his eyesight. He gave a brief glance over at Bella, who was sleeping peacefully, a little drool coming out of her mouth.

Edward chuckled and turned back to the itinerary in front of him, going over the plans yet one more time to make sure all was accounted for. _Early morning flights suck_, he thought, _but we'll be in Morocco soon, and there is one more full day before it's all business. _

Edward and Bella's plane would land in Kidal first, putting all leads in position for when the others landed. Due to the last minute changes in arrival order, some things needed to be revised.

Edward and Bella's truck was the lead, but they also had to stay at the airstrip to ensure everyone and everything was loaded up properly.

The planes were staggered in their arrivals because the main problem being the airstrip and connecting grounds didn't have enough room for both planes and trucks at once.

Best possible solution would be to have the trucks ready to load with passengers as each plane landed, then send that truck off about 2 miles down the road to wait for the last vehicle, which was Edward and Bella's, to catch up and take lead position. While passengers were being seated in trucks, each plane would then refuel and take off again for Saudi.

Edward was impressed with the Nelson brother's ability to secure Army issue trucks for this convoy. All had bulletproof windshields and side windows, and the tires were made of some high tech rubber that would not succumb to bad roads or the heat of the desert.

Even with all the planning, Edward knew something could go wrong. _Murphy's Law_ he said to himself, hoping that if something did have to go wrong, it was small and uneventful. The plane started descending for the Moroccan airport before Edward finished looking at the itinerary.

This was their last night in luxury before the harsh terrain and living conditions came into play in Mali. Edward wanted to make the most of it, so they could truly enjoy all the area had to offer. Arrangements were made for the group to stay at a resort about twenty minutes from the airport. There, they would be treated to a spa experience, and a truly cultural meal. The accommodations included a tour of the city and its street markets.

Edward had reserved a hide a way bungalow for Bella and himself. While still on the hotel grounds, it was separate from the building and nestled in the trees at the back of the property. There were three of them; all far enough apart from one another to be "secluded", but near enough if they needed anything the hotel itself had to offer.

From the sunken bath to the large lounge pillows on the floor, and the meal they would feed each other much later, Edward had it covered.

_Too bad we've not much time this trip….I would like to fulfill a harem fantasy with Bella….and her being the only one in my harem._ As the dance of the seven veils played in Edward's mind, the plane taxied to the hangers for custom's checks.

Once all was done, the group departed for the hotel and a quick freshen up before their luncheon and tour.

Edward walked with Bella past the hotel entrance and around to the back side.

"Edward…where are we going…I need to change first" Bella was a tad miffed, she was road trip ucky and needed to wash up.

"This way sweetie….I've a surprise" Edward came to the bungalow and opened it, whisking Bella up in his arms as he walked across the doorway. "So, Bella…." he said as he set her on her feet. "What do you think?"

Bella took in her surroundings and gasped. "Edward..I've never…it's so…so…" the words escaped her as she looked up at him. Bella leaned up a bit and kissed Edward deeply. "Thank you. It's too much, but I love it and I love you for it."

Edward beamed down at her, proud his efforts went over so well.

The room was circular in shape with smooth wood ceiling and a gem stone chandelier. Wooden louver doors opened out into a private patio on one side. A white massive four poster bed with mosquito netting and matching dresser occupied another portion. Between the two was an area filled with ornate rugs and large cushions on the floor. The bungalow's décor was done in deep reds, oranges and gold. Even the doors were red.

A swinging door separated the bathroom from the rest of the space, in it was a mosaic sunken tub and a sink. There was a small corner shower and a toilet in an alcove away from the bath a bit. Around the tub were cast iron candle stands and the spigots were like a fountain.

Bamboo shaded windows on either side of the tub allowed one to see the beautiful grounds still secluded in the private area.

The last door of the room opened up into the butler's room. Here is where last minute preparations on any food would be done before guests were served. It had counters and a sink with cupboards, containing various service ware and snacks for the occupants to use at their leisure.

"Say…we have about a half an hour before we need to meet the group for our luncheon and tour….we..um…Bella, we have time…" Edward's words wandered off a bit as Bella grabbed his face and kissed him, relaying her agreement of his brilliant idea.

Edward removed his jacket and shoes at the same time, hurrying to get undressed. "Faster baby….I am in need…"

Bella was half out of her skirt when a throat cleared. It wasn't Edward's.

"Ahem….Mr. Cullen…um…would you like me to draw a bath?"

Bella gasped and Edward pulled her behind him. "Who the hell are you?" Edward was ready to protect his woman, but there was something peculiar about this man and his uniform.

"The bungalow's each come with a butler sir."

"Your name?" Edward was feeling like he had forgotten something.

"Khalid"

"Well then…Khalid…I don't' remember asking for a butler in the reservations I made."

"It comes complimentary, Mr. Cullen. There is no need to ask for one." Khalid never cracked a smile…standing there extremely professional.

"Um…ok, then Khalid, you are at our beck and call then?"

"Yes sir."

"So, would it be offensive to you if I gave you the next..oh…say…half an hour duty free?"

"As you wish sir. I will just go to the main building and see about your evening meal menu. There is a buzzer on this door behind me" Khalid pointed to the butler's door, "You may push it when you are ready."

"Thank you…Khalid" Edward breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't realized he should have read more thoroughly the accommodations packet when he reserved this bungalow, and he silently chastised himself for not paying attention.

Kahlid stood there waiting patiently.

It took a moment for Edward to catch on. "Thank you again Khalid" he said as he handed him a tip. _Geesh…is he gonna expect a tip each time?..damn._

Khalid accepted the tip graciously and left via the butler's room. Edward followed him to make sure that entrance was locked. The needy, urgent feeling had left both of them, and now….Edward just wanted to hold Bella, even if it was in a sunken tub, filled with aromatic water.

Bella wasted no time in getting undressed and starting the water in the large sunken tub. Edward left the blinds down for now, but did light the candles surrounding the tub and added some Jasmine bath foam.

Soon, the whole bungalow smelled of flowers and Bella stepped graciously into the warm, soothing water. Edward followed her in, grabbing towels form the stand on his way.

They sat facing each other, just a breath apart. Edward reached out for Bella's hair and put it up in a lazy bun with a clip. Laying their heads on each other's shoulders, both Edward and Bella let out a sigh. They absorbed the moment of relaxation and savored it. After tonight, who knew when they would get another bath, let alone a moment like this.

Sooner than they were ready, Edward and Bella's time was up. The urgency to make love was no longer there, but their intimacy was fulfilled by simply holding each other in the warmth of the bath. Edward got out of the tub first, securing a towel around his waist and then held Bella's hand as she stepped out. They dried and dressed quietly, no words needed to fill the space and time.

"Babe, after this luncheon and the tour, what do you say we just disappear back here and close out the world for a bit?" Edward paused in tying his sneakers to look up at Bella.

Bella finished the clasp on her sandal and looked back at him. "I say that is a brilliant idea from the mind of a genius."

Hand in hand, they made their way to the hotel and entered the garden area to be used for the luncheon. "So beautiful Edward" Bella gushed at the lush landscaping and the tables with gorgeous centerpieces.

"Um…I didn't order this Bella, it's their standard fare I suppose."

"WOW!" was all Bella could respond with.

Edward and Bella took their seats as the others started filing in and filling up the tables.

A standard Moroccan meal was to be served, Harira, a thick soup of chick peas, lentils, beans flavored with chicken, lemon and tarragon, next, Kefta, spicy meatballs served in a rich egg sauce and served with Couscous. For dessert, they had pastries made with almond paste and coated in icing sugar. They were served Mint Tea to drink, a country tradition of kindness.

After the meal was finished, Garrett got up to speak about the security protocols once they landed in Kidal. When he was finished, Edward had a few words and Carlisle gave a prayer for dismissal.

A tour of the city and it's marketplace ended the days obligations and free time was upon them until six am the next morning. Jet lag hadn't set in yet for this group, but it would, most likely when they reached Kidal.

When the tour bus dropped them off at the entrance of the hotel, Edward and Bella said their good evenings to the group with hugs and excited words of what was to come on this journey. Edward spied a blooming tree off in the distance and tugged Bella toward it. He winked at her and plucked a passionflower bloom off the tree and placed it behind her ear.

"What are you…" Bella started.

"Shhh…love…." Edward said as he admired the flowers beauty in his beautiful girl's hair.

Bella blushed and looked up at Edward, noticing the twinkle in his eyes. _What is he up to_ she mused to herself.

Edward guided Bella back to their bungalow and stopped her at the door, turning to look intently into her eyes. As he leaned down to kiss her she sneezed.

"What the…" Bella sneezed again….three more times. She turned her face, noticeably embarrassed and shook her head. "Must be the flower Edward." Bella said as she sniffed. Either she was allergic to this particular flower, or it's scent was just too much for her senses.

"So much for the romantic gesture." Edward chuckled as he picked the flower from her hair and threw it aside. He opened the door and let Bella go first, smiling despite the awkward moment. Edward's brain rushed into the future and he pondered what the future held for he and Bella.

He knew that there would be ups and downs, he was realistic, but he was hopeful that there would be far more great moments in their future together. Edward would take them all in stride if it meant he got to experience them with Bella. All of it, Edward wanted everything with Bella. Smelly dogs, muddy floors, burnt dinners and cravings in the middle of the night…..and kids. Edward deeply wanted babies that he and Bella made. _Wow dude….you are ….in deep. _"Yup" Edward answered himself, "and I wouldn't have it any other way".

He felt a flick on his chin. "Earth to Edward." Bella giggled. "Where have you been?" She asked.

"Inside my head…it's quite interesting." Edward smirked.

Bella laughed and walked to the French doors, opening them to the view from their room. Edward came up behind her and clasped his hands around her stomach, snuggling her neck. He kissed his way from her shoulder to above her ear.

"What do you want to do love…we have an hour until our evening meal comes."

Bella smiled and turned in his arms, her hand slipping down his chest and reaching the top of his waistband. " I think I need some exercise Edward. Care to join me?"

Edward tilted his head back and laughed. "What kind of exercise baby?"

"Shower Olympics!" she stated and then walked toward the bathroom while undressing.

Edward wasted no time matching her rapid undressing and slid into the bathroom right behind her. He grabbed towels while Bella started the water. Edward picked her up and walked under the spray of the showerhead, netting a giggly squeal from Bella.

As they stood under the almost too hot water, they embraced and Edward ran his nose up the length of Bella's neck and nibbled her ear. "Mmmmm…..you taste really good right here Bella" Edward said as he licked her ear lobe.

Bella giggled at the sensation and squirmed in his grasp. "That tickles."

Edward chuckled and kissed his way back down her neck and over her collar bone. Then he bent down on his knees and positioned himself between her legs, lifting one over his shoulder. "I wonder if it tickles here too" Edward said as he kissed her stomach. "And here…." Edward kissed her hip. "And here" he said as one final kiss was delivered right on her clit.

Edward looked up into her eyes and smiled, then bent his head back to the morsel of flesh that was in front of him, giving it an open mouthed kiss. "Baby, you taste even better here" he stated as he lapped at her, stroking his tongue up and down her slit without entering into it.

Edward lapped, swirled, licked, and kissed Bella's pussy and sucked hard on her clit until she could take no more and came violently, calling his name out loud. Her knees buckled and Edward reached up and steadied her.

Edward turned her around to face the wall of the shower. "Hang onto something baby… steady yourself." He positioned her underneath the spray so that it hit Bella's lower back, but not her head. One gentle push on her back to arch it and Edward slowly entered her.

"Oh God Edward…..so deep this way…." Bella moaned out, wanting to push back and get some much needed friction, but Edward held her hips steady and she couldn't move.

"Mmmmm…..Baby…..slow Bella…slow….so good …so so so good…" Edward's moans were just as loud as Bella's.

Bella somehow managed to break free of his gentle hold and pushed back only to gasp. The sensations of Edward deep in her and the water hitting her back just so made her come instantly. There was no waiting, there was no warning, she came hard and screamed as it washed over her.

Edward knew he wasn't far behind. This one may be quick, but it was intensely erotic and Edward didn't give a care at the moment. "Bella…so beautiful….so sexy, watching you move on me… watching my cock go in and out of you."

He sped up keeping one hand on Bella's hip and pushing a little further on her lower back so it would arch more. Edward was a deep as he could get and he felt her squeeze and tug on his cock. That was all it took. As his orgasm came upon him, Edward's legs shook and he let loose a string of words that made Bella blush.

When they had regained their senses, they washed quickly and toweled each other dry. As Edward walked toward the bed to get clothes, the buzzer sounded. He quickly put a robe on, and took the other to Bella. Once she was covered, he unlocked the butler's room and greeted Khalid inside.

"These are all the items you requested for your evening repast sir. Please look over the dishes to make sure it is to your satisfaction".

Edward looked at the various dishes and nodded to signal his approval. "Very well done Khalid."

"I shall arrange them on the tray sir, and serve you in the other room then."

"Khalid, I'd like to serve myself please." Edward wanted privacy, and this was the only way to ensure it.

"Very well then sir." Khalid reached up into the cupboard above his head and brought down two fine crystal wine glasses and set them beside the ice bucket, already to go and holding the wine Edward had requested. Khalid then sat the dishes on the large serving tray and retrieved two linen table napkins from a drawer to the left.

"Sir, there is a small serving table in the room, over by the cushions. Shall I arrange that for you before you bring the tray out?"

"No, I think I can get it all arranged, but thank you for your service."

"I will just say goodnight then, and if you need anything Mr. Cullen, just press the buzzer on the door and I will be notified. If not, then be safe on your travels, and it has been my pleasure to serve you."

Edward handed Khalib his tip, this time making the butler's eyes bulge. Edward knew the man hadn't done that much in the way of service, but Edward hadn't exactly allowed him to either. This rather large last tip was to make up for what Khalib may have missed in not being able to serve like he should have.

"That is very generous of you sir…..Thank you, very much." Khalib turned to leave, and Edward locked the outer door as he did so.

Bella was still in the bathroom applying lotion, so Edward quickly took the wine glasses and bucket into the other room and set up the table to the side of two cushions that faced each other. As she came into the room, Edward motioned her to sit on one of the cushions and he went back to get the large tray.

Impressed didn't cover what Bella thought when she saw the amount and variety of food on the tray Edward masterfully brought out. He slid it onto the small serving table and she got a better glimpse. There were 4 small plates on the tray. Each held different things, all cut up into bite sized morsels. Cheeses and olives. Pears, oranges, pomegranates. Avocados, dates, figs and nuts. Chicken and lamb kabobs. Small circular bowls graced the tray as well, nestled inbetween the dishes. They held sauces for dipping, one was olive oil infused with saffron, ginger and hot paprika. Another held a minty gel like sauce with cinnamon added. The remaining spaces on the tray held more of the almond and cinnamon pastries they had had for lunch.

Edward sat in the other cushion facing Bella, their knees touching. "So, Bella…you remember lobster and butter?..." Edward smirked and gave her his best lusty eyes.

"This will be messy Edward, especially the pomegranate seeds…." Bella was a little puzzled as to how to eat some of these things with only fingers. "Ah…well, either I clean you with my tongue when we are done, or we just shower….again…" Edward tapped his chin with his finger and waggled his eyebrows at her.

"It doesn't matter how messy it is baby, it's about the experience….feeling all the sensations and tastes of the different foods. So, here's the deal, we each feed the other with a bite of food, feeder's choice….okay?

Bella nodded her ascent. "Ok, I'm game. Who's first?"

"ME." Edward grinned and picked up a piece of pear.

After they had eaten their fill and the food and wine was nearly gone, Edward got up to move the table out of the way, and then rejoined Bella on her cushion. "So, what do we do now?" He chuckled and moved her robe off her shoulder, kissing the skin.

"Oh, I don't know Edward…I'm really tired…" Bella faked a yawn and looked up at him very innocently.

"I don't need you to be awake you know…."

"Yes, but you like me to be responsive right?" Bella licked her top lip seductively, knowing what it did to Edward.

"You have ten seconds to take that robe off Bella, or I will do it for you."

"What to do…what to do….?" Bella pondered out loud, while trying desperately not to laugh.

"One….Two….Three….and seven is ten…time's up darling…" Edward nuzzled her neck and Bella barked out a laugh. "I plan to show you delights you've yet to see."

"Is that so loverboy?" Bella shrugged out of her robe.

"Oh most definitely."

**~OoO~**

Morning came too soon, and the couple said goodbye to their bungalow and waited by the hotel doors for transport to the airport.

"Can we come back here again please?..There is so much more I want to see."

"In a heartbeat Bella, we can go where ever your heart desires." Edward held her to him and kissed her temple as the group assembled.

Once they were at the airport and everyone was loaded on the planes, the security team gave the protocol for when they would land in Kidal.

The planes staggered their departures and Bella sat back in her seat, anxious and excited for this next part of the journey to begin. _So much hope and promise_, she thought, _I truly wish for it all to go smoothly. I just hope they are as happy to have us, as we are to be there. _She sat there with a grin on her face, looking out the window as Edward watched.

"Why the smile love?"

"I am happy Edward…..so very content."

"Me too….me too." He replied, picking up her hand and kissing her knuckles softly.

Three hours later, Edward and Bella's plane touched down on the small airstrip in Kidal.

As customs came on board to check passports, the chief of customs gave them the usual warnings and restrictions before they were allowed to leave the plane's cabin.

"Please, remember respect for the culture of the people of our country. Women must have their heads, legs and arms covered at all times. We are told that during your training, you were given samples of fabrics that would allow your bodies to breath with the long sleeves and full pants. We hope you paid attention. At all times, stay with your group. Do not wander off on your own for any reason. My assistant will pass out a book for your use. It has basic customs and translations in it. Good day to you all, and enjoy your stay in Mali." As soon as everyone had a booklet, the customs officials departed the plane.

Garrett got up quickly to speak before the group could depart. "A few more things please, before we get off this plane. The security team will be coming around to each of you to secure your device and register it in the computer. I want to show you what happens if something causes the piece to try to be removed. Garrett held up his own arm with the bracelet on it and ripped the leather in an upward motion. Everyone watched with morbid curiosity as the charm dropped down into the bracelet's leather and sunk into his skin. He flinched a bit, then righted himself.

"It hurts, I'm not going to lie to you, but the alternative is much worse. This will give us time to find you quickly should anything happen. Ladies, please remember to keep your heads, arms and legs covered like the customs agent said and men, you may want to wear a cover on your heads too. The desert gets extremely hot in the day, and at night, frigid. You all have a mini back pack that will be issued. It has standard first aid and water, granola and army issue chocolate in it. Keep it with you at all times. Please remember it is for an emergency. You will find also in the back pack a small silver blanket. It is insulated and temperature sensitive. This blanket will shield you in both heat and cold."

Garrett motioned to his assistants, and they moved through the group quickly, one on each side. As soon as one set of ten people were done, they departed and waited under the shade of the hanger. They all had to move quickly, so they could load and take off in the trucks waiting. The next plane would be landing in less than an hour.

"Things seem to be moving quite smoothly." Emmett came to stand beside Edward and Bella as they did a quick inventory of the trucks to be moved.

"Yes they do, and for that I am glad." Bella responded, looking back over her manifesto. "Emmett, go check truck number four, your playground and computer equipment is on it. Let's make sure you have everything you need, down to the extra screws and batteries."

"On it." Emmett walked towards the truck, bouncing on his toes he was so excited.

"Everything looks good on this one Bella." Edward called as he jumped down from truck number two.

"Wonderful." They only had trucks number three and five to go and then they would be able to move the crews faster. Bella hoped to get the inventory done before the next plane touched down so they could get going.

They had to get through Mali in the next month, and there was little time to dawdle. After spending a few weeks right here in Kidal, their next destination would be a small town close to Taoudenni.

Taoudenni was known for its salt mines. The old prison there would serve wonderfully as a hospital, and would serve the region for a long time. Much work had to be done to upgrade it though. Bella remembered the story Garrett told them that night in London. It used to house military post and a prison, which were built in 1969, during the regime of Moussa Traoré.

Many bad things happened during that time. It was eventually closed in 1998 and stood empty since. Bella was hopeful about turning it into a hospital. Maybe the bad memories could be replaced by new ones in that region.

After they were done in Taoudenni, they would go into Algeria and work their way south into Niger and Chad. They had only one month to spend in these three countries, Algeria for two weeks and a week each in Niger and Chad. The last month of this trip, July, would be spent in the Sudan. They would then go north into Egypt, leave the trucks and catch a boat across the Red Sea and into Saudi Arabia for their flights home.

Bella was brought back to the present by Edward's voice. "Baby, truck three and five are all secured and ready. We have everything listed on the manifesto's."

Bella let out a long sigh and smiled. "Great. Let's get something to drink and wait for the next flight." No sooner had she said the words and the second flight touched down. Bella opened the water bottle Edward handed her and took a long drink. It was getting hot already, and she could see why the water was needed in great amounts.

Plane two started to let it's passengers go and they came into the hanger. Bathroom rituals were observed, and security was standing by the trucks to make sure every person boarded.

Their goal today was the Tesslit Cercle. A commune or small region in Kidal. The population was small, so this would be the best place for a novice team to start. Once the two weeks were up, they would move north.

As soon as two of the trucks had begun their journey to the ten mile mark, plane three touched down and Edward and Bella began again. Everything was clicking into place just as it should and quickly, trucks four and five were on their way.

"Are you two ready to go?" Garrett walked toward Bella and Edward, motioning to the remaining truck. He would be on that truck with Bella, Edward and a team of medical professionals.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Edward replied. They had to get to the head of the pack so to speak and lead them into Tesslit. A lunch was to be provided for them, and a string of mud two room houses set to the south of the commune for their stay. Women would stay with women and men with men. One house could sleep up to 10. Mats would be their beds, and a hole in the second room floor their toilet. Showers were set up outside and cold water would be their friend for the next two weeks at least. The mud houses had no heat, or air conditioning.

To eliminate any wondering of who was married and who was not, everyone, single or married wore a wedding ring. The gold band on the left, third finger was a symbol the people from Mali would not mistake. This gave the women of the group extra security. Even though they came on a mission of peace, anything could happen at anytime.

They would all travel together, all five trucks all at the same time, for the length of the journey. Bella and Edward boarded the truck, taking seats on the bench to the side, behind the driver.

"Hold onto the straps when we start moving, and throughout, as there are no tar roads here. It may get quite bumpy." Garrett instructed the passengers, as he sat down in the front passenger seat.

The next ten miles was uneventful, but rather bumpy and before they knew it, they were the lead vehicle. Bella looked at Edward and grinned largely.

"Why are you grinning like that… God I love to see that smile." Edward grinned right back, just as big.

"Because this is happening…it's really happening….thank you Edward for all your hard work. Oh God…it's happening!" Bella couldn't contain her happiness and wiggled a bit in her seat.

"I'd do anything to see that smile baby. Let's go do some good work!" Edward chuckled and leaned in to kiss Bella.

Tesslit Cercle was upon them quicker than Bella expected, and she couldn't wait to leap off the truck and see what was there.

As they stepped off the truck, children came out of nooks and crannies, smiling shyly and clapping. Bella wiped the tear off her cheek and smiled back. _This is it…this is right…and I am so glad we are here. _She thought as a girl about five came up to her and took Bella's hand, leading her to the lunch that was set out on long tables.


	22. Chapter 22

**I apologize in advance for the hairy situation this group finds themselves in….well, some of them anyhew…but REMEMBER….I only believe in happily ever afters….so don't send me scurry, scurry PM's…ok?**

**AllThatSparkles…..I bow to your greatness.**

**Stephenie Meyer still….*big sigh*…owns it all.**

**Big news kids…I gave a little info on my profile page, but soon…very soon, AllThatSparkles and myself will do a lil collab for your reading pleasure…More as it comes to fruition.**

**Chapter 21**

THERE WAS A RESCUE PART DEUX

Bella let the little Malian girl lead her to tables set up with a varied selection of foods. Even though the food was all simplistic in nature, there was a lot of it. _Good Lord, please tell me these people didn't sacrifice to give their best to us. I don't want us to take away from their mouths._ Bella knew that saying "no thank you" would be an insult. These people had prepared for the group, but she seriously didn't want them to go hungry for feeding everyone else. Sneaky Bella came out to play so Sensitive Bella would be appeased.

"I'm Bella, what's your name?" She smiled down at the little beauty.

"Miss Bella, my name is Abeo." She spoke to Bella in very broken English, but it was English just the same, and Bella chuckled as she realized the meaning of the girl's name.

"Your name means to bring joy Abeo. You most certainly have brought me joy today by being my helper.

Abeo smiled proudly. "You eat first then Miss Bella. I will eat after you."

Bella looked at the table and saw the variety of fresh fruits and vegetables and some smoked meats off to the side. _This food is most likely their storehouse for the month_. She thought. Sadness at what these people were willing to give both made her tear up and feel grateful. There was also tea to drink. Bella opted for her water bottle, explaining to Abeo that she needed to drink water. Abeo giggled at her and said "water is boring Miss Bella."

"That it is little one, but for now, I will be boring."

Laughter came from the little girl, and Edward was more than intrigued. He wandered over to where they stood. "What's so funny over here, pretty girls?" Edward gave Abeo his award winning smile and she covered her mouth with her hand and continued to giggle.

"Edward, we were just trying to decide what to eat." Bella innocently looked up to Edward and winked.

"Boring Bella." Abeo said through her giggles. "Is that right?" Edward leaned down to the little girl and tickled her sides, making her shriek with laughter. "Well, Abeo, and Boring Bella….let's get some food shall we?" Edward reached over to put food on a plate and Abeo slapped his arm.

"No Mister Edward…no…with this hand please." Abeo then showed Edward that the people of Mali ate with their right hand only. It was improper to do otherwise. Edward remembered this teaching while the group was in training before their trip.

"Thank you giggle girl for reminding me." Thoroughly chastised, Edward finished gathering food for Bella and himself and went to the mats placed back and to the side of the tables.

Abeo followed the couple and sat down on a mat very close to Bella. "Seems you've found a friend and rather quickly… Boring Bella." Edward chuckled as he bit into a banana.

Bella finished the piece of pan fried eggplant she was eating and smiled wide. "Seems I did. I think Abeo and I are going to get along marvelously."

Abeo ate her meal quietly, not wasting anything that was on her makeshift plate and then looked longingly at Bella and Edward for a moment before putting her head down and frowning.

"What is it Abeo?" Bella's concern was evident in her voice. "Abeo?...what is the matter?"

"I am not to go back up to the table until everyone has been served their fill. Have you been served your fill yet Miss Bella?"

"Why yes, I have and now that you mention it, would you help me finish my plate? I think I put too much on it, and I wouldn't want to waste a thing." Bella was concerned once again that this community had sacrificed their own for the good of the group. One of the reasons for setting up the food and supply tent here was for this very reason. Bella had a knot in her chest, she didn't want anyone to go hungry, least of all because they were giving their scarce food to her.

"Oh may I?" Abeo's eyes lit up. Bella offered the girl her own plate and took Abeo's in exchange.

"Have your fill Giggle Girl." Bella touched Abeo's head and looked at Edward, tears in her eyes.

"It's gonna be okay Bella, this is exactly why we are here. It will be okay." Edward hugged Bella to him and kissed her temple, running his hand up and down her arm. "We have a lot of work to do. This is the exact motivation we all need to keep it going right?"

Bella kissed Edward's cheek and took a long drink from her water bottle before speaking. "You're right Edward. I think we need to get started quickly."

Abeo finished off Bella's plate and looked at Edward. He smirked at her and traded plates once again.

"That girl can eat now…..she could give me a run for my money." Emmett came up behind them and sat, watching Abeo with a smile on his face.

"Emmett, meet Giggle Girl", Bella said as she put her arm around Abeo and squeezed her shoulder gently. "Abeo, this is my big brother."

Abeo's eyes got round and her mouth dropped open. "You are a very big man sir." She said. "Did you eat all the food at your house when you were little?"

"I ate my fair share, but not all of it. Bella here can out eat a mountain man." Emmett laughed.

"Why then, are you soooooo big, and she is so little?" Abeo innocently asked.

Bella blinked and then laughed out loud. "He didn't take my food Giggle Girl, Iwouldn't let him." She winked at Abeo.

Garrett finished his lunch and called the group to order. "Let's start unloading with school supplies and technology first, then the medical supplies."

Everyone nodded in agreement and scattered off to their respective job. Bella was glad they had taken the time to label everything very clearly. That and the way they packed the trucks made their job go so much easier, and before long, the medical team and the teaching team were arranging their items in their metal buildings.

Three long army barrack type metal buildings had been placed by a team of missionaries some years back. The people of this region preferred to live in huts or mud brick buildings, so these sat virtually empty. Bella couldn't have wished for more, and she was excited when she learned of these vacant buildings they could put to use.

Next came the items for the food bank. They had decided with the space allotted them inside the building to arrange the goods like a grocery store, categorizing each into groups. It made the most sense logically, and would be easier for the community to find items they needed. Things were put in place, and inventories taken.

It was getting dark by the time the group had to stop for the night. A light evening meal was served, and they were shown to the makeshift bathroom facilities available to them. Cold water showers outside each set of sleeping quarters were furnished with a shower curtain of some type, and a very basic pvc pipe with a large opening was fashioned in a curve to bring the water out. No shower head. The water came through the pipes thanks to tanks rigged up to each shower.

There would be no long, relaxing shower. To be considerate of all, one had about 5 minutes to scrub up and rinse off. They would use their water bottles to brush their teeth, or clean up between showers and washing dishes/clothes. The crude style hole in the floor of the sleeping quarters would serve as their toilet. It had a cover on it, and Carlisle had insisted on bringing antibacterial crystals to dump in each hole once a day to keep bacteria down. Antibacterial hand wipes were placed beside each toilet.

As the group said goodnight to each other and went to their respective quarters, many realized this was to be far more than just "roughing it". No amount of training would ease them into this. They were going to have to assimilate to the way of life here, and do it quickly.

Bella and Edward dawdled a bit, realizing they would be sleeping apart for awhile, and not liking it. "We can do this Edward. Tomorrow, we will be so busy, by bedtime, we will be too tired to worry about sleeping arrangements.

"Doesn't matter how tired I am Bella. I don't sleep well without you." Edward pouted.

"When this is all over, you and I will take a quiet trip somewhere…..and just ….be." Bella tried to soothe her sexy boy, but he wouldn't have it.

"I will miss you love"

"I'll just be over here." Bella pointed to her quarters, not more than 10 feet away from Edwards.

"Too far baby." Edward's lower lip stuck out so far, Bella reached up and yanked on it.

"Get over it lover boy…it is what it is…I love you, I will miss you…..and goodnight!" Bella leaned in and gave Edward one last lingering kiss and then turned and walked into her hut.

**~OoO~**

Surprisingly, sleep came easy for all of the group, Edward included. Just before dawn, the shrill sound of a wind up army surplus alarm brought them all to life again.

The days came and went quickly, there was so much to do. Before they knew it, their two weeks were up and the community had changed.

The medical team had seen everybody in the region, either at the new hospital or in their homes. Staff was trained and ready to see to the emergencies of the people. Teachers were trained to use the computer technology Emmett's team had brought, and new pencils, paper and books lined the shelves in the new school building. The food bank was nicely arranged and the women and men working in it very knowledgeable about its contents. Emmett was most proud though, of the new playground outside the school. He grinned as he watched the children scamper, explore and giggle as they enjoyed it.

"Job well done Bella." He called to her as he crossed the dirt ground and met her beside the food bank. "This has been quite an experience."

"That it has Em…that it has." Bella was surprised at how smoothly things went. There was no selfishness here, no impatience. Everyone worked together like a finely tuned machine.

Edward had gifted the community with some farm implements so their planting and harvesting would go a little easier. He had enjoyed his time with the craft people as well, and was working on exporting some of their goods to the United States.

As they packed up their belongings and got ready to move onto the next region, Bella became a little teary. Abeo had been her shadow, her best friend for the last two weeks, and Bella was going to miss her.

As if she knew Bella was thinking about her, Abeo popped her head around the corner and gave Bella a shy smile. "Miss Bella, why do you cry so?"

"Because I am going to miss you Giggle Girl."

"I shall miss you too, you have been a friend to me."

Bella couldn't hold the brave front Abeo was and broke down in tears. Edward saw her discomfort and came to her immediately.

"Girls, there really is no need to cry today." Edward stated as he looked from one to the other.

"Edward….give me my moment." Bella stated between sobs.

"Seriously there isn't. Abeo, tell Miss Bella what you told me the other day."

"Mister Edward, do you mean about family?"

"Exactly…yes, that is what I mean."

Abeo tugged on Bella's arm and brought her down so they were eye to eye. "Miss Bella, family is in here," Abeo pointed to Bella's head, "and in here", next she patted Bella's heart. "If you keep them in there, then your family is never too far."

"Abeo, where is your family." Bella had never seen her with a mother or father. When the day was done, Abeo just skipped off, only to return the next morning. Bella wondered, but didn't think it right to ask.

"I've no family here in this place, but I have family here….and here" Abeo pointed to her own head and heart. "You have given me special things to remember Miss Bella…thank you."

"Edward….." Bella started, a knowing look in her eye.

"Already done love…and that," he said as he tapped her nose and reached for Abeo, "is why there is no need for tears."

"Wha…?" Bella knew deeply what he was trying to say, but she couldn't reconcile it in her head yet.

"Abeo comes with us….and she stays with us…period." Abeo's eyes lit up and she hugged Edward and kissed his cheek. "You mean…I can come with you when you leave, and stay with you….all the time...no coming back?"

"You are a smart girl Abeo. Yes Giggle Girl….that is what I mean, would you like that?" He was met with a big grin and a hug that would melt even the coldest heart around.

Bella gasped and grabbed Edward. "I don't know how you did it, but God I love you."

Edward stood there and grinned that goofy, crooked grin. _THIS is what it's all about._ Edward led Bella and Abeo to the lead truck and hoisted Abeo up. "Let's get this show on the road. My family has things to see."

Bella just sat still, hugging Abeo to her so very thankful to have Edward in her life.

**~OoO~**

They made it to Taoudenni in record time. As they were greeted, and began the unloading process all over again, Bella wondered if each stop would be this easy. It all seemed to go just right, and for that Bella was grateful.

The only kink in it all was watching Abeo being fitted for her security device. She was nervous around Garrett. She was nervous around almost all the men and women, except Bella, Edward, Emmett and amazingly, Carlisle. Abeo fretted a bit, then let Bella hold her and was calm enough to listen while Garrett showed her how to take care of her shiny new necklace.

The group's time in Taoudenni went so smoothly, Bella left there afraid of what was to come. _There is no way this should be going so well_, she thought as worry lines creased her forehead.

Everything, down to the prison building they would use to house all of the functions they had set up, was like someone had just placed it there…..waiting for them.

"What's on your mind Bella….you have creases, and you should be enjoying the ease of this trip." Edward pulled Bella to him once they were on the truck heading to Algeria.

"I'm not sure babe. I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to go down at any time. This has all been so smooth, too smooth really. It's like we are being shepherded into the storm blindly. Do you get what I'm saying?" Bella asked back.

"I think things are going as they should because we were meant to be here Bella. That's what I think." Edward rubbed his hand up and down her arm, trying to soothe Bella.

By nightfall on the first of June, the convoy crept into Algeria to set up camp before going on. The trucks would circle in like a wagon train. Handy wipes and bottled water would have to do for the night. They would make the city limits and the community they were helping come daybreak. After this stay, they would also say goodbye to two of the trucks as they could merge what was left of the supplies into two and all the people into one.

**~OoO~**

The time spent in Algeria was a blessing for Bella, she saw so much love and kindness, it eased her mind some. The nagging was still at the back of her heart though, and she didn't let go of it fully.

Niger and Chad were mini stops along the way, a week spent in each. The time flew by, with smaller set ups. The only thing still larger than life was Emmett's playground. He made it the same way in each place they stopped, and he enjoyed romping with the local children on every one of them.

July was just a few days away, and they would be heading into the Sudan. Berber was their destination. The city was very old, very Muslim and very diverse. Houses and buildings in general were made of a mud mixture that stood the test of time. This made housing the group and charities brought easier to set up. They would be on the outskirts of town in some again, abandoned buildings that the government of Sudan had allocated.

As the sun rose on the first day of July, the caravan made it to Berber. Excitement for this last leg of the journey, and also sadness that their time was coming to an end weighed heavily on everyone's mind.

The town's leader met them at the gates and ushered them in. The trucks moved through the narrow streets slowly and citizens lined up to catch a glimpse of the people coming to help them out.

The security team was riding high on the pride they had of keeping everyone safe and more importantly, together. This was no small feat, and even though things had gone eerily smooth, it was with smiles on their faces that the security team let the members out of the truck that first morning.

Berber was located in the Northeast part of the Sudan, and from there, they would cross over into Egypt to catch a boat across the Red Sea and their planes in Saudi Arabia.

Garrett and Billy Black were the first to move toward the town council building. Edward followed them closely. The main goal was to meet the extra security promised, and make arrangements for cleaning crews to help with prepare the buildings they would use.

"Edward, you will talk to the community leaders and then we will take it from there okay?" Garrett wanted to make sure they had their agenda set in the same line.

"On it." Edward stepped in front of Garrett once they were in the reception hall of the building. A rather short, thin man with pop bottle glasses and a odd smirk came to greet them.

"Gentlemen, this way." He led them to a room where the town council had assembled.

The group entered the room and took a seat where the guide had motioned. The leader of the council stood and introduced himself. "Gentlemen, greetings to you this day. My name is Hassan and the council and I wish you all a joyful welcome. First we will tell you of our expectations, then bring in the security team and lastly, you and your group will enjoy a meal and be escorted to the outskirts of the city to begin your work."

Hassan went through all that was required and talked about the United Nations delegates visiting on the last days of their visit. Soon, the security team was ushered into the room and Garrett's eyes bulged out of his head.

"What's the matter man?" Edward asked.

"Oh…..oh no, this is not good." Billy said while looking the team straight in the eye, his own narrowing.

"Edward.." Garrett started, "There are two men on this security detail that don't get along with two men on that.." Garrett pointed to the Sudan security team, "security detail."

"Oh" replied Edward, "What two and two?"

"Billy and myself, and the two in the front. Their leaders I presume, who are Samir and Edguard."

"Why and more importantly, what does this mean for us?" Edward's hair was raising on the back of his neck. _Damn….I hope this doesn't go the way I think it is going to._

Billy stood up and approached Hassan. "May we have a few brief moments alone with you sir?"

Hassan seemed confused, but agreed. He ushered all three of them into another side office.

"What is the problem gentlemen?" Hassan began.

Garrett spoke up first. "Sir, in the interest of the safety of our group, and your national security….could you tell me why Samir and Edguard are leading your security detail?"

"Samir and Edguard?" Hassan was truly confused now. "There is no Samir and Edguard on our detail. The men chosen are of the top of their classes in military training. They all come with the best recommendations and have passed our security clearance requirement."

Next Billy tried. "Sir…if I may, Samir and Edguard are mercenaries both Garrett and myself knew about ten years ago. They are ruthless and work for the highest bidder, and while we don't anticipate any problems while here, we are uncomfortable at the very least with those two at the helm of your team."

"And, again, I tell you….there is no one named Samir and Edguard on the detail." Hassan produced a clipboard with the security team's names and information on it. "Take a look for yourself please."

Garrett looked over the manifest and then at Billy. He pointed to the two top names. "Ben and Amun."

Billy nodded his understanding. "Hassan, Samir and Edguard are very good at falsifying documents. If you would give us just a few minutes with our team, and our resources…we will prove it to you."

Hassan was between a rock and a hard place. "Ok, I will give you that, but if this is as you say, those two must also recognize you, so what happens next?"

"Hopefully, they will go away and not bother anyone. That is the best scenario we could hope for. They haven't done anything wrong persay, but you could get them on falsification of records and maybe detain them?" Garrett was already texting John in the tech truck to get moving on the names.

"Hassan, perhaps we will all go back in the council chambers and dismiss quietly without any altercations. Then, as soon as we have the information, during the meal I'd say, we will bring it to you and your police force can take those two into custody and keep them there. Will that be agreeable?" Edward was thinking of the best way to avoid any confrontation.

"Yes….Yes Edward, I do agree. This is what we will do. Shall we?" Hassan motioned to the chamber door with his hand and all went back to the council meeting.

"So, in honor of today's arrival of help most wanted, we shall adjourn and the group will be escorted to the meal." Hassan's assistant opened the doors for the council to exit through.

Edward, Garrett and Billy made it back to the trucks and went into the tech truck. "John, what have you got…anything yet?" Garrett said as he sat down beside the young man.

"I'm close Garrett. I need about five more minutes and I'll have it."

"Ok then, we need to keep up appearances. Garrett and I both will have to attend that meal or Samir and Edguard will be suspicious." Billy was thinking and talking at the same time. "I recommend that a few of the detail stay here with John and the rest of us go to the meal."

Edward nodded in agreement and started out of the truck. "Oh and Edward?" Billy said as Edward's hand was on the door handle. "Not a word to anyone…..especially Bella. Understand?"

"Crystal clear Billy." Edward understood clearly the magnitude of the situation. His need to protect both Bella and Abeo stronger than his need to see two mercenaries picked off.

**~OoO~**

The group enjoyed a wonderful repast of regional dishes and toward the end of the meal, John and two security guards came forward toward Hassan. He whispered in Hassan's ear and handed him a document. Luckily, Samir and Edguard both were not paying attention, as two pretty ladies had sat beside them and were taking their attentions away from the scene going on around them.

Edward thought that awful ironic. _I wonder…no…surely…not here…could they be plants? Who would have had the time to set that up?_

As Edward was pondering this, he looked up and caught Garrett's eye. Garrett winked at him and turned his head to the ladies. Edward looked around and noticed two from his group were missing. _Uh uh….well, they do have head and partial face coverings on. Damn….Garrett is good._

Samir and Edguard were approached quietly by police officers and led off. If one didn't know what was going on, it would have looked like long lost friends meeting up for a chat.

Hassan looked to Edward and nodded . Edward breathed a sigh of relief.

Garrett smirked, but thought otherwise. _No relief or rest yet. Samir and Edguard could easily break out of that jail if they want to. _He texted the team in tandem, reminding them that no one outside their own team was to be trusted, and even though they had this extra detail, Operation Get Them Home Safe was in place.

Once the meal was done, and the group dedicated in a prayer, they got back on the trucks for the escort to the outskirts of the city.

**~OoO~**

The first week of July flew by so fast, Bella was amazed they had gotten anything done. She looked around with pride at the magnitude of accomplishments the group had made.

The medical center was set up and the doors open for business. The school had it's playground and tech support was setting up computers. Books and paper and pencils were lined on shelves already and things were moving at a rapid pace.

The building used to house the food bank took a little longer, as generator's needed to be placed, and walls scrubbed. Some minor repairs to the outer portion of the building also needed done to prevent further leaking by plugging holes in the roof and side walls.

Here, if you were married, you were allowed to room together. Bella and Edward both appreciated this immensely, and Abeo being with them made it all that much better.

They snuggled together one night and Edward smiled as he counted his blessings. "Bella," Edward whispered close to her ear, as Abeo was asleep between them, "Did you ever think this all would happen….well, like this?"

Bella returned his smile. "No. Edward, before you, I didn't think I'd ever find someone to love, much less a child just begging for it. I'm glad to have both of you in my life."

"This isn't the way I wanted to do this, but I see us as a family now. Do you?"

"Yes….I do." Bella smiled again, and shook her head slightly.

"When we return to the states, I want us to be a true family Bella. I want you to marry me, and I want us to both legally adopt Abeo. Will you baby….marry me that is?"

"Well, that wasn't romantic as I'd envisioned given your romantic tendencies, but I couldn't be happier than I am at this very moment. Yes, I will marry you, and yes….YES I want to adopt Abeo and give her the Cullen name."

Edward chuckled and leaned over to kiss Bella. It was a sweet, slow kiss. Chaste in nature perhaps, but it conveyed all they meant to each other.

The morning dawned cloudless and warm, with Bella and Edward snuggled around Abeo.

**~OoO~**

Emmett and Abeo were in the food line for breakfast on the first day of the last week in Berber. Emmett noticed that Abeo's smile was constant, she always had a kind word and offered helping hand. Emmett also noticed that she was very sneaky and could take food off his plate before he saw it.

"Hey….Giggle Girl…that was mine."

"You are so big Emmett, you don't need so much food, or you will become fat around the middle. I was helping you to not waste it." Abeo ducked her head and giggled as she hurriedly ate the morsel.

"Ya right. Listen, it's okay if you take my veggies and stuff like that….but my sweets?...uh uh…I'm onto you little girl….I'll be watching." Emmett used his first two fingers to motion to his eyes and then hers.

Abeo just rolled her eyes, in true Edward fashion and shook her head at him. "Emmett if you only eat sweets, your teeth will fall out and you will become fat. No lady wants a fat, toothless man for a husband." Abeo made of show of covering her teeth with her lips and using her hands to mimic a round tummy.

"Here is Emmett, looking like Santa Claus too young." She giggled and ran off.

Emmett shook his head and chuckled, then looked down at his plate. "Aw hale. She took my sweetbread again."

It was about lunchtime before Bella went looking for Abeo and Edward, she wanted to share the mid day meal together. Edward was found in the food bank, training the last of the workers at the bookkeeping. "Edward, where is Giggle Girl…it's about lunchtime."

"I haven't seen her love. I thought she was with you. Perhaps she's with Emmett in the school, she's a good tutor you know. I didn't realize how far advanced she is in her schoolwork. I don't know who taught her, but Abeo knows her stuff. She is at second grade level. That's gonna knock them off their socks when we get back to the states."

"She is. I'm impressed at her knowledge, and she is like a sponge soaking it all in." Bella replied. "I'll round her up and you finish here, then let's meet at the tables for lunch."

Edward nodded and looked over the ledgers the helper had completed.

Emmett was in the school building finishing up with the teachers training on the computer programs and troubleshooting if there was a problem.

"Emmett, is Abeo here with you? I can't seem to find her, and it's lunchtime."

"That girl never misses a meal. If she knows the time, more than likely she's at the tables waiting on you and Edward. She was here earlier, but skipped out when I started with the tech talk."

Bella went around the little city they had built and couldn't find her anywhere.

She came to the medical building and stopped short, her blood turning cold and her stomach churning. Bella noticed a scream from far off. When Edward grabbed her and turned her around, Bella realized it was her that was screaming.

Edward knew shock was setting in, and for the moment, Bella was all he could think about. He picked her up and carried her to the doors. As he did, Edward passed a note nailed to the side of the mud building. He looked down for a moment and saw exactly what Bella did. A little girl's shoe and a security necklace. There was a cuff beside it. Edward looked back up to the note and ripped it off the wall, walking into the building at the same time.

The nurses hurried to help him with Bella and he stood still reading the note. It was as if time had stopped. Edward heard nothing, felt nothing, sensed nothing except what was in the note.

"WE HAVE THE LITTLE GIRL AND THE DOCTOR. YOU HAVE THEIR SECURITY JEWELRY. IF YOU WANT TO SEE BOTH ALIVE EVER AGAIN, YOU WILL FOLLOW THE DIRECTIONS GIVEN TO THE LETTER. WE WILL CALL YOU ON THE PHONE ATTACHED TO THIS NOTE IN PRECISELY ONE HOUR. BE READY OR ELSE."

Edward came to his senses then, and seeing Bella was being attended to, he went outside to look at the security jewelry. "Oh thank GOD he yelled. It worked….God DAMN it worked."

Garrett came running up then, aware of exactly what was going on. "Edward, don't touch anything, I need to see if there is anything that indicate who they are."

"It worked Garrett" Edward repeated himself. The jewelry is here, but the tracking chips are gone, so they must be on Carlisle and Abeo right?"

"I have all the confidence in the world that that is exactly what happened Edward. Now, give me the note, and let me do my job. We will find them Edward, we will."


	23. Chapter 23

**Well dears, we are close…just this chapter and an epi coming….one more week after this. I gotta tell ya, it's been a helluva ride, and I've enjoyed it immensely. Thank you for taking the stroll with me.**

**Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight related material, I just borrowed the characters for a bit.**

**AllThatSparkles..are you bout ready?...It's coming…soon…..a collaboration that will be another awesome ride. WE will let you know when it begins. I've also another story in mind…this one a little less hostagey and a little more comical. Stay tuned please!**

**Chapter 22**

THERE WAS A RESCUE PART TROIS

Carlisle came to, a blindfold over his eyes and feeling the unmistakable motion of a vehicle driving over rough terrain. "Mister Dr. are you okay?" he heard Abeo's soft voice very close to him and he frowned trying to remember the events that led to where they were.

"Abeo, are you okay?...I'm fine, but can you help me with the blindfold?"

"Yes sir." Abeo said as she gingerly looped her fingers underneath the blindfold and lifted it over Carlisle's eyes.

There was no sunlight coming through, because the vehicle they were in the back of had no rear windows. Carlisle was both glad and worried about this.

"Are you hurt at all Abeo?" Carlisle tried to sit up, finding his hands bound together.

"No sir, I am okay. See?" Abeo winced as she got up on her knees and showed him her arms and upper body. She smiled sadly, then sat back down. It was then that Carlisle noticed her skinned knees.

"Oh sweetie, your knees need to be cleaned, they are scraped pretty badly." Carlisle didn't want her to hurt, and was limited in what he could do, but to keep her talking may be exactly what was needed. _If she knows where we are, or I can figure it out from what she says, then we may have a chance. _

"They are okay sir. I have had much worse. My chest did hurt for a bit though before. It doesn't anymore." Abeo pointed to a spot on her upper chest, close to her collarbone. There was a small discoloration showing.

Carlisle knew what it was, but didn't want to tell her, for fear that if the kidnappers found out, they would harm her cutting it out. He rubbed his left wrist against his back a bit, trying to see if he also had the same "lump". He did. _Oh Thank you God _Carlisle silently chanted. _It worked, just like they said. They will find us…..I just hope before it's too late._

"Abeo, we must whisper, and stay still so they don't know I'm awake. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Carlisle didn't know how much Abeo had learned, and he wanted the information before their captors discovered them talking.

Abeo leaned over carefully, whispering in a very tiny voice. "I understand sir."

"Good. Now can you tell me, what happened? I can only remember taking you outside for some fresh air, and now, waking up."

"Oh yes, the bad man came up behind you and gave you a shot in your neck. Then I started to run, and the other bad man caught me and put his hand over my mouth. I tried really hard to bite him, but it didn't work."

"Can you describe the bad men Abeo?" Carlisle knew their time was limited, he could feel it.

"The first bad man was tall and skinny and he smelled…..really bad Mister Dr." Abeo wrinkled her nose, remembering the odor. "The second bad man is also tall, and really wide." Abeo made an open hand motion to her opposite bicep. "They both have their hair all gone on top of their heads."

"No hair…you mean they shaved it…or they are bald?"

"It isn't smooth and shiny. I can see the outline of where hair would be if they had it."

_Okay….two shaved heads…one man tall and skinny, one tall and muscular. _"Did they say their names, or call each other anything?"

"They curse a lot Mister Dr." Abeo looked ahead, thinking deeply. "Oh..OH…Mister Dr., the skinny one called the other one..um…called him….Hasif."

"What about the wide man?"

"The wide man called him, Hasaf….um…." Abeo stumbled over her words for a minute, trying to think of the man's name. "Hassan…THAT'S IT!" Abeo quickly put her hand to her mouth to stifle the loud noise. "Mister Dr., the skinny man's name is Hassan."

"Are you sure?" Carlisle was puzzled. Maybe Hassan was a common name, like James, or Steve. _He was tall and skinny…..I wonder…but …why? _"Abeo, how tall were these men…Edward or myself tall….or Emmett tall?"

"Edward and you tall sir."

"Okay, good girl. Now tell me, do you remember anything at all about the truck or van they put us in?"

"Yes, because I kicked the side of it trying to fight. I dented it. It's brown, like Miss Bella's eyes sir, and it's big, like that one that came with the books in it." Abeo was able to describe a delivery truck to a T, and it made sense. When Carlisle got a good look around, they were in a rectangular box.

"Abeo, do you remember which direction the truck was facing?"

"What do you mean facing?" Abeo shot back quickly.

"Which direction was the driving part of this truck pointed toward….what was just opposite it?" Carlisle was trying to simplify it for a 5 year old, but so many times Abeo spoke older than her years, he was having a hard time.

"OH…yes, it was facing the tables where we have our meals. Mister D…how could it be right there, and no one saw?"

"How close was it to the tables Abeo?" Carlisle was also curious as to how they managed to get into the community to begin with. _Well, help on the inside, and if the guards thought it was a delivery….well then..and if this is the same Hassan, it all makes sense…but why me…and why Abeo?_

"Just on the other side, closer to the school. The driving part of the truck had its engine running and then, they shoved you in, and then me….and then they took your phone….and your watch. …and our pretty jewelry…..but Mister D?" Abeo looked so sad. "Mister D, they didn't take my watch. I was sneaky about it."

Carlisle's ears perked up as he digested this new information. "Abeo, where did you hide your watch, and why did you hide your watch?"

"I hid it this morning when I was getting dressed. Emmett likes to play keep away, so I hid it….in my sock."

Carlisle grinned a moment, then got back to the serious questions. "Why don't you get it out and let's see the time shall we?" Knowing the time would help with how far they'd travelled, and even though he wasn't sure of the direction, Carlisle could at least calculate how many miles they'd gone.

Abeo wriggled her fingers into her shoe and sock and then pulled out the little watch. "It's 5:29 right now." As she put the watch back, her tummy grumbled. "Mister Dr…..we missed lunch, and now it's time for the evening meal. What will we do?"

Carlisle was deep in thought, and didn't hear her at first. "Do you still have your backpack Abeo, or did they take that from you?"

"It's over there. What's in there?"

"Edward and Bella didn't show you?"

"No, they said just to keep it with me always."

"I see. Well, get it and let's have a look inside."

Abeo retrieved the backpack and sat down beside Carlisle. She opened it and grinned widely. "Mister Dr. there are those oat, sweet things in there and water, and …" she pulled out the candy bars. "What is THIS?"

"That my dear, is a candy bar, specially formulated not to melt in the desert sun. Open it and take a bite."

Abeo obeyed and smiled when she tasted the chocolate. "I have never had this food before sir. It is very, very good."

_And that's why they didn't show her what was in the bag. _Carlisle hadn't realized Abeo had never tasted a chocolate bar.

"How about helping me with a bite or two Abeo, as my hands aren't working right now."

Abeo fed him small bites of the chocolate, and then picked up the water bottle and motioned to him.

"Yes please….can you open it?"

Abeo opened it without difficulty, and was able to give Carlisle a drink. After she took one of her own, she opened the granola bar and shared it with Carlisle as well.

"Abeo, you said the truck was facing the dining tables right?" Carlisle was trying to figure out their direction, and only hoped the truck hadn't done any loops in it's travels today.

"Yes sir….with the motor running."

"Well, that would be facing south then, because the tables are on the south side of the compound. Hmmm…." Carlisle pondered for a moment.

"I also heard the city bell ringing when we drove off sir. It was lunchtime…and we missed it."

_Ok, so the truck was facing south, and went back through Berber, heading south….don't know if it's due south, southeast…or west, and as long as the driver didn't loop back around, then we are 5 hours outside of Berber._

"Abeo, do you remember your maps and directions that Edward taught you?"

Abeo smiled and clapped her hands quietly. "Yes I do. Ask me…please ask me." She bounced a bit, excited to play this game.

"Ok, first question. What towns or cities are south of Berber? Start with the closest and see if you can name all the way to the Ethiopian border."

Abeo's eyes lit up. This she knew. "All of them? Or just the big ones?"

"Just the big ones. We can go back and do all of them later if you like."

"Atbara, Omdurman, Osmara, Kasala and Khartoum." Abeo nodded her head.

"Very good Abeo. Do you remember how far away from Berber the one named Atbara is?"

"Um….one half hour."

"You are very smart. How about the farthest? Do you remember that?"

"Khartoum. It is almost five hours." Abeo nodded again, happy she remembered her lessons.

"Good job Abeo." Carlisle could estimate that they were almost to, or just past Khartoum. Khartoum was a rather large metropolis in the Sudan, with modern technology. They would be able to hear lots of sounds if they were indeed going south.

Carlisle sat back to listen. Abeo did what he was doing, her eyes closed. Very soon, they started to hear the sounds a city makes. Carlisle could only hope this indeed was where they were.

**~OoO~**

The truck stopped and the engine shut off. Carlisle quickly had Abeo put his blindfold back on, and he made her close up the back pack and sit back where she was.

He could hear talking outside of the truck. There were more than two voices though, and amazingly, they were speaking English.

"It is not right Hassan. You should not have brought them here. You put us in jeopardy."

"It is right mother. It is right. He owes us. The girl is just an extra liability, but the Doctor will pay for his deeds to this family."

"Let the man and the child go Hassan. It is not right. One death for another is not justice. It never has been. Your father was old, it was simply his time to go. This Doctor is not to blame, much less the child."

"You will see mother, when it is over, you will see that it is justice, just as father would have wanted ."

"I will see nothing you foolish boy. Be kind and let them go."

"Go back in the house old woman, leave us be."

"You will not bring those two in my house and torture them."

"We are not going to torture them mother, just ask the doctor questions."

"About what…what information could he possibly have that merited you taking him?"

"Mind your business mother, and we shall mind ours."

With a huff, Carlisle could hear the woman walk away, but he was glad for her, as she was a weak link he could use to get them help.

The doors to the back of the truck opened and the sun wasn't as harsh as at noontime. The two men forcibly grabbed their passengers and walked them into the house.

Soon, Carlisle and Abeo were being pushed into a small room with a bed and a dresser. No window. Right before the door shut, he heard Hassan call to the other man. "Let us eat, then we will decide what to do with them."

The door shut and locked.

"Well, Abeo, guess it's just you and me for a while." Carlisle sat back on the bed farther and tried to relax. "Could you take the blindfold off?"

Abeo swiftly removed it and laid it aside. "Mister Dr…..do you think, maybe they will give us food?" Abeo was hungry, _and that's a good thing_ Carlisle was thinking, _because it most likely will keep her mind off of why we are here_. Carlisle was devastated to know an innocent was brought into this whole mess because she simply was standing beside him outside. _Lord please help me keep her safe. Please keep her safe._

He replayed the conversations he heard between Hassan and his mother, and the other man. Carlisle racked his brain to try and think of anyone he would have treated in any hospital that could be Hassan's father. He just couldn't tie up any memories to figure it out.

The door unlocked and opened. There stood a woman, presumably Hassan's mother. She held a dinner tray with two plates of food and two drinks on it. As she entered the room, she smiled sadly at the pair sitting on the bed.

"You must eat. Strength to fight comes from food in your belly. Be strong. I will do what I can, but I don't know what that is at the moment. Be strong now. Eat, and pray to your God and be strong."

"Why…?" Carlisle started to ask.

"Because you and the child have done no wrong. My son is arrogant in his thinking. Revenge is not a worthy goal. This solves nothing, but would leave another woman without her husband." The woman looked to Abeo and frowned. "What was he thinking taking a child…so much damage that boy has done."

Carlisle looked over the woman closely. She appeared to be about his age. There was no way the Hassan he met in Berber was this same Hassan.

Hassan's mother left them to eat, shutting and re-locking the door.

By the time they were finished eating, Abeo's watch said another hour had lapsed.

They heard the door opening again. This time, Hassan and another man came in. This one was different then the first man.

"Akim, take the girl to my mother. I have questions to ask of this one."

"Hassan, this is not right. You cannot bring back your father with this course of action."

"Akim, do as you're told." Hassan turned back to Carlisle, ignoring Akim.

Akim took Abeo by the hand and escorted her out of the room.

"So, we meet again Dr. Carlisle Cullen" Hassan spit out, disgust on his tongue. "This time, you are awake."

"I'm sorry son, but I can't place you. Would you tell me who your father is?" Carlisle tried to place Hassan's face, but just couldn't.

"You have never seen me before Dr. My uncle came to you with my father many years ago….when they were in New York. He was shot in the streets during a robbery."

"Why was he shot?" Quickly, Carlisle was trying to place all the patients he had seen during his time in the E.R. early in his career. _I'd just finished residency, that had to have been fifteen years ago._

"Someone robbed the store my uncle owned, and my father was in the way. He was brought to you and you let him die." Hassan looked both sad and vengeful. He had held this hate for the doctor for a long time, vowing revenge if he ever came across him.

"How did I do that…." Carlisle tried to verbalize quickly, before he was cut off, but Hassan didn't let him finish.

"You told my uncle that my father's injuries were irreparable, that he was too far gone to save. What good is a doctor if he cannot save and sustain life?" Hassan took a breath, the anger and hate showing in his eyes. "I was but a young boy doctor, just ten and you let my father die."

"Oh Lord, I remember now." Carlisle tried once again to find the words quickly, before Hassan cut him off. " Son , listen to me please. Your father had been shot multiple times, the heart being a major factor. By the time he was brought in, he had bled out. There was nothing I could do. I am sorry, so sorry for your loss, but I did not purposely let him die."

"Lies, you speak lies. Uncle said father was shot in the stomach only once, and that you let him lay there until he was gone."

"Son, I beg of you to listen to me…was your father's name Tathir?"

"Yes, see, you do remember….and you shall pay for letting him die. I want to talk more first before I take your life slowly like you did my father's."

"Tathir's wounds were inoperable; he had five gunshots to the stomach, one to the shoulder, one to the face, and one to the heart." Carlisle sensed a bit of hesitancy on Hassan's part and continued on quickly. " Hassan, I'm surprised he lived long enough to make it to the E.R., let alone another fifteen minutes. We did all we could, but the blood loss and trauma to his body was too much. We couldn't do anything more for him."

"These are lies. Uncle has told me what happened, and he agrees with me, you must pay."

"Who is your uncle?" Carlisle wanted to know how this young man and his sidekick got into the Berber compound to begin with, let alone waltzed right back out with two hostages.

"My namesake is on the council in Berber. You walked right into the trap we set."

Carlisle paled. The hate that had been harbored against him had put everyone in jeopardy. He just couldn't figure out why the uncle had lied to the boy. Hassan the uncle had been right there the whole time they were treating Tathir. He knew the extent of the man's injuries.

Carlisle was trying to sort it all out in his mind when he heard a great commotion outside. It sounded like a war zone in the hallway.

Hassan turned toward the door and back to Carlisle. "Stay here, I will see what this commotion is and return."

Hassan started to open the door and it flung open forcibly from the other side.

**~OoO~**

Five hours earlier:

"Emmett, now calm down. We can sort this all out quicker if we keep our heads."

"Someone is gonna pay Garrett. They cannot take people and not pay. Where are they? Those chips should be kicking in about now…right?" Emmett was beside himself with worry.

Edward was holding Bella in the corner, soothing her as best he could, while grief and worry reflected from his own eyes.

Garrett, Billy and Liam were going over the security footage to see where the mysterious brown truck came from, and more importantly, where it was going.

"Slow mo it Billy, go back about ten seconds and replay it." Garrett was confident they would find them. He just didn't know how long it would take.

"There, there see that….do you see it?" Liam pointed to the screen.

"They are headed south. They will go back through the city limits. We can stop them there." Billy jumped up to call Hassan at the city council with his concerns.

Liam was bringing up the tracking lines for each Carlisle and Abeo. "Yup, GPS in those bracelets say due south."

Billy shut his phone and turned to face Garrett. "Hassan has left the city. About twenty minutes ago."

"No way, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Liam looked up at Garrett, a knowing frown on his face.

"That explains how those two got onto the compound. Someone from the city council had to have given them security clearance.

"Why though? What does Carlisle and Abeo have to do with Hassan and two thugs?" Edward was more confused than ever.

"My guess is Abeo is an innocent bystander. They chose Carlisle for a specific reason. As soon as we find them, we will know." Garrett dialed his phone and quickly made arrangements.

Within the next twenty minutes, the security team was split into three groups. One would go with Garrett, Emmett, Edward, Bella and Billy. The other two would remain, one to patrol and one to stay directly with the crew working.

Edward tried so very hard to get Bella to stay back, and he was awarded a stomp on the foot and a pointer finger in the chest. "No, Abeo needs us, and if you are going….I am going…Period. End of discussion."

Garrett knew Bella had defensive training, so as long as she paid attention to direction, he was okay with her going.

They were on their way, following the signals of the security charms. Both charms had activated, and both were still within two feet of each other. This was good….it meant the two of them were together.

As they passed the city of Berber, Bella flipped off the council building. No one saw it, but it gave her some relief.

An hour into the mission and the phone the kidnappers had left rang. On Liam's signal, Bella picked it up. "Hello?"

"Like we said, we have the girl and the doctor. Do exactly what we tell you and all will be well."

"What do you want?" Bella tried to play along, but it was hard.

"Two million dollars in un marked bills. We will tell you where to drop it in one hour." The man hung up.

"Did you get all that Liam?" Bella asked.

"Yes, and we are tracking them now, no matter where they tell you to drop the money, Bella…just play along. They have no intention of releasing Carlisle and Abeo. The money drop is just a ploy to send us in the wrong direction. Know that, and be calm when they call again.

Bella nodded, fear in the depths of her gut.

Two hours into their mission, the signals got stronger. "We are close to them, the signals are much stronger than they were a while ago." Garrett was anxious to get this over with, and secure the kidnappers and make sure Carlisle and Abeo were safe.

The phone rang again. Bella once more picked it up. "Drop the money at the address I will give you in three hours. Do not stop, just drop it out of the car you are in and move away."

"Wait….where will Carlisle and Abeo be then?" Bella needed to keep them on the phone just a bit.

"We will call and tell you where they are after we pick up the money and count it." The phone went dead.

Another two hours and the signal stuttered and went out. "Oh fuck no." Liam smacked the computer with the tracking program. The signal came back, but wasn't as strong as earlier.

By the fifth hour, they saw the city of Khartoum and the signals were jumping off the computer. This was good. Somewhere in this city, Carlisle and Abeo were being held.

They started at one end and drove the full length of the streets, one by one, watching and listening for the signal to get stronger.

As they drove by a narrow two story house, a woman opened the door and stepped out, shaking a rug. The signals beeped loudly and bounced on the computer screen.

"STOP!" Liam shouted at Billy. "Here…they are HERE."

Billy parked the van around the corner from the house and Garrett turned to all his passengers. "There will be order here. On my command only will we proceed…...Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded, even though Bella and Emmett both were fidgeting.

Garrett ran down the mission objective one more time, making sure everyone knew their places.

As the van doors slowly slid open, he could see the house door opening again as well. The woman previously on the porch, sat down in a chair. The door to the house remained open.

Unfortunately, Emmett also saw this, as did Bella. They looked at each other, and in a bold, unscripted move, ran for the open house door at the same time.

The woman looked up, startled and had no reaction time. Emmett and Bella were upon her before she could take a breath.

Edward rushed out after her, and Garrett stopped him. "Shit..Edward, let me do my job. I'll get her, but follow protocol"

"Hell no, man, that's my Bella in there, let me go."

Billy held Edward back a moment so Garrett and the team that actually had weapons could go secure the house. They had no clue of the layout, nor how many people were actually in there.

"Just give it a moment Edward. Let Garrett catch up and move Bella out of the way."

Edward huffed and tried to break free but couldn't. "God Damnit Billy, that's Bella in there."

"I know, I know, but Garrett knows what he's doing. Let him."

Edward resigned himself and waited rather impatiently.

Emmett made it to the open door first, with Bella hot on his tail.

As he crossed the threshold, and rounded the corner on the first floor, Emmett startled a man walking down the hallway. One swift punch and the man lay on the floor, unconscious.

Emmett heard a door opening and turned toward it, ready to defend. As the door started to open, he could hear Carlisle's voice inside. He kicked the door open hard, hoping it wasn't Carlisle he had just knocked down.

"What the …" Hassan said from the floor where he'd been knocked to by the force of the opening door.

"Carlisle, are you ok?" Emmett kept his defensive stance and looked over Carlisle quickly.

"Son, I'm alright, but be careful, I don't know how many are here.

Emmett looked over at Hassan lying on the floor, cradling his cheek and before he could utter a word, Bella rushed past him and spotted Hassan.

"You mother fucker, where is she?" Bella grabbed the still wailing Hassan by the shirt and sat him up. "Tell me now, before I make you sorry you ever took her."

"She's in the kitchen Bella, and I'm alright….thanks for asking." Carlisle had to grin despite the seriousness of the situation. _Nothing like a hellcat made mad…..except perhaps a mama hellcat made mad._

"You piece of shit, when I'm done with you, there will be nothing left for the wild animals to snack on….you hear me, you sack of worthless…" she was still spitting her words in Hassan's face when she felt herself being pulled off of him.

"HEY….calm down and go get Abeo." Garrett and his team had secured the area and Edward was holding onto Bella.

"He took our baby Edward….he took her..just snatched her up…who the fuck does that?"

"I know honey, I know... but let the men take care of him, just go get Abeo." Edward steered her toward the kitchen and started to follow her.

Bella rounded the hall to the kitchen, and heard the sweetest sound. "Oh Thank God Abeo, come here."

Abeo looked up to see Bella and Edward standing there. She rubbed her eyes and giggled, then ran to them with open arms. "Can we go home now?" Abeo looked right into Bella's eyes. "I've had enough of this adventure. I want to go to bed."

"Yes my giggle girl. We can go home now." Bella crushed the little girl to her chest and held her for all it was worth.

**~OoO~**

The ride back was uneventful and peaceful. The men were turned over to the authority there in Khartoum and amazingly, Hassan the older was found in Atbara, less than a half an hour away.

Seems the older Hassan was running drugs out of his New York store, and the younger's father had walked in on a deal. When he confronted Hassan about it, a fight ensued and Hassan shot his brother. This is why he lied to his nephew about the boy's father's injuries. He had hired Samir and Edguard to take out Carlisle, fearful that the younger Hassan would seek out the doctor and find the truth once he saw the new community and Carlisle on the news, but didn't count on Garrett and Billy recognizing them. Once that plan fell through, Hassan called his nephew to tell him who was in his city and plant a few more seeds of hate. There was no way Carlisle would know the boy, he'd never seen him.

_So much shame, deceit and waste_, thought Edward. _Lord, I ask that you help me to be the best father and husband I can be. I want to do right by these two. Help me please_. Edward snuggled both Bella and Abeo, who sat in Bella's lap into his side for the rest of the ride back to the compound.

Two days later, the new community school, medical center and food bank were open and the keys turned over to the city council. As the group crossed over into Egypt to catch the boat to Saudi and their plane home, Edward took a moment to quietly reflect all that had happened in less than a year. He knew he wanted to reach out and help people, he wanted Masen Enterprises and Shades of Light to work together always to accomplish many things. He also knew that he wanted a life with Bella and Abeo, and more importantly…..more mini Abeo's…however they may come.


	24. Chapter 24

**Here we are….the end. I feel like a neighbor is moving away. ….but I'm kinda excited to see who is moving in their house….ya…so, ok..ON WITH IT!**

**AllThatSparkles…you are the wind beneath my wings…no lie..truedat…you are da bomb, the cherry coke of my life, the sunshine in my day. YOU RULE! Thank you so much for helping this first writing experience go well. I truly enjoyed it.**

**I've enjoyed all those who have read, reviews or not. Thank you for finding an interest in my story and being willing to stick it out with me.**

**Stephenie Meyer will forever and always own Twilight and all that it entails.**

**Chapter 23**

EPILOGUE

Eleven Years Later…

"What do you mean you don't know how the dent got in the door?" Edward was pulling on his hair in exasperation. Abeo had her driver's license for approximately two weeks and she had not only dinked the car door, but dented the mailbox, and took out the decorative fencing in the side yard. _How the hell she even passed the driving test I will never know._ Edward gave her his discipline eye, but it didn't faze Abeo.

"Dad, I just parked and got out…and there it was." Abeo looked at him with her innocent eyes and quivered her lip.

"That's it…no more. You're grounded, now give me the keys." Edward had reached his limit; her safety, or lack of it scared him the most. Children in general seemed to make him a true pushover, but he knew a firm hand was needed here.

Abeo handed over the keys and kicked at the floor. "Go to your room young lady, and don't even think about trying to get one of your brothers to retrieve your keys."

She huffed and walked out of the room. Edward sighed loudly and turned toward Bella.

Bella snickered as she sat at the computer, typing up a missive for the next staff meeting. She wasn't supposed to be paying attention. Edward needed to harden up his _**mad daddy**_ stance, be more firm with Abeo, and he was having a hard time. If Bella didn't reassure Edward this time more than the others, Abeo would have her keys back within the hour. _Such a pushover he is._ She thought and she inadvertently giggled.

"And just what is so funny to you over there?" Bella was much better at being bad cop, she was more firm and just stronger in that area. Edward didn't like playing the heavy, he didn't know why he had to play the bad guy when Bella did it so much better. He had no problem being firm with Bella, but with the kids….Edward just couldn't do it.

"You are honey, you let the kids run right over you Edward. Take a stand. You are doing what is right. Set limits and boundaries….and then stick to them."

_She's right I am a pushover, especially with the girls._ Edward smiled as he thought about his children and Bella, how they all came to be where they were now.

After they had finally finished all the paperwork, and Abeo was legally a Cullen, Edward and Bella got married. It was a quiet family ceremony at the house in Chicago. The garden was a perfect place for it, and Esme had made it more beautiful than it already was.

Less than two years later, they welcomed Tyler Allen. He was Bella through and through, except for the red tuft of hair, and the ornery glint in his eye. Tyler had a propensity for sharing, even at a very young age.

Two more years went by, and Joshua Ethan came into their lives…..along with a twin sister, Jenna Marie.

Joshua was all Edward this time, with Bella's nose and lips. Jenna Marie was a even mix of both, brown hair, green eyes, she was petite and girly…right down to her sparkled toe nail polish.

The Cullen Family had been on 4 more trips to various countries, setting up schools and food banks, medical centers and supply houses. The kids traveled with Edward and Bella, from the moment the doctor gave the go ahead. Edward was at a loss when his family was not with him. He needed the love they gave surrounding him. It was rather calming.

Edward got his wish, and Masen Enterprises, along with Shades of Light had fully joined forces to become one corporation with several divisions in it. A shade of Light was still a wholly non-profit organization, but because everything fell under one umbrella, Edward and Bella didn't have to be apart to run their prospective companies. They toyed with changing the name to Shades of Masen, but that seemed too hokey.

Bella remained firm that they keep both companies names the same, because people would recognize them better that way.

They spent most of their time at the house in Port Angeles, now flowing with bodies and remodeled just a tad differently. The master suite remained the same though, and was one of Edward's favorite places, especially with the window in the ceiling.

The house in Chicago was for school breaks and Christmas. Christmas in Chicago was always a favorite when Edward's parents were alive, and he wanted his kids to know that.

They kept the corporate houses in Seattle for company employees and the condo in New York. When in New York, they still utilized the condo.

Edward was lost in his thoughts when he felt a tug on his pants. "Daddy…." Jenna looked up at him, all innocent and smiley, her toe pointed into the floor and her hips moving to and fro.

Edward raised his eyebrows a bit, before the smile he couldn't keep back surfaced. "What babygirl?"

"Could I have some ice cream please?"

Edward made a dramatic show of sweeping his arms out toward Jenna. He loved the sound of her giggle, and this was a sure way to hear it. "Why, yes my princess….anything for"….

"Oh no she didn't"…Bella came around the corner, a stink eye placed just so on her lovely face.

"What did she do?" Edward was puzzled and looked down at Jenna, now trying to hide behind his legs.

"She asked me if she could have ice cream and I told her no, supper's in an hour."

"Oh really?" Edward tried very hard not to chuckle, as he pulled the rule breaker from behind his legs.

"Miss Jenna….would you like to tell me why you just did that?"

"Did what daddy?" Jenna could persuade a fish to swim in pudding if she gave that one look….so she did…to Edward, and he was lost, looking like a deer trapped in headlights.

"Uh uh…baby girl, you fess up and tell daddy what you just did." Bella wasn't having it, Jenna learned from Abeo exactly how to wrap Edward around her finger.

"I just asked mommy for some ice cream, and I did so politely. What's wrong with that?" Jenna continued to gaze up at Edward, lashes batting and a slight pout on her lips.

Bella slapped her hand across her own face in exasperation, and shook her head. "No…no, no, no child. Tell your father exactly what you said as you skipped out of the kitchen."

Edward was entranced with his seven year old beauty. "What did you say babygirl?"

"Aw mommy….do I hafta?" Jenna humphed, and crossed her arms at her chest.

"Either you do, or I will."

"Yes, you please." Jenna sat down on the floor in a huff, knowing she wasn't getting any ice cream now.

"Your daughter, flesh of your flesh, blood of your blood, looked me right in the eye when I told her no, and said "fine. I'll just go ask daddy, he loves me and …he's easy."

Edward looked at Bella, trying desperately to maintain a cool demeanor, and he was failing miserably. He tucked his lips in a last effort to contain the chuckle that was threatening to come out.

"Well, what do you think Bella?" Edward coughed a bit to regain his composure. "Am I?"

"Are you what?"

"Easy?" Edward smirked at her, their secret language out there.

Bella's eyes bulged out and she sucked her cheeks in. Edward had never gotten over the glee he felt when he got Bella's dander up, and this was a doozy.

"Well, I don't know if you are easy or not Edward. I do know though, that if a little girl gets ice cream and an older girl finds keys, then you won't be having an easy time of anything."

With that, Bella returned to the kitchen to finish supper.

Edward stood there contemplating Bella's last words. When he was finished, he turned to Jenna. "Our secret, babygirl…got it?"

Jenna perked up, and smiled. "Yup. Same as last time daddy?" she whispered.

"Yup. Ten minutes, in the tree house."

Edward walked out to the garage and found what he was looking for on the shelves. In the picnic basket set aside for day trips, he pulled out two plastic spoons and two napkins.

He next went over to the deep freeze and found their hidden treasure…..it was named Chocolate Peanut Butter Cup.

Ten minutes later, he and Jenna were sitting in the tree house, smiling at each other, eating the contraband confection.

_This right here…..this is life._ Thought Edward, as he sat cross legged with Jenna enjoying the ice cream she wasn't supposed to have. _This is what I missed all those years ago_. _Even though I'm a pushover God, I thank you for everyday you have given me with this family. _

"Aw….dad, mom's gonna wring your neck, she said no." Tyler poked his head in the tree house and frowned.

Two seconds later, Joshua's head appeared. "Make ya a deal dad. You share that ice cream and we won't tell."

Edward looked his two boys over and chuckled. "Okay, but if she finds out…. I was forced. I go down, you all go down…understand?" Edward moved over a bit to make room for the boys. "And another thing, don't slobber on the spoon this time."

Tyler winked at Joshua as he grabbed the spoon out of Edward's hand and dug in. Joshua looked at Edward and just laughed. _God help me, if they slobber in my ice cream…_

It didn't take long for Abeo to find them all. She joined in and soon, the ice cream was gone, and Edward was surrounded by the hugs and kisses of four children that loved him dearly. Edward was also oblivious to the fact that Bella knew exactly what they were all up to; in fact, she had delayed supper by two hours just because.

A head peeked back from the window, putting the curtain in place. Smiling to herself, Bella added another half gallon of Chocolate Peanut Butter Cup ice cream to the grocery list in the drawer. "Geesh he is easy…..does he think that ice cream carton is bottomless?"

The End.


End file.
